


Further adventures of the boys from Freudesheim (and Phil)

by angelamulry



Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 86,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelamulry/pseuds/angelamulry
Summary: Don't blame it on the sunshineDon't blame it on the moonlightDont blame it on the good timesBlame it on the lockdown
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

“Chas,” shouted Michael from the boat, “Are you coming out here with us?”  
“No,” Charles called back, “I’m staying here with Phil. You carry on, Mike.” He turned to where his younger sister was sitting on the shore of the lake, looking apprehensively at the lake.  
“It looks cold,” she said hesitantly.  
“It’s OK once you get in,” said Charles encouragingly. Phil looked at the water and slowly put her toe in. Elizabeth looked at her and at Charles. “Come on,” said Elizabeth holding out her hand, “Just try.”  
Phil looked at them as they smiled at her and held out their hands. She slowly put her hands in theirs and walked to the edge of the lake. She put a toe forward and then shivered, “It’s too cold,” she complained.  
“Just try,” said Charles, “Paddle here and it will feel warmer.”  
Phil looked at them and they took her carefully into the shallows and let her get used to paddling in the water.  
“Too cold,” mouthed Elizabeth at Charles over her head and he nodded. They walked Phil around and she looked at the pebbles on the lake bed, kicking at them with her good leg. She then grinned to herself, took a sly look at her companions who were watching the other boys in the boat, “Felix’ll have the boat over in a minute,” said Charles, “Stephen will stop it,” said Elizabeth comfortingly as Phil, laughing, kicked out wildly and splashed them both. She took her hands from them and started splashing with her hands and Charles and Elizabeth both jumped away from her. “It’s warm! It’s warm!” she shouted as she splashed them wildly and soaked herself. When he got over the shock, Charles just laughed and swooped and picked her up. “Like the water, do you?” he said and carefully laid her on her back on the lake. He squatted beside her with his hand under her back as she stopped laughing and tensed up. “it’s OK,” he said, “Just relax, I’m not going to let you go.” Phil shot him a scared look but he smiled back at her and she slowly started to relax. Elizabeth watched them both and then signalled to Charles when she thought Phil had had enough. Charles raised her to a standing position and smiled at her. “Did you enjoy that?” he asked as they waded back to shore. Phil nodded, “It’s still too cold,” she said and shivered. Elizabeth had a towel ready when they got back to the shore and put it round her. There was a shout from the boat and all three turned to look to see Felix fall in one way and Geoff the other! Phil looked at Charles, “Are you going to rescue them?” she asked.  
“Absolutely not, they can swim to shore or Steve or Mike will rescue them!” he said. “Let’s go back and get ourselves changed ready for Kaffee and Kuchen.”  
“Or tea,” said Elizabeth, “I brought some with me.”  
“I like tea,” said Phil, “But all we seem to have is coffee at home.”  
“ Ask mum, She's got some somewhere.” said Charles, “Now best foot forward, literally!” and Phil laughed. “Better not let Mama and Papa hear you say that,” she said. Charles just grinned and walked her to the entrance of Die Rosen. Jack met them at the doorway and raised his eyebrows at the three of them.  
“Papa, I’ve been paddling,” Phil said proudly, “and I splashed Chas and Lizabeth and I floated on my back!”  
Jack laughed and lifted her up, “Did you really?” Phil nodded and hugged him.” And Geoff and Felix fell out of the boat,” she said.  
Charles and Elizabeth laughed, “Sshh, don't tell on them” said Charles and Phil looked at him with a smile. Jack put her down, “They seem fine,” he said as the boys came into the house laughing. “Now, all of you go and change ready for Kaffee and Kuchen. Aunties Hilda and Nell have arrived for a holiday.”  
Elizabeth looked at Charles who grimaced back at her, and she took Phil off to dress and the boys sauntered to their rooms. “Are you enjoying the holiday, Chas?” asked Felix.  
Charles stopped to consider, “Not bad,” he said, “Having Liz here makes the difference and having Steve also.” Felix nodded, “You haven’t been so impatient with us,” he said, “Mike has noticed that as well.” Charles looked startled.  
Phil was still talking about her paddling as the family sat down to Kaffee and Kuchen. Joey frowned, “I don't think you should be playing about in the lake,” she said, “I don't see why Chas took you.” Phil's face fell and she took a sip of coffee.  
“I promised to teach her to swim,” said Charles, “And I keep my promises.” Steve rushed in, “Perhaps there's a warmer lake near here, we can visit, that Phil can learn in.”  
“There's Baumersee,” said Hilda Annersley helping herself to a cream cake.  
“Baumersee?”  
“Yes, where we held a guide camp and your mother was rude to me!” said Nell Wilson with a smile.  
“Rude?” Her whole family sat up alert while Joey reddened. “How?”  
“She told me to “stop maundering and use my wits,” said Nell “and called me an idiot.” Everyone looked at Joey who glared back at Nell. Steve and Charles exchanged glances. “Why?” asked Felix.  
“I fell into a pit and didn't recognise her voice when she asked me if I was alright,” explained Joey, “Once I was rescued, I found out that I had been rude to Aunt Nell and apologised.”  
Cecil laughed, “That’s funny,” she said, “Is it far away? Can we go and see it?”  
Jack looked at his wife. “I don't see why not,” he said, “Meanwhile, Chas don't let Phil in the water here again.”  
Phil's face fell again and Charles looked at his parents, “Can we wait until tomorrow before we make a decision. If she is fine, can she go in the water again. Swimming is fun,”  
“And very good exercise,” Elizabeth added, “We'll make sure that it is not too much for her.”  
The younger children looked scared as Jack and Joey looked at Charles. Stephen racked his brains for a way to ease the situation. Joey looked at Phil's eager face and said, “I think that is a good idea.” Jack nodded, “Wait until the morning,” he said and Phil smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

“Phil, we can't,” said Geoff,  
“Yes, we can,” she said firmly. “The lake is shallow here and I want to go in again. It will be fun.”  
“It will be cold,” said Geoff but Phil ignored him and opening the door tiptoed out. Geoff reluctantly followed her down the corridor. As they came by Steve and Chas's room, he dropped his shoes against their door. Phil turned round and put her fingers to her lips. Geoff nodded and picked up his shoes. They went down to the kitchen. Anna was already up and starting to make breakfast. Phil watched and when Anna went into the larder, the twins shot across the kitchen and across the garden. They crossed the road and went down to the lake. Geoff stopped and looked at the lake. The sky was a clear blue and the sun was rising over the Tiernjoch. He looked at the changing light and colours on the mountains. “Come on Geoff,” Phil said, wading into the water, he followed her, shivering.  
Charles had been woken by the shoes and stretched in bed. He looked at his watch, 5.30am. Too early, he thought staring at the sky. He turned over to try and get back to sleep but after lying still for ten minutes realised this wasn't going to happen. He turned over again to see Stephen looking at him. “What woke us?” asked Stephen “Woke us?” Charles repeated. Stephen nodded and got out of bed. He looked out of the window but saw nothing. Then he went to the door and looked around. “Anything?” asked Charles sitting up in bed. “Nothing here. Shall we check the rooms near here?” Charles looked at him surprised, “You’re worried!” he said. “Yes, I am, you check the rooms in the annexe and I'll look here. See you shortly.” Charles rolled out of bed and quietly walked down the corridor. Felicity and Erica were fast asleep as were Cecil and Clare. When he opened the door and saw the twin’s beds empty, he was not surprised. He looked around and saw they had dressed, but he wasn't sure what they were wearing. He made his way back to Stephen. “Phil and Geoff,” he said, going into the bathroom. Stephen went back and got dressed quickly. Charles shot in, “Their swimming costumes are missing,” he said. “I'll just change into mine. Bet they haven’t taken towels.” Stephen grabbed his and shot out of the door. Charles picking up their dressing gowns followed. They quietly ran through the Chalet and opened the front door. They saw the twins immediately, in the water. “They look safe enough,” said Stephen.   
“You go and get hot chocolate from Anna, I’ll take the towels and wait with them,” said Charles and he made his way to the lakeshore. He then sat down and watched the twins. Geoff was swimming the best he could beside her as Phil attempted to swim along using her arms.  
“She remembers something,” said a voice beside him and Felix, still in pyjamas, sat beside him. Charles nodded and watched. Geoff saw them and looked relieved. Charles signalled for them to come out and Geoff looked at Phil who turned on her back and splashed him. “Here comes Steve,” said Felix, “And drinks.” Charles nodded. “I’ll go and get her,” he said standing up and walking into the lake. “It’s cold,” he exclaimed as he waded over. “Geoff go in now, there’s towels and hot chocolate over there. Now, madam,” and he picked up Phil who kicked out with one leg, but Charles lifted her out of the water and carried her back to the shore. He set her down and she made an attempt to go back into the water but he held her and wrapped her in the towel Felix offered her.  
“For heaven’s sake, Phil, behave,” said Steve, “You’ve caused enough trouble as it is. Sit still and drink your hot chocolate.”  
“We said we will take you swimming this morning, why do this now?”  
Phil scowled. “You probably would have forgotten and I wanted to swim.”  
“Dad won't let you now,” said Felix.   
Geoff looked up, “Will he be angry?” he asked. His brothers looked at him. “Yep,” grinned Felix.  
“Only because he will be worried,” said Stephen. “Why did you do it?”  
“Because Phil wanted to,” replied Geoff simply. Charles and Stephen looked at each other. “Shades of Kester,” said Stephen with a grin. “Felix would you do something if Felicity wanted to do it?”  
Felix shook his head, “But I have been separated from Felicity for years. Geoff will change after summer.”  
“Let’s get in before the parents see us, we might get away with it,” said Charles. “Wrap up twins and we’ll sneak you in, if we are seen, we just went for a walk by the lake in the morning. Phil, pretend you slipped in the shower if they notice your hair. And Phil, never again, do you understand?”  
Phil nodded and the group got up and picked up everything. Stephen carried Phil, wrapped in his dressing gown and the others followed. The front door was ajar and they slipped in. Stephen carried Phil to the stairs and left her, indicating that she and Geoff go to their room. Felix disappeared into his. Charles slipped into the kitchen to return the cups and jug. He smiled at Anna, “I’ll come back and wash up,” he promised before running to his room. Stephen was already there and they exchanged triumphant smiles. Anna wouldn’t let them down and they could hang out the swimming trunks and suit after breakfast, no-one, not either of their parents, would notice.  
“Phil, why is your hair damp?” asked Joey pausing in her conversation with Jack at the end of breakfast.  
“I slipped in the shower,” she replied. Her parents looked at her, “No swimming today,” said her father and Phil looking at him nodded reluctantly. Charles and Felix caught each other’s eye and just managed to keep straight faces.

After helping with the washing-up Charles strolled into the garden. He saw Geoff and Phil sitting with paints and drawing books and went over to see what they were doing. Phil was painting, splashing colours on her paper, it looked a mess. Geoff was trying to draw the mountains and lake. He sighed, “I can't do it,” he said.   
“You're 7 years old,” said Charles sitting down by him. “What are you trying to paint?”  
“The colours this morning on the mountains. They were wonderful.” Charles looked at him. “My colours are wonderful,” said Phil, “Look!" Charles and Geoff looked. “Wonderful" they agreed.  
“Why don't we find a picture of the mountains and lake and we can trace it into your book? Then you can fill in the colours?” suggested Charles. Geoff's face lit up, “Could we?” he asked, “Let’s go and see,” said Charles “There might be one in the house, if not the shops should have one.” They strolled back to the Chalet together. “What did you throw at our door this morning?” asked Charles. Geoff looked at him, “my shoes,” he said, “I didn't want to go out on our own. Did you hear it?”  
“Steve did and came to see what was happening,” said Charles, “It was clever to do that but not clever to go swimming on your own. If Phil tries that again, come and tell us.” Geoff nodded. “Do you think she will be good and well when I'm away at school?” he said. Charles looked startled, “If she isn’t, I want to stay with her,” continued Geoff, “I don't want to leave her alone.”   
Charles considered, “Would you be happier if she were at school?” Geoff shook his head, “I don’t want to go away to school,” he said and his lip trembled. Charles stopped and hugged him. “Have you told mum or dad?” he asked. Geoff shook his head. “They wouldn't listen,” he said. Charles looked at him, “Do you want me to see if I can talk to them? Or, I might speak to Steve first and get him to approach them.” Geoff looked puzzled, “Sorry, I mean talk to them. Now, let's look for pictures.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Auntie Nell, are you going into Innsbruck this morning? If so, may Elizabeth and I have a lift?” Charles looked at his brevet aunt the next morning.  
“Just you two?” asked Miss Wilson.  
“I’ll ask Steve but he’s probably not keen on going with us,” said Charles, “But no younger ones.”  
Miss Wilson nodded, “Yes, we are leaving in half an hour,” she said.  
Charles smiled and ran off to find Steve and Elizabeth. Stephen decided to come and they all went to the car, to find Nell and Hilda waiting. “Aunt Hilda’s driving,” said Nell, “Can any of you drive?”  
“Yes, I can,” said Stephen, “Dad taught me last summer.”  
“And he's teaching me now,” said Charles.  
The boys and Elizabeth climbed in the back seat. The two women looked at each other. “Why are we honoured with your company?” asked Nell.  
“I want to see if I can get a small camera for Geoff,” explained Charles, “He's trying to paint views and getting frustrated as he can't do it, so I thought a camera might be better.” Nell turned to look at him in surprise.  
“I want to go shopping,” said Elizabeth, “I just wanted to get away from mountains,” said Stephen with a grin. Everyone laughed.  
“Auntie Hilda, do you think Phil could go to school?” said Charles casually changing the subject. His aunts looked surprised again and Stephen and Elizabeth looked at Charles. “Why?” asked Hilda.  
“We all have to be educated,” said Charles, “And I think she is ready, she is getting frustrated and starting to rebel.”  
The two women looked at each other and Hilda firmly, “We can’t discuss this while I am driving. When we get to Innsbruck, we can stop for a coffee and discuss whatever it is you are trying to tell us, then.”  
Charles nodded and exchanged glances with Stephen who raised his eyebrows. Charles shrugged his shoulders and Elizabeth slipped her arm into his and squeezed it. He smiled down at her, dropped a kiss on her hair and put his arm around her shoulder. She nestled up to him. Stephen sighed heavily and the two women laughed. “Not got a girlfriend yet?” asked Hilda. Stephen shook his head, “I have friends who are women but not a girlfriend,” he said. Charles looked at him. “Will I fit in with your friends, next year?” he asked. Stephen looked back and dropped his bombshell, “I’m not going to be in London from October,” he said, “I’ve been posted to West Berlin for the next two years.”  
“Wow,” said Charles, “Behind the Wall? I want to come and visit.”  
“That’s brilliant,” said Elizabeth, disengaging herself from Charles and leaning across to hug Stephen. “Well done. Will anyone else you know be going?”  
“Just Sophia from my office,” said Stephen, and Charles and Elizabeth laughed, “Just Sophia!” said Charles with a grin, “Who’s Sophia? One of your friends?” Stephen smiled, “Little brother, when you start working, you will meet women and men all the time with no romantic overtones!” and Charles was silenced.  
"Have you told your parents yet?” asked Hilda,  
“No, it’s nothing to do with them. They haven’t visited me in London, they will not visit me in Berlin. I might mention it but they’re not interested.”  
“Agreed, but you know that anyway,” Charles piped up, “I’m not coming back until next summer, I’m staying at Gran’s for Christmas and going to Monty’s for Easter. Steve, I’m going to miss you but if you are leaving the flat, do you think I can offer the spare room to Jones?”  
“I thought you might say Elizabeth,” said Stephen with a grin. “Have to ask Uncle Jem and Auntie Madge.”  
“No problem then,” said Elizabeth herself, “You are a favourite with them at the moment.”  
“And I wouldn’t offer Elizabeth the spare room,” said Charles smiling at her, and she laughed back at him, “You and Jones, too much like school,” she said. Hilda looked at Nell who responded with a grin and both decided that they had not heard this conversation.  
“Who’s Gran?” asked Nell.  
“Miller’s Gran. She had the four of us staying with her for many half-terms,” explained Charles, “Miller was worried that he may not be able to take up the American Scholarship but I said I would stay with her during some of the holidays. Verity, Miller’s girlfriend, is moving in as well.”  
“She’s got a job, in the Police Station as a clerk.” added Elizabeth, “She will be living with Miller’s Gran. Her father is the Police Sergeant in the village, but Verity will be working in the town so needs to be closer to her work. She is going to college as well to learn typing and shorthand.”  
“I’m taking the boys back,” said Charles, “and will stay with Gran until term starts, so I can stay with Miller until he leaves for the States. I will have to leave earlier now, to see you before you leave,” he said to Stephen, who nodded.  
They had arrived at Innsbruck and Hilda parked the car. “Where shall we have coffee?” asked Charles.  
“A nice little bistro we know,” said Nell, “This way, and if you are hungry, the food is delicious.”  
“I’m always hungry,” muttered Charles following her down the road to the bistro. He looked approvingly at the cakes on display as they took their seats.  
Once they were all served, Hilda looked at Charles, “Why do you want Phil at school?” she asked,  
Stephen said, “We think that she would be better occupied at school than bored at home. She is getting angry that she is kept at home when everyone else is away.”  
“Geoff doesn’t want to go away to school if Phil is at home,” said Charles, “He is worried about her,”  
“Did she slip in the shower yesterday?” Hilda shot at Stephen. He looked ruefully at Charles and they both shook their heads, “She decided she wanted to go swimming again,” said Stephen, “and she dragged Geoff with her.”  
“He did wake us by throwing his shoes against our door,” said Charles, “but they were both swimming in the lake when we found them. It’s only us and Felix who know.”  
Hilda took a sip of coffee meditatively. “I think you are right,” she said, “You haven’t told your parents?” “Dad would only blame Geoff and that isn’t fair,” said Charles and Stephen nodded. “Geoff told me he doesn’t want to go away to school anyway,” continued Charles, “and I don’t know how to help him there.”  
Nell and Hilda looked at him and Stephen who said, “Neither do I.”  
“Do you want us to speak to Jack and Joey?” asked Nell. The boys nodded, “Yes please”  
Elizabeth looked up, “Would Felix help? He will still be in the Prep School,” she said. Stephen looked at her, “That’s a good point, he is also a twin,” he said and Charles nodded, “Not like Mike or us,” he said. “That is, if he does have to go to school now.”  
Hilda looked at him, “I would say that that will be the most likely outcome,” she said, “But you say that you are taking the boys back to the UK, you can keep an eye on him to start with and we will suggest that Phil comes to school but we cannot promise anything.”  
Charles cheekily grinned at her, “I’m sure you can cope with mum,” he said, “You’ve had plenty of practice.” Hilda thought about standing on her dignity and then relaxed and laughed, these boys were taking on parental responsibilities anyway, “I’ll try,” she said. Charles nodded, “Those cakes look lonely over there,” he commented and everyone laughed. “Go and help yourself,” said Nell and he shot away.


	4. Chapter 4

“Chas, we are going to the Baumersee this morning, not next week! Are you ready yet?” Joey sounded exasperated. Charles came back downstairs, “I was looking for Steve's hairgel, but he's obviously taken it back with him.”  
“Hairgel!” Joey shook her head. “You are going with Aunts Nell and Hilda,” she said, “Elizabeth is already in the car. Go!” and she shooed him away in the direction of the car. Charles jumped in, “Can I drive? I’ve passed my test.”  
“You obviously can” said Nell smiling at him, “but you may not. We want to drive back to Switzerland in this car.”  
“Insulted me,” said Charles settling into the back seat and they set off.  
When they were underway, Elizabeth asked, “Has anything been arranged about the younger twins?” Hilda frowned, “We talked it over with your parents, and they do not want Phil at school at present. And, we got nowhere about Geoff either. I talked to Geoff and Phil themselves. They both realise that nothing will change at present,” she didn’t mention the tears and anger of the twins, Charles was looking angry enough as it was. Elizabeth looked upset as well, “At least Mr Whyte and Hammer will look after him,” she said, “Charles, why don’t you write to them and explain the situation?,” Charles looked at her, “Auntie Hilda could you do that please?” he asked. She looked at him for a minute whilst Nell concentrated on her driving, “To say what?” she asked. “To explain about Phil and how Geoff feels, you say you have spoken to them both and know the situation. It might be better than from an older brother.” “It is a Maynard family problem though,” said Hilda. Charles thought it over, “But it would look as if I am undermining the parents,” he said, “It’s their job,”  
“And they will not do it,” said Elizabeth, “You are going to have to,” Charles thought it over, the three women waited. He sighed, “Can you help me write it?” he asked simply, “I’m not that good at English.”  
“Write it as a report on a scientific experiment. You can write those, can’t you?” said Nell briskly.  
“And we will add our input, I’ll write a paragraph on my discussion with the twins,” added Hilda, privately deciding that she would also send a letter to the school.  
“And I will have a word with Felix,” said Elizabeth, “I was Prep School Prefect last year so he knows me and it might have more impact on him than from you. School will look after him, you know that.” Charles nodded, already composing his letter in his mind.  
“We are nearly at Baumersee,” said Nell, Charles grinned, “We won’t let it upset our day,” he said, “I’ve got all the swimming gear. I promised Phil she could come in,”  
“No reason why not,” said Hilda. “We have to leave the car here, it will be safe here,”  
Nell laughed, “As long as we don’t have any hornets after us,” she said and turning to Charles and Elizabeth described the hornet nest escapade. They walked up the track to the lake and all stood there in silence looking at the still lake surrounded by the mountains. “It’s beautiful,” said Elizabeth at length and Charles nodded. “It’s one of those places that you want to keep in your mind’s eye forever.” The moment was broken by the sound of Joey’s voice, demanding if all her family were with her and had everything. Charles moved impatiently away to go and change.  
Later, the whole family were splashing in the lake, Mike, Erica, Felicity and Felix swan races against each other with Joey and Jack supervising. Charles and Elizabeth took the younger twins further down the shore and helped them with their swimming. They were enjoying themselves. “This is great, it’s so warm,” said Geoff, “and we are together.” Charles nodded, “That is good,” he said, “Sorry, I couldn’t help.” Geoff looked at him and again his bottom lip trembled. Phil looked up, “I’m going to school,” she announced. “Mama said not,” said Geoff. “She can’t stop me,” said Phil. “Charles, can you buy me a school dress? Mama has taken all Cecil’s for Clare.” Elizabeth overheard and stopped to listen. “I’ll go as a day girl,” Phil explained. They all looked at Charles and he looked back and smiled. “Yes, do that,” he said and the twins both hugged him. He looked at Elizabeth and she looked back at him, “Where do you get the uniform?” she asked, “Interlaken I suppose,” he said, “When I drop you off for your train.” She nodded. The twins listened gratefully before going back to their swimming game. Charles looked at Elizabeth, “I’m not going to be back for a year so I don’t really care.” She smiled and he suddenly reached for her and pulled her to him and kissed her. She responded. He raised his face and smiled at her, “Do you want to share my bed tonight?” he whispered, “Steve’s gone and we can push the beds together.” Elizabeth felt her heart hammering loudly, “Yes,” she replied and he laughed triumphantly, lifting her and spinning her round.

“Chas, if you are driving Elizabeth down to Interlaken for her train, you need to leave now!” Joey sounded exasperated again. Charles slid down the bannister and jumped down. He had Elizabeth's suitcase in his hand. “OK, no need to panic. Twins, are you ready?” Geoff and Phil nodded and went outside to the car. Elizabeth said her thanks to Joey and Jack while Charles made sure the twins were safe in the car. Felix sauntered out, “can I come?” he asked. “There's room next to me,” said Geoff. Charles sighed, “This is supposed to be my private farewell to Liz,” he said. “Go and get your swimming trunks and towel.” Felix shot off while Charles got into the driver’s seat and Joey came over. “Be careful, Chas, look after the little ones.” He nodded and started the car. “Freedom,” said Felix, “No parents.” Geoff looked at him. Felix smiled, “Welcome to the Maynard Boys life, that will be, no parental involvement until the Christmas holiday. Half term will be spent either at the Quadrant, which is brilliant or at the Round House, which is fun. Kevin and Kester are at school with us. They are great,” “Matter of opinion,” grunted Charles. Felix continued. “Although they will not be in the Prep House this year, Kevin wrote and said he has been moved into the Upper Fourth. We have our own prefects in the prep school; Liz was one last year and they look after us.” Geoff and Phil looked at Felix and then towards Charles who nodded. “That’s about it,” he said, “But I am staying near school when you go so there will be three of us for you to ask if you need to.” Geoff nodded and clutched Phil’s hand tightly. She squeezed it. “We are getting the uniform today aren’t we?” she asked Charles who nodded. “What uniform?” asked Felix. “My school uniform,” Phil told him proudly, “I am going to school, Mama can’t stop me.” Felix looked at his younger sister and older brother. “Chas, you really are!” he said. “What do you mean by that?” asked Charles whilst Elizabeth listened, amusedly.” You overturn things when you think you know best,” said Felix. “What will the parents say when they find out?” “No idea,” said Charles drawing up at the railway station and turning into the car park. “and I don’t care, I’m not here for another year and it will all be settled by then. I am not financially dependent on them, so no reason to worry. Right, everyone, out and let’s see if Liz’s father is here to collect her, He said he would be.”  
“Is he a teacher?” asked Geoff. “Yes,” said Felix, “History and he is housemaster for the senior boarding house.” Geoff followed his brother into the station, not understanding what he said and holding Phil’s hand. She wanted to meet Elizabeth’s father and get an idea of the school her brother would attend. In her daydream she also boarded their train and stayed with Geoff as a fellow pupil. Elizabeth led the way into the Station Cafe where she found her father and Dr Hammersley. She and Charles exchanged looks, “He’s received my letter,” muttered Charles, “Good job we brought the twins.” The men rose as the family entered the cafe. “Hullo, Sirs,” said Charles, “Good morning, Miss Braithwaite, Miss Maynard, Mr Maynard, Maynard and Maynard,” said Dr Hammersley. “Have you had a good holiday?”  
“Yes, thank you, Sir,” said Felix. Geoff stood beside Phil and watched his brothers. “Have you, Sir?” “Thank you, I have. Do you want to sit down Miss Maynard and boys?” Phil beamed at him; Geoff looked at him warily as he sat down. He was glad to stay in the background as his sister chattered away happily but Dr Hammersley gradually drew him into the conversation and Geoff found himself relaxing. Charles and Elizabeth talked with her father and she described her holiday at the Tiernsee to him.  
“Excuse me, Mr Maynard,” interrupted Dr Hammersley. “Sir?” “How are your brothers getting to school this year?”  
“I am accompanying them and staying with Miller until term starts in London.”  
Dr Hammersley nodded. “Thank you, now our train is due in five minutes. Very nice to have met you Miss Maynard and I will see you both when term starts.” He smiled at Felix and Geoff who returned his smile shyly.  
“Are they travelling back to England by train?” asked Felix after the train had departed “No, flying from Geneva,” said Charles. “Shame we can’t,” said Felix.  
“What do you want to do while we buy this uniform?” asked Charles.  
“We’ll come with you and then can we go on the lake?” asked Felix.  
“Yes, there’s a beach not far away, I know how to go there,” said Charles, He had looked at a prospectus for the Chalet School the evening before and discovered which shop sold the uniform so he could find it quite quickly. “Just the dress and blazer,” said Phil, “I can’t do PE and the walks and stuff so I am just going to be in. There it is.” The boys looked at the dress. “Prefer our tie and blazer,” said Felix. “How are you getting your uniform Geoff?”  
“Hand me downs for the journey” said Charles, “And his uniform will be waiting at school when he arrives. Or,” he stopped. “Or what,” prompted Felix, “How about wearing your own clothes for the journey? I can take you to Gran’s to change before you go to school.” Felix looked at his brother. “That is another fabulous idea,” he said. “Will she mind?” Charles laughed, “Not at all,” he said. “Phil are you sorted? A Shop Assistant had come and helped Phil decide which dress to buy. “Have you got cash?” asked Felix. Charles grinned, “Mum has an account here, I’ll put it on that. Payment won’t be due till the end of September.” “I’m learning so much from you,” said Felix, admiringly. Phil came over with her parcel and her family then left the shop. They went to a restaurant and then Charles drove to a lakeside beach where they all swam. Charles drove them all home safely. As he put the car away, Geoff came up to him. “That man,” he said, “Dr Hammerley?” Geoff nodded, “He’s clever, isn’t he?” “Yes.” “He told me that Phil would get her own way, like Elizabeth.” Charles grinned. “He also said not to worry about her health, she would be looked after at school.” Charles looked at him, “How do you feel about that?” Geoff considered, “I don’t know,” he said. “He sounded as if he knew what he was talking about but,” Charles smiled, “He will look after you,” he said, “And our school is more fun than the Chalet School.” Geoff nodded.

Dear Charles,  
Flying home was so cool, I was home so quickly. Now everyone is getting ready for term. I have sorted out my suitcase, although I am not leaving for four weeks.   
I saw Verity and Danny yesterday. Verity has a nice room at Danny’s and Gran and Mrs Walker are enjoying her company. She has started work and college starts next week.  
Father and Hammer didn’t discuss Geoff in front of me but I have picked up that Hammer was not happy with the way he presented. I think he is going to write to your parents and Miss Annersley about it.   
Missing you already,  
Elizabeth


	5. Chapter 5

“I don’t believe it!” Joey said looking at the letter in her hand. Her family stopped eating and looked at her. Charles saw the school crest on the envelope and realised that this would be the Head’s letter. “What is it?” Jack who was at breakfast for once. Joey handed the letter over. She looked at Charles, “You never told me that your Headmaster was in Interlaken when you took Elizabeth down.”  
“He’s not my Headmaster anymore,” said Charles, “And why should I?”  
“You didn’t think I would be interested?” asked Joey.  
“No,” replied Charles, “You never show interest in our lives.” Joey looked upset.  
Jack looked up from the letter. “Did you take the twins down to meet him?” he asked. Charles stared at his father. “I took Elizabeth down to Interlaken to meet her father. I took the twins and Felix for a day out,” he said. Jack glared at him. Felix looked at his father and brother. “He and Elizabeth didn’t know he would be there, they were surprised,” he said. Charles smiled at his brother. Phil looked up, “That man was nice,” she said, “We had a fruit drink and he told us about the school and some of the naughty things Chas and Felix did.” The children laughed at this and Charles shook his head at her. “Don’t give me away,” he said. Jack stood up and said “I am sick of people telling me about my children” and he tore up the letter and threw it into the wastepaper basket before stalking out of the room. Everyone looked at it, and Joey got up quickly, “Clear the table please,” and picking it up she left the room. “Damn,” said Charles, “I wanted to read it.” “Me too,” said Michael. “Was it about..?” “Yes,” said Charles, “But there is another letter, going to the school.” There was a sound of a door slamming and then Jack stormed back into the room straight across to Charles. “Just keep your nose out of your brothers and sisters’ business. We are their parents.” Charles shrugged, “Perhaps you should do some parenting then,” he said, “Instead of leaving it to Helena, remember her? Connie, Margot, Steve and me, not to mention dumping us on other people all the time.”  
“We have a large family and need to work to keep you all,” shouted Jack. Charles looked at him, “Your choice, you didn’t have to have so many children. And you are upsetting the little ones. Good parenting skills, I don’t think.” Jack took a deep breath, “I don’t want to see you again this holiday,” he said. “Pleasure,” returned Charles, “I’ll go and see if they can have me at the school, then I can keep in touch with the remainder of my family. Phil and Geoff, come and help me pack? Oh, and if you are going to be like that, you can pay me for taking them back to school for you. And for all the childcare Liz, Steve and I have provided this summer. I’ll have an invoice ready for you.” Jack breathed heavily and for a moment the children thought he was going to hit his son. “Don’t bother to come here for Christmas either,” he said angrily. “I’m not,” replied Charles, “I’m staying with Gran and at Easter I’m going to Monty’s. Summer will probably now be with Steve, but I might spend a night or two here.”  
“You will be living with Steve in London,” said Joey who had returned and was standing listening to this, Charles looked at her, “No, he has a posting in West Berlin for two years. Jones will be sharing the flat with me, Auntie Madge and Uncle Jem have agreed.”  
“He didn’t tell us,” gasped Joey and Charles looked at her, shrugged his shoulders and left the room, taking Phil by the hand and pushing Geoff in front of him. Jack glared around and then walked out of the door. Joey looked around at the children who remained who looked back at her expressionlessly. “It is his fault,” said Joey, “He has interfered with what we have decided to do with the younger twins.” Felix suddenly looked amused and Mike looked at his mother, “We will be the ones who have to look after Geoff,” he pointed out, “and if he is upset, you won’t come.” “You will dump him like you dump us,” said Felix. “I think I want to go with Chas, I don’t want to spend another night here, excuse me,” and he walked out of the room. Michael grinned, “As the last Maynard boy standing, I think I will join my brothers,” and he too walked out. 

Hilda Annersley was enjoying a coffee in her salon. She looked out at her garden and picked up her crochet. She hadn’t started work that morning and was procrastinating. Suddenly, she saw three Maynard boys crossing the lawn towards her. She stood up. “What's the matter boys? come in.”  
“Dad threw Chas out of the house,” said Felix, “because he wrote to Dr Hammersley about Geoff and Dr Hammersley came to meet Geoff and wrote back to the parents. They didn’t like the letter.”  
Hilda looked shocked. She sat beside Charles and put her arm around him. “Poor boy,” she said. Charles started to shake and suddenly buried his head in his hands. His brothers looked at him in concern. “Mike, can you and Felix go and ask Karen for a drink and some biscuits?”  
“We can find her,” said Mike, “come on Felix,” and jumping up, he led the way out of the room. Hilda turned to Charles who was sobbing quietly. She sat there until he had calmed down. Then gave him her handkerchief. He smiled his thanks. “Do you want to tell me what happened?” she asked.  
“Dr Hammersley came with Mr Braithwaite to meet Elizabeth when she was going home. I think he was probably going to ask me about the letter but I had the twins with me, so he talked to them instead. Elizabeth wrote and told me he was writing to the parents, and to you to, there must be a letter here, about Geoff, she said he wasn’t happy about him. They opened the letter and both got angry about it and then Dad told me to get out.”  
“Did you mention that you had all met him?” asked the Head, “You were aware that he had arranged the meeting,”  
“Not with the twins, I took them down on impulse, so he wouldn’t have known they were coming.”  
“No, but maybe you should have told them?”  
“The twins didn’t either,” said Charles, “Such a shame we are so alienated from our parents.”  
Hilda sat back and looked at him. Charles returned her gaze, “Maybe they should think about that,” he said.  
“Where are the twins?” she asked, leaving that for the moment.  
“They are at their home,” said Charles, “They wanted to come with us but I wouldn’t let them. I’m not sure Mike or Felix should be here either, but they refused to stay.”  
Hilda got up and went into the study. Charles sat back and stared out of the window to the mountains. He felt at peace. He heard Hilda speaking on the telephone and closed his eyes. He awoke with a start, to find Mike and Felix talking to both Aunts. Nell Wilson gave him a smile as he woke and he smiled shamefacedly back. He saw Felix glance anxiously at him and smiled reassuringly. “Is that tea?” he asked, “Yes please, I would like a cup.” Hilda smiled and filled a cup from the teapot. “Milk and sugar are here,” she said, “thanks,” he replied.  
“I have received a letter from Dr Hammersley,” she said as Charles drank his tea, “and he doesn’t think the twins should be separated yet. He feels Geoff needs another year or two at home with Phil. This must be what he wrote to your parents.”  
“Dad tore the letter up,” said Felix “and then mum took it away before we could see it. He’s not going to change his mind though.”  
Charles looked up, “So you and Mike are going to have to help him,” he said, “I will be around as much as possible and the school know the problems.”  
Felix nodded, “I’ll get Davis to help,” he said, “And Baxter is quite good. It’s a shame that Geoff can’t meet these people first.”  
Charles sat up, “Has the train back been booked yet?” he asked. “Don’t know, why?”  
“Gran will have us, I was going to stay there anyway, if we go back early, we can either stay with her or you can go to the Round House or Quadrant.”  
Felix grinned, “Round House for me with Kevin and Kester,” he said,  
“Mike?”  
“Raoul had asked me to stay with him this summer but because we are on the G.P., I couldn’t.”  
“You want to take Geoff back to England early and acclimatise him?” Nell Wilson asked Charles directly. He nodded, “although it would mean that he and Phil will be separated sooner, but it might be easier for him.”  
“I think he liked the sound of school when Dr Hammersley was talking to him about it and about his feelings about school,” said Felix and everyone looked at him, “He seemed to cheer up a bit and perhaps realise it might be all right without Phil.”  
“He’s always taken second place to Phil,” said Mike, “Because she has been ill.”  
“He needs to be seen as a person in his own right, not just a twin, perhaps the parents do have his interests at heart,” realised Charles. Then, “Have you got a sheet of paper I can borrow please, Auntie Hilda?”  
“Why?”  
“To make out an invoice for the child-minding for Steve, Liz and I did at the Tiernsee and for accompanying the boys back to school. Can I have an envelope as well? Might as well make it as formal as possible!”

Dear Liz,  
I am writing this from my dormitory in the Chalet School. They have cubicles with flowery curtains! Mike and Felix are staying here as well, their views on the curtains are unrepeatable! Mum and Dad blew a gasket when they received Hammer’s letter and blamed me. Can’t imagine why! Just wait till term starts with Phil! Dad threw me out and told me I am not welcome back. Mike and Felix decided to come with me, Phil and Geoff did as well, but I said not. We see a lot of the girls; they keep coming over as do the twins when they can escape.  
We are leaving the G.P. in a couple of days. Geoff and I will be staying with Gran, Felix is spending the last week at the Round House and Mike with the Helstons.  
I haven’t seen Dad since the bust up, Mum came round and we talked out our differences. I'm not going back though. She hugged us all before she left. Poor Anna and Rosli had to do all our packing, I have seen Anna a few times, she comes over to see if we are keeping well. She has promised me lemon biscuits. I think they are in one of my cases. I might investigate before I leave.  
I’ve got some cash for both you and Steve, child-minding at the Tiernsee. Dad paid up and is paying me for escort duty back to England. I’m rich!  
See you soon,  
Charles


	6. Chapter 6

Charles looked at his brothers on the platform at Basle, “All ready to board?” They all nodded. “You haven’t left anything behind?” They shook their heads, “Good, here comes the express.” The train came to a halt beside the platform and Charles led the way to a carriage door. He lifted Geoff in and watched as Felix and Michael scrambled in. He mounted the carriage steps and then turned and scanned the station. No, there was no-one there to say goodbye to them, even though Geoff was going away for the first time; Joey had brought Geoff over to the school and said goodbye to her sons there the previous evening. Charles shook his head and went to join his brothers who looked up. “We’ve got a travel compenddd compendim, a set of games to play,” said Felix, giving up on compendium. “Auntie Nell gave it to us. Geoff, what do you want to play first?”  
“Snakes and Ladders,” said Geoff, “Can I go first?”  
“Go on then. What colour do you want to be?”

They arrived at Dover that evening. Geoff looked around in confusion. It had been a long day, travelling. Felix was sitting on a pile of suitcases, looking sick. Mike watched Charles, who was in a telephone box talking. He came out and grinned at them all. “We are all staying with Steve tonight. He’s meeting us at Charing Cross and we’ll get a cab back to the flat. So, we still have enough food from the picnic, shall we get the train? Mike, can you get a trolley, we’ll give the other two a lift on it.” Mike nodded and swung round to find one. They put suitcases and first Geoff and then Felix on the suitcases. Mike walked next to them to steady Geoff who smiled happily as he was pushed along. They arrived by the train and Charles lifted him onto the train. Felix climbed aboard and taking Geoff by hand walked along the carriage until he found an empty compartment. “Sit down, I am going to help,” Geoff sat by the window, it was busy and noisy, not like home. His brothers came in chatting and laughing. They filled the compartment and Geoff blinked at the noise. Charles looked at him and said, “Kick off your shoes and lie down, I’ll put my coat over you and you can sleep.” Felix and Mike put the suitcases down and sat on the seats opposite. Geoff lay down and Chas wrapped his coat around him. Felix looked sleepy as well, “Just rest,” advised Mike settling down opposite Charles. The train started and both younger boys fell asleep. He looked at Charles, “So unnecessary and cruel,” he said quietly. “Cruel?” asked Charles.  
“Look at us, travelling half way across Europe to go to school. Poor Geoff and Felix, neither of them remembers England, it is a totally different country to them. Look at the poor buggers.”  
“It happened to us.” Charles reminded him.  
“Doesn’t make it any better,” replied Mike, “And after Phil has had so many health problems, it’s not right to separate her and Geoff.” Charles watched him and nodded. “I wrote to Auntie Madge,” said Mike, “put the letter in one for Raoul and asked him to send it on. I haven’t heard anything back, though.”  
“Good for you,” said Charles, “But I’m not sure anything we do will change anything. It will make them more determined.”  
Mike shrugged, “At least we will all be together tonight,” he said. “Here’s the refreshment trolley. Cup of tea?”  
“Yes, please. My treat!”  
Charing Cross was noisy and busy. Geoff, half asleep started to cry as they got off the train. Mike looked at Charles and then went for a trolley. Charles, making sure that they had collected all the suitcases, picked him up. “You all right?” he asked Felix, who yawned and nodded. Mike arrived and he and Felix loaded the suitcases. Felix started pushing the trolley and the boys made their way off the platform, Geoff still crying. A woman walking by, sniffed loudly at him and he stopped and stared at her in surprise. Charles just carried on and ignored her. Felix suddenly pushed the trolley faster, “I can see Steve,” he cried and pushed the trolley past the woman, just missing her, “Careful,” said Charles, “Mike, help him,” “Little hooligan,” grunted the woman pushing between the boys. Charles smiled at her, “lovely evening isn’t it?” She glared at him and pushed her way to the ticket barrier. Stephen was waiting and took Geoff off his brother, “Let’s go and get a cab,” he said, Charles nodded, “It’s too much for him,” he said, “and he has to do this again at Christmas and Easter.” They went and joined the queue for taxis.   
Once in the cab Geoff sat up. Mike and Felix sat on the tip-up seats and he looked at them enviously.   
“Who is sleeping where?” asked Mike,   
“I’ll share with Geoff, you and Felix can share and Charles can sleep on the sofa,” said Stephen. “It’s a bit of a mess, I am packing at the moment.”  
“But you are not leaving until October,” protested Charles.  
“It’s been brought forward, now I leave on Sunday.”  
“Sunday?” all his brothers stared at him, apart from Geoff who was watching the meter tick over.  
“Yes, I’m flying out on Sunday morning. I’ll show you where everything is and what you and Jones need to know. Here we are, jump out Geoff.”  
The phone was ringing as they entered the flat and Stephen picked up the receiver. He handed it over to Charles, “For you, Liz,” he said and Charles grabbed the receiver and greeted her enthusiastically. Stephen ushered his other brothers into the sitting room where they all settled. “I’ll make tea,” he said and went into the kitchen to put the kettle on. Geoff looked around at the sitting room. The windows and curtains were closed but he could hear the traffic outside. Stephen came into the room followed by Charles, talking hard. The phone rang again, Stephen went to answer it. He came back. “Chas, it’s for you, Jones,” and Charles went out. Mike and Felix began to tell Stephen all that had happened that had happened after he had left the Tiernsee to what had happened on the Platz. Charles came back in half way through and he picked up Geoff who was falling asleep and took him away to bed. Once Geoff was settled the phone rang again. “Chas, it’s Miller, for you,” called Stephen and Charles came out and took the receiver.  
Felix and Mike finished their story and Stephen looked at them. Charles came in and the phone rang again. He went back to answer it, “Mike, it's Raoul, for you.”  
He sat opposite Steve and said, “You've heard all the news?” Stephen nodded, “Bit of a shock to you all,” he said.  
“I'll look after Geoff at school,” said Felix, “And Mr Whyte will as well,”  
Hammer went to see him after you wrote?”  
“I think Aunt Hilda wrote as well. Otherwise why would he write to her?”  
Mike came in and the phone rang again. He went out and answered it. He came back, “Chas, it's Monty,” he announced. Charles grinned and went out of the room. “That's all of them,” said Stephen, “we may get some peace now.” Felix had gone to bed by the time Charles had hung up. He went into the kitchen, looking for food. The phone rang again. He went back and answered it. “Oh, hi Auntie Madge, yes we made it home, thank you for asking. Yes, Felix and Geoff are now asleep. Tomorrow? I’ll check with Steve, Steve, Auntie Madge and Uncle Jem want to come tomorrow and take us all out for lunch. Is that OK? Yes, see you then, Mike, she wants a quick word,” Mike took the receiver and Charles went back into the sitting room, closing the door behind him. Stephen looked surprised, “He wrote to her about Geoff,” explained Charles, “I want some food. What have we got here, apart from the tin of lemon biscuits in my suitcase?”

Geoff woke up refreshed. He looked around the room. The flat was in a converted Victorian house with high ceilings and he looked around at the bedroom. Stephen was still asleep so he climbed out of bed quietly and tiptoed to the door. He went into the hallway and paused looking around. He pushed open the door to the sitting room where Charles was still asleep on the sofa. Geoff walked over to the window and looked out. The window looked out onto a square with an enclosed garden in the centre. The trees looked dusty and tired. There were people walking purposefully through the square. Geoff watched as a paperboy delivered papers to houses in the square. Charles stretched behind him and yawned as he sat up. “You’re up early,” he said. Geoff nodded. “Do you want first bath or breakfast first?” Geoff face lit up, “Can I have breakfast in my pyjamas?”  
“Why not, let's put the kettle on,” and Charles led the way to the kitchen. “What do you want to eat? Cornflakes? Toast, marmalade?” Geoff stared at the choice, “No croissants here, and tea or instant coffee?”  
“Tea and cornflakes,” said Geoff. “Can I play in that park outside?”  
“Yes, with one or all of us.”

“Isn’t that Auntie Madge’s car?” called Felix as he rescued the ball from the railings, Mike’s shot having gone wide. His brothers all turned and looked. “Yes, last one home has to make drinks,” cried Mike running for the exit. Felix followed him at full speed. Charles looked for Geoff. He was standing looking up a tree. “Come on,” he said. “What’s that?” Charles looked, “A squirrel.” “Really? I’ve never seen one before.” “No? You will see more, come on, we have got to beat Stephen or you'll be making coffee.” Geoff looked at Stephen who pretended to run quickly back to the flat. Geoff set off at his best speed, Charles strolled back and Stephen joined him. They arrived at the same time as Mike and Felix were showing Jem and Madge into the flat.   
The boys all chattered to their uncle and aunt and, once coffee had been made, all sat down to catch up on the news. Geoff sat on his aunt's knee and nestled up to her. Mike and Felix told Madge and Jem about the Tiernsee trip and what had happened at the Gornetz Platz. Stephen sat back and listened; Charles frowned as he heard his brothers' version of events. Madge watched and listened to them all. She got a good idea of what had happened and hugged Geoff on her knee. She looked at her husband and slightly shook her head at him as he was going to comment on the story. She changed the conversation by asking Stephen where he was going to stay in Berlin. Stephen explained that he had accommodation provided. Charles cheered up, “I’m definitely coming next summer to stay,” he enthused. “When will you go back to Switzerland?” asked his aunt gently. Charles shrugged, “Sometime, in the next couple of years, maybe.”  
“Your mother will miss you,” said his aunt.  
Charles looked straight at her, “She knows where I live,” he replied, “She knows where the school is, she could come over and see us.”  
“She has Phil to look after,” said Madge and stopped in amazement at Felix who started giggling, Charles looked amused and even Geoff sat up on her lap and smiled. “What are you planning?” she asked resignedly but none of the boys replied, giggling between themselves. Mike and Stephen looked bewildered and Jem looked amused. “When will we hear?” he asked. “This year, next year, sometime, never,” replied Charles. “I’m glad you’re going Steve, I’m going to have your room, it’s bigger. Jones can have the smaller one.”  
“It’s got a bigger bed,” said Geoff nodding, “That will be better when Elizabeth comes and stays in your room like she did when we were at the Tiernsee.”   
There was a silence and then everyone burst into laughter. Charles reddened and glared at Geoff. Jem choked with laughter and Felix rolled off his seat to laugh in more comfort on the floor. Geoff looked confused, his aunt hugged him, “Out of the mouths of babes and sucklings,” she said chuckling, “I take it Joey and Jack didn’t know?”  
“I didn’t think anyone did,” said Charles uncomfortably, “How did you know, Geoff?”  
“I saw her go into your room when I went to the bathroom,” said Geoff seriously.   
Charles and Madge looked at each other and she shook her head at him. “Geoff, don’t mention it to anyone else, she said, “It’s not something that should be talked about outside of this room.” Geoff nodded and the other boys continued giggling. Jem leaned forward and said to Charles, “You and I are going to have a conversation later. You may not listen to your father, but you will listen to me.” he looked at Stephen and Mike, “I’ll include you two as well. Understand?” All three boys nodded and Mike and Steve continued to giggle. Charles glared at them then started to clear up the coffee cups, “Come on, Geoff, you can help me wash up,” he said, “as you have embarrassed me.” He smiled at his younger brother and gave him the cups to carry. As they left the room, they could hear the laughter start behind them again.


	7. Chapter 7

Term had started at the Chalet School. The pupils had returned and were eating breakfast. Phil was eating hers alone in the nursery. Rosli was counting out bedlinen in her bedroom and she could hear her parents “Jack,” said Joey, “We’ve got to go to Montreux and Winnie. She’s fallen and needs help. Take Phil?” Phil held her breath, “No, I don’t think so, she will be alright at home with Anna and Rosli. Phil darling be good for Mama and Papa,” she called upstairs and she ran out of the door into the car where Jack was waiting. Phil breathed out and cramming the rest of her roll in her mouth jumped down from the table and into her room. She opened the drawer where she had hidden her uniform and took it out. She quickly changed. Rosli was clearing the table and Phil waited until she had gone and went downstairs. She couldn’t open the front door so went into the kitchen and made her escape that way. Anna coming in from the scullery saw her go and smiled. She went to the study and phoned Rosalie Dene to warn her. Rosalie, in her turn, went to Hilda. “Anna has just phoned. Joey has gone to the Emburys, Jack’s gone with her. Phil,” and here Rosalie smiled, “Is on her way over here in school uniform.” Hilda sat up, “In school uniform?” she repeated. Rosalie nodded, her eyes dancing with amusement. Hilda thought, “Can you go and intercept her? Then take her to the second form. She can join them till Jack and Joey get back.”  
Rosalie nodded and left the room. She reached the side door where she thought she would find Phil and saw her standing near it. “Phil, come with me, please.” Phil jumped and came slowly forward, hanging her head. Rosalie hid a smile. “Come on, let me take you to the Second Form. That’s where we are putting you for the time being.” Phil’s face lit up and she took Rosalie’s hand.  
“Mama and Papa have gone away,” she said “and I am coming here.”  
“I know,” said Rosalie, “you are going home in the evenings though.”  
Phil nodded, “I’m a day girl,” she said, “I can’t do PE or dancing or anything like that.”  
“No but you can do your exercises,” said Rosalie and Phil pulled a face. “l like swimming,” she said, “Chas and Liz took me this summer at the Tiernsee and when we went to Interlaken.”  
Rosalie thought quickly “Is that when you got your uniform?” she asked and Phil looked guiltily at her and nodded. “Here we are,” she said, knocking at the door and opening it, “Miss Andrews, here is Philippa Maynard, she will be joining this class for today. Sally, is anyone sitting next to you? Thank you, Philippa go and sit down.” Miss Dene smiled at Miss Andrews and left Phil, a little overawed at the use of her full name.  
Miss Dene went back quickly to the study. She knocked on the door. Hilda was speaking to Nell on the telephone. She signalled to Rosalie to sit down. “So, what should we do? Keep her for the moment? Yes, I think so, I’ll call Joey when she arrives at Winifred’s. We can keep her for the present.” She hung up and turned to Rosalie. “What do you think, Rosalie?”   
“I think you should speak to her brothers and find out what has been going on,” said Rosalie. Hilda smiled, “They already told me this summer and I have tried to help her and them. Were they involved in this?”   
“They were involved in the purchase of the uniform but I think this is Phil’s idea.”  
“I agree, she is quite determined. I may call Madge, she said something had been planned, Geoff, Felix and Chas were quite amused by something.”  
“Felix?”  
“Yes, and he is staying with Madge.”  
“Chas would have been the leading light though. Are we telling Joey and Jack?”  
Hilda looked thoughtful. “I’ll discuss that with Nell, she is coming up for morning coffee. I wonder if you could see if you could get a number for Chas, I would like to talk with him. I have a letter from his ex-headmaster on my desk, here it is, if you call him, he may know where Chas is staying.” Rosalie nodded, took the letter and went back into her office. The bell went for the end of first lesson and she wondered how Phil was faring.  
Phil had enjoyed her first lesson, reading and now went to the art room. “Hey, Pippa,” someone said and poked her. She turned around and saw a girl smiling at her, “That is your name isn't it?” She nodded. New life, new name. “I'm Carolina, do you want to come outside with me at break? I'll show you the gardens.” Phil smiled, “thanks I'd like that, how much further do we go now?” “Through here, Sally and I will look after you. Do you like sports? We do.”  
“I can't run or anything, but I do like swimming. When you are doing PE, I have my exercises to do.”  
Carolina looked sympathetic, “If you are in our dorm, we have a spare bed for some reason, we'll do your exercises with you,” she offered. Phil’s face lit up but she shook her head, “I live up here, I'm a day girl,” she explained, “but thank you.” Sally had overheard this, “Maybe one day you can board,” she said. “Sit with us?”  
“Thank you, yes.”  
Rosalie put down the receiver. Charles was on the school grounds, in the Braithwaite's flat, and Dr Hammersley said he would ask him to call the Chalet School in an hour’s time. He had not asked why and Rosalie had not volunteered any information. The phone rang and Rosalie picked it up. “Chalet School, good morning,” she began when Joey's voice interrupted her, “Rosalie, thank goodness, can you help? Winifred is in hospital after her fall and we are going to have to stay with the family to help out. Would it be possible for Phil to start school now? She wants to go and we think it would be better for her than sitting at home. Hullo Rosalie, can you hear me?”  
“Yes, I can, let me just talk to Hilda,” She put down the receiver and knocked on the study door. Hilda looked at her, Rosalie smiled, “Joey wants to know if we can have Phil at school while she is away. Winifred is quite badly injured.”  
“Put her through,” said Hilda and Rosalie did so and continued with her work. Ten minutes later, Hilda came in, “We need to kit her out properly,” she said, “Joey's agreed to her being a boarder. She can go into buttercup dormitory; they have a spare bed. Anna knows and is looking through old school uniforms to see what she can have.”   
“I'll go and help,” said Rosalie. “Can you get her please and bring her here, I want to sort this before she sees her sisters.”  
Rosalie nodded and left the study to go to the Art Room where she abstracted Phil and brought her back to the study. Phil smiled, “Sorry I can’t curtsey, Miss Annersley,” she said. Hilda smiled, “I don't mind, Phil, now you know your mother and father have gone to help Aunt Winifred? Well, she is quite ill and they are staying with her. Your mother asks if we can have you at school as a boarder from today. I have said yes, to help your parents in this difficult time. There was no need for you to sneak into school was there?” Phil looked back, “No, Miss Annersley,” she said dutifully, “I will pray for Aunt Winifred and hope she gets better soon.”  
Miss Annersley looked at her, “You will write to your parents tonight to thank them and I will tell your sisters,” she said, “so, please don't tell them. Miss Dene is going to take you home to pack what you need tonight. We will organise the remainder of your uniform from our supplier as soon as possible.”  
Phil looked at her Head, “Miss Annersley, I don't want to board. I want to go home and rest in the evenings, I want to be a day girl.”  
Hilda looked at her thoughtfully, “Sit down, Phil,” she said, “I will ask Matron to come in,” and she picked up her telephone and asked Matron to come into the study. Matron arrived and Hilda explained the situation. Matron nodded. “There is a small room at the end of the staff corridor that isn't being used at the moment, next to a bathroom, Phil could use that as a bedroom and she can sit in there if she needs to rest. In the mornings, you can have extra time getting up as you will not need to go on early morning walks. I can supervise your exercises.”   
“If things get too much for you, you can come into my Salon,” said Miss Annersley and Phil smiled. “Until we have the room ready, you can stay at Freudesheim. As your class has games this afternoon, I think you should go home this afternoon to rest. I will tell Anna.” Matron nodded. “I'll take you to get your milk, come on.” Phil nodded. She looked at Hilda. “Thank you,” she said and followed Matron out of the study. The phone rang and she picked up the phone.  
“It's Chas Maynard,” announced Rosalie, “Thank you, put him through. Charles, can you tell me what you were thinking of? We have Philippa here in school. She arrived, unannounced, today. She has run away from home and, although I am aware that you are not the instigator, she felt that you would back her up, as do all your younger brothers.... You need to consider your actions and influence on your younger brothers and sisters.... Yes, I know what we discussed this the summer, but you did know what Phil was planning, she said you bought her uniform. You are 18 years old, leave their parenting to your parents.....They are capable of doing that without your intervention! Now, we are keeping Philippa, your parents have had to leave home for the moment..they have had to go down to the Embury's, Aunt Winifred has been injured in an accident...yes, they left Philippa, which is why she is staying at school...Charles, that is your parents' decision...yes, we will look after her, thank you for your thanks. Yes, you can tell Geoff.”  
Charles put down the receiver and stared sulkily out of the window. Dr Hammersley came in, “Everything alright, Mr Maynard?” he asked.  
“Yes, thank you,” replied Charles, automatically.   
“Your small sister settling in?” asked Dr Hammersley. Charles jumped, “Yes sir,” “And what was your part in that?” “I helped her get her uniform, and now have been warned off.” Dr Hammersley looked at him, “Just from her?” “No, from all my family.” “By your parents?” “No, by my sisters’ headteacher. It’s all my fault apparently.” Charles sounded bitter. “Why is that?” “Because, I am rebelling, therefore my attitude influences all the rest of the family. Stephen is ignored in all this. He is the leader in the family. Now the boys are losing him because he is posted to West Berlin for two years. There is no-one to look out for them.” Dr Hammersley thought, but Charles burst out, “the reason she is in school is because the parents left her at home whilst they have run off to look after the Embury's. Why didn't they take her with them? It's easier for them to have her looked after by school, and Aunt Hilda was horrible,” he broke off and turned away. Dr Hammersley looked at him, “The outcome you wanted has been achieved by other means than you wanted. I would just let it rest. You have my full permission to visit and write to your brothers at any time. How's your little brother at the moment?”  
“He’s staying with Auntie Madge and Felix and the twins. We thought, oh I forgot, I am not allowed to have ideas, that is Auntie Madge and Uncle Jem thought that he might be better around other boys before coming to school.” Dr Hammersley nodded, “You do have family in this country then who will help out? Your aunt will bring the boys to school, I presume, and you can talk to her then.” Charles looked at him and nodded, “I will do. I'll write to mum as well. When I heard Mike and Felix telling Steve and the Russells about the situation I thought I sounded immature. Thank you and now if you will excuse me,” and he left the room. Dr Hammersley smiled and picking up the phone, called Mr Braithwaite, “Send Elizabeth to find Charles, he's upset, she may be able to help him.”  
Charles strolled down to the playing fields gloomily. He stared around and kicked a pebble towards the pavilion. He followed it and kicked at the door. It opened and he went in. He sat down at the table and put his head in his hands. The door behind him opened and Elizabeth came in. “I thought I might find you here,” she said sitting beside him. Charles looked up, “You heard?” “I’ve heard nothing. My father told me to come and find you, Hammer said you were upset.” “Phil is now in school. The parents left her at home while they went away to look after the Embury's and asked the school to take her in. She had made her way in anyway. Aunt Hilda told me it was my fault and has warned me off the rest of the family.” “Has Hammer?” “No.” “So what's the problem?” Charles looked at her. “There isn't,” he said and smiled, “there isn't.” He sat up and reached for Elizabeth. She smiled, “I’ve been told to cheer you up,” she said leaning forward to kiss him, her hands got busy, “and this is the best way I know.” Charles moaned, “I’ve been warned off this as well,” he said. Elizabeth stopped and looked up, “What?” “Uncle Jem gave us all a lecture about being Gentlemen.” Elizabeth went back to what she was doing, “Uncle Jem isn't here, I am and I'm not stopping, unless you want me to?” Charles shook his head, relaxed and gave himself up to enjoyment.


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Mum (and Dad),  
I hope that Aunt Winifred is better now, I realise that you would want to help her and that is why who have sent Phil to school. She wrote and told me that she was enjoying it. Auntie Madge has Geoff and Felix with her, so I am staying with Miller and Gran at present. Stephen flew to Berlin two weeks ago and he wrote and said that he was finding it strange, totally locked away behind the Wall and not having the freedom to go out of the city at all.  
I have to admit that I did know that Phil was going to try to get into school, and I did help her by purchasing her school uniform, although we did put this on your account. If you want me to pay for this, I can.  
What I am trying to do is apologise for my behaviour towards you both this summer. I think I acted precipitously in regard to the twins. I heard Mike and Felix explain my behaviour to Auntie Madge and I felt embarrassed at my immaturity.   
I tried to get Mike and Felix to return home in the summer but they refused. Auntie Madge said she would talk to Felix when I tried to explain myself to her at Steve's. She took Geoff as well, so that he could get used to be with other boys.  
I shall be here until October, but shall leave the others to themselves at school and let school deal with any problems.  
Regards,  
Chas

Dear Chas,  
I like school. Tell Geoff. Did Auntie Hilda tell you off? That isn't fair. Shall I tell her? My friends call me Pippa.  
Love  
Phil

Dear Phil,  
DO NOT TELL ANYONE. You are at school now, just enjoy it.  
What would you like us to call you?  
Love  
Chas

Dear Chas,  
Thank you so much for your letter. Aunt Winifred is much better and now Phil is at school I can stay longer to make sure she is much better. Anna wrote and told me she wrote to you to say that she and Rosli are having a long holiday in the Tiernsee. Bruno is being looked after in the San and your father is staying in the doctors’ home.  
Thank you for your apology. I think I owe you one as well. Phil was obviously ready for school. School have given her her own room if things get too much for her and all the matrons keep an eye on her. Aunt Hilda has arranged for her to go swimming with a few friends once a week in the big hotel, Alpenhof. She is thriving.   
Please go and see Geoff in school before you go to London to make sure he is settled, and Mike and Felix as well. They do need a grown-up big brother around them as well. We haven't heard from Steve yet, but Connie and Roger are going to make a big announcement soon, I gather from their letters.  
My love to Elizabeth  
My blessings, darling  
Mum


	9. Chapter 9

The cars were still blocking the drive when the Russell's car drew up outside the Senior Boarding House. Mike, who had been looking out for his relatives came running over. “I thought you weren't coming,” he said. “Auntie Veta's talking to Mr Braithwaite if you want to say hello.”  
“If you can tell me where I can leave the car,” said Jem and Mike turned, “Liz,” he shouted. She turned and came over, “where can Uncle Jem leave the car?” he asked simply. Liz looked at him, “Staff carpark?” she suggested she bent down to look in the car, “Hullo Geoff and Felix, twins. I think Dr Hammersley would like a word with you both,” she said, looking at Sir James and Lady Russell, “not about the twins but other matters.” Madge looked sharply at her, “Jem, Mike can show you the carpark and then bring the boys back here.” She got out of the car and Mike jumped in. Geoff leaned forward, “Where’s Chas?” he asked. Elizabeth looked at him, “he’s not here,” she said, “He’s taken Mrs Miller to a hospital appointment today as Miller flew off to America last week. Gran has invited you all to tea next Sunday, so you will see him then.” She smiled at him and Geoff looked back, his bottom lip trembled. Mike looked at him and said, “Shall we drop Felix and Geoff at the prep house first? Then come back?” “Good idea,” said Felix, “Come on Geoff, I’ll show you your dormitory. And we can both show it to Uncle Jem.” Kevin opened the backdoor, “Can we get out here and go in?” Jem nodded, “See you later, Maynards. Bye, Dad.”  
“Mike, show me where to go,” said Sir James They drove off and the twins ran up the stairs into the building. “Bye, mum,” they shouted as they disappeared into the crowd. Madge waved at them and turned to Elizabeth, “Why is Charles staying away today? I thought he was worried about his brothers.” Elizabeth leading the way up the stairs said, “He thought he should stay away to let the school deal with any problems.” Madge looked at her, “He’s grown up since I last spoke to him,” she commented. Elizabeth grinned at her, “I think the fuss about Phil has made him think a bit more.” Madge nodded. “Here’s the study, Princess Elisaveta is in here with my father” She knocked at the door and showed Madge in.  
“Madge, how lovely to see you, are your boys here?” Veta jumped up and hugged her.  
“They are here somewhere in this building. Jem and Mike have taken Geoff and Felix to the Prep House.” Madge shook hands with Mr Braithwaite. “The twins are with you this year. They have improved I think over the summer.” She smiled at him and he responded with a smile of his own. “That is good to hear.”  
“I wanted to meet Geoff, I’ve not seen him for a couple of years,” said Veta, “And I’m missing Chas, is he alright?”  
Madge looked at Elizabeth who looked at her father who looked back at her, “He's fine,” she said. “He's staying with Gran,”  
“Gran?” said Veta puzzled.  
“Danny Miller's Gran, she looked after all the boys, that is Miller, Minor, Monty and Jones, and they all look on her as their Gran,” explained Elizabeth.  
Veta glanced at Madge who looked back at her and at Mr Braithwaite. “She gave the boys some stability,” he said. “Charles is loyal to his friends and is staying with her.”  
“Joey wrote to me about him, she was upset about all the boys,” said Veta, “I talked to Mike and tried to change his mind,”  
“I did with Felix, but I didn't get very far,” said Madge sitting down and Veta sat beside her and took her hand. Mr Braithwaite looked at Elizabeth, “Could you ask Dr Hammersley to come over now, we can take this opportunity to discuss the situation.” Elizabeth nodded, “and Mr Whyte?”  
“If possible,” and Elizabeth disappeared. “Would you like tea? I'll make it now,” asked Mr Braithwaite switching on the kettle. There was a knock at the door and Mike showed his uncle into the room. He looked surprised and came forward to greet Elisaveta. Mr Braithwaite shook his hand and said, “We are just waiting for Dr Hammersley, to discuss how to help the Maynard boys. As Elizabeth and Charles have been seeing each other for a couple of years, I feel I am involved as well.”  
Jem and Madge both laughed. Mr Braithwaite looked at them, “Geoff let slip something about them on holiday at the Tiernsee,” explained Jem with a broad grin, “However, I had a man-to-man talk with the three eldest boys. That might make him think twice.” Mr Braithwaite smiled ruefully, “She's been determined to have him since their first meeting. He doesn't stand a chance!”  
The door opened and Dr Hammersley and Mr Whyte came in. Elizabeth followed and went over to make tea. “Thank you for waiting,” said Dr Hammersley, “May I get straight to the point? I don't think Geoffrey should be here. I think he should be with, or near his sister.”  
“You'll not move Phil now,” said Madge, “She's enjoying life at school.”  
“I told him that she would get her own way, when I met him in Interlaken,” Madge and Jem looked at each other, he continued, “Maynard had written to me with his concerns, Tom and I went to collect Elizabeth, I was just going to talk to him, however, he had the twins with him and Maynard Minor, so I talked to them instead. How was Geoffrey with you over the summer?”  
“Quite withdrawn,” said Madge, “Chas and I thought he might be better having boys around him and Felix was very caring but I'm not sure.”  
“If we need you, may we call on you for help?”  
Jem looked at the three men, “You are serious?” They nodded. “Joey and Jack should know,” said Jem and everyone looked at him and laughed. “Where have you been?” asked his wife, “They have rejected the advice, that was the problem this summer.” Jem shook his head, “Of course, I'm sorry, I forgot.”  
“Are you staying near here tonight? Just in case of any problem?” asked Mr Whyte. The Russells looked at each other, “We were going home, you think that we should wait?” “Yes,” said Dr Hammersley, “I hope I will be wrong but I am not sure.”  
Veta nodded, “Mike said he was worried,” she said, “He described it as cruel.” Madge nodded, “he wrote to me,” she said, “but I didn’t want to interfere with Joey’s management of her family, perhaps that was an error. Yes, we'll stay, there will be a hotel nearby.”  
Elizabeth looked up, “Mrs Miller would have you,” she said, “We have all discussed it together because we are all worried about Geoff and Mrs Miller said she would help if required. She wants to meet Mike and Felix as well.” Everyone looked at her and she continued, “Charles has had a letter of apology from his mother, he wrote one to her and she replied. I'm sure that he would share that with Mike and Felix.”  
Jem shook his head, “This gets more confusing by the minute. Joey has apologised to Chas?”  
Elizabeth nodded, “About Phil, and she asks him to keep an eye on Geoff.” Veta looked at Madge and shook her head. “We are back where we started, Joey putting parental responsibilities on Chas. Poor boy. No wonder he is rebelling!” she said.  
Mr Braithwaite shook his head, “Charles is warned off by his sister's headmistress and then his mother puts him back into the same situation.”  
“Warned off? What do you mean?”  
“Hilda Annersley told him to leave his family alone,” said Mr Braithwaite glancing at Dr Hammersley and Elizabeth who both nodded.  
“He was distraught,” said Dr Hammersley, “Then, Elizabeth helped him and cheered him up, what did you say to him?”  
“I only asked if you had said the same and, as you had not, he realised that it was not a problem.” Elizabeth determinedly avoided Jem Russell's amused gaze although she felt herself going pink in the face. Her father looked sharply at her.  
“Well done,” said Madge with a smile, “At least Connie and Margot are well out of it.”  
“They have never had to shoulder the responsibilities the boys have had to face,” said Jem. “I think we will have them over Christmas, then Mike won't have to bother with that journey and we’ll get Dick and Mollie to have them for Easter.”  
“I'll have them over the half terms,” said Veta, “my boys are grown up now, it will be nice to have youngsters in the house again.”  
There was a knock at the door, Mr Braithwaite went to answer it. He looked surprised, “I didn't expect to see you here today. Come in, Mrs Miller and Charles,” Everyone looked at each other and the men got up.  
“I do apologise for intruding,” said Mrs Miller, “I am a bit concerned about Geoffrey. How is he coping?”  
Mr Whyte said, “I will go over and check. He's only just started so I'm not expecting him to be upset yet.”  
His relatives looked at Charles who smiled at them, “He was upset at not seeing you, Chas,” said his aunt.  
“I didn't want to come but Gran thought he may be happier to see me,” he said.  
Mr Whyte nodded, “I'll go and see him and make a judgement call,” he said. Dr Hammersley arose, “I'll go back to my duties,” he said. “If I'm needed, call me, Tom,” and Mr Braithwaite nodded. Charles made the introductions and then Mrs Miller talked to Madge and Jem chatted to Elizabeth about her University course. Elisaveta went over to Charles and hugged him, “Are you looking forward to University?” she said. His face lit up, “Yes, I'm sharing the flat with Jones. Monty is coming down in October for a holiday, so we will see him and Liz will be there. I'll miss Steve, though.”  
“I'm sure you will enjoy London.” Charles grinned, “I intend to,” he replied. “Thank you for having Michael.”  
“Chas, is it possible to see your letter from Joey, please?” asked Madge. “Do you have it with you?”  
Charles stared, “The last one? It's here, no that's from Phil, do you want to hear it?” he grinned and read it out. Everyone chuckled. “Here it is,” he handed it to his aunt before pushing the envelope back in his jacket pocket. “Can I read it out?” asked his aunt and Charles, mystified, nodded. Madge read it and everyone took in its content. “So, you are responsible for your brothers again,” said Jem  
“No,” said Mrs Miller, “School is. Charles, you run along and enjoy University, there are five adults here who can look out for your brothers.”  
“We have made plans,” said Madge, “Veta is having them over half terms, we will have you all for Christmas and I'll ask Dick and Mollie for Easter.”  
Charles looked shocked and sat down. Elizabeth came and sat beside him. He absently put his arm around her, “So, no-one goes home for a year?”  
“I don't think Mike and Felix want to,” said Jem  
“It's a bit drastic, I mean, mum did come around a bit, and this would end my relationship with my father completely.”  
“Why?”  
“I would be blamed.”  
“No, you would not, we will make sure of that,” said Jem sternly.  
“And I am staying with Gran for Christmas, and going to Monty's for Easter.”  
The door opened and Geoff appeared, his face was tear-stained and his family looked at him horrified. He saw Charles and ran over to him. Charles stood up and swung him up and looked at him. “What's the matter?” he asked.  
Geoff looked at him, “I don't like it here. There are people everywhere and I don't know anyone.”  
Charles sat down and put him on his knee,  
“Geoff, all the boys in your class and dormitory don't know anyone because you are all starting today. You have to help each other. Are you the only one crying?”  
Geoff shook his head, “That's because everyone is bewildered at first. I was, Steve suffered at first, Auntie Madge’s and Auntie Veta's sons were upset,” Geoff peeped at those ladies and they smiled and nodded at him. “Gran is upset because Miller has gone to America and she may not see him for two years.” Geoff looked shocked and looked at Mrs Miller who looked sadly back at him. “Mama and Papa miss us too.” Geoff didn't look too convinced at that as everyone noted and Charles quickly changed the subject, “Which dormitory are you in?”  
“The back one.”  
“With the view of the woods and the path?” Geoff sat up, “The colours of the leaves on the trees are turning red and brown,” he said, “I didn't know they did that.”  
Charles smiled back. “Leaves do change colour in England and then fall off the trees in autumn. It’s fun to kick through them and hear them rustle. Is your bed in the corner by the window where you can see the path?” Geoff nodded, “That was mine as well,” said Charles. “Have you brought your camera?” Geoff nodded again. “I'll get you some more films and you can take photos from your window and make a photo book of the different seasons.”  
“We'll enrol you as a member of the Photographic Club,” said Mr Braithwaite hastily. “We go out and find things to shoot. We also have a Nature Club, if you like that.” Geoff nodded, he looked brighter.  
“And you are luckier than a lot of the boys,” said Charles, “You've got Mike and Felix to support you. Maybe you can help other boys who don’t have anyone here. Monty and I did that for Miller when he arrived,” Mrs Miller laughed, “I remember that,” she said, “So do I,” groaned Mr Whyte, “Two troublemakers became three!” Geoff smiled. Charles eyed him and said, “Phil wrote, she's at school and loving it. She's a boarder as Mama is away and is making friends. Do you think you can do the same?”  
Geoff looked at him and burst out, “I haven't spoken to her for ages, I miss her.”  
Charles looked at Mr Whyte, “Could the twins to talk to each other once a week on the telephone?” Mr Whyte looked at Mr Braithwaite and they nodded. "I think that would be possible.” Geoff smiled and hugged his brother, “You always make things better,” he said. Charles laughed and hugged him back, “Now, come and say hallo to Auntie Veta and Gran. They both want to meet you. Geoff looked shyly at the two women who both smiled at him “You don’t remember me do you?” asked Veta, “I think I last saw you with Len a few years ago.”  
“Who's Len?” asked Geoff, confused. His family looked at him, “She’s one of the triplets,” said Madge, “She has red hair like yours”  
“I thought that was Margot,” said Geoff. Mrs Miller suddenly picked him up and cuddled him, “She left your home over two years ago. You don’t remember her, do you?” Geoff thought, “I can remember lots of big girls with red hair, there was one called Ruey as well.” Gran smiled, “Don’t worry, your older brothers and sisters do remember her and when you do see her again, you may find you do. You are coming to my house next week for tea before Charles goes to London, and your brothers are coming with you. If you need any help, Mr Whyte has my telephone number and he will call me as I live close to school. But you must try your best as well, is that a deal?” Geoff nodded. Veta said, “You will be coming with Mike and Felix at half-term, so I’ll see you then,” she stood up and dropped a kiss on his head, “Have fun this half-term, I look forward to seeing your photographs.”  
Charles stood beside Elizabeth, watching. Mr Whyte stepped forward and said, “Maynard, are you ready to go back to the Prep House now?” Geoff looked at him, at everyone and nodded and jumped down from Gran’s knee. “Good luck,” said Charles and smiled at his little brother who looked back and sighed deeply following Mr Whyte out of the door.  
“Bless him,” said Mrs Miller, “He will settle I think, once he has made friends,”  
Jem looked at Charles, “Well done, Chas. Are you sure you don’t want to do medicine and become a Paediatrician? You have the necessary skills”  
Mr Braithwaite said, “Or a teacher.”  
“Or a priest,” suggested Elizabeth wickedly, Jem, Madge and Charles spluttered while Gran laughed.  
“That is what my parents wanted me to be,” explained Charles as Mr Braithwaite looked mystified and he too laughed.  
Gran looked at him proudly, “Well done child, we will see him next week and then you can leave him until Christmas.”  
Madge came over and hugged him, “Ignore Hilda,” she said, “You keep in touch with your brothers and we will see you at Christmas as well.”  
“Thank you,” said Charles, “Are you coming for supper, Liz? Verity will be back from her holiday, so you can catch up on the gossip.”  
“She can do that tomorrow,” said Mr Braithwaite, “I need her to help with the Upper Fourth tonight, as they will not have their prefect until tomorrow and we do have the Russell twins.” Madge and Jem laughed, “Good luck, I think we can go home now,”  
“Come and dine first,” said Mrs Miller, “If you can spare the time.” Jem looked at her and nodded, “Thank you, that is very kind.”  
“We will show you the way, if you follow us. Say goodbye, you two and we will go.” Charles smiled and left the room with Elizabeth, “At least we don’t have to skulk around the back stairs now,” was his parting comment accompanied by a wicked grin.  
“My prospective son-in-law,” groaned Mr Braithwaite with a smile.  
“I don’t think you would find a better,” said Mrs Miller, “Here’s my card, if you need it for the child, but I think he should settle now.”  
“We agree,” said Madge, “Can we thank you, Dr Hammersley and the school for helping produce such a sensible, well-rounded young man, even if his parents don’t appreciate him.”  
Mrs Miller looked at her, “that is what I want to talk to you about. Can you spare Elizabeth tonight? We can send them and Verity out to eat and we can talk about the boys,” she asked Mr Braithwaite who looked back at her. “I wanted to talk to Elizabeth before they see each other again,” he said, “after what I have heard about them today.”  
“I'm sure Verity can chaperone them, and we can see that Elizabeth is returned straight to school,” said Jem. “I will tell Charles to make sure he does that. I think that we may stay the night after all. If you want, we can talk to the pair of them together tomorrow,” Mr Braithwaite nodded, “I think that would be a good idea. You came for Geoffrey and are staying for Charles,” he added, “both of them need you.”  
“They need their parents,” said Mrs Miller firmly as they went out to the car and no-one disputed this.


	10. Chapter 10

“Look,” said Elizabeth, staring at her father, “We know the facts of life. I know my cycle. Charles has taken note of what Sir Jem said previously.” Her father winced, Sir Jem looked at her with amusement, “And we will be careful. I want to be a doctor and am not going to throw away my chance.” Her voice changed, “Dad, don't you trust us? We promise we won't let you down.”  
Sir Jem chuckled and Mr Braithwaite looked helplessly at his daughter. Charles looked up, “We will be careful, Sir,” he said, “I also promise.” Mr Braithwaite looked at him and nodded. “I'm not happy about this,” he said, “but at least you are being honest and open with me,” Elizabeth ran forward and hugged him, “thanks, Dad,” she said.

Geoff was excited, he accompanied Mr Whyte to his office where the telephone was, Mr Whyte picked up the receiver and dialled a number. Geoff watched, “Hullo, is that Miss Dene, yes I've got Maynard here, have you got his sister? Good, I'll hand over the receiver,” Geoff took it confusedly, Mr Whyte showed him how to hold it, and said "Phil?” “Geoff, are you alright? Is school nice?”  
“it's okay, how about you?”  
“I love it.My friends names are Sally and Carolina but I like everyone. I have my own room, where I rest. Matron makes me do my exercises in there. I'm going swimming as well, it's been arranged. Tell Chas and Elizabeth thank you.”  
“I will see Chas on Sunday, Mike, Felix and I are going out for tea on Sunday with Gran. She's really nice. And I've taken photos of the trees, it's so different from Switzerland.”  
“Geoff, what are the boys like, have you got any friends yet?”  
“They are OK. I just help them if they're upset, it's like I'm on duty with them,” Mr Whyte hid a smile, “But they all follow football teams and I don't know much about football or life here, so I can't talk to them.” Mr Whyte looked at him thoughtfully, but Geoff continued, “Mike suggested I joined Cubs, and he said he will take me to the next meeting.”  
Phil listened, “Geoff do that, if you're unhappy, I'll be unhappy and I don't want to be.”  
Geoff sighed, “I promised Gran I would try and I am,” he said.  
“Is Gran nice?” asked Phil.  
“Yes, very,” said Geoff, “Phil, do you remember Len?”  
“Yes, a bit, do you?”  
“No,”  
“Doesn't matter, she's gone. Geoff I've got to go to Abendessen. I’ll talk again, next week.”  
“I miss you,” said Geoff  
“Me too, bye,” and Phil hung up. Geoff put the receiver back on the telephone. Mr White smiled at him and watched him closely. Geoff sighed and said, “it’s not the same.”  
“You've changed,” said Mr Whyte, Geoff looked at him, “She's changed more.”  
“Geoffrey, when you are small children and twins, you stay together and people look at you as a pair. But as you grow up, you start to develop your own personality and the relationship becomes looser.”  
Geoff thought, “Felix isn't like Felicity.”  
“No, and Geoffrey is not going to be like Philippa.”  
Geoff stood still and then nodded. “Goodnight, Sir and thank you.”  
“Goodnight, Maynard.”


	11. Chapter 11

Charles finished his unpacking and put his suitcase under the bed. Elizabeth was making tea in the kitchen. The flat looked empty without Steve and he sighed. There was a bang at the door,  
“Jones!” he called and both of them ran to the door. Jones stood there grinning, “Lizzie lovely to see you again,” and he kissed her, “And you’ve grown again Minor! Are you going to stop?”  
Charles smiled happily, he was back among friends and the stresses of the past few weeks fell away from him, “This is your room, when you’ve unpacked, come through to the living room, there’s tea or beer, if you prefer.”  
“Beer, definitely, let me just dump my stuff here,” and he opened his suitcase and emptied onto his bed,  
Elizabeth grinned, “Do you call that unpacking?”  
“Yes, for the moment. My music is more important. Has the piano arrived yet?”  
“Tomorrow, Uncle Jem has had it tuned for you.”  
“Nice of him. Anyway, why are you here, Lizzie, aren’t you in University accommodation?”  
“Yes, but that doesn’t open until tomorrow, I’m staying here tonight,” explained Elizabeth.  
Jones looked at them both and grinned, “You can have the sofa, Minor, I’m staying here.”  
Charles laughed back, “No need, she can stay in my room,” and Jones nodded. “I’ve started to see Mabel again,” he said, “Now I am going to University, her father has agreed to us seeing each other again, oh and Miss Tom says can you come over for Sunday lunch next week. She wants to catch up on news from the G.P.”  
Charles grinned at his friend, “We’ll come for lunch, but can’t help with news from the G.P. I’ll go and get the beers ready.” Elizabeth stayed with Jones talking about Mabel while he cleared his bed. They went into the living room where Charles was pouring beer into glasses. “Where’s the cocoa? “asked Jones as he sank into a chair. “This is bliss, the piano can come in here.” Charles nodded, “I keep expecting your father to come in,” he said to Elizabeth. She grinned.  
“So how was your summer?” asked Jones.  
Elizabeth looked up, “Busy, first half was pleasant, second half, Charles was thrown out of his house, his father won’t have him back for a year. He has had to care for his younger brothers and an adult he admired let him down. However, school and his aunt and uncle have taken over and here we are.”  
“A good time has been had by all, in other words,” said Jones, “I’ve got an evening job in a pub, playing the piano. It’s in the East End, they need bar staff if you’re interested.”  
“What, just Charles or me as well?”  
“Both, why not? The pub’s not bad, it’s in Stratford, near the Theatre Royal and train station. We get a lot of theatre goers before shows when I play.”  
Elizabeth hugged him, “William that is brilliant, congratulations.” Charles smiled at his friend, “When can we go for interviews?”  
“Tomorrow, my course enrolment is on Thursday, when is yours?”  
“Thursday, Liz?”  
“Thursday, but tomorrow, I’ve also got to settle in at my new address.”

Dear Mum and Dad,  
Jones and I have moved into the flat and he is showing me around London at the moment. It is big and very busy, such a contrast to school and home!  
I have left early as I think that Geoff is having a rather tough time and I didn't want him to rely on me. He told us on Sunday that he struggles to relate to the other boys as his life in Switzerland is remote from theirs. Gran says she will have him for some weekends and take him around town and to the cinema so he can begin to know what life is like here in Britain.  
Mrs Walker gave him lots of cakes to take back and Felix told me that they were going to sneak them into his dormitory for a feast. Felix said, he and a couple of his friends would stay and tell the little boys about our home life. This might make it easier for him. I'll leave that to the school to keep an eye on the situation,  
Mike is going to write to Dad. He told Gran he missed him, so she suggested that he write so he will do that.  
My classes start on Monday. I’ve got a bar job in the evenings, Jones and Liz are also working there. It’s fun and gives me some spending money. I am going to write to Steve now.  
Love  
Chas.

Dear Steve,  
Hope you are settling in in Berlin. Jones and I are now in London settling in at the flat. David popped in yesterday, and asked to be remembered to you. He gave us the gossip on everyone else in the block. David and Rix are working at St Martha's and Liz says she wants to work there.  
Jones has got an evening job in a pub, playing the piano. It’s in the East End, near Stratford Theatre Royal. He put in a word and Liz and I both have got bar jobs there, which gives me some spending money and I can save up to visit you next summer.  
Would you be able to come to London at the beginning of November? It's the triplets 21st and I wondered if we could throw a party for them. Rix and David could come, I don't think I would invite Felix or Geoff, but Mike could come up if he can. I will write to the triplets and ask, if you think it's a good idea. Monty is coming down to visit in October, I'll ask him to come later, probably invite Verity as well as well as anyone you would like to come.

Write back soon,  
Chas

Dear Chas,  
Thanks for your letter. It's nice to hear from you. I feel I'm self-isolating here in West Berlin. We are completely enclosed although there are parks and plenty of green spaces, we can party in. That is all we seem to do. Lots of young people here and the social side of life is really good, lots of clubs and music venues. As a diplomat I can also go through to the East. Such a contrast. Money has been poured into West Berlin, but you can still see bomb damage from the war in the East, and what rebuilding there is is strictly utilitarian.  
You will see it next Summer. My German is improving, my boss is impressed with the speed I have picked it up! He doesn’t know my family live in Switzerland!  
A party for the Trips sounds a fabulous idea. Write and ask them. Len did mention that they were hoping to get together for their birthday. I will definitely come. Are you inviting the parents or aunts and uncles? Or do you not feel that you want to at the moment?”  
Regards,  
Steve

Dear Chas,  
Thank you for your letter. I'm glad you are settling in in Uncle Jem's flat. Please keep it nice and tidy for him.  
Don't worry about Geoff, he'll be fine once he settles in. You have all done well at the school and there is no reason that it will be any different for him. He has Mike and Felix to help him as well. Just concentrate on your studies in London.  
Mike did write to your father and he was delighted.  
I have started to write the Christmas Play for the Chalet School, this year I am doing a straightforward biblical nativity play, Auntie Nell requested it. She also wants it just for the juniors, although I can use the choir and orchestra. I thought the older girls might be upset, but they don't appear to be.  
Best wishes Darling  
Mum.

Dear Helena/Connie/Margot (delete as applicable)  
You are invited to your 21st birthday party on Saturday 6th November.  
Stephen, Liz, David, Rix and Ailie and Ruey all say they will come.  
Please bring Ben and Roger and anyone you would like to invite, must be plenty of old CS girls around,  
Do say yes,  
Love  
Chas.

“Minor, this party of yours, where are you throwing it?”  
Charles looked up from his books, “What?”  
“Party for triplets, where are you holding it?”  
“Here, I suppose, why?”  
Jones nodded, “Have you spoken to Bob at work?”  
“Only when we were sorting out shifts, why?”  
“He told me he has a room for private functions. See if we can hire it. Easier to get to, less mess here, and all the booze you want.”  
Charles looked at him, “That's a good idea, only problem, cost.”  
“Staff discount, and we'll be buying the drinks. Get Maynie to contribute, he's working!”  
Charles looked at his friend and grinned, “I’ll go and phone him, he might have to re-arrange shifts. I think Elizabeth might like it also. Jones, I think I’m staying up most of the Christmas vacation, just go to Gran’s for Christmas and New Year. There will be work here, and I want to save up to stay with Steve in the summer. How about you?”  
“I live in London, remember? But yes, I’ll stay. Come back for New Year’s Eve, it’ll be double pay. Do you think Miller may fly back and want to stay here?”  
“Yes, he said something in his last letter, I’ll go and call Bob.”  
He returned fifteen minutes later, “Yes, Bob says it’s fine. There is a staff discount and he’ll provide a bar on the night. I’ll write and tell people the venue has changed.”  
“This is going to be fun,” said Jones, “Mabel will enjoy it, and Pete will be home on leave, can he come?”  
“Of course,” grunted Charles absorbed in his work again.


	12. Chapter 12

“Thank you both for working the day shift, I’ll let William go once the audience has gone into the theatre. Enjoy yourselves,” and Bob went back into the office to count the takings. Elizabeth smiled at Charles, “Let’s get changed and see if anyone has arrived yet,”  
“I’m not sure what time Steve is coming, depends on his flight. He will be here though.”  
Once changed, they went into the room and smiled. Kitty and Verity were there, decorating it with balloons and streamers. “Kitty,” said Elizabeth, running to hug her, I didn’t know you were coming.”  
“Verity drove me up,” said Kitty with a smile.  
“Last time we were all together was the party at school,” said Jones.  
“Didn’t look like this,” said Monty,  
The door opened and Bob looked in, “Found some guests, I presume they are for you,” and Steve walked in. Behind him stood Margot and Helena. Charles stared for a minute and then leapt forward and hugged both girls, “Happy Birthday,” he said, “Thank you for coming.” Margot grinned, “Connie is coming soon.”  
“You all know Elizabeth, Jones and Monty, don’t you? and these are Verity and Kitty. Steve, Helena and Margot,” Charles did the introductions.  
Margot accepted a drink from Monty.  
“Where's Ben?” asked Stephen.  
“He's not coming.” The brothers both turned and looked at her with concern, “It’s OK, we're having a party next week with the children. I'm looking forward to that. I'm also glad to be here, I've invited Ros.,”  
“Ricky's coming,” said Connie, “and Sue,”  
“There will be a lot of ex-Chalet School girls,” said Margot, “Ailie and Ruey are coming, you said?”  
“Yes, and David and Rix, if they can get the time off.”  
“Jeff has been invited,” said Stephen, “This should be fun.”  
Charles grinned, “Music, please Jones, and who wants a drink? Good job we have got a few men here. Be too one-sided otherwise.”  
Connie and Roger arrived and were followed by Ted Grantley, Ros Lilley, and Heather Clayton. Charles looked at his friends, “Let's enjoy ourselves,” he said, “It's going to be a long evening.” Jones came running up the stairs with Mabel and his brother Pete. “Come on,” he said, “let me start the music” and went over to the piano, played a few chords and said “requests please.”  
Soon the party was in full swing. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Stephen came over to where Charles and Elizabeth were sitting, “Well done, it's going well,” he said.  
“Thanks to Jones for thinking about this place and providing the music,” said Charles.  
“We have got records as well,” said Elizabeth, “Monty says he's going to be DJ when Jones has finished.” Stephen nodded, “Everyone's joining in,” he said, “A school reunion for most,” said Charles.  
“From what I've heard, a lot haven't seen each other for three or four years,” said Elizabeth, “when are we cutting the cake?”  
“When the food comes, hopefully soon, I'm hungry! You can light the candles,” said Charles, “At least we haven't got Mary-Lou here.”  
“If I'd have known you would have missed her, I would have invited her,” said a voice behind him and Connie pulled up a chair and sat down. Charles pulled a face at her, she made one back. “Thanks Chas, this is a lovely party and it’s nice of you to think of us. Pity Mike and Felix and Geoff couldn't be here.”  
“In a pub? Mike wanted to come but there was a Scouting event he had been chosen for, and he wanted to go to that. He sent his birthday wishes and I've got presents for you, I've left them at the flat. Maybe you can come tomorrow to collect them?”  
Con nodded, “I’m applying for jobs in London for next year,” she said, “Newspapers, magazines and advertising agencies, copywriting or something similar. Roger is moving up here with his job and I don't want to stay at home doing nothing. We may see more of you then.” Charles smiled, “That will be nice,” he said, “With David and Rix around as well, lots of family for you.” He grinned at his brother, “You'll have to come back,” he said.  
“No,” said Con, “I want to hear about life in West Berlin. Can I interview you for the college magazine?”  
Charles laughed at Stephen's face, “Yes you can,” he said, “but the question is ...”  
“May you,” Stephen and Connie both said in unison and they all laughed.  
“How Geoff getting on at school?” asked Stephen, changing the subject.  
Charles frowned, “I don’t think he is too happy,” he said, “Felix says he is worried by him as does Gran.”  
“School is as well,” said Elizabeth, “My father mentioned it when I called him the other day,”  
Stephen frowned. Connie looked at him and Charles who made a sudden decision, “Can we discuss him after this? Come back to the flat, can you come as well Connie and Len and Margot? Now, I want to go and talk to Ailie, it was nice of her to come and to bring Ruey as well. Then get ready to sing, the cake cutting ceremony will start!”

“Last time we did this, you were sick all over this doorstep,” said Stephen as Charles unlocked the door. Charles laughed, “Thank you for cleaning it up! Come in everyone, sitting room straight ahead for anyone who hasn’t been here before, I’ll go and put the kettle on.”  
The Maynards all surged in. “This is Uncle Jem’s flat?” asked Margot,  
“Yes, he bought it for David and Rix, I had it last year and now Chas and Jones are sharing it,” said Stephen.  
“Where are Jones and Monty?”  
“Staying with Monty’s cousin, they thought that they couldn’t cope with the multitude of Maynards.”  
“Only five of us.”  
“Six, including Roger, I assume we are including him?”  
“Well, he is here.”  
The phone rang, Charles came out of the kitchen but Stephen beat him to it. “Hullo, no, this is Stephen his older brother, you want to speak to Chas, who is calling? Mrs Miller? What is the matter? Is that Geoff I can hear?” His brother and sisters crowded around, “Why? What set him off? Yes, we’ll come, I’ll pass you over to Chas.”  
He handed the receiver over to Charles, “Gran? What is the matter? He was brought over this evening? Can I speak to him? Geoff, what is the matter? Who is doing this to you? This will stop I promise you, Geoff, I have promised. Is Gran doing this? Is Mrs Walker? Then why are you making so much noise? You are the only man there; you will have to look after Gran and Mrs Walker until we arrive. Yes, we are coming. Now, can you calm down and go and make Gran a cup of tea? If you go in the cupboard to the left of the stove, you will find a cake tin. You need to open it, no they won’t mind, the cakes are there to be eaten. When did you last eat? Lunchtime, no wonder you are screaming, I would be with hunger. They call you what?” A huge grin split his face, “Do you know that book? No? Can I talk to Gran again? Gran, have you got a copy of Heidi?” He laughed, “You heard as well? I’ve told him to look after you, he hasn’t eaten since lunchtime, yes, we can come but it would be better for you to have some rest, he probably will sleep now. Uncle Jem and Aunt Madge are coming down tomorrow and Mike and Felix? There will be a houseful, Stephen, Roger and the Triplets are here, so we will all be there. Another quick word with Geoff? Geoff, do you want to say goodnight to the Triplets and Stephen? Yes, they are all here and will come down and see you tomorrow. There's even some birthday cake left for you from the triplet’s birthday party, isn’t that exciting?” He held out the receiver and all his siblings called, “Goodnight Geoff, see you tomorrow.” “Goodnight, sleep well,” said Charles and put down the receiver. He started to giggle.  
“He was distraught,” said Stephen looking disapprovingly at him.  
“He was,” agreed Charles, “He is being bullied because he is different, he has been brought up isolated on a mountain in Switzerland and at the moment can’t meet people half-way. The final straw was that the boys in his dormitory started to call him “Heidi” and he doesn’t have any idea of what that means.”  
His family looked at him and Stephen reluctantly grinned, while Roger and the triplets all laughed.  
“Why doesn’t he know about Heidi?” asked Connie, “We did.”  
“You had more attention as children and lived in the UK and Canada for the first ten years,” said Stephen as Charles went into the kitchen to continue making tea. He took them into the sitting room, Margot looked at him, “Chas was brilliant with him,” she said.  
Stephen nodded, “he is,” he said  
“But Dad and Mum said we were not to talk to him about the younger children, that he had been really insubordinate this summer. Stephen, what has gone on?”  
Connie, Roger and Helena looked at him, Stephen looked back, “Why don’t you ask him?”  
“We will.”  
Charles came in with a tray of tea and a biscuit tin. “What?” asked Stephen, “Anna sent them on hearing about the party, I’ve kept them hidden from Monty! Help yourself, a reminder of home.”  
“Lemon biscuits!” Helena took one, “This takes me back.”  
Anna sends me stuff quite often,” said Charles, “I do write to her every week. I miss her. She’s having a holiday alone in the Tiernsee next summer, I’ll go and see her then.”  
Roger looked at him, “So what did happen this summer? We’ve all been told not to talk to you about it, Uncle Jack was very strict about it.”  
Charles looked up, “He’s thrown me out of the house,” he said.  
“Why?”  
Charles sighed, “I thought Phil would be better for school, which it turns out she is, mother has apologised to me for that. We thought, Steve and I, that Geoff is not ready for school. He did not want to go without Phil. We spoke to Aunts Hilda and Nell about it. I wrote and Aunt Hilda wrote to Dr Hammersley and when he met Geoff in Interlaken,”  
“How did he meet Geoff in Interlaken?” asked Connie  
“I was dropping Liz off for her train home, her father was meeting her and Dr Hammersley was there, I think to talk to me, but I had taken the twins, and Felix, to buy Phil’s school uniform.”  
“You bought Phil’s school uniform?” said Margot with a twinkle in her eye as she regarded him with amusement.  
“I put it on Mother’s account,” said Charles and everyone giggled. “Anyway, he spoke to the twins and then wrote a letter to the parents to say he didn’t think that Geoff was ready for school yet. Dad took off for Mars and kicked me out of the house. Felix and Mike followed me out, I didn’t want them to. We ended up staying in a dormitory at the Chalet School, with flowery curtains,” at this the triplets shouted with laughter. Charles grinned, “You need to hear Felix on the subject! Nothing changed however, and Geoff ended up at school and now is with Gran. Aunt Hilda also told me to back off from all my siblings and stop interfering.”  
There was a pause while his siblings digested this. “Who is Gran?” asked Roger.  
“Miller’s Grandmother. She looked after us at school, and had us for half-terms, by us I mean, Monty, Jones and I. She now has adopted Geoff and Mike and Felix. She persuaded Mike to write to Dad, he was missing him a lot,” said Charles. His older siblings looked at him.  
“We met her at Sports Day,” said Con, “She was nice. If we are going to Geoff’s rescue later today, shall we go to our hotels?”  
I’ll crash out here,” said Stephen, “Keep my little brother company.”


	13. Chapter 13

Sir Jem drove into the town and up to the house where Mrs Miller lived. There were a lot of cars parked in front of the house, “Where do I park?” he grunted. “There,” said Madge pointing. “Are the children here already? Ailie told me the triplets and Stephen were at the party yesterday.” “Must be,” said Sir James. He parked the car and got out. “Uncle Jem,” a shout behind him made him turn to see Felix and Michael running up the road to him, “Nice to see you,” said Michael and Felix hugged him and turned to hug Madge as well. Mr Braithwaite followed behind, “I’m just dropping them off, we’ve been to Mass,” he said. “Are you coming in?” “Maybe later, to see Elizabeth I think it will be too crowded today. Dr Hammersley and Mr Whyte will be coming after lunch. I’ll see you later, boys.”  
“Goodbye, Sir,” chorused the boys. “Why does he say it will be crowded?” asked Felix. Madge glanced at them, “Stephen, Roger, Charles and the triplets are in there,” she said. Felix jumped and ran to the house without a glance behind him, Michael’s face lit up although he waited with his aunt and uncle. They smiled at each other. The door was ajar when they arrived and Madge knocked. There was a pause and then Geoff came out to greet them, followed by Charles. “Welcome,” said Geoff, shaking their hands. “Charles and Gran say I am the man of the house today and I have to greet everyone. Am I doing it properly?” he asked anxiously and his uncle smiled and lifted him to hug him. “You are doing very well,” he said, “Who is here?” “Lots of people, Steve, Chas, Felix, Mike, you, Connie, Roger, Margot and Helena. I can remember her; I didn’t think I could but I can. And Elizabeth, Verity, Monty and Jones, they are in the kitchen cooking lunch and eating the cakes,” he added, “I’ve got to keep an eye on them, Chas told me, or there will be no cakes left for tea, so I am.”   
Madge and Charles smiled at each other and Sir Jem chuckled. “I bet that is a difficult job,” he said and Geoff nodded, “especially keeping an eye on Monty,” he said seriously. “Would you like to come in here?” Charles stepped forward and said, “May I take your coats? And then if you follow Geoff, Gran is in there.” Madge and Jem went into the sitting room where they were greeted by their nephew and nieces. Charles had disappeared into the kitchen with his friends. Sir Jem shook hands with Mrs Miller and Madge kissed her. “Geoff, do you want to go and see what is happening in the kitchen?” Geoff nodded, “I’ll come with you,” said Margot, “Let’s go and see what a mess everyone is making in there.” They left the room.   
Madge looked at Mrs Miller, “What happened?” she asked.  
“I don’t know about the past being a foreign country, but this one is for Geoff. He cannot relate to the boys at school. I don’t know why, whether it is something inside him or it is his upbringing. He can relate to me, he can to his brothers but he not to his own age group at present.”  
Felix nodded, “He’s always on his own, I have tried to get him involved in things,” “So, have I,” said Michael, “I took him to Cubs but the other boys didn’t want him.”  
Madge looked confused, “Why not?” she asked.  
Helena looked up, “Chas said he, Geoff, can’t meet the other boys half way yet,” she observed. Her Uncle and Aunt looked at her. “Interesting,” said Sir Jem. “What about Phil?”   
“Mother says that she is enjoying life at school. She’s got what she wanted, found her feet, literally, while he is still clinging to the past.”  
“I’m looking forward to meeting Phil,” said Mrs Miller pensively, “She sounds a determined young woman.”  
“Why is this a problem now?” asked Madge. “He was fine at kindergarten.”  
“Not being a child psychiatrist, I don’t know,” said Sir Jem.  
“He’s too young to leave home and his twin sister,” said Mrs Miller, “He should go back for a year or two. This has impacted on his mental health; I think he is very frail and I think that his parents should reconsider what they have done.” The Maynards looked at her in shock.  
“We all had to go through it,” said Stephen eventually.  
“You are different from him,” said Connie exasperated, “What worked for you doesn’t mean that it will work for Geoff, and obviously this hasn’t.”  
“And look how little you have to do with home now. Have you written at all since being in Berlin?" "Chas has been thrown out, I escaped,” said Helena, “Even Connie and Margot. I mean, why did we have to board when we lived next door?”  
Stephen was silent. Madge and Jem listened. “It is difficult, always we have sent our boys to boarding schools, it is a British tradition,” said Jem  
“Yes, but not when you live in Switzerland,” said Con, “And when you never come back to visit your sons.”  
“Your parents are coming,” said Mrs Miller. Everyone turned to stare at her, “I rang your mother and asked her to come, I told her that Geoff is very upset. She and your father are flying here tomorrow morning, with Phil also. I think that we need both twins here to help.” Roger nodded, “I think that is a good idea.”   
Sir Jem looked at Mrs Miller with amusement, she responded, “I’ve got a room ready for you,”  
“I would like to stay,” said Stephen, “I’m not flying back until Thursday, and most of you will have gone then.” Helena looked up, “I’ll stay too,” she said, “What about Chas? Shouldn’t he?”  
Mrs Miller shook her head, “Let him go back to London with his friends,” she said, “He has taken on too much responsibility as it is.”  
“Does the school know?” asked Connie.  
“Yes, Dr Hammersley wants to talk to Geoff first this afternoon, with you all present so we can see if there is a solution to this problem.”  
There was a shout of laughter from the kitchen, “Heaven help us,” said Mrs Walker who had been sitting quietly, “Goodness knows what we are going to have to eat. It’s supposed to be a simple roast dinner.”  
“I’m sure it will be fine,” said Mrs Miller.  
There was a knock at the door and Geoff stood there with Margot, “Dinner will be ready in five minutes,” he announced. Everyone smiled at him, “I think you had better wash first,” said Gran looking at him, he laughed, “Monty and I made the Yorkshire Pudding and it was fun and we had a flour fight, and Jones and Chas are having to clean up the kitchen. Verity and Elizabeth are watching them do it.” Margot pushed him away, “Stop snitching,” she said, “He has a tendency to do that,” said Sir Jem drily. Everyone laughed.   
They went into the Dining Room where the table had been set. “Where does everyone want to sit?” asked Mrs Miller, “I was wondering about putting Geoff at the end, but I think I would ask you to take that seat, Sir James,” “Jem,” he said, “And then who wants to sit next to Geoff?”  
“I will,” said Madge, “and Stephen on his other side?”  
“No, Felix,” said Charles, coming in with the warm plates and setting them in front of his uncle. “Steve can sit opposite.”   
“And you?” “Oh, I’m sitting between Verity and Liz,” said Charles, “The girls can share Jones, Monty and Roger and Michael can sit next to Aunt Madge.”  
“All sorted?” said Jem quizzically and Charles responded with a grin.  
“Whose idea was the flour fight?” asked Roger as he left the room  
“No one really, just happened,” said Monty and Jones coming in with vegetable tureens. “Verity, did we remember gravy?”  
“Yes, I made it,” said Elizabeth coming in in her turn. “Geoff’s bringing in the Yorkshires. Can we make sure he gets to the table safely?” A passage was cleared from the door to the table as Geoff came in with the puddings. He made it to the table and Steve steadied him as he put them on the table. Jones came in with the joint and put it in front of Jem, “Can you carve it please? Liz probably could do it; she is used to dissecting.” “Please, no,” said Gran and Jones went over and hugged her and Mrs Walker, “I’ve missed you both so much,” he said, Gran blinked, “Why don’t you and Charles come over once a month for a Sunday roast?” she asked. The boys looked at her and each other, “Brilliant idea,” said Charles, “Something to look forward to, Liz also?” “Of course,” said Gran.  
“I’m hungry,” said Geoff, “when are we going to eat?”  
“Now,” said Charles, “What would you like to drink? Lemonade?” “Yes please. What’s in those bottles?” “Beer, not for little boys like you and Felix” said Monty pulling a face at Felix who scowled back at him. “You are right, Jones, I have missed you also Gran and the cakes you bake Mrs Walker, it’s nice to be back, we are just missing Miller”  
Charles raised his glass, “Absent friends?” he suggested and everyone, Geoff included raised their glass, “Absent friends,” they all said.  
“Now, is everyone served, let's eat,” said Monty, “I’m famished, I've not had anything to eat for at least”  
“Five minutes,” finished Jones.  
“I'm surprised there's any left for the rest of us,” said Madge  
“That's because you didn't see how much we started with,” said Charles.  
“It's not bad,” said Roger sounding surprised.  
“We do our own cooking,” said Jones and Elizabeth nodded, “They both cook well,” she said and Jones and Charles stood up and bowed.   
Charles turned to Mrs Miller and said, “This must bring back memories, the house can't have been so full for years.” She smiled back, “I was thinking about some of the dinners when Daniel's Grandfather and I were courting, before the first world war,” she paused and everyone quietened. Geoff continued to eat his dinner, letting the conversation go over his head. He had his family with him and he was away from school. He felt happy for the first time in ages, he just needed Phil here and it would be perfect. He glanced around the table. Everybody was concentrating on what Gran was saying, he listened.  
“This house was full of young men and women, we dined here and then danced the night away. We didn’t know what was coming, we thought the world was our oyster. Then the war started, the men volunteered; three were dead by Christmas that year. We lost two more, including my Daniel on the first day of the Battle of the Somme and the last two in 1918. I wanted to volunteer, to join the nursing services, however, I found that I was expecting Daniel’s child.” There was a pause.  
“Gran, you brought up your son. That was the most important job you could have had,” said Charles  
“And you then brought up Miller and have done brilliantly,” said Monty.  
“And you have welcomed three other grandsons,” said Jones,  
“Six now,” said Gran with a smile at the three younger Maynards.  
“And Verity as a Granddaughter,” said Elizabeth, “That will be a reality soon,”   
Verity blushed, “It’ll be a few years yet,” she said, “I’ve got a letter from Danny if you would like to read it.”   
“After lunch,” said Charles, “We brought the remainder of the triplet's birthday cake and as Mike, Felix and Geoff missed the party, I thought they would like to sing Happy Birthday,” he stopped and hugged Gran before leaving the room. Mike said, “I'm only singing it if everyone else is!” and Geoff said eagerly, “Will there be candles on it?”   
Gran looked at the others, blinking back tears and coming back to the present, “I would like him to go before Dr Hammersley comes this afternoon, how are you getting back?” she asked the boys.  
“I’m driving,” said Monty, “You think we should make an early start?”  
“But my father is coming to see me,” said Elizabeth. Roger looked at her, “If you don’t mind a train journey, we can take you to Reading and drop you there, we won’t be late because we want to be back home in good time.” he said. Margot added, “I'll come up with you to London, I'm getting the night train to Edinburgh.” Elizabeth nodded. “thanks,” she said.  
“Yes, I do think you should get back to London as soon as possible,” said Gran, “before he knows his parents are coming.”  
“What?” said Monty, Jones and Elizabeth,  
“Tomorrow,” said Gran, “Can you make an excuse between yourselves for leaving early?”  
“I’m driving North,” said Monty, “No excuse needed.”  
Jones and Verity cleared and Charles brought in the cake with candles lit. Geoff's eyes lit up and everyone laughed and sang, “Happy Birthday”. The triplets blew out the candles and then the cake was eaten.  
“Elizabeth is going to be very lucky,” said Madge smiling at Charles.  
“Thanks,” he said surprised, “What are we doing after the washing up?”  
“We need to set off home,” said Monty, “I want to drive during daylight for as long as I can?”  
Charles looked at him, “But Elizabeth is meeting her father,” he said   
“I’m coming up later, Margot and I are getting a train up together,” said Elizabeth, “I’m sure you three want to catch up on all the news together.”  
“If you like,” said Len, “We can do the washing up for you and you can set off earlier.”  
“Thank you,” said Monty, “that would be helpful.”  
Verity served coffee and conversation drifted. The boys got up to leave, Geoff not realising looked concerned, “You’re leaving?” he said to Charles who came and crouched down beside him, “I’ve got to go but look who is here, “Helena, Stephen, Roger, Connie, Margot, Felix, Michael, Uncle Jem, Auntie Madge, Elizabeth, Mrs Walker and Gran. You are very lucky!”  
“Why are you leaving?”  
“I’ve got to go back to University, I’ve got work to do, and Monty is giving us a lift and then going back to his home in Yorkshire. He has a long journey ahead, Now, no tears, everything will sort itself out, OK?” Geoff nodded mournfully. “If you need to talk, talk to Helena, she’s staying for a bit and if I needed help, I always asked her and she gives good advice. OK?” Geoff looked at Helena who nodded. Stephen said, “I agree, I still ask her for help, even now.”  
“Minor, come along,” called Monty, winking at Roger who looked amused. “Say your goodbyes prettily, and let’s go, not too long with Elizabeth either, I want to go today!”  
“Such a fuss,” said Charles, “Bye everyone, see you sometime. Gran, see you in a month’s time, yes? Bye Liz.” And he dropped a kiss on her head and disappeared. The adults relaxed and grinned. “Good old Monty,” said Stephen, Gran smiled, “They are such nice young men,” she said, “Now you boys,” she looked at Geoff, Felix and Michael, “Do you want to go and play outside? There is a football in the cupboard by the back door if you want to take it” they nodded, and taking Geoff with them, ran outside.


	14. Chapter 14

“Charles, are you in?” Elizabeth banged on the flat door. Charles looked up from his books and got up to let her in. “I need to get a key cut for you,” he said. “Can I just finish this and then I’ll make tea.”  
“I’ll do that,” said Elizabeth as he went back to his work. She made tea and sat down on the sofa and watched him. He sighed, “Finished,” he said with a smile and sat down beside her, “thanks,” he picked up his tea. “How did yesterday go? How were Dr Hammersley and your Dad?”  
“Geoff started screaming again, as soon as he saw Mr Whyte, who also came, so everyone sat down and tried to work out what the problem was with him. We think it is that he can’t cope with just boys, he has been brought up with girls and with Phil, so it looks like he is struggling with an all-male environment.”  
“Is the school going co-ed?” asked Charles with a grin. Elizabeth laughed, “No. The other thing is that he can’t find common ground with other boys, they have tried Cubs, and sports, but he doesn’t seem interested.” Charles nodded, “How is he doing in class?” “Top already, very bright.” “I don’t suppose that helps,” he said. “What about...?” Elizabeth sighed, “What about you let it go, your parents are with him today, leave it alone?”  
“What?”  
Elizabeth smiled at him, “I wasn’t allowed to tell you before, but they flew in this morning with Phil. They have spent the day at Gran’s.”  
Charles thought for a minute and then grinned, “I needn’t worry then, it’s been passed onto the parents. Good, shall we celebrate?”  
“And how shall we do that?”  
“I’ll show you if you would like to come into my room.” He led the way, switching off the light in the sitting room.

“Charles, can answer that phone? it’s your flat.”  
“What? OK” and Charles rolled out of bed and went to answer it.  
“Steve, what? How long? Oh, God, Liz is here! stop laughing it isn’t funny! Goodbye.” He slammed the receiver down and ran back into the bedroom. “My family are on their way here,” he said looking for his clothes. Elizabeth sat up and started giggling. “You and Steve,” grunted Charles, “I’ll use the bathroom first, if you’re in there when they arrive, that will be better. Can you tidy up a bit?”  
Elizabeth nodded, still giggling, “At least your work is on the table, it looks as if I’ve just interrupted you,” she said as she pulled the bedclothes straight and tidied up any signs that she had been there.  
She dropped her clothes in the living room and picked up the tea cups and took them into the kitchen. Charles came running out of the bathroom, washed and dressed, “The room is clean?” “Yes, don’t panic, go back to studying, or pretending to,” she answered locking the bathroom door after herself. She took a breath and then started to giggle again. Charles rapped on the door as he went past and she pulled herself together.  
They were both sitting at the table studying when there was a knock at the door. They smiled at each other and Charles got up to answer the door. To his surprise the only person there was Jack who smiled uncertainly. “Hallo, Chas, may I come in?” Charles pulled himself together, “Come in Dad,” he said, “Elizabeth is in the living room. He led the way and Elizabeth looked up in surprise. Jack came over and shook her hand. She looked surprised. “Um, I’ll go and make tea or would you prefer coffee?”  
“Or we have got some beer somewhere,” said Charles, “if you would like that.”  
Jack nodded and sat down in a chair. Charles sat in another and Elizabeth, after looking at Charles, disappeared into the kitchen. Jack cleared his throat, looked at his son and said, “I owe you an apology. I’ve seen Geoff today and you were right, school is not the right place for him at the moment.” Charles looked at him.  
“Don’t say I told you so,” thought Elizabeth hearing this from the kitchen and opened and closed a few cupboard doors loudly. Charles heard the noise and took a deep breath,  
“Thanks Dad,” he said, “What do you plan to do about him?”  
“At the moment, we are taking him home to be with Phil, and to get help.” He paused, “Both Bob and Mrs Miller were definite that he has been damaged, but hopefully this is not irretrievable. When he started screaming,” he broke off and stared out of the window.  
“I know, it’s scary, but once away from school he is fine,” said Charles.  
“How did you know that he didn’t want to go to school?” asked his father.  
“How do you know what your patients need?” countered Charles,  
“I listen to their description of their symptoms and we work through a treatment programme together,” said Jack looking back at him, realising suddenly, “I don’t listen to my children, do I?”  
“Your children feel that they cannot come and talk to you,” said Charles bluntly. Elizabeth came in quickly with the bottles of beer and put them on the table. Charles came over and poured his father a beer. He glanced at Elizabeth and then took the beer back to his father. He put it in Jack’s hand and, awkwardly, squeezed his shoulder. Elizabeth smiled at him and offered him a beer as he sat down again. Jack took a gulp of beer. “I need to talk to the twins about what they want to do in future,” he said.  
“Perhaps, you need to let go at the Sanatorium and delegate more?” said Charles, “At present, you will work yourself into an early grave, and then Mother will have to parent on her own. Give yourself more time with your children. You might even make a Carol Service or Prize Giving for Mike and Felix. It’s too late for Steve and I, but if you could do that for the younger ones, it would be a start.”  
Jack looked at him, “You sound angry,” he said, Charles sat up, “Sorry Liz, I am going to say this, Yes I am angry. You have five sons, you don’t know us, you have never got involved in any of our lives. We are at the back of the queue; you are obsessed with the Sanatorium and Mother with the Chalet School. Geoff is now suffering the most and only now do you come to us and ask for help. If he had coped with school, you would not be here now, everything would have continued as before. Sorry, Dad, but Uncle Jem and Dr Hammersley have been better father figures to me than you have. I hope it’s not too late for the younger children.”  
Jack looked at him sadly, “I deserved that,” he said finishing his beer and standing up, said, “I’ll leave you both, we are staying in London until our flight on Friday, Stephen and Helena are staying also. We hope that we can see you again before we leave. This is our hotel,” he put down a card and then walked out of the sitting room. Elizabeth followed him and saw him out of the flat. She went back to Charles who was looking shocked. She sat beside him, “I didn’t expect that,” he said. “I need to talk to Steve about this.”  
“Tomorrow,” said Elizabeth, “Tell Jones when he comes in, he can advise you, where is he?”  
“A party, he won’t be here until early morning.”  
“I’ll run and get some nightwear from my halls. You can come with me and get out of here for a walk and some fresh air and I’ll introduce you to some of my corridor. Actually, bring a towel and washing gear, we have unlimited hot water and things will seem better after a soak in a long, hot bath. Charles, I’m not leaving you alone tonight. Come on, get your stuff. Move!” Charles looked at her and obeyed.


	15. Chapter 15

The Maynard family were breakfasting late at the hotel the following morning when Charles and Elizabeth arrived. Jack was quietly sipping his cup of coffee. He didn't look well and all his family were wary around him. “Chas,” shouted Phil, “We’re staying in a hotel for the first time and it’s great.”  
“If you don’t shut up, you’ll be thrown out,” said Charles, ruffling her hair as he passed her, “Morning mother,” and he dropped a kiss on her head. “Hi everyone, is there any food left? I only had toast for breakfast.”  
“Shouldn’t you both be in lectures now?” asked Stephen moving over so his brother could find space to sit down.  
“We spoke to our tutors and got permission to miss this morning,” said Elizabeth squeezing a chair between the twins.  
“As long as we complete the work at a later date,” finished Charles, helping himself to bacon and eggs. The waitress came up and filled his cup with coffee without being asked. Charles looked up and smiled his thanks. She blushed and Elizabeth sniggered. Helena laughed, while Joey looked at her second son, surprised. Geoff tried to get Charles’ attention, “I’ve left school,” he announced, “I’m going home with Phil. Mama and Papa and Dr Hammersley and Mr Whyte agreed. If I want, I can go back when I am thirteen but I don’t know what I am going to do now.”  
Joey said, “None of us do yet Geoff, but Papa and I will discuss it and tell you.” Geoff subsided. Jack looked up and said, “No, we will not, we will discuss it as a family concern. We have three of our older children here to give their input and we need to ask Geoffrey and Philippa.” His family stared at him, Charles and Elizabeth glanced at each other, Stephen caught this glance and looked at his brother. Joey looked at her husband and then at her older children, ending, thoughtfully, with Charles. She said, “In that case, once Chas and Elizabeth have finished eating, we had better find somewhere to sit and thrash this out.” Charles looked up in surprise and admiration, his mother met his glance and they grinned at each other. “Hope you’ve got time to spare, I’m still hungry.”  
“What’s new?” asked Stephen, “I don’t think I’ve known you not to be hungry.”  
“It’s all the brainwork I do,” said Charles.  
“Is the pub you work in near here?” asked Helena. Elizabeth and Charles shook their heads, “In Stratford, East London, next to the Theatre Royal,” said Elizabeth.  
“Why are you working in a pub?” asked Joey.  
“To earn money to see Steve this summer in West Berlin, and to give me a bit more spending money,” replied Charles, “I do get some money from my scholarship and I am living rent free but sometimes I could do with a little more. I’m not entitled to a grant as you don’t live here, so I have to pay my way.”  
Stephen and Helena nodded, “We got a little money from Granny Maynard, but you didn’t at all, you are doing really well, Chas,” said Helena.   
“We are paying for Con and Margot,” said Joey, “as well as the boys still at school. Thank goodness all the girls schooling is free.”  
Charles glanced at her but, catching Elizabeth’s eye, said nothing.  
“Have you finished, then let’s find somewhere to sit,” said Jack.  
“Can we go to Chas’s?” asked Geoff, “Phil hasn’t seen it yet and there is a park outside we can play in.”  
“I haven’t got enough chairs,” said Charles, “and Jones was still asleep when we left this morning.”  
“We?” asked Stephen with a grin and Charles stopped and reddened. His parents looked at him and then at Elizabeth who looked conscious. Geoff looked at them and opened his mouth. Charles pointed his knife at him, “Don’t say anything,” he threatened and Geoff looked at him and shook his head. Stephen, Helena and Elizabeth were chuckling. “And Dad, I don’t need a ‘talk’,” said Charles, “I’ve had one from Uncle Jem and another from Uncle Jem and Mr Braithwaite!” Joey shook her head at him, Jack said nothing, just looked at his son.  
“No wonder you were hungry,” said Stephen, intent to tease and Charles glared at him.  
“Finished?” asked his mother, making a ‘be quiet’ gesture at Stephen, “You’ve left some of the pattern on the plate!” Charles grinned back, “For the moment,” he said. “Let’s go and find somewhere to sit and discuss Geoff’s future,” she said.

“Geoff, what do you want to do about school?” Jack looked at his son who was sitting on his lap. Geoff considered, “I want to stay with Phil at the moment. She might be ill again,” he said.  
“Phil is at the Chalet School now,” said Joey, “And she is growing stronger every day. She will be as fit as you soon.”  
Phil looked up, “I want to be a day pupil,” she said, “I always did. It was just when you left me that I had to board and now I can stay with Geoff.”  
“But Geoff needs to learn as well,” said Joey.   
Phil looked at her mother, “There's Auntie Biddy, Auntie Grizel, Auntie Hilary and Auntie Stacie, can't they teach him?”  
Her older brothers and sister looked at her with respect. “She's got it all planned out,” said Stephen.  
“And you can teach him, because you told us about it, when you taught at school and that Polly someone,” said Phil.  
“Would you like to share these lessons?” asked Jack. Phil looked at Geoff who shook his head, “No, you go to school,” he said, “You want to go. I don't.”  
“Are you sure that's what you want to do?” asked Joey, “We could get you a tutor?”  
“At home? No, I want to do what Phil said.” asked Geoff  
“Wouldn't the school give you a curriculum if you asked?” said Helena. “He could shadow whatever Phil is learning.”  
“He could come swimming with me,” said Phil, “It's fun.”  
“If he follows the curriculum, they could do their prep together and it would give him some company,” said Charles, “and he could sit any exams with the girls.”  
“I don't like exams,” said Geoff in a small voice.  
“Neither did I,” said his mother, “but you need to be assessed to make sure you are learning properly, and we all have to do them. You were doing really well at school; we don't want you to slip back but to prove to us that you can work well by yourself.”  
Charles looked at his father, “What do you think?”  
Jack frowned, “I think it will be fine educationally but I am concerned about his social development? He will be isolated.”  
Helena said, “School was such a success! Leave him to the end of this academic year and see how he copes.”  
“Nick, one of the girls on my course told me that her boyfriend, Patrick, was educated alone for a couple of years after he fell off a cliff. I've met him, he’s in his final year and he socialises well. I don't think that a year or two will harm him.”  
“Is that the Patrick who is President of the Latin Mass Society?” asked Elizabeth, Charles nodded, “He tried to persuade me to go to Latin Mass but I said no. What's Nick like?”  
“Bright, good at the work. All of which is nothing to do with the present situation. He wouldn't have to wear a uniform, would he?”  
“He could wear mine for the exams,” offered Phil and everyone laughed.  
Jack and Joey looked at each other and nodded. “Are you sure this is what you want to do, Geoff?” He nodded, “And Phil, do you want to be a day girl?” she nodded and the twins squeezed their hands together. “Shall we see what Auntie Hilda and the other aunties say and take it from there?” Everyone agreed and sat back, glad that agreement had been reached amicably. The twins both hugged their mother and then their father. They looked at each other and Elizabeth seeing this said, "Shall we go and look at the view out of the window?” She took them over and the family watched them suddenly start talking to each other.  
Jack looked at his children, “Do you think this will work?” he asked. The boys turned to Helena, “You know most about children,” said Charles with a grin. She made a face at him, “Perhaps, I’m just worried about the isolation as well.”  
Charles looked at her, “If he is being tutored by all the Aunts, then he could go to their houses for lessons, give him a glimpse of life in other houses.” He turned to his mother, “Aunt Biddy isn’t going to send Pat away is she? Where will he be educated?” Joey looked surprised, “I don’t know, I’ll speak to Eugen and see. That is a good point, I’ll investigate when I get back.”  
He continued, “Can you introduce him to more English classic children’s books not just the ones you have written, he’s reading Heidi now and then he can meet other children halfway and have common ground when he goes back.”  
Jack looked at him, “You think he will go back?” Charles looked at Stephen and Helena who said, “You know him best,” Charles nodded and turned to his father, “I don't know, may be not till thirteen. Rationally he knows that it is the best thing, emotionally, he can’t cope with it at the moment. When he grows that bit more, then maybe he will.”  
“He will see Phil growing away from him,” said Helena suddenly, “That will be a shock.”  
“Yes, but it may be what he needs to see,” said Stephen. “He has to find himself, by himself.”  
Joey smiled, “Well we will see, I will speak to Aunt Hilda and Nell.”  
“Do you know, he is like you,” said Stephen to Charles.  
“Me?”  
“You are privately worrying about Geoff and not letting go; he is worrying about Phil in the same way. No wonder you can get through to him!”   
His family looked at him and then Helena smiled, “I agree, we are all involved now so you go back to Uni. and enjoy yourself.”  
Charles laughed, “You mean run away and play?”  
“Yes,” said Stephen, realising two things, “That is what your Gran said. Although you are the eldest in this country,”  
“I'm not, Connie and Margot are.”  
“In reality you are,” retorted Stephen, “You have had to take on responsibilities they never have had to, just leave it to the parents now”  
“Like you did! And every time I do try to leave it, I'm pulled back in by Geoff! At least, he won’t be here in England anymore. And you were the one who looked after the rest of us. Luckily Auntie Veta, Auntie Madge and Uncle Jem are around to step in.” He suddenly realised what he said and looking at his parents shrugged and said, “You might be here now but you are going back soon. Are you going to see Felix and Mike or Connie or Margot before you leave?”  
“We are concentrating on Geoff and Phil at the moment,” Jack paused, “You're right, we should go and visit them all.” His family looked at him, surprised. “We are off to the Round House, maybe they could come down for a weekend.” Joey looked at him with amazement, “Don't you need to get back for the San?” she asked.   
Jack looked back at her, “The rest of the staff are capable of dealing with any issues,” he said, “I think we have to look after our family while we are here.” His children looked at him and then Stephen and Helena looked at Charles again.  
Stephen continued, “Geoff and Chas, they are very similar. Phil is the dominant twin and Elizabeth is the dominant partner in that relationship.”  
Charles sat up outraged, to the amusement of his family, “No, that's.... right,” he admitted reluctantly. “Ok, so we're alike. I think I'm going now before anything else is revealed. See you all later this week before you go back.”


	16. Chapter 16

“This is the flat, Phil,” said Geoff and he banged on the door. Jones opened it, “Hullo, Maynards,” he said, “Come in.”  
“Where's Chas?” demanded Phil following her brother in. Her parents followed her, Joey looked round at the flat appraisingly.  
“In the living room, finishing some work,” said Jones, “Go through now.” Charles was sitting frowning at his books and the twins stopped apprehensively. He looked up and smiled, “Sorry, I just didn't understand this, hullo twins. Welcome.” He looked at his parents, Jack came to look at his books, “What were you struggling with?” he asked, “I don’t know if I can help, but I might be able to, if I can remember my Chemistry.” Charles looked up at his father, “I think I’m missing something,” he said, “But, I can’t see what,” Jack pulled up a chair and looked at his son’s workings. Joey and Jones looked at each other and grinned. “Shall we go and make tea and coffee, twins? Leave those two alone until they have sorted out the problem.”  
“Where’s Elizabeth?” asked Geoff as he went to the kitchen, “That’s Chas’s room Phil and that’s Jones’s. We all played football in the park when we came from Switzerland, before Steve went to Berlin.”  
Jones waited until the end of this speech before he replied, “Elizabeth is at University, she has lectures this morning, and she is at her halls anyway, we haven’t seen her for a few days. She doesn’t live here, and is doing a different course.”  
Geoff looked at him, “So, they don’t do the same classes?”  
“No, they do different ones. Minor is reading Chemistry, Liz, Medicine and I Music. Miller is reading English but he is in America at the moment, and then will be at Oxford. Everyone does different things.”  
Geoff nodded. He went to the cupboards to help get out the cups. Joey watched him with amusement, Phil stared. Jones glanced at him, “Well trained,” he said, “Minor and Gran have done a good job on him!” Joey jumped and then said, “Yes, he is growing up, isn’t he?”  
They went back into the living room where Jack and Charles were still working on the problem but getting nowhere. They looked up as the others arrived, “Leave it for now,” said Jack standing up, “You may find it becomes clearer later.” Charles nodded, “thanks, Dad,” he said, “Sorry, twins,” he went over and hugged them, “Thank you for the tea. Are you both looking forward to going home tomorrow?” Geoff and Phil both nodded. Charles looked at Geoff, “I bet you didn’t find the biscuit tin, did you? Shall we go and find it?” Geoff nodded and they left the living room. The doorbell rang as they crossed the hall. Geoff looked up, “Is that Elizabeth?” he asked,  
“Shouldn’t think so,” Charles went to open it, “Oh, hullo, Nick, come in,”  
“Sorry to interrupt, Charles, but I was struggling with that chemistry problem and I wondered if you could help. Oh, this is my sister, Lawrie, she’s not got any classes until this afternoon, so she has come with me.”  
Geoff looked at the two women standing in the doorway, “You are twins,” he said, “Like me and Phil.”  
“Hallo,” said Charles smiling at Lawrie, “This is my youngest brother, Geoffrey, I hope you don’t mind a crowd, my parents, youngest sister Phil, and Jones are with us. Geoff, can you go and get two more cups and at the back of the bottom shelf in the blue cupboard, you will find a biscuit tin. Can you bring it in?”  
“We can come back if it is inconvenient?” asked Nick smiling at Geoff, Charles looked at the twins thoughtfully, “No, come through, you may be able to help.”  
Lawrie shot him a glance, “Help?” she said.  
Charles smiled at her, “Yes, help,” he said. She blinked at him and looked at her sister. They followed him into the living room where they were introduced to Jack, Joey, Phil and Jones. Jones looked at Lawrie with interest, “Where did you say you were studying?” he asked. She smiled at him, “I didn’t but it is RADA,” she said. He looked interested and said “Do you prefer singing or acting?” Lawrie laughed, “I can’t sing,” she said, “You want Nick for that,”  
“Want me for what?” asked Nicola looking up from Charles’ workings on the table, Jack had also gone over for a second look. Geoff followed and watched them all.  
“Singing.”  
“No thank you, had enough of that at school.”  
“Did you sing at school?” asked Joey, “I did as well.”  
“Bad luck,” said Nick with a smile, “I was press-ganged into it. I preferred acting.”  
“But if you have a gift,” said Joey, “Surely you would want to develop it.”  
“I would rather play netball and cricket still,” said Nicola. “Charles, if you change that digit there, I mean, look at this equation.”  
Charles and Jack both looked and Charles quickly made the alteration she suggested. All three then worked through the problem and finished it correctly.  
“Thank you,” said Charles absently looking at his work. “You are staying for coffee and biscuits that Geoff is still holding.” He smiled at his brother and opened the tin. Jones and Lawrie were talking together about drama and Phil was listening to their conversation. Joey was sitting back just watching everyone.  
Geoff said, “Can I ask a question?”  
“You can,” said Charles, “the question is may you,” completed Nicola and they looked at each other and laughed.  
“You had an Ironsides too?”  
“Miss Annersley and the Chalet School for us. What do you want to know, Geoff?”  
“You all worked together on that, isn’t that cheating?”  
“No, as you say we all worked together and we both understand where we went wrong, so we both have learnt how to do it. In an exam, when we are on our own, we will be able to explain it. Do you understand?”  
Geoff nodded as Charles took the tin out of his hands and handed it round. “Thank you,” said Lawrie in the middle of a speech. She took a bite and stopped in amazement. “Anna’s lemon biscuits,” said Jones, “A showstopper in any arena.”  
“Who’s Anna?” asked Nicola crunching her biscuit.  
“She’s our housekeeper at home,” said Charles, “She looked after us as children in a lot of ways, and she does send me biscuits quite regularly.”  
“Imagine Mrs Bertie doing that?” giggled Lawrie to Nicola.  
“Who’s Mrs Bertie?” asked Jones  
“Our housekeeper at home. We inherited her when we inherited Trennels, our farm. She never looked after us though.”  
“We were thirteen though and the youngest,” pointed out Nicola. “I assume that there are other children between you and Geoff and Phil,” she said to Charles,  
“Four older, and four between,” replied Charles with a smile.  
“Eleven!” Lawrie looked at Joey, “Ten pregnancies, weren’t you exhausted?”  
“Seven,” said Joey, “Triplets to start with and then two sets of twins.”  
“Same number as Mum,” said Lawrie.  
“So, you are the youngest?” said Phil and Lawrie and Nicola nodded, “We were always the delicate ones at the bottom of the family,” said Nicola, “We were kept at home and sent to day school until we were twelve when we went to boarding school with our sisters.” The Maynards all sat up. Geoff walked over to Nicola and looked at her, “I’ve just been to school and I don’t like it,” he said, “I’m going to stay at home now with Phil because she has been ill. Dr Hammersley says I can go back when I am thirteen. Do you think that will alright?”  
Nicola looked taken aback. Charles exchanged looks with Jones and they smiled at each other. Joey and Jack looked at Geoff who stared at Nicola.  
“Why didn’t you like school?” she asked.  
“Because Phil wasn’t there,” he replied simply. “She lives in Switzerland and school is here.” Nicola smiled at Phil.  
“Phil has had Polio,” said Charles quietly.  
Lawrie said, “I wouldn’t have liked to be separated from Nick at the age of, how old are you, seven or eight?” Geoff nodded, “We still share a room, we live with the Merricks now, and Geoff, it used to be our house and now, we have our old room back from when we were your age. Are you going back to Switzerland now with Phil?” He nodded again turning to look at her. “Lucky you.”  
Nicola said, “I think it is hard for you both to be parted, but wait and see what happens when you reach thirteen. A lot can happen in six years. Are you going to school with your sister?”  
Geoff shook his head, “I’m going to be taught at home, but Phil is going to be a day girl at her school which is next door. So, we will be together in the afternoons and evenings.”  
“Patrick, my boyfriend, fell off a cliff and was hurt when he was thirteen,” said Nicola, “He was off school for two years and was educated at home. He went to school though when he was better and is now at University.”  
Geoff looked at them and said, “Thank you. Chas, Phil and I need to talk about this, can we use your bedroom?” “Go ahead,” said Charles, and the twins left the room. There was a pause until they heard the door close and Jones rushed to the piano and started playing it to stop sounds of laughter reaching the twins.  
“Bless them,” said Lawrie  
“Poor little beggars,” said Nicola, “Did you split them up?”  
Joey and Jack nodded, “We’ve sent all the boys away when they were seven,” said Jack,  
“Our parents did for everyone else,” said Nicola, “They made an exception for us because we used to be ill all the time and when we finally went to school, we went together, alongside four older sisters.”  
“Six of you at boarding school!” exclaimed Jones. Lawrie laughed at him, “Yes, for our first year, and five of us in the same room.”  
“Didn’t you have rooms for one year group?” asked Charles  
“No, our school had sister’s rooms. We shared with Ginty until she left sixth form, then we were left in Sara Crewe on our own, which was like being at home.”  
“Sara Crewe?” said Joey,  
“The attic, nicknamed Sara Crewe,” explained Nicola.  
“Another for you to read with the twins,” said Charles to his mother.  
“We outgrew our delicacy,” said Lawrie, “but Phil won’t will she?”  
“She will improve,” said Jack, “But there will always be some damage.” Lawrie nodded. “Nice kids,” she said, “Anyway, we had better make a move hadn’t we? William, if you are interested in producing some music for our show, come round one night and we can take it from there, perhaps we'll get Nick to sing! here’s our address.” Jones smiled and took the used envelope from her.  
Nicola got up, “Not on your nelly!” she said, “Nice meeting you,” she said to Joey and Jack, “Enjoy your stay in England. See you this afternoon, Charles.”  
“Let me show you out,” he said and led the way to the front door. Lawrie looked impishly at him, “Did we help?” she asked. Charles smiled back, “What do you think? Thank you very much.”  
“Poor boy, I just wanted to hug him,” said Nicola. “Bye Charles, I hope everything is sorted soon,” and they left.  
Charles went back into the living room. His parents looked at him, “Thanks for your help with that problem, Dad,” he said. Jack nodded. Joey looked at him, “What did you know about those twins?” she asked,  
“Nothing, I didn’t even know Nicola had a twin sister,” said Charles, “But I think they have helped you decide, haven’t they?”  
Joey nodded, “I think we will talk to Biddy and Eugen and see what they are going to do with their boys. We might keep Geoff with us in Switzerland.”  
Jones looked up, “May I say that I think that might be the best option. They are very close for twins and if anything were to happen to Phil, at least he will be with her.” Charles looked at him with respect, “I never thought of that,” he admitted, “I wonder if that is the reason behind his behaviour and he doesn’t realise it?”  
“That would make sense,” said Jack slowly and Joey nodded looking at her son and Jones. “That was bright of you both,” she said and the boys smiled back.


	17. Chapter 17

David Russell dropped into the flat on 23rd December for a drink and chat. “You sure you don't want to come up to the Round House with me? There are a number of your younger siblings there, Michael, Felix and Felicity.”  
Charles sat up, “I thought they were going to Switzerland.”  
“No. You missed the weekend when your parents were here with the second twins and Mike and Felix when this was discussed.”  
“Yes, Dad and I were having problems so I thought I'd leave him to get to know Mike and Felix. Also, after that night out with Steve, Jones, you and Rix,” David was laughing at the memory, “I know, I got rather drunk.”  
“Rather? You still can't hold your drink too well, and musical theatre is definitely not your forte!”  
Charles grinned, “I only sang that song because I was dragged along to see that old film by Jones. He decided I needed a distraction.”  
“I remember you sing and trying to whirl around a lamp post,” said David, “and when you reached a puddle, well some things are better unseen! That policeman wasn't too impressed either.”  
Charles laughed, “Which is why I didn't come up that weekend. Why are the Maynards descending on you?”  
“Mike and Felix are staying in the UK this year; they will go to the Quadrant at Easter. Felicity came over with the school, and will go back on the school train. Your parents wanted to spend time with the younger children.”  
Charles nodded, “I know Margot is visiting Len,” he said “and Connie and Roger are staying in Oxford, Ruey's joining them. Steve is going to the Platz though, how long he'll stay is another matter, he'll be on his own. Shouldn't the boys go home for Christmas though?”  
“They were quite happy not to, Mike’s going to stay with Aunty Veta for New Year and Felix has got the twins for company!”  
“Heaven help you all,” said Charles, “Thanks for coming round, I'm working this evening and going down to Gran's tomorrow. Pass my love on to everyone.”  
“Are you sure you don't want to come? I could do with some adult company.”  
“Thank you but the thought of Kevin, Kester and Felix makes me thankful I've got a bolt hole! Give my special love to Ailie.” 

Christmas Eve was rainy and Charles was pleased to see the car waiting for him when he left the railway station. He made his way over to the car and the car door opened.  
“Miller,” he exclaimed, “I didn't expect you here.”  
“Gran flew me back for Christmas, I don't think she wanted you to be on your own!” He drove off.  
“More likely, she's missing you! So, how's America?”  
“It's fab. Lots of space, weather is an improvement on this, the work is interesting, the company is fun. I'm just sorry you didn't get the chance to go yourself.” Charles just looked at him and replied, “It's nice to see you. Here we are, let’s go in. I've been looking forward to this.”  
“So, have I,” admitted Miller pushing open the door, “Gran, we’re here,”  
Mrs Walker came into the hall and Charles hugged her, “Where's Gran?”  
“In the sitting room, run along and greet her,” said Mrs Walker, “Danny, can you help me bring through the tea tray?”  
Charles looked at Miller and then turned and went quietly into the sitting room where he saw Gran seated by the fire. “Gran,” he went over and put an arm around her. She looked fragile sat there, much more so than the beginning of December, and his heart missed a beat. “Lovely to be here,” he said, “And it's nice to have Miller home for Christmas. He's bringing the tea tray in now.” He dropped a kiss on her head.  
“Nice to see you as well, child,” said Mrs Miller. “You are looking well. Enjoying University and London?”  
“Yes, working hard at University and earning money in the evenings, at the bar. I've been to the theatre, to football matches and done some sightseeing. “  
“Sounds very busy!”  
“It is, but it is fun. I want to make the most of it while I can,” he broke off looking guiltily at Mrs Miller and she looked back at him, “Go ahead, enjoy yourself. It is a truism but you are only young once. Lay down some happy memories now, they will stay with you and help you when you get to my age.”  
Charles sat beside her and said, “Some of the happiest memories I have got are the ones you have helped create here, and those I will keep forever.”  
Gran smiled at him with tears in her eyes, “You and Daniel, both of you have said the same. Thank you.”  
Miller and Mrs Walker came in with the tea tray and Miller poured while Charles made sure that Mrs Miller ate something and drank her tea. The boys cleared away and went into the kitchen. Charles leant against the dresser and Miller started washing up.  
“You can see what I can see,” he said and Charles nodded. “Which is why she paid for you to come home,” he said.  
Miller turned, “Minor,”  
“Chas,” said Charles, “I think we are beyond Miller and Minor now, Danny.”  
“Chas, I don't want to go back until, I mean,” he stopped, “And then I've got to think of Mrs Walker.”  
Charles nodded, “I think we have to take it one day at a time. It's Christmas tomorrow, Elizabeth and her father are sharing it with us, let's make it an occasion for us all. We are cooking lunch, aren't we?”  
“Any good at cooking?”  
“Jones and I do all our own! We are not in Halls.”  
“Good, we need to think about supper later.”  
“Then I'm going to Midnight Mass. Liz and her Dad are picking me up. If you give me a key, I won't disturb you when I get back.”

The car arrived at the house at 11.30pm. Charles was waiting on the steps and ran down.  
“Hullo,” said Elizabeth with a smile and then glanced quickly at her father. “You OK?”  
Charles pressed his lips together, shook his head and looked out of the window.  
Elizabeth leaned over from the front seat, “What's happened?” she asked gently.  
“Gran,” said Charles, “She's brought Danny back from America. She looks ill.”  
“She is ill,” said Mr Braithwaite. Charles stared, “You know?”  
“She asked our advice about bringing Miller home.”  
“She hasn't much time left has she?” said Charles, “She looks so frail now, she didn't three weeks ago.”  
Mr Braithwaite parked the car and turned around to look at Charles, “Do you want me to tell you?” Charles nodded, “No, she hasn't. It could be a matter of days or weeks.”  
Charles looked shocked. “So soon?”  
“Yes, that hospital appointment in September uncovered some issues.”  
Charles’s face hardened, “The fuss about Geoff didn't affect her did it?”  
“No, not at all. If anything, it gave her an impetus to live. We'll talk about this after Mass. Remember it is Christmas tomorrow, don't let this spoil your day, she wouldn't want that.”

“Is he going to be much longer?” asked Elizabeth sitting in the car. “Wish I'd brought coffee with us.”  
“He’s had a shock, he wanted to pray and Fr McDonagh will make him leave soon. He's got to be up in the morning.”  
Elizabeth nodded and looked in her wingmirror, “Here they come, they must have been talking.”  
“Good, that will help him.”  
Fr McDonagh approached the car, “Happy Christmas, Mr Braithwaite. I'm returning Mr Maynard to you, nice to see you again, Charles. Remember me to all your brothers.”  
Charles nodded, “I will, thank you Father. Happy Christmas.” The priest nodded, blessed him and went towards the presbytery. The Braithwaites looked at Charles who looked calmer and Mr Braithwaite said, “We'll drop you off and then see you for lunch.” Charles nodded, “Thank you," he said and looked out of the window. The silence remained unbroken until he got out of the car, “Happy Christmas,” he said, “See you later today,” and he ran up the steps to the house and let himself in.  
Elizabeth sighed, “That was hard,” she said, “I didn't know how he was going to react.”  
“Leave him to deal with it in his own way,” said her father, “He has to come to terms with it.”

Christmas Carols were playing on the radio in the kitchen when Elizabeth and her father arrived for lunch. The lunch preparations were well under way and Mrs Walker found that she was only expected to give advice. Elizabeth walked into the kitchen to hear the boys talking.  
“I helped with the Thanksgiving dinner in November,” said Danny, as he basted the chicken. “And Jones and I cook Sunday lunches here,” said Charles. “Shall we have Yorkshires?”  
“Yes,” said Elizabeth, “A Merry Christmas,”  
“to us all and God bless us, everyone,” finished Danny and the rest of them laughed.  
Charles came over and kissed her, “Happy Christmas,” he said, “Sorry, I was in a mood last night.”  
“Doesn't matter,” she replied. “Dad's keeping her company at the moment. How can I help?”  
“Start on the Yorkshires please,” he said, “and I'll start the gravy.”  
“How do you find Christmas in England?”  
“I miss the snow, last year we had a snowball fight, all my family, it was fun. But it is nice to have a different Christmas. The weather does make a difference. The oven is hot enough now, shall we put the Yorkshires in?”

“That was a lovely roast,” said Mrs Miller, “You learned to cook that in America, Danny?”  
He nodded, “Yes, for Thanksgiving,”  
“When you go back, please pass on my compliments to whoever taught you to cook.”  
Danny looked at her and she nodded at him, “You are going back. Don't think you are not.”  
“You are enjoying it?” asked Mr Braithwaite and Danny nodded, “It's not so different from school,” he admitted, “I'm in a dormitory so get looked after, unlike Chas.”  
Charles looked up, “Living in the flat certainly means we have to look after ourselves. I like it though.”  
“You miss formal dinners though,” said Elizabeth, “Sitting in gowns and have to have Sunday lunch on the top table.”  
“Thank goodness,” said Charles. “Christmas Pudding anyone?”  
He and Danny cleared the table whilst Elizabeth served out the pudding. Mrs Miller looked at her portion and put down her spoon. Charles and Daniel looked at each other but said nothing.  
“How's Geoffrey?” asked Mrs Miller  
Charles swallowed his mouthful, “He's fine. Lessons have been set up for him with the married ex-teachers on the Platz.”  
“Is he on his own?”  
“No, Auntie Biddy has twins the same age as Geoff and Phil, she decided that she didn’t want to split them up, so Geoff has got two classmates. Phil is still at the Chalet School but she is living at home,” he grinned, “She organised all this, and it has worked, so far.”  
“Do you think Geoffrey will return to school?” asked Mrs Miller, “He sent me a Christmas Card you know, it's on the mantelpiece.”  
Charles smiled, “How nice for you. I'm not sure whether he will return. The Courvoisiers, that is Auntie Biddy and Uncle Eugen, are talking about moving to Lucerne when the twins are eleven, so they can go to their father's school. The idea is that Geoff goes with them, but things change and who knows what will happen. He is also having talking therapy with Uncle Eugen, which the parents hope will help him. At the moment he is settled and content, thank goodness.”  
Everyone, apart from Danny who looked bemused, smiled thankfully. “You never saw him, Daniel,” said his grandmother, “The poor child just could not cope with being away from his sister. He was extremely unwell. Hopefully, he isn't going to be too damaged by it all.”  
“I think he will recover,” said Mr Braithwaite, “Not every child can cope with being away from home at the age of seven.”  
“Did your younger brothers arrive home safely?” Mrs Miller asked Charles who replied, “They didn't go, they are staying at the Round House, although Mike is going to stay with Raoul for the New Year. Felicity, Felix's twin, is staying with them. She travelled with the school and will be going back on the school train. There's just Steve at home from the elder part of the family, Adrienne, Erica and the four babes.”  
“Still sounds a lot,” said Danny, “Coffee and Queen's Speech? Shall we put coffee in the living room?”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, didn't want this to happen.

Charles looked at the open back door. The kettle was still warm and there was still tea in the teapot. He poured himself a cup and added milk. He stood for a minute and then went out into the back garden. The garden was dark, six o'clock on a late December morning and he could see nothing amiss. Sipping his tea, he made his way to the Conservatory and stopped in the doorway. After a few minutes pause, he went in and switched off the heater. Mrs Miller would not need it now. He dropped a kiss on her head, picked up her half empty teacup and went back to the house.  
“Miller, wake up,” Charles shook him, Danny stirred and Charles waited. “What, it's too early to get up,” Danny sat up, yawned and looked at his friend. “Why have you got two cups of tea? Wait, that's Gran's. What? Where?”  
“Outside, in the Conservatory.”  
“Show me,”  
They made their way down to the Conservatory and Danny stopped to look at his Grandmother. “Goodnight, Sweet Princess,” he said and kissed her cheek.  
“I'll phone for an ambulance,” Charles said, still holding the two cups and walking back into the house leaving his friend alone with his grandmother.  
He returned fifteen minutes later and pushed a cup of tea into his friend’s hand. “Ambulance is on the way,” he said.  
Danny sat up, “Sorry,” he said, “Did it take all that time to call an ambulance?”  
Charles shook his head, “I called Mr Braithwaite as well. He wasn't too happy at been woken up so early! He's coming over with Elizabeth and Verity as soon as he can.” Miller nodded, “What about Mrs Walker? She's not up yet,”  
“He said he would help with that, I don't know how though,”  
The doorbell interrupted them. “Ambulance,” said Charles and got up to answer it. Fr McDonagh was standing on the doorstep. Charles looked at him in surprise. “Good morning, Charles, Tom Braithwaite called and asked me to come and wait with you until he arrived.”  
“Come in Father, come through. Danny is with his Gran, we haven't seen Mrs Walker yet, and haven't,” Charles stopped, Fr McDonagh said kindly, “If you boys will let me, I'll do that.” Charles nodded and they went to the Conservatory where Danny was sitting. He looked up as they approached.  
“This is Fr McDonagh, Mr Braithwaite asked him to come,” explained Charles.  
Fr McDonagh put a hand on Danny's shoulder, “May I bless her before the ambulance gets here? I know she was not a Catholic but,”  
Charles and Danny looked at each other, “I suppose that is all right,” said Danny,  
“Can’t harm anyone now,” said Charles and they sat quietly and Fr McDonagh produced some Holy Water and blessed Mrs Miller. He looked at the boys, “Would you like to say a prayer for her soul before we go back to the house?” The boys looked at each other and nodded. Afterwards, they went back to the kitchen, Fr McDonagh ushering them before him, and looked at each other, feeling calmer.  
“Daniel,” a voice came from upstairs.  
“Mrs Walker?”  
“I'm not feeling too well, could you look after your Grandmother today?”  
Danny looked at Charles who nodded, “Don't worry, Mrs Walker, we'll bring some tea and toast up.”  
Fr McDonagh washed his hands and said, “Charles, start on the toast, please, Daniel sit down, you can help me take the tray upstairs. Is there anything else we can have for breakfast?”  
“There's bacon in the pantry,” said Danny and Charles went to look for it. “Charles, if the ambulance arrives, show them through to the Conservatory. I will be with Mrs Walker but I will come down.” He gave Danny the tray and they went upstairs. Charles was left alone in the kitchen. He picked up a slice of toast to eat but put it down.  
The doorbell rang and the ambulance crew arrived. He directed them out to the Conservatory and then went upstairs and knocked on Mrs Walker's door. Fr McDonagh came down to talk to the ambulance crew and sent Charles into the living room whilst Mrs Miller left her house for the last time.  
A paramedic went upstairs with Fr McDonagh to look at Mrs Walker. Danny came down and joined Charles, “They're admitting her to hospital for observation, she's got a temperature and is suffering from shock.” Charles nodded. They heard people descending the stairs. Fr McDonagh came in, “Can you manage until Tom and Elizabeth arrive? I've got to go with Mrs Walker, she is not well.” They both nodded. “And eat, now!”  
Danny stood up, “Let's finish breakfast, there's bacon and eggs waiting to be cooked, Gran wouldn't like us to starve.”  
Charles suddenly realised he couldn't talk or move. Danny looked at him, “I'll go and bring you yours.”  
Charles found himself in the hall. He picked up the receiver and dialled the Round House's number.  
“Hullo, who's that? Kevin, it's Chas, can I speak to Auntie Madge?.. Kevin, just find her, please..Kevin, why not?... Please, can you go and get Auntie Madge... Kevin, just do it please.” The doorbell rang and Danny walked past him, dropping a bacon sandwich on the telephone table. He opened the door and Verity and Elizabeth ran in, Mr Braithwaite followed, “Kevin, I need to speak to Auntie Madge, please,” Charles was getting desperate when the receiver was taken out of his hand, “Russell, this is Mr Braithwaite. I need to speak to your mother, please go and get her.”  
Elizabeth took Charles by the hand and led him to the kitchen. Verity was cooking breakfast and talking to Danny who was sitting at the table, his head in his hands. Elizabeth pushed Charles into a chair, “Where's your breakfast?” asked Verity, “I'll get it,” said Elizabeth looking concerned, “It's the shock. Once they've both eaten, they might be better,” Her father came in with the sandwich and gave it to Charles, “Eat it,” he said. Elizabeth watched him anxiously as he ate. Verity pushed a sandwich into Danny's hand and made sure he did the same. She continued to make breakfast for everyone and Mr Braithwaite made sure that the girls ate as well.  
“Both of you are coming back with us,” said Mr Braithwaite when breakfast was finished.  
Charles looked up, “I wanted to speak to Auntie Madge,” he said, “but Kevin wouldn't let me. I then knew how Geoff felt as all I wanted to do was scream and scream and scream.” He dropped his head onto the table. Elizabeth put an arm around him, looking at her father.  
“Your Aunt is coming here with your cousin, David. He's driving her down.” Charles nodded, “Can you both go and pack a bag? I'll come up with you. Girls, can you wash up?”  
“Yes,” said Verity, “We’ll make the house safe and I'll ask the Station to keep an eye on it.”

When they arrived at the Senior Boarding House Matron was waiting for them. “Hullo, Auntie Anne,” said Elizabeth, “Shall we go up to our flat?”  
Matron looked at Mr Braithwaite, “Their old room last year, no-one is using it this year”  
Elizabeth's eyes lit up, “Yes, there’ll be room for Monty and William when they arrive, I'll ring them. I called them on Christmas Day to say Gran wasn't well, I was hoping not to make a second call.”  
Matron led the way upstairs and unlocked the suite. Danny looked around, “It's strange here, in America it was a lot more modern.”  
Charles nodded. He went through to the bedroom and shut the door behind him. Elizabeth, Verity and Danny looked at the door and looked at Mr Braithwaite. He went to the door and knocked on it, “Charles, come out. I want you boys here together. I'm going to come in, now.” He opened the door and went in. He brought out Charles and pushed him into a chair. Matron nodded, “You either stay here with your friends, or go to the san with matron. You don't need to talk to anyone, we just want to make sure you and Danny are all right.”  
Charles shrugged his shoulders and stared ahead of him. Verity and Elizabeth turned to talk to Danny and left him alone. Mr Braithwaite left the room with Matron. “Do you think they should be left alone?”  
“No, I'm just going to get some work and then I'm going back.”  
The door opened and Elizabeth came out, “I'm going to get a book, it's like a morgue in there,” she looked shocked as she realised what she had said but her father and Matron both smiled. “We know, we are coming to help you. We might get them working soon." Elizabeth nodded and ran off. Verity came out, “They're talking, I think they need space,” she said. Matron and Mr Braithwaite looked at her and each other, “I'll stay here, and keep an eye on them,” said Mr Braithwaite.  
“Danny asked Charles how she was when he found her,” said Verity, “That's when I came out,” she shuddered and Matron put her arm around her, “Upstairs with you,” and Mr Braithwaite quietly entered the study. The boys were sitting close together, talking. He sat at a distance and watched them.  
Suddenly Danny shouted out, “Why did she let me go to America if she was ill? I wouldn’t have left her if I'd have known.” He burst into tears and Mr Braithwaite came forward. “Miller, she did not know that she was ill when you left. That routine hospital appointment Maynard took her to in September revealed something and she was under the care of the hospital all autumn. She was told that she was seriously ill in November when she asked our advice about bringing you home for Christmas.”  
Danny was crying too much. Charles got up and went into the bedroom. Mr Braithwaite looked after him, uneasily. He heard the sound of Charles punching the wall, but couldn’t do anything. He heard footsteps and Elizabeth came in, “Verity and I heard noises,” her father indicated the bedroom and she ran through, “Oh, Charles, let me look at that, come here, you need bandages, let's go to Matron, you may have broken a knuckle; well if you are not going, I'll get Matron here, but please don't do that again.” He heard Charles start crying and sat back in relief. Danny was calming down, he looked at Mr Braithwaite, “Sorry about that,” he said.  
“About what? A normal reaction. Do you want to go and find Verity? I'll wait for the other two, and tell Matron that Charles may have broken a knuckle when he attacked the wall. We may have to go to A&E.”  
Danny grinned uncertainly, “He doesn't pick his battles well. We could visit Mrs Walker as well,” he said as he went upstairs.

Madge sat back on the sofa in the study and looked at the two young men who were making tea for her and David. Charles's left hand was bandaged but he insisted on helping. David watched, “What did you do?” he asked lazily.  
“Punched a wall.”  
“Who won?”  
“The wall. I broke a knuckle and badly bruised two others. I've got to go back to hospital in a week.”  
“Well, we'll look after you when you come back to the Round House with us,”  
“I'm not going to the Round House with you. If I did, you would lose a brother. I'd kill Kevin.”  
Everyone stared at him and he stared back angrily.  
“What did Kevin do?” asked Kevin's mother  
“Wouldn't let me speak to you when I called this morning,” said Charles shortly and turned back kicking a chair out of the way.  
“I thought you called,” Madge turned to Mr Braithwaite who shook his head, “I took the receiver out of Maynard's hand. Russell was being obstructive but quietened down when I spoke to him.” Madge looked shocked. “Chas was trying to speak to you for five minutes or more,” Danny commented. David looked at his cousin, “May I kill him for you?” he asked  
Mr Braithwaite added, “I will be speaking to him next term. I assume you would like to stay here until the funeral? I have spoken to Dr Hammersley and he has said that you both can if you like, and Montgomery and Jones when they arrive for the funeral.”  
Charles nodded, “Thank you,” he looked at Madge and came over and hugged her, “Thank you for coming,” he said, “I did want to talk to you but Kevin was being obnoxious, I'm sorry, but it's true.” He sat and rested his head on her shoulder and she put an arm around him. Miller looked at them and his eyes filled. Madge saw and quietly spoke to Charles who sat up and nodded. Madge stood up and went over to him and hugged him. He hesitated and then put his arms around her and she held him. David looked at Charles, “Better make this tea,” he said, “then I'll look at your hand. You might not have damaged it so much if you'd hit my brother instead.”  
“Chance would be a fine thing,” he retorted.  
“Well, when you come back with us we can pound him together, Danny can come as well. You said you needed some time with my mother and you will get it there. I can check your hand for you.”  
Charles looked at him and David stared back. There was silence in the room. Charles capitulated suddenly “Ok, you win. Can Liz come and Verity?”  
“I'm working tomorrow,” said Verity, “and still want to visit Mrs Walker in hospital. Do you mind if I stay in the house? I only have happy memories there.”  
Elizabeth looked at her father and said, “Charles, do you mind if I stay with Verity, Danny is that all right?”  
The two young men looked at each other and at Mr Braithwaite who looked thoughtful, “Let me check with Dr Hammersley, I can stay with you for the time being. I can commute if there is work here. Miller, would that be acceptable?”  
“Yes Sir, it's a quiet neighbourhood and Mrs Walker will be out of hospital soon and will help,” explained Danny, “should I stay?”  
“No,” the response was unanimous, “Once we've eaten tea, we'll go.”  
“But you've driven all the way here,” protested Charles.  
“And, as you have damaged your hand, you can't help drive back,” David replied, “but Mum and I can manage.”  
Charles nodded and stood up. He held his good hand out to Elizabeth, “As I'm not going to see you for a while, let’s go and say goodbye.”  
“We're not going till we’ve finished tea,” protested David.  
“I’ll need all that time to say goodbye,” said Charles smiling as he drew Elizabeth out of the room with him.  
Verity sighed, “thank goodness,” she said, “Danny, are you going to be OK?”  
He nodded. She went and sat down beside him, taking his hand in hers. “I'll be able to continue reading all those old books,” she continued.  
“What old books?”  
“Girls school stories by EJO, DFB, AB and the one I'm half way through at the moment, ‘Nancy Meets a Nazi' by JMB. It's a bit far-fetched though, I mean responding to a Nazi atrocity like that, I would have kept quiet and hidden.” She stopped and looked at Madge and David who were laughing, “What's the matter?”  
“My maiden name was Bettany and JMB is my younger sister, and Charles's mother,” said Madge, laughing, “and that incident did happen, Robin Humphries went to Herr Goldmann's rescue. Joey was there and she said she had to write it out of her system.”  
Verity stared and reddened and Danny laughed. “I read those books when I first came to live with Gran, they helped me after the death of my parents. I'll have to look at them again.”  
“Girls school stories!” exclaimed Mr Braithwaite  
“Yes. There are also some old-fashioned boys’ stories as well,” explained Danny, settling back, “We read them at half terms.”  
Madge and Mr Braithwaite exchanged glances.  
“Does Chas know they are there?” asked David.  
Miller nodded, “He's seen them enough times, when he's stayed with us,” his voice faltered and Verity put her arm round him. “He's never mentioned that his mother wrote them.” They looked at each other and laughed, Verity leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, “ammunition for when he's being annoying,” said Danny with a smile and kissed her back, “Do you think Elizabeth knows?”  
“I don't know, I'll show her when we go round and collect more clothes for you to take, we're all going and Liz and I will stay.”  
“Yes, she will have to pack a case,” her father got up but David pulled him back down, “Leave them a bit, I think she will have thought of that. I'll go up in another ten minutes. I don't think you want to walk in on them.” Mr Braithwaite looked back and nodded, “You're right,” he said. Miller looked at both of them and then smiled to himself. He glanced at Verity and squeezed her hand and she responded by hugging him closer.


	19. Chapter 19

“I'm glad to be back home,” Charles opened the flat door and David carried in his suitcase. “Watch that hand,” he warned, “I'll send you a check-up appointment. Bring Elizabeth with you, she's very interested and a useful assistant.”  
Charles nodded and opened his bedroom door. “Thank you,” he said. “I wonder where Jones is.”  
“Here,” his friend said kicking open the door. “I just went to buy some food, you can pay me back, and tonight we are going to a gig. Lawrie’s friends are going and I thought you'd enjoy it.”  
“Lawrie? Is she still hanging round?”  
Jones laughed, “She is, she's good fun.”  
David nodded, “Just don't drink too much and be careful. See you in a week's time.”  
“Bye, and thanks,” said Charles, “I didn't realise how much we needed the breathing space at the Round House and thank you for dealing with Kevin.”  
“Better me than my father,” replied David, “His punishment will continue at school, he and Kester will be separated until Easter.”  
“But they're in the same form!”  
“Don't ask me how but that is what school are doing. I think Kevin got fed up of being with me, sitting working in the study, and accompanying mother to the most boring afternoon tea parties, whilst everyone else were free to roam or play or do whatever they wanted.”  
“He did apologise, twice. Once formally with you standing beside him and once, unofficially, at night, he and Kester together.” David’s eyebrows rose and Charles responded, “They are twins and are very close to each other. I did tell school, so they can deal with it appropriately.”  
“That was very forgiving of you. See you in a week.”  
Jones waited until David had gone and said, “Miller's still there?”  
“Yes, my aunt is keeping him with until all business around the death is completed. He is refusing to go back to America at the moment. No-one can change his mind.”  
“Not even Verity?”  
“I think they are keeping them apart; they are worried that about the two of them alone in that house.”  
Jones grinned, “They'll not do that for long if he doesn't go back to America. The funeral went well, it was a good idea to get Monty to do the eulogy, I know we all chipped in with our memories when we spoke on the phone, but he did well. Who wrote it?”  
“Danny, we worked on it together, I think he found it cathartic.”  
“What?”  
“Healing, Uncle Jem explained it to me.”  
“Oh. Are you all right now, or do you still need time alone?”  
Charles smiled, “I'm better, Auntie Madge and Uncle Jem were a great help. It was a peaceful ceremony, Mrs Walker didn’t look well, I thought, but Verity and Liz looked after her. I'm glad we were all there and Mike and Felix.”  
“Yes, Geoff was the only grandson missing. I was impressed Dr Hammersley showed up. I expected Mr Braithwaite because of Elizabeth.”  
“Of course, Hammer had a chat with Miller and the Russells afterwards, that was when it was decided he would stay at the Round House.”  
“How was Geoff? Do you know?”  
“Yes, he was very upset when mother told him. He cried a lot. But Phil helped him, on the day of the funeral, they both went to the School Chapel with Aunt Nell and sat in there at the same time as the funeral. I hope that helped. Anyway, I'm hungry. What's for dinner?”  
“I have bought sausages, pasta, tomatoes, cheese and mushrooms. Thought we could make a pasta dish. Oh, and I got some beer, can you drink?”  
“Yep. Let's go and cook now, and then go out. So, are you going out with Lawrie?”  
“No, I am not, she only has eyes for you!”  
“Me!”  
“Yes, you. Minor you are so blind!”  
“No, I am not! She knows about Elizabeth?”  
“Oh, yes,” Jones laughed, “She's aware of her competition!”  
Charles shook his head and laughed, “I'm not interested, there is no competition.”  
“Loosen up! You're not married, not engaged, not middle-aged. Just come out and have fun with us!”  
Charles looked at his friend, “OK, I said I’ll come. So who are we going to see?”  
“It’s a new band, they play in pubs and small venues, this one is near Waterloo. Can you prepare the vegetables? We’re being picked up at 7.30pm and going to the pub first.”  
“Picked up?”  
“Lawrie, Martin, Tim and Caroline, her friends are collecting us as you won’t know where we are going, and Mabel is meeting us there. She likes my new friends and is thinking of going to college to study herself.”  
“Good for her, look is this enough? I need to wash and change before going out and it will be a struggle for hot water if we are getting ready at the same time.”  
Charles found the venue hot and cramped. He was sat beside Lawrie’s friend, Tim Keith, whom he found disconcerting to say the least. He suddenly decided that this was a mistake and at the end of the song got up.  
“Leaving so soon?” slurred Tim looking at him sideways.  
He looked back at her with dislike, “Yes, not my scene,” he replied.  
“Another square, like Nick,” she commented.  
“What is your problem?” he asked as he walked past to the pub door. It had been cold before they arrived and he put on his coat before leaving. The snow must have started to fall soon after they had arrived and it now lay outside on the road and pavement. He stopped for a minute and someone said his name. He glanced sideways, “Not now Lawrie, I’m going home,” and stepped out into the street. He made his way to the station and then started to cross the bridge. He kept stopping to enjoy the snow falling. He stopped halfway across and suddenly felt a deep feeling of peace; everything slotted back into place and he suddenly felt glad that Gran hadn’t suffered too much. The trains trundled across the bridge behind him, and he stared down river enjoying the moment.  
He went into Embankment Gardens and going into the bandstand cried away his hurt. He later walked up by Charing Cross and into Trafalgar Square. He gazed at it, enjoying the muffling effect of the snow. Big Ben struck midnight and he turned towards Whitehall. He felt at ease with the world and laughed at himself. He wouldn’t mind singing “Singing in the Rain” again, but instead he walked silently up Charing Cross Road and towards Bloomsbury and the flat. He stopped and looked at the square, it was still snowing and he felt that the city had been cleansed as had his mind. There was a light on in his flat and he took a last look around, appreciating the stillness before he went into the flat and returned to real life.  
Jones came into the hallway as he let himself in, “Chas, are you OK?” he asked in a worried tone, “You look frozen, here’s hot chocolate, I’ve kept it warm for you. Sit down and then you can have a bath. Don’t want you down with pneumonia.”  
Charles smiled, “I am not going to get pneumonia. I’m sorry, I just couldn’t cope with the gig,” he said, kicking off his shoes and taking off the coat. They went into the sitting room. “Nicola saw you go,” said Jones, “And Patrick watched you go across the river so we knew you were safe.”  
“Nicola? I saw Lawrie at the pub door.”  
Jones grinned, “No, that was Nicola, Lawrie was up on stage at that point. And don’t take any notice of Tim Keith, no-one else does.”  
“Delightful woman,” said Charles leaning back in his chair. “What are we doing tomorrow, or today?”  
“Hopefully not taking you into hospital. When you’ve finished that, go and have a bath and warm yourself up. Tomorrow we can go up to Hampstead Heath and make a snowman. You can apologise to the twins as well for mistaking them for each other.”

“Dr Russell, your cousin has arrived for his check-up with you,” the nurse put her head around Dr Lincoln Browne’s office door and David looked up, “thank you,” he said, “Please tell him I’ll be out shortly.”  
The nurse nodded, “He’s got a bad cold, I've put him and his girlfriend in the corner, away from the others.” she commented and David frowned. “I suppose I should have expected that,” he said, “Sir, can I see him and then come back?”  
L.B. looked at him, “You’re worried?” he asked. David nodded, “He found his adopted Grandmother dead a couple of weeks ago, he took the death badly, broke a knuckle punching a wall; one of my younger brothers upset him. I’ve called him back in to check on the knuckle, but also to check on him.”  
“He’s your age?”  
“No, younger, eighteen years old actually. I asked him to bring Elizabeth with him, his girlfriend and a first-year medical student. I am pleased he's come; I did wonder if he would show up.”  
“And where are his parents?”  
“In Switzerland, that’s where they live.”  
“They came back to support him when they heard?”  
“No,” David sounded surprised as if he hadn’t thought of that, “He called my mother for help and stayed with us. His friend, whose grandmother and guardian it was, is still at my parents,” he added, “But Chas has ten birth siblings, and a number of adopted ones also, so they have to share their parents’ time. Also, his youngest brother is emotionally frail at the moment. His parents had to come and collect him from school here and take him back to Switzerland. His twin sister who is recovering from Polio is also unwell at present. I don’t think they have time to help Chas as well.”  
L.B. raised his eyebrows, “Let’s go and check on this young man. If he has brought his girlfriend do you want to talk to her while I check his hand for you?”  
“Thank you, Doctor, I would appreciate that, if we can do it without Chas becoming suspicious.”  
L.B strode to the door, “That sulky youth sitting with the blonde young girl who appears to be scolding him?”  
David grinned, “That sounds right.”  
“Have you got any notes? I’ll go across and introduce myself.”

“If you would come this way Mr Maynard, I’m afraid I will have to step in for your cousin at moment, he will be along shortly. Now let’s look at this hand.”  
Charles presented it and Dr Lincoln Browne checked it carefully. “Haven’t done too much damage, there are tissues on the table,” he added as Charles was struggling to get out his handkerchief to blow his nose. He laughed, “Thank you,” he said.  
“You seem be suffering with a bad cold,” commented L.B.  
Charles nodded, “It’s January and everyone is going down with them at Uni.,” he said casually.  
L.B shot him a glance, “I’d think of a better excuse than that when your cousin asks you,” Charles jumped and looked back at him, sneezed again and then said, “So where’s David?”  
“Talking to your girlfriend.”  
“Who knows nothing, he’s wasting his time”  
L.B. continued to examine the hand in silence. Charles looked at his head. “I got wet walking home one evening,” he said abruptly.  
L.B waited. Charles sighed, “No-one left me alone between the death and the funeral. I was dragged to a gig and couldn't cope, so I left.” He started coughing. L.B. waited until he had finished. He sat back and watched him.  
“Where was this gig?”  
“Near Waterloo, I walked away and crossed the Thames via Charing Cross Bridge. It was snowing hard”  
L.B. looked at him directly, “I have to ask this, did you think of jumping from the bridge?”  
Charles looked shocked, “No,” then he stopped, “that's what Jones meant.”  
“Jones meant?”  
Charles coughed, “Jones my friend and flatmate. He said that Patrick, an acquaintance, followed me until I got off the bridge, so they knew I was safe, I didn't register what he said until now.” He sneezed, “I think I need to go home to bed.”  
“Agreed. How did you get such a cold?”  
Charles paused while blowing his nose, “I realised that Gran would have suffered much more if she had lingered, so I sat down to mourn in Embankment Gardens.” He looked at L.B., “I don't know how long but I then walked home. I heard Big Ben chime midnight when I was in Trafalgar Square,” he stopped, remembering the beauty of the snow and coughed again.  
L.B. nodded, “I'll get you checked out,” he said, “Put your cousin's mind at rest and make sure you are well. That hand is healing, be careful with it. I'll write to your GP about it and if any further appointments are needed. Oh, and I need your parents' address. it's not on your notes.”  
“Why should it be?”  
“Because they are your legal guardians and I need to let them know what treatment you are undergoing. So, their address please.”  
Charles paused and sneezed, “I don't want to give it to you.”  
“Why not?”  
“I don't want to. It's nothing to do with them.”  
“I would like your parents’ address please. If you do not give it to me, I will ask your cousin for it. He will give it to me.”  
Charles shrugged, “I'll write it down for you.”  
“Thank you. Now let's get this cold checked out. I'll drop you off at the Chest Clinic, this way please.”  
“What about David and Elizabeth?”  
“Your cousin is working, I will speak to him, Elizabeth can go with you. Does she know how you got the cold?”  
Charles shook his head and then nodded, “She will know I was out late that night, Jones will have told her.”  
“Did she bring you here today?”  
“Yes, and she told me off for not going to the University’s Medical Centre about my cold. Is that all that you want to know?”  
L.B. smiled at him, “You are a very lucky young man to have so many friends concerned about you. Now, this way please.” They went back into the clinic where David and Elizabeth were sitting. “Dr Russell, I have checked the hand, it seems to be healing. I am taking him to the Chest Clinic to check this cold, Miss?” “Braithwaite,” said Charles sneezing again, “Miss Braithwaite, would you care to accompany us?”  
David looked at his cousin and Dr Lincoln Browne who looked back, “If you think that is necessary,”  
“Yes, I'll update you after that,”  
“Thank you, see you Chas, I'll pop in later this week, when you are better.”  
Charles nodded and sneezed. “If you two go down that corridor and wait at the top of the stairs,” said L.B. and Charles and Elizabeth walked away,  
“I've spoken to him, he's come to terms with the death,” said L.B. quietly, “The cold comes from sitting, in his words, mourning his loss, in Embankment Gardens for about an hour while the snow was falling. I am going to try and keep him in overnight.”  
David looked startled and nodded, “Why on earth did he do that? No, I'm not going to ask. Thank you, now University has started, it should give him some structure and security.”  
“I am also going to write to his parents, he gave me their address, eventually. Their neglect is shocking.”  
“There was some trauma over the summer and he was thrown out of the house, I'm not sure if he is allowed back now. Elizabeth brought him today, she said she and his friend are worried about him.”  
L.B. nodded, “He told me. Who helps the boys?”  
“It was school and his Gran. I suppose now it will have to be my parents or the Bettanys, but they live near Wales and Cornwall, so that leaves Rix or I as we are here,” David thought out loud, “If we want to take it on.”  
L.B. smiled at him and sauntered off. David realised what he had said and for a moment felt an affinity with Charles and looked round for a wall to punch but couldn't find one. He decided to swear under his breath instead.

“Dr Lincoln Browne, why are you keeping Charles in hospital? He’s just got a cold, I don’t understand.” Elizabeth had returned to the Cardiology Unit and she looked at L.B. “Come into my office, Miss Braithwaite,” he said, and escorted her into his room. He made sure she was sat down and then looked at her, “Why are we keeping him in, Miss Braithwaite? Do you want to know the reason or do you want confirmation that you have done the right thing? Let’s start with the cold. Why has he got a cold in the first place?”  
Elizabeth looked at him, “It’s January and everyone has colds.”  
L.B. looked at her and waited and she looked back, “I don’t know,” she admitted.  
“Secondly, how old is Mr Jones, his flatmate?”  
“18, he’s a day older than Charles,” she replied staring at him.  
“Right, let’s look at the facts. Mr Maynard has had to deal with a sudden and, to him, unexpected death; he found the body?” She nodded, “he self-harmed on that day; he shares a flat with another 18-year-old who is also grieving; his parents are not available for him; unintentionally, at least I think it was unintentional, he has made himself ill. He has not sought medical help for his cold, another form of self-harm. You brought him here today, do you think he would have come otherwise?” She shook her head, he smiled, “I saw you telling him off. Now do you see why I am keeping him in hospital?”  
Elizabeth thought it through, “William blames himself for taking him out that evening,” she admitted, “and I did make him come here. I'm not sure he would have otherwise. I still see him on that day when Gran died,” and she shuddered.  
L.B. looked at her, “When you are reliving that day, you just shudder. What do you think Mr Maynard is going through? As a doctor you have to look at the complete picture. Dr Russell asked him here to check on his hand as he was concerned about him, and I am taking that further and will give him time to grieve and recover in safe surroundings. You and your friends have helped him, I know, but his cousin and I feel he needs something more at the moment. His Uncle and Aunt are caring for the other young man at present, and his parents seem to be out of the question.”  
He looked at Elizabeth who responded, “They are looking after Geoff, Charles’ seven-year-old brother at the moment, following what happened in the autumn, and Phil, his twin, is not well. I don’t think that they have time to look after Charles as well,” she stopped, “That sounds awful, they haven’t got time for all their family.”  
“You will find that this is more common than you would think, not only of big families but of small ones also, not all parents have the ability, the inclination or, as you say, the time to care for their children. That is when we step in. Do you understand?”  
Elizabeth nodded and rose, “Thank you, Doctor.”  
“Thank you, Miss Braithwaite, look after yourself, I don’t want to have to admit you as well.” She smiled, “Can I go and see him before I go?”  
“Wait until tomorrow, when you return with whatever he needs. Bring Mr Jones with you tomorrow, tell him from me that he has no need to blame himself, I will talk to him as well”  
Elizabeth nodded and left the room. L.B. smiled and then looked at the next case on his desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of crossover with Lucilla Andrews characters


	20. Chapter 20

“David, David,” David Russell turned around to see who was calling his name. His face lit up and he strode over to the door, “Connie, Steve, welcome.”  
“David, can we see Chas? Is he better?”  
“He’s making progress, the bronchitis is easing and he is seeing visitors now.”  
“How did he make himself so ill?”  
“Grief,” said a new voice beside them and they all turned, “Oh, Dr Lincoln Browne, two more of my cousins, Stephen and Connie Maynard, Chas’s brother and sister.” L.B. inclined his head.  
“You wish to see your brother?”  
“Yes please, Steve has come from Berlin to be here and I’m down from Oxford today, I do have to go back though tonight, I can come back over the weekend, but Steve,”  
“I’m staying for a week.”  
“What do you mean ‘grief'?”  
L.B nodded, “Take them up, Dr Russell, you can explain the circumstances of his admission to them as his parents are not available.”  
“Thank you,” said David and taking them quickly along a corridor, “What does he mean, parents are not available?” asked Connie, “that was a strange thing to say.”  
“He’s not impressed with Jack and Joey,” said David stopping by the lift, “He wrote to them and they responded that they couldn’t come to see Charles as Phil is not well at present. He wonders why they both have to be with Phil.”  
Steve looked, “They are caring for Geoff as well. How did Chas get bronchitis?”  
“Sat crying in the snow for an hour, mourning the loss of Mrs Miller. Walked home alone that night and gave himself a bad cold which has turned to bronchitis. Don't let him know that you know that. Elizabeth dragged him here to the follow-up appointment for his broken knuckle, you know he broke a knuckle hitting a wall after finding the body? L.B. admitted him as he was concerned about him.”  
Stephen and Connie were shocked, “And the parents won't come?”  
“No, because of Phil. My mother would but she is caring for Daniel at the moment, he has enough problems of his own.”  
Stephen looked at Connie, “First Geoff and now Chas, history repeating itself.”  
“You said they were alike,” she replied with a smile, “Is he still mourning?” she asked David who shook his head, “L.B. says he has come to terms with the death which I am glad about. Makes recovery much easier. He also thinks Chas should move into University accommodation, so he has more adult supervision, I’ll leave that with you, but I think it might be a good idea. The hospital is not going to discharge him back into the flat, unless Rix or I are there, and neither of us think that that is suitable at the moment, with our rotas and jobs. Rix is going to call the Quadrant and see if he can stay there for a week or two.”  
“This is going to mess up his first year,” commented Connie.  
“The other option we are looking at is delaying him a year, letting him recover this year and start again in September. The University and school, we had to consult them because of his scholarship, are both happy with that. He could spend time with Daniel Miller then. Where he would go is the problem though”  
Connie nodded, “Next year Roger and I will be up here, so we can keep him with us if that would help.” She looked at David, “Why are you doing all this?”  
David smiled wryly, “I walked into a trap and realised that I would have to step up. Mother is very pleased though; she feels he needs a bit more attention. Con, if you want the flat next year, speak to Dad.”  
Stephen and Connie nodded thoughtfully.  
Charles was reading the paper when his brother and sister came in. His face lit up, “I didn't expect you,” he said, “Have a chocolate,”  
“Thanks,” said Stephen, “This is an improvement on the school san.”  
Charles smiled, “Matron came up to visit me yesterday,” he said, “She was coming up for the day and she and Elizabeth came here.”  
Stephen stared. “She helped before we went to the Round House after Christmas,” explained Charles, “She dressed my injury and took me to A&E. I think Liz asked her up.”  
Stephen glanced at Connie who said, “So how did you end up here?”  
Charles looked at them, “I got wet walking home through the snow one evening. Then, we built a snowman the next day and I got a cold. It just got worse and turned into bronchitis. I was admitted after the check-up for my knuckle.” He sounded matter of fact and his siblings looked at each other and then at him.  
“David told us something different,” said Stephen frowning at his brother.  
“But we can ignore that if you want us to,” said Connie quickly. “Did you build a snowman near the flat?”  
Charles looked at his brother and then replied to Connie, “No, with some friends on Hampstead Heath. The cold just got worse; it happens. I’m sure mum would tell you that, you’ve heard the tales. Fortunately, I haven’t had Robin singing to me.”  
Stephen looked at him, “That probably would have sent you into a decline. Can I use your room for a week? Is Jones alone in the flat?”  
“No, he has gone to stay with Tom Gay and her father. They have offered him a room for the foreseeable future. I don’t think that she was too happy about two eighteen-year-olds on their own in the flat so soon after Gran’s death. I've got the key here though if you want it.”  
“No, I can see that,” said Connie thoughtfully, “I think that maybe you should look for somewhere else as well, perhaps in the University? Will there be any space in the Halls?”  
Charles sighed, “And how can I afford that? I don’t get a grant, I don’t have any money from the parents, I didn’t inherit any money, I am managing on a scholarship and what I can earn, which is nothing at the moment.”  
“Chas, the scholarship covers accommodation costs! You really are the dumbest person I know. I remember Hammer explaining it. Check it yourself! Honestly, talk about making things hard for yourself.”  
Charles reddened, “I didn’t check,” he admitted, “I just assumed.”  
There was a knock at the door and a nurse looked in. “You’ve more visitors,” she announced, “Mr and Mrs Merrick,” and Charles and Stephen both looked surprised as the Merricks entered. Anthony did a double-take seeing Stephen. “Hullo Stephen, of course, your surname is Maynard, are you two related?” He looked from one to the other with a twinkle in his eye.  
“Yes, Sir, he is my younger brother,” said Stephen with a grin, “And this is my sister, Connie.”  
“It’s nice to meet you,” said Mr Merrick shaking Connie's hand. “I know your brother, Stephen, we work together at the Foreign Office. Are you here long, Stephen? There is some correspondence that you’ve sent through that I would like to talk through with you. And I've met this child,” he turned to look at Charles who just grinned back, “The boy who cares for his younger siblings brilliantly but doesn't look after himself.”  
“Yes, he wasn’t well when he and William came round to play with the twins and Patrick,” said Mrs Merrick, smiling at Connie, “I made him sit inside instead of joining in the snowball fight.” Charles scowled at which everyone laughed, “Play!” he said disgustedly.  
Connie said, “Chas, you really are an idiot! How can we trust you to look after yourself at the moment? Would you like to go to the Quadrant for a couple of weeks? Auntie Mollie and Uncle Dick said they would love to have you.”  
Charles paused, “Can I think about it?” he asked  
Stephen looked at him, “David says the hospital need to know where you are going before they discharge you. They are not going to let you out to go to the flat on your own, so we have to think of something. They have discussed with University and school about you dropping a year, taking the rest of this year out and then starting again in September. Everyone thinks this may be the best option.”  
“Roger and I will be working in London, then and David suggests that we move into the flat and you can share with us,” said Con, “We can make sure you don’t overdo it!”  
“I’ll have to think about this,” said Charles  
“Would you rather go to the Quadrant, Round House or home?”  
“None of them really, if I'm honest.”  
“Why not?” asked Mrs Merrick who had been listening quietly.  
“I’m not a child to be parcelled up and sent to relatives! If I go home, I'll be bored, stuck on a mountain and all mother will do is go on about that bloody Chalet School! Auntie Madge is busy with Danny and I don't want to go to the Quadrant. I want to stay here in London, near Liz. I want to go back to the flat.”  
“I think your brother and sister, and the hospital authorities think that that is not the best solution at the moment. And I think you are aware of that as well,” said Mr Merrick watching him.  
Charles glanced at him, acknowledging this, “I’m not going to stay with any of them,” he said stubbornly. “Mr Braithwaite is bringing Felix and Mike up tomorrow; I’ll see if he’ll let Liz move into the flat with me.”  
“No,” said Stephen instantly. “It’s none of your business,” snapped Charles glaring at his brother and started coughing. A nurse passing looked in. She came in and checked his pulse and looked at him, “Have a drink of water,” she said watching him carefully. He obeyed and she turned away from the bed to the door exchanging smiles with the Merricks.  
“He will say no,” continued Stephen. “You know that though.”  
“I'll move into University Halls then.”  
“Not if you take the rest of the year off. Chas, you are not well. You need time to recover as Danny is doing,” said Con gently. “Do you want to go to Helena's?”  
Charles paused and shook his head, “I want to go to Gran's,” he said and started crying. Mrs Merrick came forward and hugged him. Stephen and Connie looked at each other, “That doctor said he was over the death,” muttered Stephen, “I'll go and see if I can find David, he may be able to help.”  
“I'll come with you,” said Mr Merrick, and as they went out of the door, “Your brother was very close to Mrs Miller?”  
“Yes, I didn't realise how close. This has knocked him back. Look, there's David,”  
His cousin turned around at his voice and looked at them, “what's happened?”  
“He's crying, says he wants to go to Gran's when he leaves here,” said Stephen, “he is not well is he?”  
David shook his head, “He needs help, but at the moment he is refusing that. We can only arrange his treatment when we know he will be.”  
Mr Merrick cleared his throat, “May I make a suggestion? Charles is determined to stay in London. He is friends with my son and the Marlow twins who staying with us and they are fond of him, we have room, he could stay with us, I'm sure Helena would welcome him. He would have the company of his friends and Elizabeth will be around as well. What do you think?”  
Stephen blinked, “Helena, of course, your wife, sorry, my eldest sister has the same name, it just sounds weird.”  
David said, “That would be helpful. I can keep an eye on him as well. Then we can set up treatment for him when he is ready. Obviously, you would have to speak to my Uncle and Aunt in Switzerland,” he smiled, “I'm sure they would like to make a financial contribution to you.”  
Mr Merrick looked amused, “I'll do my best. That child needs all the help he can get. I'll be interested to talk to your parents,” he looked at Stephen, “you will not have to worry so much, shall we go and see if this meets with your brother's approval?”

Charles was sitting up when they went back in room and all three were talking together. Mrs Merrick looked round, “Anthony, I've just offered Charles room in our house when he leaves hospital,” she said.  
“You beat me to it,” said Mr Merrick, smiling at Charles, “We will be delighted to have you stay, and you will have plenty of company. If you agree with this, I'll call your parents tonight and get their permission.”  
Charles looked at him and at Mrs Merrick and Connie, “We’ve just been talking about it,” he said, “and yes, thank you.”  
“You must come down to Mariot Chase one weekend as well, and you Dr Russell, and Stephen and Connie.”  
There was a knock at the door and Nicola, Lawrie and Patrick came in.  
“Mum, Dad, I didn’t expect you here,” said Patrick kissing his mother, before smiling at Charles.  
“Nor did we,” said his father, “May I introduce you to Stephen and Connie Maynard, Charles’s brother and sister.”  
“Hullo,” said Nicola, “Are you alright, Charles? I thought you would be better now.”  
Anthony Merrick nodded, “He is, he’s just having a little hiccup at the moment. However, once he is much better, he will be staying with us.”  
“Good,” said the twins, “William can come round some evenings,” said Lawrie, “There is a piano.”  
“Unless, we have a dinner party at home,” said Mrs Merrick.  
“It would make the dinner party,” said Lawrie, “You haven't heard him play.”  
“Welcome aboard,” said Patrick  
“You've been spending too much time with Nick,” commented Lawrie, “you're even sounding like her now.”  
Mr Merrick continued, “Stephen how long are you staying? One week? Come over for dinner on Thursday and we can discuss the correspondence. Who are you staying with? Oh, the flat? The children know where that is. Patrick, look after Stephen for the week, will you? See you all soon.” He stood up and went to the door. Mrs Merrick stood up and put on her gloves. She went forward to the bed and hugged and kissed Charles, “Take care of yourself, we'll see you shortly,” she said before doing the same to Patrick who looked dazed. When they had gone, he looked at Charles, “What have you done?” he asked, “She normally can’t abide me.”  
“I haven’t done anything,” protested Charles.  
“Maybe as he’s ill, he’s the ideal image of you,” said Nicola laughing  
Lawrie looked at Charles thoughtfully, “Maybe he’s the son she always wanted,” she said, “Ethereal.”  
Everyone laughed at that, “You mean I’m not?” said Patrick with a grin.  
“Does this mean that you won’t come back to Uni. this year?” asked Nicola helping herself to a chocolate, “I’ve brought some work for you if you want to do it"  
She reached inside her bag and pulled out a couple of books which she dropped on the bed. Charles reached forward automatically to pick them up. He looked surprised and amused and showed them to his brother and sister who grinned.  
“Where did you get these?” asked Stephen opening one of them.  
“What? Oh those, I found them in a Charity Shop and bought them for Rose Dodds, my step-niece, she likes old-fashioned books like that.”  
All the Maynards were laughing. “What’s so funny?” asked Lawrie, picking one up, “Patrol Leader Nancy?”  
“Look at the other,” said Charles. Steve handed it over, “Nancy Meets a Nazi,” “Open it up, look at the dedication,” “To my babies, Len, Connie and Margot, in the hope that they will know a new, kinder world when the madness ends,” she read and looked up puzzled. Nicola looked at Connie, “That’s you? Your mother said she had triplets to start with, so she wrote these books,” she looked at all three Maynards, Connie nodded, Stephen smiled and Charles pulled a face.  
“It’s a long time since I’ve read it,” admitted Connie, taking it back.  
“I never have,” said Charles, “Mum kept pushing it at me but I’ve heard the story so many times, I didn’t want to read about it as well.”  
“What’s that?” a new voice came from the door.  
“Liz,” Charles smiled at her and she came over to kiss him. “You’re looking much better, David and Rix are talking outside, they’ll be in in a second. Hullo Stephen and Connie! Nice to see you both. Hi, Patrick and twins. What are you talking about?”  
“Nancy Meets a Nazi,” said Patrick who had acquired the book and was leafing through it.  
“Oh, Verity was reading that when we were at Gran’s,” said Elizabeth, “Did you know Gran had it?” she asked Charles who nodded. “She had a lot of the books mum wrote. I was hoping no-one would look at them,” he admitted. Elizabeth grinned, “Danny did,” she said. Charles sat upright, “What?” he and Stephen both exclaimed, Elizabeth continued, “He said they helped him when his parents died and he and Verity are both reading them now.” Charles looked at her amazed.  
David came in, “What’s up?” he asked, Elizabeth looked around, “We were talking about their mother’s books and how they were helping Danny!” Rix had followed David in. “Aunt Joey's book? Really? How did we get onto that?” he asked.  
“I picked up two books of hers,” explained Nicola. Patrick waved the book at him. Rix reached over and took it from him, “Oh, I remember that.”  
“What the book, have you read it?”  
“No, the incident. We were living in Austria at the time.”  
Lawrie took the book from him, “What happened?”  
“A group of youths attacked a Jewish shopkeeper in Spartz. Joey was there, and other pupils from the school.”  
“And Aunt Nell,” said Charles. Rix just glanced at him and continued, “Robin Humphries went to help him and the rest of the group followed. They managed to get him to safety with the help of the parish priest but he and his wife were killed later and the priest as well.”  
David looked up, “Do you remember how mum cried when she thought they were all dead because we didn't know where they were?” he asked.  
Rix nodded, “Do you remember the troopers coming into the house looking for Joey?”  
“And Cornelia, they were shouting about the American. They must have invaded the school as well,” said David startled.  
Rix nodded, “No-one told us if that happened. When they came in we all hid under the table, I looked after you and Jacky and Primula while Peggy had Sibyl and Bride. They came in and stamped on our games and toys breaking them, well those that were left out, most had been packed ready for the move. They left us alone though, they must have known we were there, Jacky was crying and Sibyl as well.”  
David took up the tale, “I remember the big black boots walking around the table,” he looked at Rix, “that was to scare us wasn’t it? They came in a few times looking for Aunt Joey. On the day, Daisy, Rix’s cousin who had been in Spartz, was brought back home that evening and we were told where the others were.”  
“The cave,” the Maynards all exclaimed. “We’ve been there,” said Stephen, “and got lost in mist on the way back home, took forever to get home. Charles had to have a piggyback from Roger at the end, bless!”  
Charles made a face, “I was only twelve,” he said, “And we had climbed up and down a mountain and walked miles along the lake.” He changed the topic, “Aunt Nell’s hair turned white as well when they arrived in the cave from Spartz.”  
“What? How did they get to this cave from Spartz?”  
“A passage way from the church to the cave. They had to climb that and it finished in the cave. Chas was right, Aunt Nell’s hair turned white during the journey,” Connie explained.  
The Marlows looked politely sceptical but Charles nodded, “It did happen,” he said.  
Stephen looked at his brother and then his cousins. David nodded back; Rix just gave him a quick glance.  
“What happened then?” asked Lawrie helping herself to another chocolate. Charles grinned at her and pushed the box towards her; she pulled a face at him.  
“We left Austria the next week. Dad took us down in the car to the Railway Station and we were put on the train to Switzerland. No-one spoke to us, whereas before everyone had been friendly. I wanted to wave out of the window but mother wouldn't let me. I didn't understand why. Aunt Margot came with us, but she wasn’t very well. Daisy looked after her more. Dad stayed behind, but got out safely. I remember him coming back, or do I, maybe I'm confusing it with him arriving back from Guernsey,” said David.  
“What about your parents?” asked Patrick perplexed to Rix.  
“My parents were in India, four of us had been left with Madge and Jem. The war intervened and we didn’t see them for about nine years.”  
“That’s awful,” said Nicola.  
“Auntie Madge has been a mother to us all,” admitted Rix, “And Daisy and Primula, they are David's cousins on his father’s side, as well. Aunt Margot, their mother, died soon after the escape.”  
“Margot, one of my triplet sisters, was named after her, to help Daisy,” said Connie.  
There was a moment’s silence.  
“What do you mean Guernsey?”  
“That's where we all went first. The people involved in the Spartz incident had to escape from Austria. Dr Gottfried Mensch, a colleague and friend, helped them escape into Switzerland. That is described in that book. We all arrived in Guernsey about the same time.”  
“We thought we were safe, but the Germans were threatening to invade so we had to move again, to Armiford, near the Welsh Borders, to the Round House, where my parents still live.”  
Lawrie shuddered. Nicola grinned at her. “And that is all in that book? I’ll have to read it now before passing it on.”  
“I might,” said Lawrie, “It would be interesting to read it from your aunt’s point of view. We’ve heard yours.”  
“Lawrie, you come out with some profound statements at times,” said Patrick appreciatively.  
“What do you mean, profound?” said Lawrie affronted.  
Charles laughed, “You made a very good point, there’s no need to be offended. I’ve heard my mother’s version so many times, it was nice to hear another.”  
“Agreed,” said Stephen, then paused and looked at his brother. They both said simultaneously, “We must ask Dad.”  
“Must ask Dad what?” said Connie  
“His version,” said Stephen, “We only hear mother’s.”  
“You two aren’t twins, are you?” said Patrick, “That was spooky.”  
“No, fifteen months apart,” said Stephen.  
“His birthday is next month,” said Charles, “And I haven’t got him a present yet. Got any spare bedpans, David or would you prefer this pillow? One careful owner!”  
“I’ll have the pillow, and conduct a public smothering,” retorted Stephen, “I’ll sell tickets for it, should raise enough to buy a bottle of beer and I’ll toast your memory.”  
L.B. opened the door a crack and heard the laughter and Charles’s indignant response. He smiled to himself, he would see David’s patients and he turned round and left the Ward.

“You are looking much better,” Elizabeth looked at Charles who smiled back at her from the chair by the window, “I’m allowed up for a couple of hours,” he said, “I’m glad you’re here.” He stood up and came over to her and hugged her. He pushed the door closed and she looked behind her at it, “Will they let you keep it closed?”  
“Probably not, but let’s see how long it stays shut.” He grinned and walked her over to the bed. “Charles,” she protested and he laughed, “We’re only going to sit on it, nothing else,” he said, “Although, I am allowed to kiss you again,” and he lowered his head. There was an appreciable pause and then he said, “If I sit under the blankets, because they will expect me to do that, and you sit on top of them, then that will keep anyone who looks in happy. Good.” He put his arm around her and smiled at her, then leant forward and kissed her again.  
“You are better, aren’t you?”  
“Yes and no, I need to take it easy for the remainder of this year,” he took her hand in his and started playing with her fingers, “I’ve been told that I am like Geoff and that I may need further intervention.” He looked at her, “Stephen said that you are alike,” she said. He nodded, “Are you going home?” “I am not! Oh, do you want to know why my parents couldn’t come?” She looked at him, he laughed, “Phil had Chicken Pox. Mother wrote and explained herself to me.”  
“What? I thought she was seriously ill!”  
“We all did. If you go in that locker, you’ll see a letter from Geoff, you can read it, It’s quite funny,”

Dear Chas,  
I hope you are better. I am sorry Gran died but Auntie Nell and Mama said it was a blessing as she was ill and would have got worse and this would have made you and Danny more upset. I didn’t know you were in hospital. Phil is at home. She has had Chicken Pox. So have a lot of the school. I haven’t yet but everyone thinks me, Marie, Pat and Clare will. We are staying with Auntie Biddy but I wave to Phil every day when we go on our walk.  
I like my lessons, Aunt Stacie tells us about the Roman and Greek Gods and the Roman Gods talk in Latin, so Pat, Marie and I try to talk Latin as well. Next year the Greek Gods will talk in Greek.  
“Greek! At eight!”  
“Did you meet Stacie, Dr Benson? she is very erudite and an expert on her subject. Of course she will teach them Greek and Latin. He seems to be enjoying it,”  
Mama is reading English books to us, and we are riting our own.  
We do PE with the girls at the School, and Auntie Nell teachers us sience and maths. Auntie Nell was very angry with Mama. She said that she should have come and visited you in hospital when Phil had Chicken Pox. She said Phil wasnt that ill and you were. I heard her say it when I was working on my sience project. I don’t like sience. I like Latin and history and story riting. Auntie Nell said that you were frail as a baby and that Mama has forgotten that. I like Art. I go and do Art at school and do it on Hobbies Evening. Miss Yolland is really nice and we are taking photos as well. She knows how to take good ones.  
Auntie Biddy says she will take me to post this letter. I have to rite the address rite.  
Love  
Geoff.

“Were you frail as a baby?”  
“Yes, and I wasn’t allowed to do much as a child, not as much as Steve. When Rix and David read that letter, they also used a lot of four-letter words, not to describe me as a baby but to describe the parents.”  
Elizabeth looked at him, “You don’t mind?”  
Charles shrugged, “Phil has been really ill, much more recently than ever I was. Mother is bound to stay with her. Dad, well he’s still not speaking to me properly since last term and the Geoff situation. We don’t meet anywhere at the moment. I think I should wait for him to make the first move; he is the adult. So no, I don’t mind that much. Anyway, look at all the cards, flowers and chocolates I’ve got here, I’m not neglected by anyone else. Even Mrs Walker has heard and sent me a card and a cake, she told me off though! Anyway, I need to tell you what has been arranged,”  
“Who by?”  
“The hospital, via David, the University, School, because of my scholarship, the Merricks and my parents.”  
“What?”  
“Listen, they are making me drop a year at University so that I can take time out to recover,” he stopped and looked at her, “You brought me here, didn’t you? You were worried as well?”  
“William blamed himself, and yes, we were both worried, Dr Lincoln Browne made you stay in, he explained it to me when you came for your check-up. He spoke to William the next day when we visited you and told him he was not to blame.”  
“Thank you,” Charles kissed her, “Anyway, I was offered the Quadrant, the Round House and home but I would have missed you so I said no. The Merricks have offered to have me and I am going as a paying guest, mum and dad are paying. You know where the house is and I promise, I won't get up to anything with the twins! It's just until summer, then I'm off to Monty's. Next year, I will be sharing the flat with Connie and Roger, who threaten me with dire consequences if I do not do as I am told. Easter, I am going to the Round House with Danny. He is refusing to go back to America and is working with Uncle Jem with some San business. He is going to Oxford in October.”  
“Your Aunt Madge has looked after so many people, Rix and his family, Daisy and Primula, Robin and your mother, Geoff, you, Danny. I know Danny doesn't want to go back, he never was happy about winning that scholarship, thought you should have had it. School have opened it up to this year's Upper Sixth. I don't think Hammer was too happy, but he can see why he made that decision. Verity has got a transfer to Armiford, did you know?” They smiled. “Mrs Walker is helping in the school, she is doing some admin. work and runs a tuck shop, baking cakes and selling them to the boys. They love it.”  
Charles’s face lit up, “How nice of the school. It sounds like a happy ending.”  
The door opened and David came in, “Not for you two if you stay there,”  
“Oh, I don’t know, it’s nice to see them both so well and so happy together,” said Dr Lincoln Browne following him in. He smiled at them, “Mr Maynard will be leaving us on Monday, Miss Braithwaite. If you would like to do your hospital placements here, I can write you a reference. When Dr Russell leaves to join his father’s sanatorium, I will be looking for a replacement.”  
Elizabeth sat up with surprise, as did Charles, “But Uncle Jem is selling the San to the NHS,” he said. Geoff’s letter slipped to the floor. L.B. looked at David who stood still, staring at his cousin, and strolled over to pick it up.  
“What?” exclaimed David, “What are you talking about?”  
“He told Danny and me when we staying at the Round House. He said he knew you wanted to specialise in Cardiology, and Rix is settled in Paediatrics, and he didn’t think the girls or two K’s would be bothered. Also, TB is now so easily treatable with antibiotics, the san is emptying. The NHS are buying it for elderly care. Hasn’t he told you?”  
David shook his head, “Why and when did he tell you?”  
“Probably to take our minds off Gran’s death, we were having a drink in his study. Danny is helping with the arrangements for the sale, finding all the paperwork etc. You should ask your father.”  
“I will.”  
“You’ve just lost me my first job,” said Elizabeth and L.B. looking up from Geoff’s letter said, “I’m pleased to know that I am keeping my best team and Miss Braithwaite, I look forward to welcoming you when you join us” he said. “I was delighted to meet your father last week. Very interesting conversation regarding the pair of you.” He handed the letter back to Charles with a smile, “An intelligent child, I am sorry not to have met him,” and left the room. The three looked after him,  
“What on earth, talked to Dad?” said Elizabeth  
“What’s that he’s given you?” asked David  
“Geoff’s letter.”  
“Oh!”  
“Exactly.”  
Charles and Elizabeth looked at each other and started to giggle, “what did he mean, ‘Interesting conversation’? Why did he read that letter?” said Elizabeth and Charles suddenly couldn’t stop laughing, “it tells him about Mum getting told off by Aunt Nell,” he gasped. David looked at him and he also started laughing. “He is going to write to your parents about you,” he said and Charles sat up, coughing. “Is there any chance of me seeing that letter, I would love to read it.  
“I can get hold of it, but I’m not sure you should.”  
“Oh, come on, it’s about me anyway. And I’ve told you you’re keeping your job. I wonder if Uncle Jem wanted me to tell you, Danny is getting the papers ready for the shareholders at the moment.”  
“Might make a difference to your parents.”  
“You mean they may not be able to afford to send Geoff back? There are only fees for Mike and Felix now, I don’t see that there is a problem. Uncle Jem didn’t mention what he was going to do with it, I assume something similar.”  
“I’ll call Dad tonight,” said David, “Liz, if you wait until I finish, then we can go and pack up what he needs for this visit. Chas, write a list please and make it legible. I’ll move the rest when Jones clears his stuff from his room and then I’ll leave it for Connie and Roger to organise. Dad will let them stay there.”


	21. Chapter 21

Charles, dressed, packed and ready, was rereading Anna’s letter which had arrived that morning, along with a package of lemon biscuits. He was sitting on his bed which was gradually filling with crumbs. Mr Merrick arrived and smiled, “Ready?” he asked.  
Charles sat up, his mouth full of biscuit and nodded and choked. He took a sip of water, “Sorry, too many of Anna’s biscuits,” he apologised and stood up ready. Mr Merrick grinned and picked up his bag. He glanced down at the letter and stopped. He picked it up, “It’s in German,” he said.  
Charles checking that he had everything looked round, “Yes, Anna is Austrian, we always write and speak in German,” he said, “She can speak English but it is easier for her in German.”  
“How fluent are you?” asked Mr Merrick  
“Reasonably,” said Charles staring a little.  
“More so than your brother?”  
“Which one, Stephen? Yes, probably.”  
Mr Merrick put the bag down and taking an envelope from his jacket pocket said, “Can you look at that for me please?”  
Charles stared but took the envelope. He withdrew a document written in German and a translated copy. Charles read the original and then the translation. He grinned, “Stephen’s got it wrong here,” he said, “This description is using scientific language, look, it’s written like a chemical equation and he has misread it, it should say,”  
Mr Merrick said, “Just write it on the translation for me please.” Charles did so and handed it back. Mr Merrick read it, looked speculatively at Charles and said, “That makes more sense. Yes, that is interesting. Stephen did not do science?”  
“No, he was on the Arts side.”  
“Shall we go, Helena is waiting in the car,” Charles stared, “My wife’s name.” Mr Merrick looked at Charles who apologised, “My eldest sister is called Helena, it just sounded weird.”  
“Yes, your brother has told me,” replied Mr Merrick.

“Charles, are you busy?”  
Charles looked up from his newspaper, “Not at the moment,” he said.  
Mr Merrick smiled, “I would like you to come and meet someone, in the study please,” Charles raised his eyebrows and placing the newspaper carefully on the table followed Mr Merrick across the hall. A middle-aged man looked up from the papers on the table and looked directly at Charles. He raised his eyebrows, “So young?”  
“Eighteen, nineteen, when Charles?”  
“June,” said Charles wondering what was going on.  
“This is Sir William Whitmour; he is a member of the civil service. This is Charles Maynard, Stephen’s brother. Sit down Charles.”  
Sir William looked at him and passed him a paper, “Can you translate that please?” Charles took the paper, it was in German and he read it through. He started to translate it and stopped, “This isn’t German, this is English made to look like German,” he said looking up. Mr Merrick laughed and Sir William smiled and reached into his pocket, handed a pound note over. Charles watched in stupefaction.  
“Sir William didn’t believe me when I said you had translated that other document correctly,” explained Mr Merrick pushing the note across to Charles, “Your fee. He wanted to see it for himself.”  
Sir William looked at Charles, “I understand that you are at a loose end at the moment, and Anthony here thought you may be interested in translating for the British government. You obviously have intelligence, and the ability to use your scientific background, and, of course, fluency in German.”  
“I’m not sure that I’m that fluent,”  
“No false modesty please. However, if you want we can send you on a German refresher course.”  
“That might be a good idea, so he knows the language we use in government circles and what he needs to look for.”  
“What would I be expected to do?”  
“Translate documents sent over from West Berlin.”  
“By Stephen?”  
“Sometimes and sometimes by other members of the organisation, some would be anonymous and working outside normal remits.”  
“Spies,” said Charles smugly.  
The two men looked at each other in amusement. “if you would like to call them that,” said Sir William.  
“This is until I go back to University in October?”  
“That depends on you, this isn’t going to be onerous so you probably can do both. You are reading Chemistry I understand? German is important for that as well so it’s beneficial for you. You will be paid,” Charles smiled, “And you will be serving your country, as your father and uncle did.”  
“Uncle? Which one? Uncle Dick was stuck in India and Uncle Jem was too old to serve during the war.”  
“No-one is too old to serve,” said Sir William, “Perhaps your children will be surprised one day when they find out that you also helped your country, because of course you will have to sign the Official Secrets Act and must not let out any information.” Charles pulled a face, “I’d better not drink too much when I am allowed to go out again then,” he said.  
Sir William looked at him, “You’ll do it, then?”  
Charles nodded, “Yes, it sounds interesting, it also means that I keep in touch more often with Stephen.”

“Chucky babe, answer the door, will you?”  
“Lawrie, my name is Charles and I’m on the phone.”  
“Charles, darling, would you be so kind as to open the door, please?”  
“I’m still on the phone!”  
“Well, put it down a minute and open the door and go back to it!”  
“Monty, wait a moment, I’ll be back in a second,”  
“Mum! What are you doing here? Come in. Hang on, I'm on the phone to Monty, Monty, can I call you back tomorrow? You heard? Fine, bye.” He put down the receiver and turned to hug his mother who was standing uncertainly in the hallway, “Mum, I didn't know you were coming.”  
His mother looked at him, “You’re so grown up. Are you going out?” looking at him in his dinner suit  
Before he could answer, Lawrie called, “Charles darling, was it for me?”  
Charles grinned and strode over to the stairs, “Lawrence, sweetheart, not this time,” and he wolf whistled as she sauntered downstairs wearing a very short miniskirt. He laughed at her, “Didn't know you can still get into children's clothes. Who’s the lucky man?”  
“Whichever of your cousins is not working,” she answered.  
“Poor Harry, Benjamin and who was the other, oh yes, James,”  
“Children,” she replied loftily  
“Your intellectual level then,”  
Lawrie stuck her tongue out at him, “My point,” he said with a mocking bow. She saw Joey, “Oh hullo, Mrs Maynard, how's Geoff?”  
“He's very well, thank you, Phil was ill a few weeks ago, I was worried about her.”  
Lawrie nodded, “We were all worried about Chuck,” she said, “He wasn't well at all, but then he was still upset about Mrs Miller's death and ended up with a fever, cold and bronchitis. Not just Chicken Pox.”  
Joey stared at her. Charles shot a glance at his mother and pulled a face at Lawrie. Patrick came running down the stairs, “Mum says can you see if the cab is here, Chas, she'll be down in a second.”  
Charles nodded and turned to his mother, “I'm sorry, I am going out this evening, if I had known, we could have made different arrangements but.”  
“It's all right,” said Joey hastily, “I can go to Mary-Lou's, I'm staying there.”  
“If you would like to come around tomorrow morning, Mrs Maynard, Charles will be delighted to see you then, Charles, go and check if the cab has arrived. Helena will be down in a moment, my wife, not your daughter, Mrs Maynard. I am sorry, I haven't introduced myself, I am Anthony Merrick, we have spoken over the telephone, this is my son, Patrick, I believe you know Lawrie and Nicola is somewhere around. Oh, Helena, this is Charles' mother, my wife, Mrs Maynard Here's Charles, the taxi's arrived?”  
“Yes. Lawrie it's David tonight. He's outside.”  
“Does he say you can go out?”  
“Yes, so long as I've got a clean handkerchief and I'm tucked up in bed by midnight! Enjoy your party. Bye Mum, sorry it's so rushed, see you tomorrow,” and he offered his arm to Mrs Merrick and they went down the path to the cab.  
“Goodbye,” said Joey dazed at the speed of events, “Isn't he going out with you?” she asked Lawrie as David came in. “Lawrie,” he held his arms open and she ran into them simpering, “What a sight for sore eyes!” He kissed her cheek, exchanging a wicked grin with her and looked up, “hullo Aunt Joey, what brings you here?”  
“Mary-Lou needed some help, so I came over and I thought I'd see Chas at the same time. Why isn't he going out with you?” Joey was looking from him to Lawrie who took his hand.  
They all looked at Joey and David released his hand and put an arm around Lawrie, thinking how to choose his words, “This is the first time I have let him go out in the evening since his hospital admission. We are having to take great care of him at the moment.”  
“Emotionally, he is very fragile,” said Mr Merrick.  
“He still cries himself to sleep sometimes,” said Patrick  
“He's missing Gran,” said Elizabeth from the front door where she had just arrived and Jones who was with her nodded, “Everyone who knows him, knows that.”  
“He keeps running out of energy,” said Lawrie, “and he still coughs when tired or upset.”  
David looked at his aunt, “You received the letter Dr Lincoln Browne sent, didn't you? He explained the situation in great depth in that. If you didn’t, I do have a copy and if you tell me where you are staying, I’ll send it round by courier.”  
Nicola ran down the stairs, “Are we going? we'll be late, Miranda’s waiting for us. Oh hullo Mrs Maynard, didn't see you there. How's Geoff and is Phil over her Chicken Pox?”  
“Geoff is fine and Phil is better thank you,” said Joey  
“Bye then, come on we'll be late,” and taking Patrick by the arm she urged them all out. “Be quiet when you come in,” Mr Merrick advised  
“Yes, we don't want to ruin Charles' beauty sleep.”  
Mr Merrick smiled at Joey, “I do apologise for all this, unfortunately I have to work this evening, which is why Charles is going in my place, Patrick doesn't like opera. Actually, I am expecting a call from your son, Stephen shortly, I can send your regards? Did you come by cab or by tube? If you walk down to the High Street, you will be able to hail a cab. Goodnight.” 

“Are you feeling better now? I am sorry I couldn’t come any earlier, your father is not well, I don’t know what is wrong with him and I didn’t want to leave him. Jem is flying out today to speak to him. Then Phil was unwell.” Joey looked at Charles.  
“Yes, chicken pox,” he said sipping his coffee and looking out of the window. “Felix was very upset, he thought she was seriously ill again, school were relieved when Rix called to say that she was better.”  
“I should have phoned school,” she admitted, “I was worried about Phil.” Charles turned and looked at her, “And what about us?” he asked. “Weren’t you worried about the impact Phil’s illness would have on Felix and Mike and the fact that I was in hospital for three weeks? You never came,” he said angrily and walked around the room. He raised his arm to punch the wall and Joey got up and grabbed his arm just in time to stop him. He pulled himself away and glared at her, “Steve did, Connie did, Margot did, Mike did, Felix did, Mr Braithwaite did, Matron from school did, Uncle Dick and Aunt Mollie did, Aunt Madge is looking after Danny, but Uncle Jem did and David and Rix were there when I needed them, but you never came.” Suddenly he looked away, crying. His mother looked on, horrified. She came over to him and guided him back to the sofa. She sat beside him, taking him in her arms, “I lost Gran and you never came.” Joey stroked his hair as he turned and cried on her shoulder, “I’m sorry Chas, I didn’t realise how hard you’ve taken this death. I should have done so; I was told often enough. I just hoped that you would get better by yourself,” she rested her head on his until he quietened down. She handed him a tissue and he broke away and went to stand by the window, coughing and then composing himself. “You seem very settled here. Are the Merricks nice?” she asked  
“Yes, very,”  
“You are happier here than with family?”  
“Yes, I want to stay near Liz and Jones and I want to stay in London. It's such a busy city, it's lively and fun, and it helped me to put things into perspective about Gran.”  
“This is where I will find you then, when I next come to England?”  
Charles nodded, “Mr Merrick has offered me a job as well, which will fill the time, I work alongside Stephen now,”  
Joey sat back and looked at him, “doing what?”  
“Translating German documents, it’s because I speak and write German to Anna.” He looked at her, “thanks, Mum.” Joey smiled at him.  
“What is it like living here?” she asked leaning forward to pour him a cup of coffee. He looked, “Probably be cold, shall we go and make another cup? Kitchen is this way.” He held the door open for her and picked up the coffee tray. Mrs Merrick and Patrick were sitting at the kitchen table having a late breakfast. They looked up and Patrick took the tray from Charles, “More coffee?” he asked going to make it.  
“Yes please, we didn’t drink much,” said Charles offering his mother a seat and pulling up a chair to the table. Mrs Merrick looked at them both and folded her newspaper.  
“Mum wants to know what it’s like living here,” said Charles smiling at her.  
“Very noisy,” was her response, “I remember the days when I just had Patrick at home,” she looked at her son as he brought over the coffee, and he made a face back, “Then I offered to take the twins in and now Charles has joined us. I do hope he can stay for the next few years; he is such a delightful guest.” Charles looked up surprised and Patrick grinned at him, “And I’m not?”  
“Compared to Lawrie you probably are,” said Charles  
“Lawrie, are she and David serious? She was all over him yesterday,” asked Joey. Patrick laughed and Charles smiled, “That was done to shock you,” said Patrick, “Don’t take Lawrie seriously, she’s a marvellous actress.”  
“She likes to go out with either David or Rix and their friends as they are older and have more money to treat her with,” said Charles, “She’s fun, I’m looking forward to going out again, when I am allowed to. Nick is not so outgoing and she and Pat are a couple.”  
“Like you and Liz.”  
The doorbell rang and Patrick went to answer it. He returned with David and Elizabeth.  
“Hallo, Aunt Joey, I’m glad to see you,” he glanced at Charles and then quickly at Mrs Merrick, who nodded, “Chas, here are the documents about the San, Danny put together, if you'd like to read them.”  
Charles nodded, “Yes, I would,”  
“Would you and Liz like to go into the Sitting Room?”  
“Because you want to talk about me?”  
“Yes, bye.”  
Charles grinned at his cousin and got up, “OK, see you" and he put his arm around Liz and they left the room.  
“David, would you like a coffee? Patrick?” said Mrs Merrick and Patrick obediently poured it.  
David turned to Joey, “May I ask how you found Chas? How was he with you?” he asked  
Joey hesitated, “He was angry,” she admitted, “very, he tried to punch a wall.”  
“Again?” said Patrick concerned.  
“I stopped him,” said Joey  
“He let you?”  
Joey considered, “He pulled himself away but he didn't try again.”  
“That's a relief,” said David, “Why was he angry?”  
“Because I inadvertently upset the boys over Phil's illness, and,” she stopped. David watched and waited, Joey looked at him, “He was angry because I hadn't come and visited him when he was in hospital.”  
David sighed in relief, “Thank goodness, he's finally admitted it.”  
Patrick looked surprised, “He said he didn't mind, oh, he was hiding it. Yes, that makes sense.”  
Elizabeth came back in, “He's reading the papers, and said I could come back if we were talking about him. Has anything happened?”  
“He’s disclosed that he's angry with Joey for not visiting him in hospital,” explained David and Elizabeth nodded, “L.B. said he was burying something when I saw him yesterday, he was a guest lecturer and we spoke afterwards.” She stopped, “He was talking about different personality types and the risk of Cardiovascular Disease.”  
“Did he mention Chas at all?” asked David, amused and she looked at him, “Yes, he used him as a case study, do you think that was aimed at me then?” David smiled.  
“Didn't Chas mention it to you just now?” asked Patrick  
Elizabeth shook her head, “No, we just looked at the papers, the meeting’s at Easter isn’t it?” she said “He was impressed at what Danny has done, and is going to call him tonight,”  
David smiled, “What is it Nick says, Mirabile Dictu?” he said, and seeing everyone mystified, said, “He's not spoken to Danny since the funeral. We are making progress.”  
Patrick was rummaging through the cupboards, “Didn’t Chas have a package yesterday from Anna? Where are the lemon biscuits? I could do with one.”  
“You won't find them,” his mother smiled, “Your father's been invited to attend a Cabinet meeting today, he thought everyone deserved a treat!”


	22. Chapter 22

“This is your room,” said Miller to Charles and Elizabeth. Charles raised his eyebrows, “We’re sharing?”  
“Uncle Jem said you may as well as you probably would anyway and the house is full of all your relatives," said Danny with a grin, “I’m moving out with Verity for the AGM.”  
“So, we can get away,” said Charles going to the window and looking out at the view. He could see blossom on the trees in the orchard and green leaves were beginning to unfurl on the trees in the coppice. He sighed, “Bit different from winter,” was his comment as he turned round and looked at his friend.  
“Just a little, your aunt and uncle have been really kind to me, I don’t think I’d have coped as well without them.”  
“You’d have probably coped as badly as Charles,” said Elizabeth bluntly. Charles looked surprised but nodded, “I was a bit of a mess, but I’m better now.”  
“Good, there’s a nice pub in town. Aunt Madge says we can go down there this evening They do nice pub meals. Gets us away from all Minor’s relatives.”  
“Sounds good, but I had better go down and endure the family fussing over me first.”  
They went back down to the Drawing Room and Charles slid into the room. His Aunt Mollie was keeping an eye open for him and beckoned him across. He smiled and came across, “Hullo, Aunt Mollie,” he embraced her and she looked at him with a smile on her face, “You are looking so much better,” she said, “Sit here and tell me what you are doing now? Are you happy where you are? You can always come down and spend some time with us you know.” Charles suddenly looked thoughtful, “That might be an idea,” he said slowly, “I will have to talk to,” he broke off, “Sorry, Aunt Mollie, just thinking of something. Thank you, Rix has looked after me you know, he and David are keeping an eye on me, and my friends.” He looked impishly at his aunt, “but then, they are having a better social life than they had previously.”  
His Aunt rapped him on his arm, “I’m glad,” she said, “and Madge and Jem have cared for Danny as well.”  
Charles nodded, “Liz commented that they always step up. Rix and David were telling us about Austria when I was in hospital,” he stopped, “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that.” His aunt smiled at him, “Elizabeth is right, and don't apologise, I’m surprised they mentioned it.”  
“It came up in conversation. Are Mum and Dad coming up for dinner?"  
“No, they are staying with Mary-Lou at the moment, there are too many for dinner tonight.” “We are going out this evening, Danny, Vee, Liz and me, I'd better go and tell Auntie Madge, although she already knows.”  
He got up to find his aunt and was ambushed by Kevin and Kester. “Are you better now?” asked Kester. “We heard you were in hospital” said Kevin.  
“Always been a fragile flower,” said Kester  
“Better than being two tough nuts like you two,” said Charles, “You both behaving yourselves?”  
“No,” said Kester, “but we are enjoying life.”  
“Mr Braithwaite says that we have given him more grey hairs than you and your friends. That was after our midnight feast when we set off the fire alarm.”  
“Accidentally, of course!”  
“Of course!”  
“Did Mr Braithwaite believe you did it accidentally?”  
“Strangely, no!”  
“Very strangely. I'm looking for your mother. Have you seen her?”  
“Talking to Uncle Dick over there,”  
“Thanks, see you later.”  
Charles made his way over to his Uncle and Aunt. Madge's face lit up and she stepped forward and hugged him. She looked at him critically. Dick Bettany watched her, “He's looking better than the last time I saw him, in hospital,” he said.  
“He does look better since I last saw him. His hand was bandaged up and I thought I was going to have two invalids staying with me.” “Danny needed you more than I did,” said Charles hastily and his Uncle laughed, “I don't know where you got that idea, but you are better now?”  
“Yes, I am,” said Charles firmly, suddenly getting annoyed with all the conversations about his health. “Auntie Madge, we’re going out for dinner this evening, Danny said that you said we could?”  
“Yes, of course, just you and Danny?” “And Liz and Verity.” “You don't want to take David and Rix with you?”  
Charles paused and shook his head, “No, just us tonight. I'll see you both later.”  
“Joey and Jack will be up after dinner,” said Dick, eyeing his nephew.  
“Will they?” said Charles, “I’ll see them tomorrow probably. You can say hallo from me if you want to, bye” and he walked away. He looked around for Danny and Elizabeth. They were both talking to Jem Russell and he made his way over, avoiding conversation with any relative. He reached them and quietly took Elisabeth's hand. He smiled at his uncle, and waited for the conversation to finish. They were talking about the Sanatorium and he was surprised at how much Danny knew about it. He listened interestedly. His uncle glanced at him, “You've read the papers?” he asked. “Yes, but I didn't realise that there is so much involved.”  
“It's interesting work,” said Danny, “Are you ready to go?” “Definitely,” Charles looked at his uncle, “We'll see you later, we're going out to eat.”  
“Just the three of you?”  
“And Verity.”  
“And David and Rix,” said his uncle looking around. Danny and Charles looked at each other. “Not tonight,” said Charles, “We just want some time on our own.”  
His uncle looked at him and Charles stared back. Jem nodded, “Very well,” he said, “Be back by 11.00pm though.”  
Charles opened his mouth to protest, but Danny stood on his foot and Elizabeth squeezed his hand.  
“Yes, we will be,” said Danny.  
“Come on Charles,” said Elizabeth dragging him away before he could say anything more.  
“Honestly,” said Charles, “Do they still think we are children?” The others looked at him.  
“It's not even four months since Gran died. You've been in hospital, I've not been brilliant, of course they are worried about us, at least they are allowing us to go,” said Danny, “Now shut up or we will have an escort.”  
Charles looked back, Jem was talking to David who looked over to them as they left. “We're having one anyway,” he said “David is being instructed to follow us."  
Liz shrugged, “He's good fun. Shall we wait for him?”  
“He might want to dine here.”  
“Don't think so, he can drive us home though.”  
David came out into the hallway and smiled when he saw the three of them, “We're waiting for you,” said Charles resignedly.  
“I'm waiting for Rix,” said David. “where are you going?”  
“A pub I know, I'll drive,” said Miller but David shook his head, “Sorry, I've been asked to do that as well, you can give me directions.”  
“You can follow, I need the car for the morning. I'll take Liz and you can have Chas.”

The pub was by the river and Verity had already taken a table by the window. Elizabeth ran over and hugged her before sitting down beside her, talking to her.  
“They were friends before they met us,” explained Daniel to David, “Are we going to leave them at the moment?”  
“No, we've been told to keep you all together,” said Rix. Charles looked at Danny, “Can't wait to get back to the Merricks,” he said.  
“Just accept it,” advised David, “It's only for a week.”  
“They don't fuss so much over me,” said Danny.  
“You didn't end up in hospital,” said Rix  
“Oh, well,” said Charles. “What are we all drinking? I've been paid, so I've got cash.”  
“Paid? Do you work?” asked Danny  
“Yes, for Mr Merrick,”  
“Doing?”  
Charles just looked at him, “Translating stuff,” he said with a grin, “What are we all drinking? Do you want to sit down? Danny and I will bring the drinks across.”  
David looked at them and nodded. He took Rix across to the table. Charles looked at Danny, “I'm sorry I didn't speak to you after the funeral, I couldn't speak at the time.”  
“I know, Aunt Madge said to leave it, she really helped me through the first few weeks. Mrs Walker wrote to me a lot, she still does. You know she is working at the school now? Gran would have been distressed if she had known how upset we were. Then Verity was transferred up. How did you get so ill?”  
Elizabeth came over, “I'll take the drinks over if you two want to talk, David and Rix are happy with that." Charles smiled, “Thank you,” he waited until she left and said, “I spent time mourning, well crying, in the snow one night. Then I walked home. It was beautiful, walking home through snowy London, so still and beautiful but I gave myself a cold which got worse. Liz made me go to hospital about my hand and then I was kept in because the cold had turned to bronchitis.”  
"Idiot," said Miller with a grin and taking a sip of beer. "Are you going back to Uni.?”  
“Yes, in October. However, I may change my course. My employers want me to do more maths and some new coding stuff, to do with computers which they think is the future.”  
“What do you do?”  
“Translate documents from German.”  
“For whom?”  
“Can't say, especially not at a bar. How about you? Gran wanted you to go back to America.”  
“I didn't want to go. It was always your scholarship. And Gran falling ill and dying like that, I just don't want to go back. I am going to Oxford next October. I'm staying here till then,” he grinned suddenly, “I may change my degree also, to law. I found the work I've been doing for Uncle Jem fascinating.”  
Charles suddenly smiled at him and Danny laughed back. Suddenly they were back to their old friendship. “Come down to London soon,” said Charles impulsively, “We'll take you out and about. If there's no room at the Merricks although you can share my room, Tom Gay will let you stay with Jones. He's coping well, there's a group of us who go out. Liz and Jones are still working at the Pub, we can go to the theatre afterwards. Do come down!”  
“Do you think they will let us?”  
“Our chaperones are with us now; shall we go and join them? And then get something to eat? I'm hungry!”  
“Nothing new there.”

“You were right about this food, it's delicious,” said Elizabeth.  
“Agreed,” said Charles “Do they have puds as well?”  
David looked at him and exchanged glances with Rix.  
“Yep,” said Miller, “If you've room.”  
Charles smiled contentedly, finishing his food. He sat watching everyone else still eating. David sighed, got out his wallet and gave some notes to his cousin. “Go and get some more drinks, then we can eat without you watching our every bite,” he said. Charles grinned and left the table. He went up to the bar. A voice beside him said “Hallo Chas,” and he turned in surprise to see his mother there. “Mama,” he said in surprise, he reached forward and kissed her cheek, “I thought Uncle Dick said you were going up to the Round House this evening?”  
Joey smiled, “I thought I would come and see how you are instead. You didn't want to stay at Carn Beg?”  
“Aunt Madge invited me to the Round House. Everyone else is still eating, come on over. Would you like a drink? It's David's round so don't stint.”  
“And what are you having?”  
“Orange juice, I've had a beer already and don't want to get drunk.”  
His mother looked at him, “that's a change,” she said, “I remember you getting very drunk last year,” Charles laughed, “and Dad never found our beer,” he said  
“We found the empty bottles,” retorted his mother, “after you left.”  
“You mean Anna didn't quietly clean up? I'm shocked. Are you drinking anything? No? Let's go back and then I can order my pudding.”

Daniel was driving through Howell's Village next morning on the way to work at the Round House. As he left the village, he saw two children walking along the road. He pulled over in front of them and got out of the car.  
“Hallo, Geoff,” he said.  
“Danny,” said Geoff. He stopped, “I'm sorry about Gran,” he said formally, “I miss her as well.”  
Danny smiled, “thank you,” he replied correctly.  
“This is Phil,” continued Geoff. “Phil, this is Danny Miller, he's Chas's friend.” He turned to Danny, “We're going to visit the Round House to see Chas.”  
“Hallo,” said Phil, "I'm tired, can we have a lift?”  
“Do your parents know where you are?”  
“We've left a note,” said Geoff. Daniel looked at them, “I should take you home,” he said slowly and the twins faces fell, “Oh, what the hell, I'll take you up and call your parents when we get there.”  
Geoff and Phil smiled. Danny lead the way to his car, “Geoff, you jump in the back, Phil, you get in the front. Maynards!” grunted Danny starting the engine and the twins laughed. “We're not all bad,” said Phil, “and Cecil and Felicity are very good.”  
“Are we talking about the same family?” asked Danny in mock amazement.  
“Yes,” shouted the twins and then Phil pointed, “Isn't that Chas?”  
Miller slowed down and stopped by the figure who stepped out into the road.  
“Why are you here?” Miller asked  
“I was trying to escape for the day, I thought we could go somewhere. However, I see you've got company”  
Danny grinned, “We could get rid of them. Drop them back home.”  
“No, we can come with you,” said Phil excitedly. “It's ages since we've seen you and done something naughty.”  
Charles looked at her and at Miller.  
“There's a phone box at the crossroads,” he said thoughtfully, “Phil, can you get in the back, pull the seat forward, Geoff move across, Then I can get in, thank you. Now, if we go on.”  
“Who are you calling?” asked Danny.  
“My mother,” said Charles, “She will understand. If we take the twins are you happy with that?” Danny nodded and they drove on.  
The twins sat quietly in the back of the car. Charles turned and grinned, “I’m sorting it out twins, we'll be off soon, but I just need to let someone know where you are.” Reassured the twins smiled back.  
“I remember this,” said Geoff, “Uncle Jem brought me here one day when we were all here before school started.”  
“This leads towards Wales and Hay On Wye, I'd like to go there to the bookshops,” said Danny.  
“That sounds fine,” said Charles, “Is that alright twins?”  
“Bookshops?” said Phil,  
“There's a castle as well,” said Danny, “and you'll have a car ride there.”  
“If not, we can drop you at home,” said Charles  
Phil looked at him.  
“There's the phone box, do you want to come?”  
“No,” said Phil, “It sounds boring.”  
“Do you want to go home?” asked Danny and Phil nodded.  
Charles had got out of the car and was standing at the bus stop, looking at the timetable. He came back, “There's a bus in ten minutes, if you're not coming do you want to catch that back?”  
Phil nodded firmly. Geoff looked at her. Charles smiled at him, “Sorry, we can't let her go on her own.”  
Phil said, “You’re as boring as Stephen.” Charles laughed. “I've time to call Mum before you get on the bus, go over to the bus stop and I'll see you in a minute.”  
Daniel said, “Out twins, I'll keep you company.”  
Charles was in the phone box talking. He wrote something down on the directory in the box. He came out and over to the bus stop, Phil was sulking and Geoff looked at her.  
“Mum's meeting you at the bus–stop in the village,” he said, “We’ll see you tomorrow and catch-up with you then, Ok?”  
Phil scowled at him. Geoff nodded, “I'd like to see the bookshops,” he said. Danny smiled, “We'll take you another day, but today we just want to be by ourselves.”  
“Not even with Verity or Elizabeth?”  
“Not even with Verity or Elizabeth! Here's the bus. Let's talk to the driver.”

“Poor Geoff,” said Danny with a smile as they drove away.  
“Henpecked,” said Charles  
“Was your mother alright?”  
“Yes, they had found the note and were just going up to the Round House. She was pleased I called and agreed to meet them at the bus-stop, even if I am as boring as Stephen!”  
Danny laughed, “I don't think Geoff thought that, he passed on his condolences about Gran's death to me.”  
“Good for him. Mother's also going to tell everyone that we have escaped for the day and not to follow us.”  
“They don't know where we are.”  
“And you think the twins won't say anything? Phil will tell to get her revenge.”  
“True, how long before David has to follow us?”  
“He won’t. I told mother to tell him to stay at the Round House. He needs to talk the San stuff through with his Dad.”  
Danny grinned. “I'm going to put my foot down now. Ready?”  
“Don't kill us now, it would be such a shame after all the care they've taken of us!”  
Danny laughed, “No, just make sure your seatbelt is buckled up.”

“So, what is happening to the Swiss San?” asked Chas as they sat by the river eating a picnic lunch.  
“Uncle Jem said he was leaving that to your dad to tell you.”  
“We are still not talking.”  
“That's the next step then.”  
“You're as boring as Stephen,” said Charles with a grin, “I'll find out at the AGM tomorrow, or you could tell me now.”  
“I could,” said Danny slowly, “If you tell me what work you are doing.”  
“I can't,” said Charles, regretfully, “I've signed the Official Secrets Act.”  
Miller sat up, “Do you know John Profumo?” he asked and Charles nodded, “I've met him.”  
“Do you work for him?”  
“No, I work for Mr Merrick. He works for the Government, and Mr Profumo is part of the Government and The Secretary of State for the Department Mr Merrick works in.”  
Danny worked this out and said, “Did he do it?”  
“He said not, in the House.”  
“Yes, but the press doesn’t believe it. It's not going to have an impact on Mr Merrick's career is it?”  
Charles shook his head, “He keeps his thoughts to himself. Anyway, he is a very Junior Minister. He works with Steve a lot.”  
“How did you get that job?”  
“Because I am more fluent in German than Stephen. That's because I speak and write to Anna. She keeps sending me letters and lemon biscuits. Mr Merrick took the last batch she sent for a Cabinet Meeting! Obviously, I’m not trusted with anything that is vital for National Security, I just deal with low-level information.”  
Danny shouted with laughter, “It's good to have you back. Who would have thought last year that you would have been involved in the secret service.”  
“I'm not, l work for Mr Merrick and quid pro quo, what is happening to the Swiss san?”  
Danny hesitated, “Well, T.B. is now responding to antibiotics now so there is a decline in patients. The Platz is a bit isolated so they are thinking of just selling up.”  
Charles looked stunned, “Minor, no-one apart from your father and uncle Jem know. There is a consortium interested in buying the school and san buildings. They want to set up a hotel, conferencing venue.”  
“Oh, for use of diplomats and governments?” interrupted Charles, “I've heard talk about it. I didn't know where it was though. I've seen the paperwork. Steve must know about it.”  
“Your father will be offered the job of medical officer to the venue. It means he can stay out there in his home if he wants it. The other staff will be offered jobs here in the UK. Dr Courvoisier will be moving back to Lucerne anyway. However, it will be two or three years before everything is sorted. Your parents may decide to come back to the UK. The school will be staying on, on the St Mildred's site but it will be changing to be a co-ed international school, as there will be diplomatic staff up there at all times. The Chalet School will continue in Wales.” He looked at his friend, “I didn't realise you were aware of this, although Uncle Jem has been talking to Government officials about it.”  
“Yes, it's an interesting proposition, I wonder if Dad will take the job or early retirement? Mum will be shocked though, her school closing down.”  
“I thought it was Aunt Madge's School.”  
“Ah yes, but my mother was the first pupil!”  
“She can always move back to Wales”  
“When is she finding out?”  
“This afternoon also, Aunt Madge is telling her, Oh and your Uncle Dick.”  
Charles smiled, “And so everything goes back full circle. Aunt Madge and Uncle Dick told her about the school when it started. Poor kids.”  
“Poor kids?”  
“Mike, Felix, and second twins. They've got to put up with the parents today.”  
“Are you riding to the rescue?”  
“No, as Gran would have said, there are plenty of adults around to help.”

"Minor! Just watch where you are going! It's muddy along there.”  
“I'll be fine. I just want to look at the view down the river, and at this duck's nest.”  
“Don't scare away the ducks”  
“I shan’t. Are you coming to look?”  
“No, I'm staying here.”  
Charles looked up and laughed, his foot slipped on the mud and he tried frantically to regain his footing. There was a loud splash. Miller just looked and started laughing as Charles struggled to get out of the river. “Of all the idiotic things to do,” he sobbed with laughter, “You have to do them.”  
“Give are a hand,” panted Charles and Miller got up and made his way gingerly to the riverbank.  
“If I hold on to this tree and give you my other hand, can you pull yourself out?”  
Charles nodded and the next few moments they struggled until he managed to scramble out. Danny pulled him up the bank, watching his footing carefully, slipping on the mud once or twice and when Charles was out, started to laugh again. Charles just grinned. “I wasn't expecting that. God, that was cold.” Danny pulled himself together, “Come on back to the car, I'd better take you home. We don't want you ill again.”  
“God, no, I'll never be allowed out anywhere again without an armed guard.”  
“I know how to get you in without anyone seeing you. Come on, hurry up, the sooner we get you into the car the better. I can put the heating on.”  
“Thank God we dumped the twins.”  
“Didn't you want them along?”  
“No, especially after Phil said they hadn't done anything naughty for a while.”  
“Charles, run, you're shivering.”  
“So would you be, if you were in wet clothes.”  
“When we get to the car, I'll put the heating on full blast and you can take off your socks and shoes, dry your feet.”  
Charles started laughing and Danny looked at him concernedly. “You're not hysterical?”  
“No,” gulped Charles, trying to stop. They reached the car and Danny pushed him in and they drove home. “I hate wet clothes, they are clammy,” complained Charles. Danny shook his head. “When we get back, follow me, I'll take you through the kitchen. I know your room; we can get there via the backstairs.”  
“Thank you. Hopefully everyone else will be occupied with the parents.” He coughed and Danny gave him a sideways glance and then concentrated on his driving. They arrived at the Round House and Danny parked the car and they ran quietly to the kitchen door. They went into the kitchen to be met by Marie who stared at them in horror.  
“Marie, please don't say anything, I'm putting him in the bath,” pleaded Danny.  
“Take him up and bring his clothes back down so I can wash them,” She said, “Your trousers as well. I'll put some soup on to heat up.”  
“Thank you,” said Danny, running after Charles who was halfway up the stairs. “This way,” said Danny, as he hesitated at the top of the stairs. They ran along a corridor straight into Mollie Bettany who stared in horror, “What on earth?”  
“Just go and get in the bath,” ordered Danny of Charles who had started giggling and he nodded. Danny turned to Mollie, “He fell into the river, it was an accident. We are trying to keep it quiet.”  
Mollie shook her head, “I'll get Rix,” she said, “Did you fall in as well?”  
“No, I got muddy pulling him out. I'm to take our clothes to Marie to wash and pick up some soup for him.”  
Mollie followed him along to Charles's room where he picked up the dirty clothes from the floor. Mollie looked at him, “Chas is very lucky, having you to look after him,” She said. Danny smiled, “It was an accident,” he repeated, “If you could wait here for him and make sure he's Ok, I'll go and change and go back to the kitchen for the soup.” Mollie nodded, “If you see Rix or Davy, send them up.” she said, sitting down on bed to await Charles. Danny smiled at her and went to his room. He quickly changed and ran down the backstairs to the kitchen where Marie was just serving out two mugs of soup. “Thank you, I'm sorry we're putting you to so much trouble.” Marie shook her head at him, “Take it up now, that should help him.”  
“What is it?” “Chicken Soup, there's a mug for you as well,” “Thank you,” Danny went up the backstairs again and made it to the bedroom without being seen. He entered and put it beside Charles who was now sitting by the bed in a dressing gown, chatting to his aunt. Danny glanced at Mollie who smiled at him, “I'm going to find Rix,” she said, standing up.  
“Aunt Mollie?”  
“Chas?”  
“Thank you.”  
His aunt smiled at him and left the room.  
“She's nice, isn't she?” said Danny.  
Charles nodded, “She's keeping it away from my parents if I am not too ill. However, if I am then she will tell them. She also told me I was foolhardy, standing on the edge like that.”  
“I told you that.”  
“I know, and so does she.”  
“What an idiot. What have you done now?” Rix came in and stared at his cousin.  
“Fell in the river,” said Charles flippantly, sipping his soup.  
Rix came in and sat on the bed, opening his bag to get out his stethoscope. “Have you coughed since you got out of the river?”  
“Yes,” said Danny, “but I kept the heating on in the car on the way back to keep him warm.” Rix was listening to Charles' chest, “Where did this happen?”  
“Hay,” said Danny.  
Charles said, “We hurried back as quickly as we could. I don't want to be ill again.”  
“Good. Should I send you to bed for the rest of the day?”  
“No!” said Charles, “I'm getting dressed as soon as I've finished this.”  
“How did you fall in the river?”  
“I went too close, to look at a duck's nest and sIipped on the mud.”  
“Did you?” Rix turned to Danny who shook his head.  
“He warned me that it was muddy,” admitted Charles.  
“I'm going to have to tell Uncle Jem, stay here until we return.”  
Charles grinned. “You are staying, aren't you?” he asked Danny.  
“Yes, I'll get the books out of the car. We can read them quietly.”  
“You do that,” said Rix “And I'll wait.”  
Danny slipped out and Rix looked at Charles.  
“What were you thinking of? You have just been ill, just come out of hospital and you go and do something stupid like this.”  
“I didn't mean to fall in, I was looking at the nest, wondering if Geoff would be able to see it when I take him to Hay. My foot slipped when I was looking at Danny.” He started to chuckle, “It was funny though.”  
“And now you've got to face Uncle Jem and your father, goodness knows what they will say. Is that so funny?”  
Charles paused. “It gives me time with Danny, that is a good thing, but I'll get told off about twenty times,” he said resignedly.  
“Serve you right,” his cousin said, “Maybe next time you will think first.”  
Charles looked at him, “Could you do me a favour? Could you ring Mr Merrick on this number,” he passed over a piece of paper, torn from the phone directory, “and explain what has happened. Can you take a message if he wants me to do anything?” Rix nodded.

“Where is he?” Charles looked up from his book and pulled a face at Danny who was reading on the window seat, his father and uncle came into the room together, Jack looked annoyed and Jem amused.  
“What is the reason this time?” asked Jem with a twinkle in his eye. Jack came straight over to the bed and took Charles's pulse.  
“I fell in the river,” said Charles as Jack checked him over, “Rix has already done all this,” he said ungratefully and then caught his uncle's warning glance and subsided.  
“You seem alright,” said his father, “Have you coughed at all?”  
“On the way home, but Danny kept the heating high in the car so that I was kept warm.”  
Jem turned to Danny, “You didn't fall in?”  
“No, I kept my distance. I did have to help him out though,” His face flickered and Charles caught his eye and both of them burst into laughter. “Your face,” gasped Danny, “It was the funniest thing I've seen for ages and the splash when you fell in.”  
Charles was laughing, “I felt myself going and couldn't stop,” he said, “I didn't know how deep it was going to be.”  
Joey had come in, accompanied by Mollie. Everyone watched the two boys laughing together.  
“He'll be fine,” said Jem, “Check him again tomorrow morning, Rix.”  
“He's not coughing,” said Jack looking at him, “and he looks well enough.” “Can I get up now?” asked Charles. “No, you can stay here for the rest of the day. Take it as punishment for being silly.”  
“Who will tell Liz? She's with Verity today.”  
“I've spoken to them, I phoned when I picked up the books. Verity is bringing her back in the next hour. I've got a message for you, she said, ‘Idiot’.” said Danny.  
“How many times have I had that message today?”  
“Let's hope it's sunk in,” said his mother, moving forward to hug him, “Honestly, how can we trust you to look after yourself?”  
“It was an accident,” protested Charles,  
“but you put yourself in the situation where the accident happened. Danny didn’t,” said Jem.  
Charles considered this, “I suppose you're right.” he admitted, “Sorry, everyone.”  
Joey looked at Jack, “I think we will be coming back,” she said, “Have to keep an eye on all the youngsters.”  
“I think this one is the most careless about his health,” said Jack.  
“Takes after his mother,” said Jem, and Joey glared at him. “He'll grow out of it though like you did.”  
“Where would you live?” asked Charles.  
“I don't know yet, we can't go to Pretty Maids anymore.”  
“Was that originally a convent?” asked Danny.  
“A convent? Why?”  
“The nursery rhyme, ‘Mary, Mary Quite Contrary’. It's about Mary Tudor and Catholicism. The last line is 'Pretty maids All in a Row' which is thought to refer to Convents and Nuns.”  
There was a pause while everyone digested this. “I don't know,” said Jack eventually.  
“Wouldn't the National Trust have done some research?” asked Charles.  
“Probably,” said Joey thoughtfully, “I'll check that out, look at the history of the house.”  
“Let Danny do it,” advised Jem, “he's a good researcher,” and he smiled at Danny. Charles also smiled at his friend.  
Rix came into the room. “Chas, Anthony Merrick wants to speak to you. He's on the phone now,” Charles looked surprised and got up. “Another telling off,” he said  
Rix grinned, “No, he said you were a teenage boy and would do stupid things, he added that Patrick hasn't grown out of that yet.” Charles laughed, “Danny, come down as well,”  
“You can't go down like that,” said his mother. Charles turned round, “I’ve got to hurry and you lot are all in here,” he retorted “but,” he grabbed a pair of trousers from a chair and shot out of the room followed by Danny.  
“Let's slide down the bannister,” said Charles, “bet I can beat you”  
“No, you can't,” and Danny charged along the corridor. Charles followed and they arrived at the top of the stairs together. they slid down to the bottom, Ianding with a bump at the bottom and went into Jem's study. “Have to do that again,” said Danny as Charles picked up the receiver, “Hallo? Mr Merrick? Yes, it's Charles... I'm fine...some translating?....tomorrow? Who will bring it up?...Ok... Yes, I'll be good. Bye.” he hung up and said, “I'm working tomorrow, do you want to be involved?”  
“Yes, definitely, if it doesn't clash with the AGM. Another slide down the bannister!”  
Charles nodded as he put on his trousers and then they raced up the stairs.  
As they landed at the bottom, they heard a noise of running feet. “That looks fab,” said Felix enthusiastically, “can I have a go?”  
“You can, the question is,” Charles started but Felix and the Russell twins were running upstairs to slide down in their turn. Mike stood watching. Danny grinned, “You’re not having a go?”  
“Might in a minute.”  
“Chas, another go?”  
“Yes, I feel fine. Might finish get dressed in a minute.”  
“Will they let you?”  
“Probably not, but I'm not staying in bed, oh look, here are Phil and Geoff. Come on Geoff, you can have a turn, quickly before someone comes to put a stop to it!”  
Geoff grinned and ran up the stairs, “Let go just before the bottom,” advised Felix, “and jump off.”  
Geoff nodded, climbed the bannister and slid down backwards. “That's great,” he said. “I want to do it,” said Phil. Charles slid down again and sat on the steps next to her. “If Danny helps you at the top, I can catch you at the bottom,” he suggested.  
“I can catch her,” said Mike, "Anyway, why are you half dressed?"  
“I fell in the river and was told to stay in bed,” Charles explained, “but I had to take a telephone call and stayed down here.”  
His siblings laughed. Kester said, “I'll walk down beside her if you want.”  
Phil's face lit up and she climbed the stairs slowly. Danny lifted her onto the bannister, “Are you ready, Mike?” “Aye. Aye, Sir.” “Chocks away!” and Danny let her go. Kester walked down beside her as she gingerly let herself down the bannister, Michael picking her up easily at the bottom. She smiled triumphantly, “Now I've done it, I want to go faster.” she said. “Send her down with Felix,” suggested Kester, “He's got good balance and can hold her!” “Good idea,” said Michael, “Phil can go first and Felix after.”  
“You'd not catch her,” said Charles, “It would be too difficult and she may fall. Do you want another go?” Phil nodded.  
“We'll do the same as last time but let go a bit more, like Geoff, but not so fast,” he warned her as he watched his brother shooting down.  
Phil clambered up and Danny helped her onto the bannister. This time she let herself go and screamed with delight as she shot down the bannister, off the end and onto Mike's chest. Mike fell backwards and sat down with a bump. Kester came running down the stairs and hauled Phil off Mike. They all burst out laughing which brought everyone else to the staircase. Jack came straight down to Phil and checked that she was alright; she was laughing at the unexpected ending to her slide.  
“Mike are you OK?” asked Charles getting up and pulling him up. “Bit winded,” replied his brother with a grin.  
“What were you all doing?” asked Jem, “Sliding down the bannisters?”  
“Yes,” said Kevin, “We saw Chas and Danny doing it, so we all joined in.”  
“Mike didn't,” said Charles.  
“And Chas was going to catch Phil but I thought it would be better if I did that,” said Mike.  
“What happened to you staying in bed this afternoon?” asked Mollie with a twinkle in her eye.  
“Nothing wrong with me.” responded Charles.  
“That's a matter of opinion,” retorted Rix. David was with him, “Why is he playing here with no shirt and bare feet when he had bronchitis three months ago?” he asked looking at Charles as he spoke. “He fell in the river at Hay,” explained Rix, “and came home soaked through. We were trying to keep him in bed but...”  
“What is it with you and water?” asked David. “The puddle that evening in London,” Rix grinned and Danny laughed suddenly, “Jones told me,” he said. Charles scowled. “Then the snow, now a river!”  
“Go up to bed now,” interrupted Jem, “And stay there for the rest of today. Is that understood?” Charles looked at him surprised and then glanced at his father who was glowering at him. “Understood,” he said and disappeared upstairs. He winked at his brothers as he went past, bowed to his mother, grabbed Danny and the pair disappeared towards his room.  
“David, can you go and make sure he does as I have asked?” said Jem exasperated and David nodded, Joey accompanied David.  
Felix looked at his uncle, “Here we go again,” he said, “Chas gets blamed for everything. We joined in, why shouldn't we slide down the bannister? Mike chose not to, and we all helped Phil.”  
“It's true,” said Phil. “Danny helped me on, Kester came down with me and Mike caught me. Chas was going to but Mike wouldn't let him. It was funny though,” and she started to laugh again.  
“And Danny was sliding down as well, is he being punished?” asked Mike.  
“It's not fair,” said Geoff.  
“Boys! Do not question what your uncle has decided,” said Jack angrily, “Phil could have been hurt.”  
“We all looked after her,” said Mike, “I cushioned her fall,” and Felix, Kevin and Kester all laughed.  
“I had already asked Chas to stay in his room for the day. When I came here, was he there?” asked Jem. They shook their heads. “He has been seriously ill and is careless about his health. So, we have to look after him. It's not a punishment but a chance to make sure he is not going to make himself ill again. Do you understand?” They nodded. “Sorry,” said Felix, “It didn't come across like that.”  
Madge and the Bettanys hid smiles. Jack looked taken aback.  
They were interrupted by Charles himself, “Geoff, here are some books I bought you. Enjoy them,” and he dropped four books on the top stairs and ran back to his room, Jem shook his head and Mike giggled, Geoff ran up to look at the books. Felix joined him, “‘A Bear called Paddington,’ ‘The Family from One-End Street’. ‘The Railway Children' and ‘Jennings Goes to School’,” he read out, “have you read any of those?” Geoff's eyes Iit up and he shook his head. “Phil, you can read them as well,” he said, “I'm going to say thank you,” and he picked them up and followed Charles to his room.  
Madge shook her head, “He does something stupid and something really nice, like that,”  
“He's a teenage boy,” said Rix, “that's what Mr Merrick said, I've read him the Riot Act, but it doesn't seem to have much impact.”  
“Maybe we just need to talk to him as an adult?” suggested Mollie, “He's intelligent enough, and obviously, the Merricks are getting through to him. Maybe we just need to relax a little more?”  
“We need to do something,” said Jem.  
“Perhaps we need to do nothing,” continued Mollie, “Step back a bit, he seems to be happier and he's got his best friend back. That can only be good.”  
“I don't know, if this is how they behave together, heaven help us all,” said Jem.  
“It is,'” said Mike, “They have the record for most detentions given at school. The K's don't come anywhere near it!”  
Kevin sat up, “Is that a challenge?” he demanded.  
“No, and I can't see you ending up as Head Boy either,” continued Mike.  
“I can see you doing that, you will be a prefect next year,” said Kester, “and Felix, when the time comes!”  
“All four of us! That would be another record!” said Felix, “but I’m not going to worry too much about that!”  
“Four, you mean five,” said Jack sharply.  
Felix looked confused, “Five? No there are only four of us.”  
“And what about Geoff?”  
“Geoff? He left, he won't go back, it wasn’t the right place for him.”  
“He will go back, at the latest when he is thirteen! I'd like all my sons to go to my old school.”  
Felix stared, “He doesn't want to go back, he wants to stay with Phil. That would be cruel. He hated school, it was awful to watch him there. I did my best, the staff were brilliant but he couldn't cope with it. You can't send him back. Look how much happier he is now.”  
Unseen by everyone, Joey had arrived at the top of the stairs. she heard what Felix had said and waited for the next sentence.  
Jem spoke, “Come into the Sitting Room and we can discuss this, Jack.”  
Joey followed them downstairs and stood in the doorway, watching.  
When seated, Jack said to Felix, “I suppose Chas put you up to this.”  
“Up to what?” asked Felix confused and suddenly angry. “You said Geoff would go back to school, I said no. I saw how he suffered there. And he doesn't have Gran to help him now.”  
“Gran, I'm sick of Gran!” said Jack angrily.  
“Why?” asked Jem, “Because she parented your sons better than you have? I met her on a couple of occasions and she was so caring towards these boys. She was their substitute parent. Before snapping at your sons, and I think Felix knows more than any of us about Geoff at school, I think you should listen to them. And please don't say anything like that in front of Danny. She has cared for him since his parents died. He has taken the death as badly as your son.”  
“I agree,” said Joey, stepping forward and putting an arm around Felix, she stooped and kissed him. “We know that Geoff doesn't want to go back and he won't. Thank you for confirming what we thought was the case and thank you for looking after him when he was at school.” Felix and Mike both smiled, “That's the best decision,” said Michael, “Hopefully, he will stay with Phil,” and he smiled at his sister. She nodded, “He will stay with me,” she said, “If I have to leave the Chalet School there will be another, I can go to with him.”  
Felix laughed, “More rebellion,” he said, “Are you going to blame Chas for that one as well?”  
Joey said authoritatively, “No more baiting your father please boys. We have heard enough. Now, you can take Phil out for a walk.”  
Everyone looked at her, surprised.  
“Do we take Geoff as well?” asked Michael.  
Joey thought for a moment and nodded, “He's reading upstairs, go and get him and tell him I've told you to get him, and don't mention any of this to Chas and Danny. Is that clear?”  
Michael nodded and ran upstairs.  
“Felix, go and get Phil ready and yourself. Take a football with you.”  
“I'll go with them,” said Rix, “collect Kevin and Kester and show them the best place to play.” Joey nodded and waited until Michael returned with Geoff who looked upset.  
“Mama, I want to read,” he said.  
“No, go out and play with your brothers and Phil,” said Joey stooping and hugging him, “We’ll read the book later, I'll sit with you, I promise. Now, go and get ready.”  
Geoff looked at her, looked at everyone and went.  
Joey looked at Madge, “Is there any chance of a cup of coffee, or tea? I think we will all need it.”  
Madge nodded, “I'll ask Marie,” she said and went out, “I'll come with you,” said Mollie, “Do you want us here Joey? I know that you have decided on a course of action.”  
“Yes, we need to see what we are doing so wrongly in comparison with you, especially with regard to the boys.”  
“We are doing nothing wrong with the boys. They are just rebelling at the moment,” declared Jack. “They all need disciplining.”  
There was an audible gasp around the room. Joey looked at him and spoke gently.  
“I thought we could have some time here with the boys this weekend to work through our problems with them, but it's not turned out like that. I'm making headway with Chas, we've had a couple of casual conversations this weekend, however I think we need to target Felix,” she paused, “There are just too many to deal with at once!” she said hopelessly.  
Madge returned with the coffee and passed her sister a cup. Joey sipped the hot liquid thankfully.  
“For one parent, not for two,” said Jem.  
Everyone turned to look at Jack, “I think you need to build bridges with Chas,” said Joey, “he is the one you are blaming for everything. He is also the one who self-harms.”  
“What?” said Mollie Bettany sitting up.  
“He hit a wall and broke a knuckle on the day Gran died,” explained Madge, “He also didn’t seek medical treatment for his cold, and ended up in hospital.”  
“He tried to hit a wall again when I saw him at the Merricks,” admitted Joey, “but I stopped him.” There was a pause.  
“How did he get so bad a cold?” asked Dick, “I remember you did, Joey but he seems a lot more sensible.”  
Joey hesitated and then said, “Dr Lincoln Browne said in his letter that he spent an hour crying in the snow about Gran. He then walked home, soaking wet, at night through London. This was after he left here and went back to London.”  
“So that's what David meant about the snow! Poor boy,” said Mollie, “Did he tell anyone?”  
“No, not even Elizabeth. She bullied him into going to hospital for a follow-up appointment with David about his knuckle and then the hospital kept him in. He refused to leave London and the Merricks offered him a room, and he seems much happier with them than he was with us, which is why I am trying to reconnect with him. I need to do the same with Felix.”  
“Have you got the letter?” asked Mollie, “Could we read it?”  
Joey searched in her bag and produced it. She handed it over to Mollie who shared it with her husband. She passed it to Madge who, after she had read it, passed it to Jem. “He has got grips with the whole situation,” he commented, “he got this from Chas?”  
Madge looked at him, “David works with him,” she said, “He will have given his input. Steve and Connie and Margot visited also, he will have spoken to them.”  
“How did he know that Nell told you off?” asked Jem amused, “who would have told him that?”  
“We don't know,” said Joey, shortly.  
Mollie looked at them, “I did say that I thought we should step back,” she said. They heard the front door open and close, Mollie went to the door, “Hallo girls, did you have a good day?”  
“Yes, thank you. Can we take Charles out for dinner tonight, just the four of us?”  
Mollie turned round and looked into the room; Joey nodded, Mollie turned back “Yes, that’s fine, he and Danny are in your room. Tell David he doesn't have to sit with them anymore”  
“Sit with them?” Verity sounded amazed. Elisabeth just said, “thanks” and they raced upstairs, into the bedroom. Verity gaped at Charles who was sitting up in bed reading, “Why are you wearing pyjamas?” she asked.  
“I've been sent to bed for the rest of the day.”  
“Seriously? It's 4.00pm! How old do they think you are? And why are you doing it?”  
“Not anymore, Hi David, you can go and do whatever you like, we're all going out for dinner,” said Elizabeth, “Your chaperoning duties have finished, Danny, if you want to take Verity somewhere, Charles can get up.”  
“Wait a minute, who told you this?” said David, “Mollie Bettany, I think there is a meeting going on of parents.” David grinned, “They've read L.B.’s letter,” he said.  
“Can I see it?” asked Charles instantly, “You'll have to ask whichever parent has it,” said David. “I don't have a copy with me.”  
“Always the same answer,” said Charles. “If you and Rix want to come though, as friends, then is that Ok?” and he looked at the other three who nodded. “When you come to stay in London, you can join the group,” said Charles to Danny, “Even I am allowed out sometimes.”  
“If you're good?” said Danny accompanying Verity along the corridor. David followed them.  
“Yes. Now,” Charles turned to Elizabeth, “Since I am in pyjamas ...”  
“In your dreams!” she replied, “Come on, get dressed!”


	23. Chapter 23

“When did you last hear from Steve?” asked Jem abruptly, giving the letter back to Joey, when Mollie had sat down.  
“Steve?”  
“Yes, your eldest son,”  
“Not since Christmas.”  
“Have the other boys? Has Chas?”  
“Chas will have done, they work together. He's pleased about that.”  
“You have five sons you need to attend to.”  
Joey nodded, “Geoff is settled now, if I concentrate on Charles and Felix, Jack could you take Mike and Steve?”  
“Actually, I think it's Jack that needs to repair his relationship with Chas and Felix. I think you need to concentrate on the other two. I think you are already making progress with Chas and Felix. Felix was aggressive to his father and Chas ignores him. That can't go on,” said Madge firmly,  
Jack looked at her and then at his hands, “I don't think I can," he said," I don't know how to start. Then all the business about the San.”  
“You need to concentrate on helping Felix,” said Dick, “Chas will take some time to come around, he's older and has had a lot to cope with in the past twelve months. He also has adult friends to help him. I would leave him at present, it might be too late anyway. Felix needs your help more urgently or you'll lose him too.” Jack winced. Joey looked at him with concern.  
The door opened and David came in. “You've read L.B.'s letter,” he said with a smile.  
“How did you know?” asked his mother  
“I've got a copy of it.”  
“Why didn't you show us?" demanded his father  
“Patient Confidentiality,” replied David, with a smile, “It wasn't my place to do so.”  
“Do you know how he found out that Nell Wilson had got involved?” asked Jem. David burst out laughing. “Yes, I do, but again, not my place to say. You'd have to ask Chas.”  
“They are going out to dinner,” said Mollie.  
“I know I've been invited along as a friend, so has Rix, if I knew where he was.”  
“Playing football with the younger boys.”  
“Right, I know where that will be. I'll take the gang down with me. They can have a kickabout too.”  
“I'll come!” said Dick jumping up, “Jack do you want to? Start building bridges?”  
“I'm coming too, I want to find out about Nell Wilson,” Jem got up. David grinned and went back to the staircase. “Chas? all of you are playing football before you go out. Don't dress up too much” “OK” “Have you got that letter?” “No, you said the parents had it.” “Not that one, the one L.B. read in hospital.” “Oh, that one, yes, I've got it here. Why?” “Dad wants to read it,” “Whose Dad?” “Mine.” “Why, did L.B. mention it?” “Yep.” “If I bring this one down, can I read the other?” “You'll have to ask your parents.” “And we are back where we started. Stand back!”  
There was a sound of running feet and Charles and Danny charged to the top of the stairs and slid down the bannisters to land on the floor. “Winner,” said Charles breathlessly.  
“Not fair, you started before me,” retorted Danny.  
“Who wants the letter from the snitch?” asked Charles turning to bow at Elizabeth as she came down the stairs and offering his arm. She simpered and took it.  
“Snitch? Geoff!” said Jem instantly. Charles grinned. “We're off to play football,” said David looking at Charles.  
“What, even the Ancients?” Charles grinned impudently.  
Dick slapped him round the back of the head. “Less of your cheek, young man,” he said.  
“Is that the letter?” asked Jem  
“Read it out,” said Elizabeth as they walked down towards the meadow where the other boys were playing, so Charles did so with a broad grin.  
“He certainly can write a good letter,” commented Dick, “I couldn't see how he got that information away from the Platz.”  
“Did Biddy know what he had written?” asked Jem.  
“I wouldn't have thought so,” said Jack and Dick and Jem glanced at each other.  
“Are you playing football?” asked Dick of Verity.  
“Why not?” she demanded, both Danny and Charles laughed. “Wrong thing to say,” said Danny as they arrived at the field. Phil was watching from the side.  
“Jumpers for goalposts?” asked Charles. “If I go in goal then I can have Phil with me.”  
“No, I'll go in goal, you children can run around,” said Jem, “Phil would you like to help me in goal?”  
Jack looked up, “Will she be safe in there?”  
Rix nodded, “I'll defend and we'll have the Maynards attacking us, Danny and Verity do you want to join them and we'll have everyone else. David will you referee? The Maynards may take note of you!”  
“Team talk,” said Charles. “Right, we're the younger team, Danny isn't much interested, I'm putting him in goal. Ok? Dad, defence? Thank you. Verity is very good at hockey; you'll have no problem with football. You have been gifted to us, so you can go up front. Pass the ball forward to her as soon as you can. We have two goalies to beat and the rest of us will run around and cause chaos.”  
“Pass the ball to Chas, he's good,” said Michael but Charles shook his head, “I'm not fit at the moment. I might end up in goal, I don't know how long I can keep going.” Dick, overhearing this, surveyed his nephew with respect. He looked at Jack who was looking at his son in amazement and looking back at Jem who also had heard.  
“I haven't got a whistle, Ready, set, go,” said David.  
At half-time, the Maynards were winning 5-3.  
“We should have had Verity playing for us,” said Rix, “I didn't realise she was so good.”  
“Charles is going into goal, we may have a chance,” said Elizabeth, “Without the two brilliant players up front.”  
“Rix, do you want to referee and I'll play,” said David.  
“On the losing side?”  
“Well, I'll try anything once. Liz, if you and I go up front. Flutter your eyelashes at Chas when you are ready to score. We never know it might work.”  
Elizabeth laughed, “No chance, he's too competitive.”  
Charles was speaking to his team, “Felix, you and Verity, you're playing brilliantly, stay up front, Mike and Danny, midfield, when you get the ball, just pass it forward. Mike, keep an eye on the twins, they may play better with David in their team. Dad, if you and I keep the defence together, and Geoff can help us.”  
Everyone went back to position.  
“I'm hoping for an easy second half,” said Charles to his father, “Felix is good.”  
“You're not too bad, yourself,” said Jack. Charles grinned, “I did play for school for two years, you could have come and watched at any time.”  
Jack sighed, “Chas, do you think we can start again? Yes, I've made mistakes, big ones, but, for the sake of the younger ones, we have to repair our relationship.”  
Charles looked surprised, “Watch out, Russell, Russell and Russell are bearing down on us,” he warned, and watched as Mike and Jack dealt with the situation, kicking the ball to Geoff. “Geoff, pass it,” said Charles and Geoff passed it to him.  
“I meant forward,” said Charles kicking the ball easily to Danny who passed it to Felix.  
“You mean, we start afresh?” he said. “Yes, said Jack simply.  
Felix passed to Verity who scored again. The team cheered.  
“Watch out for David, he's not happy,” said Charles, “Geoff, just put yourself in his way it he comes forward, he won't hurt you.”  
Geoff nodded.  
“Are you staying in Switzerland or coming back to the UK?” Charles asked his father who looked at him sharply, “How do you know about that?”  
“Danny and I swopped information on our respective roles.”  
“What would your recommendation be?”  
“Seriously? Come back. The Chalet School will be in Wales, hang on, Geoff, get that ball, good, now dribble it, go with Felix.” David's team stood back as Geoff dribbled the ball towards the goal. Phil stood determinedly on the goal line,  
“Go on, Geoff,” shouted Felix, “Score.”  
Geoff looked at Phil and everyone watched.  
“He won't do it,” said Charles amusedly.  
Jack suddenly grinned, “Geoff, just score,” he shouted  
Geoff looked at his twin and kicked the ball feebly towards the goal. Phil grinned triumphantly and passed the ball to Elizabeth who took it up the field, “Never mind,” Felix shouted, “Get back up the field, ready to help Chas.”  
Elizabeth took the ball up to Charles in goal, he smiled at her, watching the ball carefully, “I always wanted to score a goal at football,” she said, looking at the goal. “In your dreams,” returned Charles just approaching her. She shot and he saved easily, kicking the ball away, high over the players towards the other goal. “Told you so,” he laughed at her. “Goal!” Michael shouted, “What?” Charles swung round to see Kevin chasing the ball down the field, He laughed, picked up Elizabeth and swung her around.  
“You are meant to celebrate with your own teammates,” cried Kester. “Ugh, he's going to kiss her,”  
“I wasn't going to,” said Charles, “but I hate to disappoint you.” “Kick off quickly,” said Kevin and Charles dropped Elizabeth and ran back to the goal.  
“Sorry, where were we up to?”  
“Your advice was to come back to the UK.”  
“Yes, look at the fun everyone is having here. If you do, will you take retirement?”  
Jack looked surprised, “I hadn't thought so far ahead. Yes, I could, it's going to take a couple of years to sort everything out.”  
“So, you still won't be around for Felix and Mike at school? Mike has only two years after this term.”  
Jack paused, “David is on his way here, wait,” and he ran out to defend, he tackled and passed the ball to Geoff who, surprising everyone, kicked the ball up field to Verity.  
“Well done,” said Jack smiling at Geoff who smiled back.  
“Alternatively,” Jack continued to Charles, “I could continue to work in Switzerland.”  
“Wouldn't that be hard on both you and mum?”  
“Why?”  
“You will be on your own, it's already an isolated community, with everyone gone, it won't be good for either of you or the younger ones, you've seen the struggles Geoff has had already.”  
“I'll have to talk to your mother.”  
“Well you've got plenty of opportunity this weekend, hang on, here comes Kevin.”  
Geoff ran out and tried to tackle Kevin who grinned and went down to the ground, rolling in pretend pain.  
“Dive!” cried Charles laughing, “Geoff, you didn't do anything wrong.”  
“Penalty!” shouted Kester and David.  
Rix pointed to the spot.  
“Cheats!” cried Charles going back to the goal. “You're not sending Geoff off, are you?” Rix shook his head, “Just want to put you, I really want to say it, on the spot?” he said with a wicked grin.  
Elizabeth stepped up to take the penalty. “Oh no,” Charles moaned and her team all burst out laughing. “What's the score?” he asked.  
“7 – 3”  
“So, if she scores, it's not going to make much difference,” said Charles.  
“You’re not going to let yourself be beaten are you?” said Jack.  
“He's in lurve,” said Felix with a grin.  
“Yes dear, no dear, I'll do anything for you,” mocked Verity.  
Charles glared.  
“Good luck,” said Michael as Charles took his position.  
“Luck? he'll need more than that,” said Jem. All the team had come up to watch.  
Charles grinned at Elizabeth who was ready to take the penalty. Rix was making sure the ball was in the right position. “Second chance for you?” he said, “Failed the first time, did you?”  
“Going to make it right this time,” she replied.  
Rix whistled. Elizabeth ran up, Charles put up his hand, “Ref, other team members are running forward before the penalty has been taken.”  
Kester stopped and turned back to his team. Charles smiled at Elizabeth, “Third time unlucky!” he said. She stepped back and started to run up. Charles pretended to go weak at the knees. Elizabeth ignored him and shot. He lunged to his right and knocked the ball away, towards Geoff who, excited, kicked it up the field. Felix and Verity turned to chase it, “Wait,” cried Charles, hugging Elizabeth; the ball went over everyone's head and they all watched it. “Now, go and score.” Felix set off, dribbling it in front of him into the goal at the other end. He was ahead of everyone, David followed him but gave up with a rueful grin. “Off-side!” cried Kevin, “That was off-side.”  
Charles took Elizabeth's hand, “Come on, leave them to argue about the off-side rule.”  
Geoff ran up, “Was it offside?” he asked, “No, Felix waited behind the other team until the ball was ahead of him. Go and tell everyone.” Geoff ran off. Charles looked for Danny and Verity and waved them over.  
“Let's go,” he said, “They can argue as much as they like.”  
“Look at Geoff,” said Verity. They turned to see Geoff standing with the rest arguing his case. They laughed as they left the meadow.  
“Bless him,” said Elizabeth. “We are going out?”  
“Yes, I did ask David and Rix, but they seem to be busy!”  
“By the time we have changed, they might be back.”  
“More visitors,” remarked Verity as they went up to the house. Two women were getting out of the car. “Aunts Nell and Hilda,” said Charles as they walked up. Nell Wilson turned and saw them and smiled. She waited for them. Hilda Annesley glanced at her and looked over to where the four were walking up.  
“Auntie Nell!” Charles hugged her. He smiled at Miss Annesley, “Good afternoon,” he said formally. “Do you know everyone?” “We know Elizabeth and Danny,” said Nell smiling.  
“This is Verity; These are Miss Wilson and Miss Annesley, the Heads of the Chalet school,” explained Charles. Verity smiled.  
“We've just been playing football,” said Charles taking Hilda's suitcase. Danny took Nell's. “Everyone else is still down there arguing about the Off-Side Rule, but we came back, we are going out soon.”  
Madge appeared at the door. “I thought you said, everyone was playing football!” said Nell to Charles. “Well, not Mum or the Aunts, but everyone else.”  
“Boys, can you take the cases up? You know the rooms don't you, Danny?” He nodded and he and Charles ran up the stairs.  
“Verity, come in and wait for Charles and Elizabeth in here,” said Madge. And Verity followed the ladies in, “Who won?” asked Mollie. “We did,” replied Verity,  
“Where is everybody?”  
“Arguing about the last goal, they will be here shortly,” said Verity, “Did you score?” “Yes, 3, Felix, 2 and Charles 3.” She was covertly looking at Nell's hair. Danny came in and smiled, “Have you seen David and Rix yet? They can give Charles and Liz a lift back.”  
“No, they must be still arguing!”  
“Would you like a cup of tea first?” asked Madge. She was pouring out tea for Nell and Hilda. Verity and Danny looked at each other and nodded and Danny stood up to pass the teacups. Verity offered cakes around.  
Charles and Elizabeth came in and Madge offered them tea.  
Charles sat down beside Nell Wilson and she turned to him, “Why does Verity keep looking at my hair?” she asked quietly, he smiled, “It'll be because of ‘Nancy meets a Nazi'. She didn't realise that it was based on real events,” he explained, “And your hair turning white so quickly.”  
“Oh,” said Nell with a smile. “Does she read school stories?”  
“Yes, so does Danny. He said those books helped him when his parents died and he has returned to them recently.”  
Nell nodded. “Does your mother know?”  
“I don't know. Auntie Madge might have told her, she knows.”  
Verity looked over and caught Charles's eyes and reddened. She came over, “I'm sorry,” she said, “I heard that your hair turned white instantly but I didn't believe it.”  
“You didn't believe any of it,” said Madge and Verity agreed.  
Danny looked up, “Verity told me it was based on a true incident, it must have been scary.”  
Joey looked up, “What was based on a true incident?”  
“Nancy meets a Nazi”  
“Why are you talking about that?” There was a pause and Charles, looking at Danny for permission, said, “Verity and Danny have been reading your books. Danny said they helped him when he lost his parents and they are helping him now.” There was another pause and Joey smiled at Charles and said, “That’s one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me. I am glad I've been able to help you, Danny.” She smiled at him and he looked up and smiled back at her.  
“The twins didn't believe your hair turned white either,” remarked Elizabeth.  
“Twins?”  
“Nick and Lawrie. Nick picked up that book and another, what was it, Charles?”  
“Patrol Leader Nancy”  
“Thanks, from a charity shop for her step-niece. Then, David and Rix told us what happened to them,” continued Elizabeth  
“David and Rix?” Madge sat up, “they were only small children.”  
“Rix can remember a lot, the storm troopers smashing up his toys while they were hiding under a table,” said Charles, Mollie looked at him sharply.  
“And David remembers that and the troopers walking around that table to scare them and then you all leaving on the train,” contributed Elizabeth.  
“When did they tell you that?” asked Madge looking shocked.  
“When I was in hospital,” explained Charles, “Steve and Connie were there as well.”  
“And Patrick, Nick and Lawrie,” said Elisabeth. “Lawrie said she was going to read the book before they passed it on.”  
Charles turned to Hilda Annesley, “Did the soldiers go to the school as well? David thought they might as they were looking for the Robin, Mum and Cornelia.”  
“Cornelia, how did he know that?”  
“The soldiers were talking about the American.”  
There was a silence. Elizabeth looked around, “Have we upset you? I'm sorry if so.”  
“No, not at all,” said Madge, “We just didn't realise what they knew and remembered.”  
Hilda turned to Charles, “Yes, they did come to the school,” she said, “we had the girls in the Hall while they searched the buildings. We were told to close the school the same day. They ransacked the library and destroyed the English books and any books they thought we shouldn't have.”  
“They also came to the San,” said a new voice, Jem was standing in the doorway with Phil who went over to her mother. Dick was standing beside him. “They were looking for the girls. I didn't know what had happened which was an advantage. I couldn't answer any of their questions, I was told that they were taking over the San and I would have to leave.”  
Charles eyed him. “They didn't find anything then?” he said  
His uncle stared at him. “What would they find?” he asked.  
Charles shrugged, “I dunno, it was just something Sir William Whitmour said to me.” Nell drew a deep breath beside him, he turned in surprise. Jem looked at him, “My study, now.”  
“So it is true.”  
“My study now.”  
“Ok, I'm coming,”  
They went out.  
“Who's Sir William Whitmour?” asked Joey of the room.  
Everyone shook their heads.  
Nell got up, “I just need to freshen up,” she said and left the room.  
“Where are David and Rix?” asked Verity, "We are waiting for them,"  
“They are all still playing football, four Maynards versus Russells and Bettany. Jem and I decided we'd had enough, so did Phil,” said Dick and he smiled at his niece.  
“Geoff's out there?” said Joey.  
“Yes, and enjoying himself.”  
“Four Maynards?”  
“Jack and three sons.” There was an appreciative pause.  
“I think Charles and his father spoke during the match,” said Danny carefully. Dick laughed, “I saw that as well,” he said.  
“It's a start,” said Madge.  
“I might as well get the car out, we will go out once Charles is released,” said Danny. “We'll come as well,” said Elizabeth.  
“Have a good evening and good luck with the AGM tomorrow,” said Verity.  
“Aren't you here?” asked Madge,  
“No, I'm working,” said Verity.

In the study, Jem looked at Charles. “What has Billy Whitmour said to you?”  
“He said that I could serve my Country just as you did.” explained Charles. "I just guessed today that the San could be have been used and that he was talking about pre-war Austria and you've confirmed it. Wait till Aunt Nell gets here, she knows about it.”  
“How did you know that?”  
“Here she is,” and Charles looked at Nell as she came in.  
“What does he know?” she asked.  
“Very little, a couple of lucky guesses.”  
Charles looked at Nell, “It was important to get you out of Austria, wasn't it? You didn't just leave because of the incident in Spartz. Were you helping people get out of Germany using the san as a holding place? Was the school involved? And if it was, who knew? Not my mother?”  
“He's bright,” commented Nell lighting a cigarette.  
“Too.”  
“Oh, God, I 'm going to be disposed of,” said Charles and Jem and Nell laughed. “Much as we'd like to, no! but,”  
“Not a word to anyone else,” said Charles, “I would like to know what happened.”  
“You will have to want,” said Nell, “I haven't seen Billy for ages.”  
“He'll be here tomorrow,” said Charles. “He's bringing documents down for me to translate and he's involved with the arrangements for the G.P. Didn't you know?” He asked his uncle who shook his head.  
“Danny might. We'd better go back.”  
“I'm going out,” said Charles, “and yes, I'm not going to say anything, but I am going to keep digging.”  
“Your own grave,” replied Jem and Charles laughed.  
He hugged Nell as he went past, “Thank you for your support when I was in hospital,” he said as he left.  
Nell looked at Jem, “Support when he was in hospital?”  
“Geoff wrote and told him you told off Joey,” explained Jem with a smile.  
“Oh, yes, well. What are we going to say to the others?”  
“They don't know you were involved?”  
“No, and he doesn't know about the Annexe.”  
“He will, he's put two and two together already and he knows a lot of the history of the Chalet School.”  
“Better write our memoirs and publish it. I'm retiring when the school closes, and you are also.”  
“Nice thought, but it's too late, no-one would be interested!”  
Nell hesitated, "Did we ever find out what happened to Simon?”  
“No,” said Jem slowly, “he just disappeared one night on his way back from Germany.”  
“Another victim of the Nazis," said Nell sadly stubbing out her cigarette, “I still miss him.”  
“I know,” said Jem, “He's on the long list of brave souls who perished in the service of their country.”  
Nell nodded and left the room quietly.


	24. Chapter 24

Charles ran to the door to open it, “Good morning, Sir William,” he said, “Stephen! Hi,”  
“I thought you'll be pleased to see him,” said Sir William smiling benignly.  
“Come in, Uncle Jem says we can use his study,” said Charles closing the door and leading the way across the hallway. There was a shout from the landing, “Steve!” and a sound of running feet. Felix came running down the staircase. “Steve! Hello,” he said smiling.  
Stephen looked at him, “Felix? You've grown!”  
“They all have,” said Charles. “Wait till you see Mike and even Geoff. And, yes, we are all here.”  
Felix was eagerly talking to Stephen and Charles turned to Sir William, “I think the family will want to talk to Steve, Michael and Felix haven't seen him since last summer. Here's Mike.”  
“Are you the only one with dark hair?” asked Sir William looking at the three fair boys talking fast  
“Boy, yes. I have two sisters with black hair, “said Charles, “After you,” he opened the door to the study, “May I take your coat and would you like a coffee?”  
“Thank you, is your uncle here?” “Yes, and Nell Wilson,” Charles watched him carefully and he started. “I knew she was involved somehow,” he said triumphantly,  
Sir William laughed as Stephen came in, “They're all off to Mass so we have some time free before lunch. We have some reports here for you to translate, Chas.”  
“Thanks, I'm just going to get coffee, I'll be back in a second, I prepared the tray earlier.”  
Sir William looked at Stephen, “He's looking better than I saw him last. Do you think you could invite him to Berlin this summer?”  
“He wanted to go, but they thought that he would not be well enough.”  
“I would like him to go, do you think that his parents would let him?”  
“I don't think Chas would take any notice of them, he's moved on and if Mr. Merrick agreed, he would come.”  
“Come where?” asked Charles returning with the coffee tray.  
“Berlin, in the summer?”  
“Yes, can I go?”  
“I think it will be beneficial for your work. You can have a look at East Germany as well, we can set it up for you. You would also be paid as a member of staff, " Charles eyes lit up as he served out the coffee. "Wonderful! I'm also available in June, I've a hospital check-up at the end of May but I should be discharged then. Now, what am l translating?”  
“Stephen has brought these over. I’ve not had chance to look over them yet, I wanted to come up here immediately.” “I've not had chance either,” said Stephen, Chas just shot him a look. “Are you going to look at some and me the others?” he asked. Sir William nodded, “that would be helpful,” and Stephen and Charles settled down.  
There was a knock at the door and Sir Jem walked in, “Apologies for interrupting,” he said, “It's nice to see you again Billy.” Stephen and Charles exchanged amused looks, “Steve, I didn't know you were coming as well,”  
“Hello, Uncle Jem. I've come for the AGM.”  
“Have you seen your family?”  
“Yes, before they went to Mass.”  
“They took Auntie Nell with them,” said Charles innocently looking up at his uncle.  
“They would, and I told you to stop digging,” he replied, exchanging smiles with Sir William. "Would you like to come for a walk and we'll leave these two imps here to finish their work?”  
“Yes, I think I would like to do so. Any queries, leave until I return,” he told Steve and Chas who nodded as they left. Charles stretched, “It's like being back at school and working in your study,” he said.  
“I didn't know they were acquainted,” said Stephen.  
“They both were working in the Tyrol before the war,” said Charles, “and Aunt Nell, I don't know what they were doing but I think the San was involved.”  
Stephen stared at him. “How do you know that?”  
“Billy," he grinned at his brother, “told me that one of my uncles served in the war and I calculated it was Uncle Jem. He sort of confirmed it yesterday as did Aunt Nell. I wonder if it was helping people escape Germany and were using the San and school as holding centres.”  
“Not the school, it would be too far away from the Sonnalpe," said Stephen.  
“but they moved up there, to join the Annexe,” and stopped. “The Annexe,” they both exclaimed. “I want to research it, but they are not going to tell me. I might co- opt Danny, see if he can find anything out,” said Charles picking up his pen again, "Have you noticed that these are all very similar?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“There are parts where the language used is identical. The same idioms are being used in each report. Who are these people?”  
“Supposedly, individuals who are pro us and the West.”  
“Do they know each other?”  
“Allegedly not, what do you mean similar?”  
“Look, the language mirrors each of these I've read at the moment. May I see yours? Yes, look, same words, same structure. Is there a new code we don't know about or have these been written by the same person? Have you a map of where these contacts live so we can see if there is any way they could meet?”  
Stephen looked, “I can see why you are the blue-eyed boy at the moment,” he said. Charles ignored that. “I don't have that information, Billy might."  
"It invalidates everything that has been sent. Who is responsible for all these? And have we been left to do it because Billy is suspicious?” Stephen chuckled, “Do you think he is?”  
Charles looked at him, “Yes, Let's look at some of the others. Are these from all over Berlin? They can't all be corrupt."  
“Who knows? Wonder what the Americans use? The same or different.”  
“Ah, this one is different, the language isn't so formulaic,” and suddenly Charles stopped and grinned as he read. “Interesting, he said in the House that he didn't do it. I know, this suggests otherwise.”  
“What?”  
“Profumo.”  
Stephen went through the papers, “Here’s another,” he said, “I'll translate it.”  
"These could be lethal which may be another reason we've been left to do it? To ensure it doesn't get ‘lost’ on a desk somewhere."  
"You are so cynical".  
"No, a realist."  
They worked on in silence. Charles took more papers and read them. He said, “How are you getting on with Dad?"  
“I only saw him to nod at, he was talking with Felix. Mum gave a me a hug though. How are you?"  
“It's difficult, but he asked if we can start afresh, so I am going to have to do that. He made an effort with the boys yesterday, we all played football together. David says Auntie Madge told him that the family ganged upon him and told him to sort out his problems with us all."  
"Do you think it will make a difference?”  
“Depends on what happens today at the AGM, If the school and Swiss San go, he has nothing left but his family. He is open to advice as to what he does next. I suggested a move back here. Geoff seems to be coming out of his shell a little and Felix likes being with the two K's and the focus of family life will be here."  
Stephen grinned, “And when did you say all this to him?”  
“During the match. This is a better paper, who wrote it, TVS, any idea?"  
"No, a new contact though from the East. Apparently comes in and out of Berlin,"  
"Looking at what we've translated and decoded, I would say that we can discount these, keep these and put these two in the highly confidential bracket. What do you think?”  
The door opened and Danny put his head round the door. "Hallo Maynie," he said in surprise, coming in, “I didn't expect to see you here”  
I'm here for the AGM,” explained Stephen. "How are you?"  
"I'm fine, thank you. Have you finished yet?"  
"Translating yes, just waiting for the boss to return. He's with yours at the moment," said Charles “Where are those men?”  
“Probably trying to decide what you should be allowed to know about the Tyrol Operation,” said Stephen.  
“Tyrol operation?” repeated Danny looking at them.  
“We've discovered that Uncle Jem and Aunt Nell were involved in something to do with British Intelligence during their time in Tyrol. We are not sure what, but I think they were using the San and School Annexe as a holding place for people escaping Germany.” Charles paused, and looked at Stephen.  
“Ted Humphries,” he said  
“What about him?”  
“Fell to his death in a mountaineering accident, He was the Secretary to the San. What if it wasn't an accident?”  
“Now you are fantasizing,” said Stephen,  
“Am I?” said Charles, “What did Ted do before? He worked for the government, in Russia and before that in Germany, why did he end up working at the San?”  
“Because it was a job where he could be with his daughter and friends,” said Stephen prosaically.  
Danny laughed, “I want to agree with Chas, but I think that you have the more realistic explanations.”  
“Keep an eye open for us, will you?” asked Charles. “Have you seen anything in old papers? If you hear or see anything. Perhaps in old papers relating to the San in Austria.”  
Danny looked at him, “I haven’t seen anything but I’ll keep an eye open, I've still got plenty of work to do."  
Stephen looked at them, “Danny is working on the proposals for the San both here and in Switzerland,” explained Charles, “He's done most of the work producing the papers for the AGM.”  
“Have you?” Stephen was astonished, “They are very good.”  
“Thank you,” said Danny, “I need to talk to Uncle Jem about the AGM now, so I'll wait with you.”  
"Have you got to take minutes?” asked Charles.  
“I'll give you a hand,” said Stephen, “Two of us can do it more easily.”  
“Here come the masses,” said Charles as they heard the front door open and the sound of people coming in, “Let me put these out of the way.” Stephen put the papers quickly in his suitcase. The door opened and their brothers came in.  
“Mum says come through, if you've finished, there's coffee in the sitting room,” said Mike.  
Charles looked at Stephen, “You go, I can explain what we think.”  
Stephen nodded and went with Mike.  
“Are you busy this afternoon?”  
“Busy, shortly, when Uncle Jem arrives,”  
“I think he is looking for you” asked Sir William as he entered the room, “I assume you are Danny Miller?”  
“Yes, thank you, Sir William, see you Chas.” And he left the study.  
“Now, can we look at the documents?”  
Charles got them out of the case. “These are two relating to Mr Profumo, Then these, have you a map of where all these agents are, Sir?”  
“Back in my office, why?”  
“I don't think you can take much notice of these, if I can show you, there is linguistic similarities between all these documents, the ones I have translated, and these that Steve did. See, here, here and here”  
Sir William looked, “Did you see this or your brother?”  
“I did, he agreed though. If they live close together, then there may be somewhere they meet and discuss together, or,”  
“Someone is telling them what to write.”  
“Yes, either in Berlin or here in London.” Charles looked shocked, “Why did I say that? I didn't know I was thinking it.”  
“An interesting deduction.”  
“Hopefully false. Now, these reports, I think are genuine. Again, Steve agrees."  
“Mmm, and these are all?”  
“If you include those first two. Yes.”  
Sir William nodded, “Thank you, I was in a hurry to get them translated.”  
Charles looked at him, “So, the problem is at the London end," he said. Sir William just looked back at him, “Could you ask Miss Wilson to come in?”  
“Now?”  
“Thank you.”  
“Would you like another coffee as well?”  
“Thank you.”  
Charles left the study to find Danny and Elizabeth talking on the stairs. They looked up, “Have you finished?”  
“Nearly, he wants to speak to Aunt Nell! Didn't Uncle Jem want you?”  
Danny grinned, “First Uncle Jem and now Miss Wilson. He said to get some lunch first. We're waiting for you.”  
Charles nodded and went into the sitting room. Joey looked up, “Have you finished?” she asked, Charles shook his head, “Where's Aunt Nell?”  
“Over there,”  
“Thanks.” Charles made his way over to Miss Wilson who was talking to Mollie Bettany. He stood aside and the two women stopped talking and looked at him, “Excuse us, Aunt Mollie but Sir William would like a word with Aunt Nell. Could you come now?”  
“Of course.” She looked at Mollie with a smile, got up and accompanied Charles to the coffee table, “I'm taking more coffee as well. Hi Geoff,”  
“Have you finished working yet?”  
“Not quite, Sir William wants to speak to Aunt Nell, and I'm getting coffees.”  
“Can I open the doors for you?”  
Charles looked at Nell, “Yes, if you would like to,” He picked up the two coffees and Geoff led the way to the study. He opened the door and stood there looking in. “Go in, idiot!” said Charles exasperated and Danny and Elizabeth who were still on the stairs burst out laughing. Sir William looked up in amusement to see a small red-haired boy staring at him and Charles trying to get round him with the coffees. “Geoff, move,” said Charles “Sorry, Sir, this is my youngest brother, Geoffrey.”  
Sir William stood up and came over and shook hands with Geoff. “Delighted to meet you,” he said. “Are you enjoying your Easter holidays?”  
“Yes, thank you,” said Geoff, “It's nice to be in England again”  
“Aren't you at school here?”  
“No, I didn't like school. I go to school at home in Switzerland, I go to Auntie Biddy's, Auntie Grizel's and Auntie Hilary's and Auntie Stacie who lives in our house is teaching me Latin. Auntie Nell teaches me science. What are all those papers?”  
Charles frantically shook his head and Sir William replied, “Oh, just work, nothing that would interest you,”  
“Oh. I’m not going to the meeting this afternoon, Kevin and Kester are taking Felix and me to a secret place. We have to go to the woods and then...”  
Charles picked him up and put him outside the door, “Won't be secret much longer,” he said, “Go and find Phil and tell her.”  
“I'm not allowed to, I had to cross my heart and hope to die. Bye,” shouted Geoff and Charles went back into the study.  
“Sorry about the Snitch,” he said, “If you want everyone to know about anything, just tell him”  
“I know,” said Nell who had followed Charles into the room. “Billy, lovely to see you again. How's Betty?”  
“She's fine, enjoying our new grandson. Thank you, Charles.”  
Charles made his way to the door when Nell said, “May I see the letter Geoff wrote? Have you got it on you?”  
Charles grinned, “It's upstairs. I’ll go and get it,” and he left the study.  
“I'll be out in a minute, I've just got to get Geoff's letter, do you want to escape into our room for a break?” he asked Danny and Elizabeth.  
“I'll go and get some food from the kitchen, it's a buffet lunch, and we can eat it up there,” said Danny. “Liz, come and help.”  
Charles ran back down stairs and hesitated at the Study door. He knocked and walked in, Nell was talking and Charles heard, “He's named after his Great-uncle, I assume?”  
“Yes, and I think Simon would have been very proud of him. Oh, thank you, Chas”  
Charles put the letter down, “I'll collect it later,” he said with a smile and left the room.  
Sir William looked at Nell, who was opening the letter, “What are we allowing him to know?”  
“Nothing. Let's see if he can work it out for himself. Everyone tells me he is very bright. Let's see what he can uncover.” She read it, burst out laughing and passed Geoff's letter to her friend. He read it and smiled. “Say nothing while Geoff is around. I like how he passes on the information though.”

Charles went back to his room. Danny and Elizabeth were already eating. “I'm tired,” he said as he sat down.  
“Help yourself,” said Danny, “I'm expecting a call any minute from your uncle.” Charles nodded, biting into a sandwich.  
“Two names,” he said, cryptically.  
“Oh yes?”  
“Simon and Betty.”  
“And?”  
“Brother and sister. Betty is Billy's wife.”  
“OK, I'll see what I can uncover.”  
Elizabeth sat up, “What is all this?”  
“Can't say, yet.”  
“Why not?”  
Charles and Danny just smiled.  
“What do you think the reaction to the proposals will be?” Charles asked Danny.  
“Positive, from what I've heard since I've been here and from what your uncle has said. He and your father had a long conversation yesterday evening while we were out.”  
“There have been a lot of conversations since we have been here,” said Charles yawning and lying back on his bed.  
“Which is why we are all here,” said Danny looking at him tolerantly. Charles closed his eyes. Dan looked at Elizabeth, “I'm off to start work, see you later, Chas.”  
“Bye,” Charles rolled over on his side. Elizabeth laughed, “I'll come with you, give you a hand, see you Charles.” There was no reply and they both laughed, shutting the door quietly behind them.  
Jem met them in the hall, “Liz has offered to help,” Dan told him, “What can we do?”  
“Where's Chas?”  
“Asleep upstairs!”  
Jem laughed, “I knew he did too much yesterday! Have you both eaten? Good, let's go and set things up, David and Stephen are helping as well.”

Coming down the stairs, Charles realised that the AGM must have started. The house was silent. He made his way to the kitchen. Phil was seated at the table making jam tarts. She looked up and scowled, Marie looked up, she looked tired and angry. Charles smiled and said, “Let me make you a cuppa? Show me where everything is and I'll make it and wash up, promise.” Marie looked at him and nodded. “Thank you,” she said, Charles put the kettle on. “Phil and I will do the washing up as well, is this all left over from lunch?” Marie nodded. Phil said, “I'm not washing up,” “Yes, you are, it will be fun. Have you never washed up before?” Phil shook her head. The kettle boiled and Charles made tea. He gave Marie hers and offered Phil a cup but she refused. “Have you finished your tarts?” asked Marie, “they can go in the oven now.” “When we've washed up, I'll take her out for a walk,” said Charles. Marie smiled at him, “Thank you,” she said. “How's Anna?”  
“As far as I know she's fine. She's in the Tyrol this week, all the girls are away as are the parents so she and Rosli are having a holiday. I'm missing the lemon biscuits though,” he laughed.  
“Why aren't you in the meeting?”  
“I fell asleep and have only just woken up.”  
Marie shook her head at him and he grinned, “It doesn't matter, I've got my own life to lead which is separate from all this!” Marie nodded, sipping her tea and Charles looked surprised as he said it.  
“Come on, Phil, let's start washing up. Do you want to get wet and wash or dry?” Phil scowled again and Marie and Charles exchanged amused looks. He filled the bowl with water and started washing up. “Here you go, start drying these. The sooner you start, the sooner we can get out.” Phil picked up the cloth and started drying. “Make sure everything is clean,” Marie advised her, “or he'll have to do it again.” “I'll be extra careful then,” said Charles, pretending to examine a cup carefully. Phil did the same as she dried the crockery, “This is dirty,” She said passing back a cup.  
“Never!” said Charles, “Shall I throw a tantrum?” and he splashed some water at her. She gasped and the next minute splashed water at him. “Careful,” he said, “I'll be forced to have another bath,” she stopped, “Do they stop you doing things as well?”  
“Yes, and you?”  
“Yes! I hate it.”  
“I noticed.”  
“Is it just us?”  
“It used to be Margot as well, but she got better after we lived in Canada.”  
“Did you get better as well?”  
Charles paused, “No, I think I was supposed to be better before that. Maybe Canada doesn't work for boys!”  
Phil laughed and they finished the washing up companionably.  
“I'll take her out now,” said Charles to Marie when they had tidied everything away, and to Phil, “When we've taken the jam tarts out of the oven.”  
“Can we take them with us?”  
“Of course, how can we eat them otherwise?”  
Phil grinned, “You're not as boring as Steve.”  
“Thank you. There's a football, I'll take that as well.”  
“Why?”  
“To kick around. Are you allowed to do that?”  
“I never have, I'll try now.”

Kevin was leading the way back through the woods, talking to Felix, Kester and Geoff trotted behind. Geoff was looking around, “What's that flower!” he asked pointing at a bluebell.  
“I don't know,” said Kester, “But it's blue and has bell-shaped flowers. It might be a bluebell!” Geoff smiled, “I want to draw it,” he announced, taking a small notebook out of his pocket.  
Kester stopped, “Do you do a lot of drawing?” he asked. Geoff nodded, “Miss Yolland says I should always have my book with me and draw and she shows me what I do wrong. I've got a camera as well, but I've only one film left so I'm saving it.” He sat on the ground and started to draw. Kester watched, impressed, “Kes, Chas and Phil kicking a ball around, are you coming?” “When Geoff's finished drawing.”  
“Didn't you like school?” Kester asked and Geoff shook his head, “I wasn't with Phil,” he said. “Would you like to be at school without Kevin?” “We keep getting threatened with being split up,” he said with a grin.  
“We were split up anyway and we had done nothing wrong.”  
Kester was silenced. “That wasn't right,” he said,  
“Chas always knew and tried to help. I think Hammer knew, he always asked me how I was and how Phil was and Gran was always kind and tried to help and now everyone knows.” said Geoff. “Do you like it?” showing his sketch.  
“Yes, can I see the others?” Geoff nodded and Kester looked through the book. “Geoff, could you do some drawing for Kevin and I to use at school?” he asked,  
“For fun?”  
“Yes, I've an idea but it's another ‘Cross your heart and hope to Die’ thing.”  
Geoff grinned, “Yes,” he said,  
“Let's see if we can do it now, come on.”

“Kes, are you joining in?”  
“No, look, Kev, come here, I want to show you these,” the twins moved away and put their heads together. Felix looked at Geoff, “What are they looking at?”  
“My drawings, they want me to draw things to use at school.”  
Felix looked at him then went over to the twins. Phil picked up the ball and walked over, “What's happening?”  
“They want me to do drawings for them.” Phil looked at him, “That's good,” she said. The twins came back, “Is there anywhere we can go and you can draw for us?”  
“We'll need paper as well,” said Kester. “Use Uncle Jem's study,” said Charles who was listening. Kester looked at him doubtfully. He smiled, “I’ll supervise but won't listen in.”  
The younger boys looked at each other, “I promise,” he said.  
“OK,” said Kevin, “Let's go”  
“Take Phil in with you, she's made jam tarts in that tin.”  
“Fab! Come on Phil.”

The younger ones surrounded Geoff at the desk. Charles smiled and then turned to the bookshelves, searching methodically for anything that related to the San. He could find nothing. He turned, frustrated. Kevin was showing Geoff something and pushed aside a folder of papers which fell to the floor. “I'll pick it up,” said Charles. “I’m supposed to be looking after you.” Kevin grinned at him, “Is there any more paper?” “On that shelf,” Charles pointed. Kevin went over, “Some of this has writing on already,” he said. “Has it?” Charles had picked up the file and checked the documents, nothing that related to the early years of the San. He went back to the shelf and looked at the papers. It looked like inventories. He took a handful and sat down. The first one was a list of staff members in Austria, in date order, the found his father, first in 1929 and then in every year following. Thirty-four years ago. His whole adult life, apart from his war service. He stopped to think and then turned back to the papers. Ted Humphries as Secretary, and then he found who he was looking for, Simon Montague, Bursar and Under Secretary to the San. He first appeared in 1932. Charles looked back to see if there was any earlier mention but couldn't find one. Montague had stayed on the staff list until I937.  
On other papers, he found patient lists and he didn't bother with the early years but started in 1933, he was right, there were an increasing number of German patients who only stayed for a week or two. he wondered why this had not been noted by the authorities, when he saw that after 1937, the number of German names decreased. He frowned, when was the Anschluss? he would have to ask Danny. Suddenly he spoke to Geoff, “Geoff have you got your camera on you?” “It's here.” “Can I borrow it?”  
“I've only got one film left.”  
“Danny will replace it tomorrow.”  
“OK.”  
“Why do you want his camera?” asked Kester.  
“I want to photograph stuff.”  
“What?”  
“Am I asking what you are doing?”  
“No. Oh I understand.”  
“Geoff, this is another ‘Cross your Heart and hope to Die’ thing.'”  
Everyone grinned. “All understood?”  
“Yessir!” Kevin saluted and Charles arranged his papers, deciding what he wanted to photograph. He took his pictures and then scrambled the papers back together and put them back on the shelf. He wound back the film and took it out of the camera which he gave back to his brother. He picked up the Sunday paper and sat down to read it.  
Five minutes later, the study door opened and Jem and Jack came in, they looked surprised. Charles just looked up and smiled, “They just wanted to do some drawing and I knew you had paper and space here. Hope that that was alright?”  
Jem looked at him and then at the shelf with the papers on it. Jack stared as his three sons, “Who is drawing?”  
“Geoff. He's good. Dad, look at his book. Geoff show it to him,” said Kester.  
Geoff handed it over and the two men looked at it.  
“You're a very good artist,” said Jem.  
“Miss Yolland says I'm promising but I must keep drawing,” said Geoff.  
“Uncle Jem and Papa, would you like a jam tart?” asked Phil, “I made them when Marie was looking after me.”  
Jem accepted one and strolled over to the bookshelves. He looked at the papers and then at Charles sharply. Charles looked at his father, “What was agreed?” he asked.  
“Why weren't you there?” his father countered.  
“I fell asleep,” admitted Charles and the younger boys laughed, “The Sleeping Beauty” said Kester.  
“Beauty? Are you joking? more like the troll asleep under the bridge,” said Kevin, casually picking up Geoff's drawings and putting them in his pocket.  
“Takes one to know one,” retorted Charles noting this, “So what was agreed?”  
“The NHS is taking over the San here. I am retiring and will stay here while the boys are in school. Then, Madge and I may shuttle between Australia and here,” said Jem.  
“We could come as well,” said Kevin.  
“Now,” said Kester, “All that sun and cricket.”  
“I didn't know you liked cricket,” said his father, “You've never mentioned it.”  
“He's a very good spin bowler,” said Felix, “We had a County Pro coaching us this last half-term and Kester is one of the best. He's going in the First Eleven next term.”  
Jem looked at his son, “That's brilliant, tomorrow shall we have a cricket match here?”  
“Not enough players,” said Kevin, “Elizabeth and Verily don't play cricket, do they?”  
“I don't think so, but they can field as well as anyone else.”  
“What's cricket?” asked Geoff. Phil also looked up.  
“It's another sport, played with a bat and ball,” said Charles, “We used to play it at home.”  
“We never have,” said Felix.  
Jack suddenly walked out of the room. Everyone looked surprised. “Why?” asked Charles staring at Jem, then remembering his earlier thoughts said, “Are the consortium buying the Swiss San?”  
His uncle nodded. “Early retirement?”  
“Probably.”  
“Who's taking early retirement?” asked Felix confused.  
"Dad,” said Charles briefly. Felix stared, “Will I stay on at school then?” he asked anxiously. Jem looked at him and said gently, “I don't know the answer to that, Felix. I hope that you can, and the rest of us will do what we can to enable that to happen, but it is a difficult time for your father, he has been at the San for,”  
“34 years, minus the time he was in the Navy during the war,” said CharIes and Jem looked straight at him and then at the bookshelf. Charles grinned ruefully.  
“That's a long time," said Geoff. "Will we still live in Switzerland?"  
“Your mother is talking about returning here, to be with her family.”  
“We are her family,” said Phil confused and Charles laughed, “He means with her brother and sister, Uncle Dick and Aunt Madge,” he explained.  
“Oh, like Geoff came back to Switzerland to be with me,” said Phil.  
"Yes," said Charles, “Felix, are there any scholarships coming up this year you can aim for? Aren't you top of your class?”  
“Yes,” said Felix, who was sitting unhappily at the desk.  
Jem looked at them and his sons, “Boys, and Phil, things will work out, it is all new for everyone, and no-one has looked at any details yet. Phil, the Chalet School will be closing in Switzerland but staying in Wales if you want to go there.”  
“If we are coming back here, I'll go to school with Geoff,” said Phil firmly.  
Kester looked up, “That would be better, they can be together then, like Kev and I are.”  
Jem said, “Would you like to go to school together?”  
Phil and Geoff nodded.  
Jem said, “Give your father at bit of space, won't you? He's a bit upset at the moment.”  
“Space? We never see him,” retorted Charles, “He's not interested in us,”  
“That's true, you’re telling us all this. He walked away,” said Felix and Geoff nodded, “He's never played cricket with us and yesterday was the first time I'd played football properly, apart from school.” he announced. “Can I have my sketchbook back?”  
Everyone looked round for the book and Charles saw it on the bookshelf in front of the papers. He grinned at his uncle as he went to get it. “You didn't think I'd stop, did you? I've nothing else to do. Here, Geoff,” and he handed over the sketchbook.  
His uncle looked at him, “If you are getting bored, that is a very good sign. I'll have a word with Billy and see if he can get you some work to do.”  
“I'm off to Berlin in June, I'm working then, after my check-up in May.”  
“Six weeks more of doing nothing? Boys, and Phil, can you go and help yourself to some tea, Sir William is still here, Felix, would you ask him to come in here?”  
“If you see Marie, tell her we'll wash up again,” said Charles, “Phil and I washed up after lunch,” he explained.  
Jem looked startled, “Kevin, Kester and Felix, can you wash up after tea please?” he said. “And me?" asked Geoff.  
“And you,” said his uncle with a smile. Kevin shook his head, “You don't volunteer, you stay quiet,” he said, “The more you can get away with the better!” and they left the study together all chatting.  
Charles waited in trepidation. “Thank you,” he suddenly said.  
“For what?”  
“Talking to us about what might happen.”  
Jem smiled, “I need to talk to the twins I don't know about their lives” he said.  
Charles looked horrified, “I wouldn’t want to know about their lives. I had enough of them at school for 18 months!”  
“And what mischief are they plotting at the moment?”  
“I have no idea, I said I wouldn’t ask. It's for school anyway, Not my problem anymore.”  
“And do they know what you were doing?”  
Charles raised his eyebrows, “I was supervising them,” he said innocently.  
Jem laughed, as Sir William entered the room.  
“Chas has just told me that he was supervising the younger children in here,” he explained, “He brought them in as cover and took the opportunity of looking through these papers.”  
“Did he indeed?”  
“A trap for heffalumps!” said Charles realising it.  
“Indeed,” said Sir William, “Now we have a nice little job waiting for you on your return to London. When are you leaving here?”  
“I don't know if I want a 'nice little job' at the moment. I'm still ill.”  
“I can give you a tonic to take, one of the ones I used to give to your mother when she tried to pull the same trick. But you will do the job, to teach you that when you are asked to not do something, you do not do it. Is that understood?” said Jem sternly.  
Charles looked surprised and thought it over, “I suppose so,” he said sulkily.  
“When are you planning to return to London?”  
“I thought Wednesday or Thursday. I'll have to check when the Merricks are back,”  
“Yes, I'll ring them myself to check when will be convenient for them. I’ll get my secretary to ring you tomorrow with instructions, Stephen and I are off now. Thank you for your hard work.”  
“Goodbye sir,” said Charles formally. He watched Sir William gathering his belongings.  
“What time is this Cricket Match tomorrow?” he asked his uncle.  
“You're playing?”  
Charles nodded, “there aren't many of us, I can make up numbers,” he said smoothly.  
“You just said you were ill,” his uncle responded.  
“The fresh air and exercise will do me good,” replied Charles instantly, “it will work as a tonic.”  
“How will you get back to London?” asked Sir William.  
“Train from Armiford.”  
“Yes, we'll see,” said Sir William thoughtfully.  
Charles opened the door politely and escorted him out to his car.  
“Charles, leave the Tyrol situation at the moment. That is an order. Is that understood?”  
“Why can't I investigate it?”  
“There are people who find it distressing and are still mourning the loss of a loved one, Is that clear?”  
“Over twenty years later?”  
“Yes.”  
“But if it came out into the open wouldn't that be better? Whoever you are talking about might find it easier to deal with than if it is kept secret and locked away.”  
Sir William stood by his car, Stephen came running up, “Sorry I'm late” he said, “see you in June, Chas.”  
Charles was looking at Sir William who sighed, “That is a good point, let me rephrase my advice, Leave it for the minute, I will speak to the people concerned and see what they think. Is that understood?”  
“Yes sir, Thank you Sir, safe journey, bye Steve, see you in June.” He flashed a smile at his brother and waited for the car to leave then he ran back in to the house to look for Danny.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, an never-ending cricket match!

"So who have I got? Chas, Verity, Felix, Kevin, Danny. Who can bowI?”  
There was a silence after David asked this question.  
“Felix and Kevin can bowI a bit, and have had coaching in school this last term," said Charles  
“Chas can bowl,” said Felix.  
“No, I want Chas to keep wicket. My mother says I must look after him. That way, he won't make himself ill again."  
“Aaah, poor dear,” said Kevin.  
“We have an invalid on our team?” said Felix  
“Danny, what can you do?” David ignored this  
“Sleep in the deep,” said Charles flippantly.  
“I’m making up numbers.”  
“I'll put you in the deep then, just don't fall asleep. Verity, I'm going to put you in midfield, Kevin, Felix and I will be the bowlers,”  
“Who's good on their side?”  
“Rix, obviously, Jack, Mike, Kester, Jem and Elizabeth, Geoff and Phil to make up numbers,”  
“So we've lost,” said Verity, There was a pause. Kevin and Felix looked at Chas and laughed. David looked at them all, “What is all this?” he asked.  
Chas shook his head, "No idea,” he said, “have we got any pads? I'll need them.”  
“They've done a good job with the field,” said Danny, “a bit different from when we were playing football.”  
“Yes, good job it's not too big,” said Charles looking at it, “with six a side.”  
“Seven,” a voice behind him said, and they turned to see Jem and Dick, “the heads have agreed to umpire so we can play,” explained Dick.  
“We'll have you then," said David instantly. “Sorry Dad, you can join the other team.”  
“I'll keep wicket,” said Dick, “that will suit my old bones.”  
“Good,” said Felix, “that means we get Chas back.”  
David looked mystified, “What are you not telling me?” he demanded. Felix and Kevin laughed, “Chas was in the first Eleven for three years. He captained the school last year. He can bat and bowI,” explained Kevin.  
David looked at Chas who said, “just use me as a last resort. I'll field in the slips, then you can tell Auntie Mollie that you looked after me!”  
“Any words of advice?” asked Felix.  
“Listen to David, he's the Captain.”

“We'll never get these two out,” said Kevin despondent.   
“Yes, we will,” said David optimistically.  
“Rix is really good as is Mike!”  
Charles strolled up, “Suggestion,” he said.  
“Which is?”  
“HaIf-volleys at Mike, he can't resist them. Put Verity in the outfield, over there, Danny opposite her. I'll tell you when to bowl it, ok skipper?”  
David nodded  
“I would barrack as well, but I don't think Uncle Dick would join in.”  
David chuckled, “Try and see.”  
"No, I think I want to move anyway, too many digs on how I should speak to my father. You can swap if you like.”  
“Wait till the end of the next over.”  
“Yes. Ok, Rix is facing. Kevin,” and he walked away with Kevin listening to him and he grinned as Charles suggested something to him.  
Rix hit two from each of the next two balls. Charles sauntered closer and took his place at Silly Point.  
Rix looked at him, "What are you doing?”  
“I decided that I wanted a change of scenery,” said Charles.  
“You could be hurt there.”  
“I could, but I could be hurt anywhere. Do you think Auntie Mollie will come running out and wrap me in cotton wool?” he winked at his uncle as he said this, “Play,” said Hilda Annersley and Felix ran into bowl. It was straight pitched and Rix, discomforted by Charles's grin hit it hard, just to his right. Charles had anticipated this and dived and caught the ball. “Howzat?” everyone shouted.  
Rix shook his head at his cousin. “Your hand alright?” he asked, mock concernedly. “Do I need to check it?”   
Charles just threw the ball nonchalantly back to Felix. “Well bowled,” he said. “Who's in now?”  
“Geoff,” said Felix and the team looked at each other, “He doesn't know how to play,” said Charles. “Rix,” he shouted.  
“What?”  
“Can you come and help Geoff, explain what to do, but let him do it?”  
Rix nodded, “if that is alright with your team.”  
“David?”  
“Yes, fine”  
Geoff took his position, Rix running out to him and putting him in the right position.  
“Gentle bowling,” said David.  
Felix nodded and sent down three balls. Geoff missed the first two but managed to hit the third one.  
“Team meeting,” said David and everyone ran up, “What do we do? Do we let Mike off the hook at the moment as we have Geoff and then Phil?”  
“How will Phil run?” asked Felix,  
“Geoff will be her runner,” said Charles, “talk it over with Rix.”  
“I think we let Mike off at the moment, as he has Geoff as a partner,” said Danny, “and we have got Chas to bat.” Kevin and Felix nodded.  
Verity said, “I'd like to try bowling, how do I hold the ball?"  
David looked at her and Felix threw her the ball. Danny showed her how to hold it and Felix demonstrated the process to her.  
“That's quite good,” said Charles to David, “two novices.”  
“Will the others accept that?”  
“Yes, it's only a friendly game and Rix and Mike are giving Geoff advice. Do you want to go and ask?”  
“Yes, where are you going to field now?”  
“In the deep. I could do with a sleep. Oh, and ask if Geoff is staying on as Phil's runner when he's out.”  
David, Rix and the Umpires went into consultation. Verity practiced bowling under the eagle eye of Felix. “She's not bad,” said Kevin. “She's good at sport,” said Danny lazily. “Are there any drinks?”  
“Yes, mum is bringing them over,” said Charles. “Thanks Mum”  
“How will Geoff and Phil cope?” asked Joey.  
“That is what the conversation is about, what we are doing,” said Danny.  
“Rix is advising Geoff, Verity is going to bowl to him and when he's out, he can run for Phil,” said Charles. He grinned at his mother, “all sorted.”  
“What does your father say?” she asked him  
The team looked at each other and Felix who had come over for a drink, shrugged, “Unless he's spoken to Rix, nothing,” he said.  
“Don't you think you should have involved him?” she asked gently,  
“Don't you think he should have come forward himself?” replied Charles lazily, “Mum, can't you leave it alone? I've had Uncle Dickhead telling me the same thing and I am fed up with all this.” He spoke heatedly. Kevin and Felix spluttered and Danny sent him a warning glance.   
“I agree,” said Felix, “and if I'm not at school next year."  
“Not at school,” Kevin sat up, “Why not?”  
“They are selling the Sans and Dad won't have a job. How can they keep me at school?” Felix sounded bitter and Joey looked at him.   
“I'll get Dad to pay for you,” said Kevin, “You will be at school next year.”  
“Heavy,” said Charles sitting up, “Felix, you and Mum can talk this through next innings. I’ll ask David if you can go in first, then you will have time. OK? At the moment, I need to talk strategies with you, come on here,” They walked away, Charles talking fast and they saw Felix laugh.   
“Here comes David,” said Danny with relief, “thanks for the drinks, Mrs Maynard.” Joey smiled at this and went to join her sister and sister in law.  
“All agreed,” said David, “Verity can you bowl now?”  
“To Mike?”  
“Yes, we'll start with Mike, he will be gentle with you.”  
“Will he?” said Verity, and started her short run up. Felix grinned as Mike hit the first ball.  
“Run Geoff,” Rix called and Geoff ran and stopped. “Run back,” shouted Rix as Mike made his way back, Danny threw the ball back to Verity, “don't run him out,” said David. “Give him another chance.” Geoff looked at Mike, “I thought you were down there,” he said. “I was, and you need to be next to Verity, Run quickly before she takes the bails off.” Geoff looked and then set off back up to the bowlers end. Verity pretended to remove the bails but made sure Geoff was back in his ground before removing them. “Not out.” said Nell Wilson, replacing them.  
Verity grinned and bowled again. Mike stepped out and scored a boundary,  
"Don't run," called Rix. "That's four runs.”  
“but we haven't run,”  
“No but it's gone to the boundary, the edge of the field, you don't need to run.” Geoff shook his head.  
Verity bowled again, Mike hit it again to the boundary,  
“I thought he was going to be gentle with me,” she said.  
Charles spoke to Felix as he collected the ball and threw it to him. Felix brought it up to Verity.  
“Chas says let the ball go a bit earlier, he will hit it up and we can catch it,” he said quietly.  
Verity nodded, “I'll try.”  
“You're doing well,” he said  
Verity ran up and bowled. The ball was a quicker one and Mike stepped out and hit it. It went in the air.  
“Chas, yours,” cried Felix and Chas ran back, reaching high and caught it.  
“Well done, Verity,” Felix said and the team met in the middle.   
“Who will they send in next?”  
“Kester, Liz, Jem or Dad? They can't send in Phil as Geoff is still here.”  
“Probably Kester, no It's Dad.” Felix and Charles exchanged looks. Charles swung round, “Rix, Dad is coming out So he can take charge of Geoff.” Rix looked at him, “I’ll check that with Uncle Jack,” he said.  
Felix exchanged looks with Charles who shook his head slightly. Charles went back to his position in the deep. Rix left the field and Jack took guard, Verity bowled two more balls which Jack just hit back along the pitch.  
David bowled the next ball to Geoff who missed it and was bowled out.  
"Bad luck,” said Dick, “You are going to be running for Phil, so go and wait by Auntie Nell. Felix is coming over to tell you what to do.”  
Phil strode to the middle and Geoff gave her the bat. She stared at David who looked amused. He bowled to her gently and she swung the bat. It connected with the ball and Kevin set off after it.  
Jack set off running. Geoff stood still. “Run, Geoff,” cried Felix, “level with Auntie Hilda, now back again. Dad, did you forget?”  
“Yes,” admitted Jack, “I did, thank you, Felix.”  
Phil again swing the but and skied the ball backwards  
“Geoff run,” called Jack setting off. Geoff ran trying to watch the ball behind him. He tripped over and fell down. Charles ran towards the ball and caught it. "Out,” said Hilda Annersley. Geoff picked himself up and the twins trudged off.   
“Didn't you want to give her a chance?” asked Dan as Charles came up and he just smiled. “Be careful,” his friend warned, “I don't know what you are up to.”  
“I'm not up to anything.”   
“You've got relatives here, what is your problem?”  
“My father and Uncle. I would rather spend time with you and Liz and Verity than with them, Anyway, you seem to have been adopted into the family. Look at all your relatives.”   
“They did that also to help you because they care about you.”  
Charles stopped. “You want me to be good, don't you?”  
“Yes, and calm Felix down as well. You know your father is upset, why provoke a situation?”  
“Because I can, because I want to because, Ok, all we were going to do was play cricket, but play it properly. I still might, but share it between Uncle Jem and Dad, so as not to be too obvious, but Ok I am going to do the sort of right thing, shall we go and talk to Felix?”  
“Yes, I think a lot of people here are aware you are in a mood and will be glad if you cheer up.”  
“Mood? me? Come on let's talk to Felix.”

"David, can I bowl now?”  
“Can you?”  
“Ok, may I bowl now?”  
“Why?”  
“Because we need to get a wicket or two.”  
“And you think you can?”  
Charles smiled, “I know I can.”  
David eyed him, “I don't know what you are up to but”  
“Go easy on my Dad. I know, I've heard it all before. Do I have to go easy on yours?”  
David threw him the ball and Charles paced out his run. He turned and stared down the wicket at his father and a small smile played around his mouth. Felix looked alert and amused. Charles bowled, a fast Yorker that spread-eagled the stumps. Jem gasped and glared at Charles who made a fist pump and said, “Sorry Dad, I'm playing properly now.” Dick frowned from behind the stumps and David ran up, “I thought I told you to be gentle?” “I was. Would you rather I peppered him with bouncers? I'm playing properly now. Just wait until I start on your Dad!”  
David looked at him, “what is your problem?”   
“I don't have a problem. You all have a problem with me!”  
Felix came up, “That was brilliant Chas! but Andreas is here, there's a phone call for you, it's urgent.”  
Charles looked at David, “Aren't you lucky? Someone else can finish the over. Thanks Felix.” and he ran over to where Andreas was waving. Joey got up to follow him but Mollie shook her head, “Leave him alone. He's in a strange mood, he might lash out at anyone.”  
“What is the matter with him?” Joey was upset.  
“I don't know, if he wants us to know he will tell us. Leave him to sort himself out. He is only eighteen.”  
Charles had picked up the phone, “hullo, Oh yes, what?? The car will be here when? But I haven't time to pack and say goodbye... Yes, I understand... my passport? It's in the Merrick's house, in my room, under the bed, in a suitcase. Why do you need that? Berlin? Now? Why? Well, I'll need to pack from there as well...Yes, understood. Yes, I'll pack, goodbye.” He put the receiver down and stood thoughtfully staring ahead of him, “Chas?” his father stood there, “What's the matter?”  
“I'm being sent to Berlin urgently,” he said, “I've got to go and pack,” and he ran upstairs. His father came with him, “I'll help,” he said. Charles looked at him, “Sorry for bowling you out, I just had to do it,” he said, “it was a wonderful ball,” he added. Jack smiled ruefully, “I suppose I should be thankful you didn't hit me. Can you bat as well?” “Yes, very well.” “Why are you going to Berlin?”  
“I think Billy wants me out of the way at the moment so I don't investigate something that I want to.”  
“Who's Billy?”  
“Sir William Whitmour, he is a friend of Uncle Jem and Aunt Nell.”   
“What are you wanting to investigate?”  
Charles laughed as he crammed his belongings into his suitcase, “Ask Uncle Jem or Auntie Nell, they know and will be amused at Billy's solution. I'm not even going to have time to say goodbye to Liz,” He looked upset. “Can you explain to her what has happened and that I love her and will write or ring as soon as I can? Please let Danny know that as well. You'll have to say goodbye to everyone for me.” Charles smiled, “that's going to be a shock.”  
“Let's go down and see if the car has arrived,” said Jack, and as they walked down the stairs, he put a hand on his son's arm, “Chas, promise me, you won't harm yourself again. No hitting walls, no refusing to seek medical advice if you are ill, please. You are worrying everyone at the moment. No-one seems to be able to get through to you and you are rejecting any offers of help.”  
Charles looked at the hand and at his father. He nodded, “Just like you. But I promise and Steve will be in Berlin as well. Can I see L.B.'s letter?”  
“No,” said his father firmly. Charles grinned, “It was worth a try,” he said. “David won't let me either.”  
The car was drawn up in front of the house. the driver looked up, “Mr Maynard?” Charles nodded and threw his suitcase on the back seat. He turned to his father. They looked at each other and then awkwardly hugged. “Best of luck,” said Jack, “God go with you.”  
“Thank you,” said Charles, “I'll be in touch when I can, hope everything works out about the San.” He climbed in the car which drove down the driveway. His father watched the car leave and then turned back to the cricket pitch.  
“Where's Chas? We're waiting for him,” said Felix.  
Jack looked at his son, “he's gone,” he said.  
“Gone?” Everybody looked up and stared at him.  
Joey said, “Gone where?”  
“Berlin! A car was sent and he had to go. He said that you and Nell would find Billy's solution amusing,” he added to Jem who looked at Nell and they both burst out laughing. Danny smiled as well.  
“He didn't even have time to say goodbye,” said Joey.  
“No. Elizabeth, I've a message for you, he says he loves you and will be in touch as soon as he can. He also said he will be in touch with you, Danny.”   
The adults all looked at each other.  
“Did you see him leave?” asked Jem carefully  
“Yes, I helped him pack and saw him out to the car. I'd better step down from our side to make equal numbers.”  
“No, stay in,” said Rix, “Phil and Geoff can sit down, we've still to beat the others.”  
“Piece of cake,” said Mike, “now they've lost Chas.”  
“He's right,” agreed Felix, “but we'll do our best.”  
“Is he that good?” asked Dick, sceptically  
“Yes,” the response was unanimous from all four younger boys.  
Jack was talking quietly to Joey who was upset. Madge came over, "We'll keep an eye on her and the twins,” she said.  
Joey looked up, “No, I've got to talk to Felix, he's worried about having to leave school, if we cannot afford the fees.” Jack looked startled. “I hadn't even thought about that, we need to talk to all the younger children.”


	26. Chapter 26

“We only lost by 20 runs, that’s not so bad,” said David at supper, “I thought we'd lose by more,”  
“Congratulations, Felix and Kevin. They played really well.”  
“Yes, you two might play next term as well,” said Kester, “there are extra practices in the morning if you want to come.”  
“Would I be allowed, I'm still in Prep School?” said Felix. Kester stopped.  
“Ask Mr Whyte,” said Elizabeth, “I'm sure they would let you play.”  
“I can write a letter asking, as a parent, if you can join in. Would you like that?”  
Felix stared at his father, “yes please,” he said with a smile, “maybe I'll ask Davies to ask his parents as well.”  
Danny grinned, “All four of you? I remember you last year.”  
“I think they've grown up a bit,” said Madge.  
“Good job,” said Dick,  
Mollie looked round the table, the stresses seemed to have gone, Jack seemed to be happier. Was this because Charles had gone or had they made up before he left?  
“I don't like cricket,” said Geoff.  
“Why not?” asked Rix  
“It's boring, standing round waiting for a ball to be bowled. Then you have to run sometimes to score runs and then you don't and you get more runs and it goes on forever. Football is better. It’s easier, even the off-side rule is easy to understand!”  
“You could always draw cricket matches rather than play them?” suggested Hilda Annesley and Geoff looked at her, “I can't draw people,” he said flatly  
“Miss Yolland will teach you that,” said Hilda firmly.  
Phil looked up, “I like cricket. I like hitting the ball. I don't like Chas, he caught the ball.” The adults laughed.  
David said, “I don't think he'll be too worried about that. The aim of the game is to try and get the other side out.”  
“That's another thing, there are so many ways of getting out,” said Geoff.  
“Yes but you do get meals during the game,” said Verity.  
“But I'd eat those anyway,” argued Geoff.  
Jack looked up, “That’s enough Geoff, we know you don't like cricket.” Geoff looked at him and subsided. Jack continued, “The boys are concerned about the impact that the sale of the Sans will have on their education. I thought we could help them by talking about it here as a family.” There was a silence and everyone stared at him.  
Jem said, “That's a very sensible approach. I have already spoken to Felix and Michael.”  
“I don't want to leave school,” said Felix, “will you be able to afford to send me?”  
“Yes,” said Joey, “if I have to take in washing.” She smiled at Felix who sighed and said, “that's not really helpful. You won't do that.”  
“You really want to stay?” said Madge and Felix nodded, Michael looked at him, “If it's easier, I can go somewhere else for sixth form perhaps stay here and go to the Armiford Grammar School?”  
“No,” said Jack. “We have money and investments put aside which we can use towards your education.”  
Elizabeth looked up, “Felix, do you want me to check with my father if there are any scholarships available?”  
“Chas said that,” said Felix.  
“I can phone and ask him.”  
“Yes could you do that please, Elizabeth?” asked Jem. She nodded and left the room.  
“What about the twins?” asked Mollie  
“We're going to stay together and go to school together as day pupils,” said Phil, “If we live near here, we can go to the schools in town.”  
“Good point, where would you live?” asked David.  
“I'm not sure, we could come back near here.”  
“Yes do,” said Geoff, “I like it here and Auntie Madge and Uncle Jem are here as well.”  
Michael turned to his father, “Couldn't you work at the new hospital? Most of the patients you deal with are elderly, it wouldn't be much different.”  
Elizabeth looked in the room, “Dr Hammersley wonders whether you would like to meet to discuss this. If so, he can make arrangements for Friday at school.”  
The Maynards looked at one another, “If you would,” she continued, “Could you give me a lift down?”  
“No need,” said Danny, “I will, I want to check the house.”  
Jem and Madge looked at him, “Are you sure?” He nodded. “Verity?” he asked. She shook her head, “I'm working next weekend.”  
Jem said, “Madge and l will come down, Jack, Joey?”  
“Yes,” said Jack, “does he want the boys as well?”  
“I'll ask,” said Elizabeth to return a few moments later, “2:00pm and if the boys would like to come then they are welcome,” she reported.  
“I think we'll leave it there,” said Jem. “Whose turn for washing up is it?”  
“Mine,” said Mike resignedly, “and the twins to help dry.”  
“We'll all help,” said Rix, “get it done more quickly.”  
“What's the best route down?” asked Dick and the men all went to the study to discuss routes.  
Verity stared, “Why don't they ask us? Danny and I know the best route, I have driven it a number of times.”  
Madge and Mollie laughed, “We are sweet women. We know nothing about real life!”

“Are you sure you want to do this, Danny?”  
“Yes, thank you, Auntie Madge. I want to check it over.”  
“Do you want to go in alone or with us?”  
Danny hesitated. He looked at the adults and then at Elizabeth who was still sat in the car. “I'd like to go in with Liz.”  
She looked up, “Yes, I'll come.”  
They went up the steps to the front door and Danny opened it. “This is strange,” he said, “I keep expecting to see Gran.”  
“I can smell cakes,” said Elizabeth, “and coffee.”  
“Mrs Walker!” exclaimed Danny and they ran through to the kitchen. Danny hugged Mrs Walker who was just taking out a tray of cakes from the oven. “I hope you didn't mind,” she said hesitantly. Danny wiped the tears from his eyes, “Not at all!” he said. “I'll go and get Jem and Madge.”  
“No, I will,” said Elizabeth and went back to the front door. She ran down the steps into the street colliding with a group of pedestrians. “Sorry,” she gasped looking up, “Nick, Lawrie, Patrick, hallo what are you doing here?”  
“Liz, hi! Why are you here, I thought you were staying with David's parents?” said Nicola.  
“I am, was, I'm on my way home but Danny wanted to open the house.”  
“Was this Gran's house?” asked Lawrie looking at it with interest  
“Yes, sorry, can I introduce Sir Jem and Lady Russell, Nicola and Lawrie Marlow and Patrick Merrick.”  
“You're David's parents,” said Lawrie with a smile.  
“And you are Lawrie? Yes, I've heard all about you,” Jem smiled at her.  
“Why have you isolated Charles?” asked Nicola.  
“Who says I isolated him?” demanded Sir Jem quizzically.  
“I picked it up from what Patrick's father said,” returned Nicola. Jem looked at Patrick, “Is your father here? I would like a word with him if possible.”  
Danny appeared on the doorstep, “What’s taking so long? Tea and coffee's ready.”  
“Danny, these are Nick and Lawrie Marlow and Patrick Merrick, friends of ours,”  
Lawrie went up, “I'm so sorry for your loss, I hope you coped better than Chuck.”  
“Chuck?”  
“She calls Charles, Chuck,” said Patrick with a smile. Danny looked at him, “Come in, Mrs Walker is baking cakes,” he said.  
Patrick hesitated, “I need to go back and talk to Dad, and ask my parents to come here after the meeting. I'll say it's an urgent constituency matter so he can get away,”  
“He's here in a Constituency meeting,” explained Nicola, “we came along for the ride, and are going home afterwards.”  
“Come in,” said Danny. They entered and looked around at the house.  
“It's big.”  
“Yes, kitchen is this way,”  
“Those cakes smell lovely, I didn't realise I was hungry,” said Lawrie  
“Is Charles alright?” asked Nicola, “Pat said his last letter was strange.”  
Sir Jem looked at her, “Strange?”  
“Not like him.”  
“I think he's growing up rapidly and doesn't know what he’s doing at the moment.”  
Nicola nodded, “and he is still struggling with the bereavement,” she said. “At least Danny had you and Lady Russell. You've looked after so many people from Charles's mother to Rix and family and ending with Geoff and Danny.”  
Jem looked at her, “How do you know all this?”  
“Oh, David and Rix told us when Chas was in hospital,” she said casually.  
They entered the kitchen where Mrs Walker and Madge were talking quietly. Lawrie was chatting with Danny and Liz was pouring coffee. She offered Sir Jem a cup. The doorbell went.  
“I'll go,” said Nicola “it'll probably be Patrick.”  
Danny nodded and she went back. Jem sat next to Lawrie and started to tease her. She grinned back at him and started to flirt with him.  
The door opened and Michael and Felix stood there, "Mrs Walker," they both said and ran and hugged her. “Why are you here?” asked Madge.  
“Mum wants to know if you can have Geoff and Phil while we are at school and, whoever it is at the door, said Mrs Walker is here so we came in,” said Michael  
“Michael and Felix, Chas's younger brothers,” said Danny to Lawrie, “this is Lawrie, Nicola is at the door. Yes, we can have the twins.”  
“Thanks,” Felix smiled at Lawrie, and helped himself to two cakes, “we'll see you later Mrs Walker,” and they left.  
“We know the twins,” said Lawrie “Is Geoff better now? He was very frail when we met him.”  
“Just wait and see,” said Jem.  
“Poor little boy,” said Mrs Walker.  
Geoff walked in, “Hullo, Felix said there were cakes,” he walked over to Mrs Walker and gave her a big hug. “It's nice to see you again,” he said and helped himself to a cake. He saw Lawrie and said, “hullo.” She stared back at him and everyone laughed. "You've grown so much, Hi, Phil.”  
He nodded, “I'm with Phil now, it's much better. And I like playing football but not cricket, It's boring and too many rules.”  
“Geoff, we know,” said Madge while Liz and Danny laughed, and Nicola looked amused, “I like Cricket, we won the School Interform competition every year from the Lower Fourth.”  
“That's where Felix is at the moment,” said Geoff helping himself to another cake. He handed one to Phil who was watching everyone quietly.  
“You'll spoil your tea,” said Mrs Walker removing the plate from him.  
Geoff looked at her and smiled, “I thought this was it,” he said, “and Monty isn't here to eat them, so I am.”  
Danny spluttered, and Jem picked him up, “You can sit here and stay quiet,” he said. Geoff grinned and quietly finished his cake.  
The doorbell went again and Danny got up to answer it, He returned with Patrick and Mrs Merrick,  
“I hope you don't mind my coming, I thought Anthony capable of looking after himself.” She smiled at everyone, Nicola made the introductions and Liz poured two cups of tea. Geoff picked up the cake plate and brought it round, offering it to Mrs Merrick and Patrick. “Thank you,” she smiled. Jem watched Geoff smile angelically and then take the plate back. “Don't even think about it,” he said watching his nephew whose hand was hovering near another cake. He sighed and put the plate down.  
“Can I go and draw the vase in the sitting room?” he asked Danny.  
“I don't know, can you?”  
“The Chinese one, I can colour it when I get back home but I'd like to try and draw it, please”  
“I've got some coloured pencils if you'd like to use them,” said Mrs Walker and Geoff's eyes lit up, “yes please,” he said  
“Can you draw?” asked Patrick.  
Danny and Liz nodded, “Show him your sketchbook, Geoff,” said Liz and Geoff produced it, Patrick, Nick and Lawrie looked at it, “these are good,” said Lawrie  
“Miss Yolland says I must practice,” said Geoff seriously. “She tells me where I go wrong. She will look at my work when I go back.”  
“Do you do art at home?” asked Nicola  
“No, at school, we go with Phil's class, we also go to Hobbies Club and I do drawing and photography then.”  
“Are you the only boy?” asked Patrick, Geoff shook his head, “Pat Courvoisier, he's my classmate, we learn together at home with his twin, Marie.”  
“There are three of you being taught together?”  
“Yes, and there will be a boy called James next term. His mother is coming to the San and there is no-one to look after him. He's staying with me, like in a dormitory.”  
“How are you getting on, Phil?” asked Nicola, “Over your Chicken pox?”  
“Yes, thank you,” said Phil, “I love school and have lots of friends and go home in the evening We do our homework together.”  
“Do you want sit with Geoff while he draws?”  
“No thank you. I'll help wash up though,”  
“I'll sit with him,” offered Patrick.  
“What do you want to do with the house?” asked Nicola  
“Decide what to dispose of and what to keep.”  
“What's going to happen to it?”  
“Verity is moving in next year and Chas, Jones and I will live here during University vacations. Then when I finish at Oxford, I'll move back home here.”  
“What are you reading?” asked Laurie  
“Law, they've accepted me, I've changed from English.”  
“Shall we have a look around then?”  
“I'll wash up with Phil,” said Nicola, “Where are the old-fashioned books, Danny? I'll take Phil there to read.”  
“Old-fashioned books, oh of course, I want to see them,'” said Lawrie.  
“Old-fashioned books?” said Madge  
“Yes, school stories, like Chuck's mother writes, oh, hang on, she's your sister, isn't she? Sorry.”  
Liz giggled.  
“If you need Patrick for any heavy lifting, Lady Russell, Mrs Walker and I will be in the Sitting Room,” said Mrs Merrick, looking at Danny.  
Jem laughed, “Danny, let's go and get on with the work, leave everyone else to look at books.”  
“I'll come,” said Patrick, “I'll take notes if you both want to look round.”  
Danny nodded, “if you come to the office, I'll get you a notebook.”  
“I'll come too,” said Liz, “when I've finished washing up and shown Nick and Lawrie the book room.”  
Everyone got up from the table to start work.

Mr Merrick parked his car just behind another. He looked at the boys getting out of the car in front and thought, Maynards. He watched Joey get out and stared at Jack who was laughing at something Michael said.  
He himself got out of his car and locked the door, strolling towards the house. Joey, who was talking to Felix, turned and saw him.  
"Good afternoon, Mr Merrick, I didn't expect to see you here.”  
“No, Sir James has asked me to come and speak to him,” he said smiling at the boys, "I take it you are Michael and Felix? Stephen and Charles have told me about you both.”  
“This is my husband, Dr John Maynard.”  
Mr Merrick shook hands,  
“Thank you for caring for Chas,” said Jack, “It makes me easier in my mind to know that he has someone to look after him here.”  
Mr Merrick smiled and nodded. The door opened and Danny stood there, “Come in,”  
“Mr Merrick, this is Danny Miller, Chas's friend,” said Michael  
“Good afternoon, Mr Miller, my condolences on your loss."  
"Thank you.” Danny led the way into the Sitting Room. Mrs Merrick got up and introduced Madge and Mrs Walker. Jo and Jack followed him in and they all sat down.  
“I'll go and get tea,” said Mrs Walker, “I've cakes and sandwiches.”  
“Cake?” said Geoff, looking up from his drawing.  
“If you haven't eaten them all,” retorted Madge. “Boys, will you give Mrs Walker a hand?”  
“We will,” said Felix, “it's great to have a Mrs Walker tea again.” He looked at Mr Merrick, “Mrs Walker runs the tuck shop at school and bakes wonderful cakes.”  
“I'm looking forward to it,” replied Mr Merrick. “I've met all five of your sons now, Dr Maynard. I take it, this is Geoffrey?”  
Geoff looked up and smiled.  
“Phil, our youngest daughter is upstairs reading with Nicola and Lawrie,” said Joey, sitting down, “Geoff, are you going to help?”  
“When I finish this, I need to take a photograph,” said Geoff.  
“Why?” Jem came in, “Mr Merrick, nice to meet you,” the two men shook hands looking at one another.  
“Because I show Miss Yolland the photo and she compares it with the picture. The film Danny bought me is bigger, 24 pictures, not 12 so I can take more.”  
Jem and Anthony Merrick looked at each other again.  
“When did Danny buy you a new film?” asked Jem.  
“Tuesday,” said Geoff, taking his photographs.  
“Why?” asked Madge.  
“Chas borrowed my camera to take photos.”  
“Of what?”  
“I don't know, it was a ‘cross my heart and hope to die’ thing.”  
“And where was this?”  
“In Uncle Jem's study.”  
“On Sunday, when you were drawing for Kevin and Kester?”  
“Yes.”  
Jem looked at him, “Still the Snitch. Have you finished? Off you go then.” When Geoff had left, Jem shut the door. He turned to Jack, “How was Chas when he left for Berlin?”  
“He was fine with it, quite amused. Why? Do you think he's up to something?”  
“Oh, yes, I'm sure of it. He really is a pest!”  
“One step ahead,” said Anthony Merrick, “He's a very bright spark. Where's Danny?” Liz came in, “Liz can you get Danny for us please?”  
She nodded and went out. She returned with him and Danny looked at Mr Merrick.  
“Danny, why did Charles ask you to get a new roll of film for Geoff?”  
“He said Geoff had run out. Why? What's he up to?”  
“That is what we are trying to find out,” said Jem. “I'm annoyed with myself, I never thought of Geoff's camera, I should never have left those papers out for him to see.”  
Danny looked at Liz, “Can you go and get Patrick and the bookworms down for tea? I can't talk about this in front of you, Sorry,” Liz looked at him and said, "Ok.” When she left, he said, “Is this to do with the San in Austria and someone called...?”  
Jem interrupted him, “what do you know about that?” he asked.  
“Only what Chas thinks about it, he told Steve and I about his theory. Should we be talking about it here?”  
“No, let's go and find somewhere to hear what you have to say.”  
“We can go and get ready for tea,” said Madge looking quizzically at her husband, “and you can use this room.”  
“Now we are all curious,” said Joey, “what is all this about?”  
“We can't say, I'm afraid, but we are trying to stop your son investigating something too thoroughly and I don't think we are succeeding.”  
“Can't Steve stop him?” asked Jack.  
“Probably not, he's at work, Chas will be loose in Berlin during the day,” said Jem looking at Anthony. When everyone else had left he said to Danny, “What does Charles say?”  
“He thinks the San and the school Annexe were used as holding places for people escaping Nazi Germany. He posited that someone called Ted Humphries was murdered and he knows about someone called Simon, whose sister is Sir William's wife. Steve agreed that there may be something in the initial statement but accused him of flights of fancy for the rest.”  
“Did he ask you to do any research?”  
Danny nodded.  
“Have you?”  
“Not yet.”  
“Well don't.”  
“If he's got pictures of those papers, he's got all the information he needs.”  
“Was he always like this?”  
Danny grinned, “he'll be fine,” he said, “I think he's just bored at the moment.”  
“I'll speak to Billy tonight. Are you driving back tonight?”  
“The Maynards are staying here until school starts, they've booked a hotel. Liz is going to her father’s, we are taking Danny back tonight.”  
“Would you like to come back and stay at Mariot Chase? I can call Billy from there and we will have Danny,” he paused, “we may be able to use him.”  
“Use him?”  
“To get through to Charles.”  
Danny looked up, “I don't want to get involved,” he said. “It's Chas, he won't listen to me. Is he listening to anyone else? He's in a strange place at the moment.”  
“We know,” said Jem. “He seems to have responded to his father though.”  
Danny and Mr Merrick looked at each other, “While having the roll of film with him, knowing what he was going to do,” said Mr Merrick  
Jem nodded, “we’ll have to leave him.”  
“He'll be better when he's back at University, when did he set off for Berlin?”  
“Monday night, ferry and train. He should have arrived yesterday; we could try Stephen.”  
“Why train and ferry?” asked Danny  
“His cover is that he is backpacking across Europe but he has a fixed schedule.”  
“And he'll stick to it?” Danny laughed, Liz put her head round the door, “Are you coming for tea?”  
Danny sat down to laugh more comfortably, “Honestly Liz, they've sent Chas off into Europe backpacking on his own, he's supposed to be in Berlin now. What's the odds that he will have gone off somewhere else? If he has had those photos developed, and he can make anything of them, what's the betting he's in either Munich or Austria?”  
“What photos?” asked Liz, “what has happened?”  
“May I tell her?” asked Danny and the two men nodded, Danny briefly explained. Liz looked at Sir Jem, “Is it true?” she asked. He sighed and nodded. “Wow, so why don't you want Charles to investigate?”  
“Simon disappeared, no-one knows what happened to him. We don't want to open old wounds.”  
Elizabeth looked at him, “How did Charles know?”  
“He worked it out from something Billy said.”  
“So why did he say it?”  
“He was trying to persuade Charles to work for the government. He didn't think that Charles would look into that.”  
“You keep underestimating him,” said Elizabeth amused, “What are you telling his parents?”  
The men looked at each other. “We'll wait untiI we speak to Stephen, he may be in Berlin.” said Jem. Danny and Elizabeth both laughed, “They're scared, they might have lost Charles. Come and have some tea, Mrs Walker has made a wonderful tea, and things will seem better after that.” said Elizabeth.  
“Aren't you worried?” asked Jem looking at her  
“No, he'll turn up, he knows what he is doing. What will he do for money?”  
“He's got travellers cheques,” Mr Merrick looked relieved, “we can trace him through them. We'll set that up.”  
“Is he supposed to be doing any work?”  
“No, just acclimatise himself to Berlin.”  
“Or wherever he is,” said Danny as they left the sitting room, Danny and Liz giggling together.

“Hullo, Stephen? Yes, it's Jem. Has Chas arrived yet? No? Have you heard from him? He said what? You don't know where he went? He said he’d keep in touch? Can you tell us as soon as you see him or hear from him?”  
Jem put the receiver down. “He's not turned up,” he said. Danny giggled, “but he has told Steve that he is in West Germany and will make this way to Berlin when he can.”  
“Are you phoning Billy?” asked Anthony bringing over a whisky.  
Jem nodded, “Danny stop laughing, go out and find Patrick.”  
“May I tell him?” asked Danny  
“Yes do, tell him to take you down to the stables or something.”  
Danny left the study and went back into the hall. He gazed at the Armoury, “Good, isn't it?” said Patrick coming down the stairs.  
“Fabulous,” agreed Danny, “Your father says you're to take me down to the stables while I fill you in on what's happened.” he laughed again.  
“Chas?”  
“Of course, they've sent him off backpacking on his own to Europe, supposedly to make his way to Berlin to stay with Maynie, sorry I mean Stephen, but he's taken himself off somewhere else and no-one knows where he is." Patrick started, "What?"  
Yes, I think he's probably in Munich and as they made their way to the stables, he explained what he thought Chas was up to. Patrick listened and grinned, “That sounds feasible,” he admitted, “Hullo, Sellers, this is a friend, Danny Miller.”  
“Hullo Sir, do you ride?”  
“Yes, but I haven't for a long time.”  
Patrick said, “We can ride along the cliffs, it will make a change from being in the house all day.”

When they returned to the house, the two men were still talking. Danny looked enquiringly at them. Sir Jem smiled, “Billy says not to worry, he can investigate what he wants now. And as long as he keeps in contact with Stephen, he says Chas is perfectly capable of looking after himself.”  
“Probably do him some good, to be by himself for a while,” said Patrick, “From the sound of it he's not too happy at the moment.”  
“And gives him time and space to prove whatever it is he wants to prove to himself and to us,” said Anthony, “Another drink, Jem? Boys, would you like one?”  
“Thank you, He is quite difficult to be with at the moment. At school we just used to leave him alone until he cheered up. He can be very moody,” said Danny, “I tried to talk to him during that cricket match, but he still clean bowled his father with his first ball.”  
“It was a good delivery,” said Jem reminiscently, “I was lucky though, David told me afterwards that I was next in line but Chas was called away. Thank goodness!” Danny laughed, “We lost the match though. Are you telling Aunt Madge about him and what about his parents?”  
“We'll have to tell Madge and Helena now, leave Jack and Joey till tomorrow,”  
“And what about what he is investigating? Are you going to tell Aunt Madge?”  
“No, not at the moment, if he finds anything then we will.”

“He's done what?” Madge looked at her husband. Danny started to giggle again, “He'll be OK. He knows what he is doing. He's having a free holiday at the state's expense. He'll come back when he wants to.”  
Madge had been thinking, “I need to know his hypothesis about the San,” she said crisply, “it's something to do with that isn't it?”  
Danny sobered and looked at her with respect. Jem was silenced.  
“When are you letting Joey and Jack know?” asked Madge.  
Anthony said, “It's too late to go into everything now. We'll talk more in the morning and call his parents then. Goodnight everyone, don't worry about Charles, he's a capable young man and will look after himself.”


	27. Chapter 27

David Russell sat back he had finished his report. L.B. stood at the window, “Thank you,” he said, “do you think that Mrs Pearson will be ready for her operation this week then?”  
David nodded. L.B. gazed out of the window, “Why do you think that?”  
David looked at him sharply, “You don't think so?”  
“Nooo,” L.B. spun out the word. He turned, “How's your young cousin at the moment?”  
David jumped, “Chas? No-one knows where he is at the moment, we know he's alive, but apart from that,”  
L.B. looked amused, “He's vanished?”  
“Yes, about five weeks ago. He was supposed to go to his brother in Berlin, but he decided not to do that. He is due for a check-up next week. I'm going to ask the Outpatients Department to tell me if he turns up.”  
“Mmm,” L.B. went back to looking out of the window. He could see a dark-haired, dishevelled youth with a dirty backpack, embracing a blonde young woman. They parted and he picked up his backpack. She said something to him and he turned round and looked up and saw L.B. watching. He laughed, made a 'be quiet' sign and waved as he turned away and ran off. “I'm sure he will reappear when he's ready,” said L.B., “Now, Mrs Pearson, I'll explain why I think we are rushing things.”

The young nurse hovered by the Nurses' Station, “Excuse me, do you know where Dr Russell is?”  
“I'm afraid he's not here today, is there something anyone else can help you with?”  
“I'm not sure, I've got a package for him, I was asked to make sure he received it today.”  
“Who is it from?” Dr Lincoln Browne strolled over.  
“His cousin. He dropped it in when he came for his check-up yesterday and he asked me to look after it and give it to Dr Russell today.”  
“That would be Mr Maynard?”  
“Do you know him?”  
“Yes, I'll take the package from you.”  
“I've a message as well, he said to make sure Billy gets it today,”  
L.B. smiled, “I'll have to work at that one, as I am not sure who 'Billy' is but I will endeavour to do my best. Thank you”  
He took the envelope and looked at the nurses who smiled back.  
“Should she have taken that?”  
“Probably not, but as it was for a family member, she thought it would be the correct thing to do.”  
“What is it?”  
“Can someone see if we can get David on the telephone? If not, I'll open it and see if there is a hint inside it.”  
He stared at the envelope. The nurses also looked at it,  
“What do you think it is?”  
“I'm not sure, I know the young man who's sent it. Actually, if we can't get hold of David, I'll see if we can get hold of Anthony Merrick. He may be able to help.”  
“Would you like me to find his home number and call it?”  
“Please.”  
“Sorry, David isn't at home, and they don't know where he is.”  
“Thank you,”  
“I've got Patrick Merrick on the phone, he's Anthony's son.”  
“Mr Merrick? I'm Dr Lincoln Browne, from St Martha's Hospital, Yes, I think we met when Mr Maynard was an in-patient. We have a quandary . Mr Maynard came for a check-up in Out-Patients department yesterday, ...yes, he has been in London... he was accompanied by Miss Braithwaite...I saw them in the distance yesterday. Anyway, he has left a package here to be delivered to someone called Billy today, the out-patient nurse informed me. Can you stop laughing? Yes, if you would contact whoever you think you should... The telephone number? I'll pass you to one of the nurses to tell you.”  
A nurse took the receiver and passed on the number. L.B. looked at the package, “I'll lock it away” he decided, “It may not be anything important, but it might be.”

“May I help you sir? This is Coronary Care, we are not open to visitors as the moment.”  
“Thank you, I am looking for Dr Lincoln Browne, I understand he has a package for me.”  
“Oh, you must be,” the nurse broke off as there was a splutter.  
“Billy? yes, my name is Sir William Whitmour.”  
“I'll just go and find him, if you'd like to sit in the relative's rest room and she took him through. There's tea and coffee if you'd like to help yourself.” Sir William collected a coffee and went to the window and looked out across the docklands watching the busy scene.  
“Interesting to watch isn't it?” a voice beside him said. “Sir William, I am Dr Lincoln Browne, and I think this belongs to you,” he handed over the package.  
“Charles brought this in?”  
“He gave it to one of the Outpatient nurses, yesterday, to give to his cousin, David Russell. Mr Maynard insisted that the package had to reach you today.”  
“I didn't know he was in London.”  
“I doubt he is now, I think that he was saying goodbye to Miss Braithwaite when I saw them yesterday.”  
“You saw them yesterday?”  
“My office overlooks the entrance to Outpatients.”  
“He won't know you saw him.”  
“He was well aware,” said L.B. drily.  
Sir William looked at the package and then looked up, “Do you know how the check-up went? He has worried his family recently, and as I am employing him, allegedly, I would like to know how he is.”  
“David told me he has taken himself off. I'm afraid I cannot give you that information. A letter will go to his GP and his parents. You realise he rearranged the appointment two days ago so he wouldn't be seen by his cousin? David told me yesterday that it was originally booked for the end of this month. He is also obviously keeping in contact with Miss Braithwaite.”  
“Yes, that has to be investigated.”  
“Perhaps he needed to step away for a time. I don't think you need worry, he was very chirpy yesterday from what I saw”  
The door opened, “Doctor, Mr Merrick is here.”  
“Good, come in Mr Merrick.”  
“Good morning, morning Billy. What has he left us? Patrick said you saw him yesterday with Elizabeth? Did David know?”  
L.B. smiled, “Mr Maynard indicated that he did not want to make his presence known to anyone and as he is still a patient of this hospital, I respected his wishes.”  
"You didn't tell David then," said Anthony, “He was alright?”  
“I only saw him out of the window, the person with a more intimate knowledge would be Miss Braithwaite.”  
Anthony grinned, “We will have words.” 

“Jem? Billy here. Yes, I'm fine, is Danny around?.... He has been writing to Charles, yes and Charles has been writing back.... Charles has been in London, he turned up for a check-up at St, Martha's yesterday...... Exactly, it was due at the end of May. He is a pest! .....We are going to talk to Elizabeth She has exams this week so we are leaving her at the moment... We think he was staying with her...yes she went to the hospital with him...He left us a package, with reports in it! and letters, one to you, to me, to Anthony and to David Russell...He says we can write to him using the address Danny and Liz do....I would like to see the letters as well...Thank you.....Dr Lincoln Browne saw him from his office window and described him as very chirpy....Can you tell his parents?”  
“Danny?”  
“Yes,”  
“I would like you to go and get all of Chas's letters that you've received since Easter. Don't even try to say you haven't received any, he has told Billy that he has written to you and Liz, and we need the address you write to,”  
Danny looked surprised, “Hasn't his mother told you? She knows.”  
“Joey knows?” Jem stared at him, “No, does anyone else?”  
“Probably his father, not the children though. I'm not sure about Stephen.”  
“So, where do you write to?”  
“Die Blumen, the Maynard's summer house at the Tiernsee. He uses it as his base. We also phone him there, I ring him when I'm at home or with Verity, not from here.”  
Jem looked at him, “Joey knows all this?”  
“Yes, she provided him with a key and also has arranged a housekeeper for him. She also feeds him.”  
“Does she know what he is up to?”  
“She does,” Danny hesitated then said, “She's helping him with research.” Jem shook his head and changed to another topic. “Did you know he was in London this week?”  
“Yes, he said he was going to try and change his check-up. He was a bit worried.”  
“Worried? Why?”  
“He was staying in a squat in East Berlin, it was a bit damp and he felt he had a few problems with his chest, so he moved on to Leipzig, and stayed there instead."  
Jem looked at him, “At least he's being more sensible about his health. Go and get the letters please so I can pass them on to Billy.”  
Danny said, “He told me that he promised Jack that he would take more care of his health,” ran up to his room and returned with the letters. “Hasn't he passed on any information he's got? Why do you need to see these?”  
Jem was dialling a telephone number, he paused, “We just need to see where he is going and what he is doing. Billy is paying him after all.” Danny nodded and handed over the letters. “These would probably be more useful than Elizabeth's,” he commented, “Hers will be more personal if you understand what I am saying.” Jem grinned, “I'll leave that decision to Anthony Merrick, he is going to deal with her. Joey? It's Jem here. Yes, Madge is well as am I. I need to talk to you about Charles. Yes, I am aware you know about him. Danny has toId me. Did you know he has been in London this week? No? He has been for his check-up at St Martha's and was spotted. So, when does he go to the Tiernsee? Every other weekend? Has he ever failed to show up? And the next time is? I think Madge and I are going to the Tiernsee for a holiday, probably next week. Have you any objection? We'll take Danny with us to give him some company!” he glanced at Danny who laughed. “Can I ask what research you are doing for him? And have you found anything out? What books? Diaries? Where has he found those? In the Austrian San building? I think we might take more guests with us. Thanks Joey, don't tell Charles. Does Jack know? That's good. We'll be in touch.” He put down the receiver, “Have you received any books from Chas?”  
Danny shook his head. “Can you show me in which letter he mentions finding the diaries?”  
Danny looked at him, “I'd rather not, you say you are going to read the letters anyway. They are private communications between Chas and I. I've passed them on, that's all I'm doing. In fact, I could take those back.”  
Jem looked taken aback and then smiled, “I'll find the information, then. Don't tell Elizabeth or Charles that we going to Austria next week.”  
“She's taking exams this week and next. She's asked me not to phone till after that. She might be talking to Chas though!”


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I started a drabble with Simon and Betty pre-war adventures but didn't finish it. I have incorporated it into this one,

Charles drew up next to Die Blumen. He parked the car next to the house and sat back, relaxing. He was looking forward to a peaceful evening, he had to think out his next moves. Someone opened the car door and he looked up to see Danny laughing down at him. Charles gazed, “What? Why? Who else is here?”  
“Come on out, is this yours?”  
“Yes, it's great. Didn't I mention it?”  
“No, and, by the way, your letters have been read.”  
“By?”  
“Jem and Billy.”  
Charles considered, “I'm not surprised. Let's go and have a cuppa. That way, I'll wake up.”  
“Where've you come from?”  
“Nuremberg, via Munchen. And then swimming in the Baumersee. Let me just get stuff out of the boot.”  
"May I drive this?”  
“Yes, you should try it on an autobahn. It's brilliant.”  
“Tomorrow?”  
“Tomorrow? Maybe. Jem and Madge are here aren't they? Anyone else? And how are you at climbing mountains?”  
“Rubbish. Jem and Madge have gone to collect Billy and Betty Whitmour, they're flying in today and Nell Wilson is in the Saal.”  
“Why?”  
“They were excited about the diaries, your mother mentioned them.”  
“Haven't they found them yet?” Charles was amused.  
“They're here?”  
“Of course, apart from the ones Steve's got and the one my mother has.”  
Danny looked at him, “You don't sound upset?”  
Charles paused, “Things are getting beyond me, I'm glad to have some help. Through the kitchen? Hullo Katerina.”  
“You've turned up then?”  
"Yes," Charles was rummaging through a cupboard. Katerina watched him, “I hope you're not making that untidy?”  
“No, here we are! Tea! I'll make it as soon as I've showered.”  
“Your clothes,” said Katerina  
“These aren't the worse,” said Charles, “Oh, hullo Aunt Nell.”  
“I thought I heard you. Nice to see you again. Have you grown again?”  
“I don't think so, I've just bought new clothes. Excuse me, I'm off to shower. Oh,” he turned to Danny, “Do you want to come to a party in Berlin? We can drive up. I'll tell you about it now.”  
They left the kitchen together.  
“Where are you sleeping?”  
“In the annexe,”  
“Two beds in here, sleep in that one, then we can talk without adults listening in.”  
“I'll go and get any stuff.”  
Charles showered and went back to his room. He threw his dirty clothes on the floor and dressed.  
“You're not leaving those there?” said Danny coming in.  
“Why not? Can't wash them till tomorrow, they might as well stay there.”  
“Not got any tidier!”  
“Come on, let's go and have a cuppa.”  
They rushed down to the kitchen and Charles filled the kettle.  
“Your clothes!” said Katerina  
“What these? They're clean.”  
“Your dirty ones! Where are they?”  
“On the bedroom floor.”  
“Go and get them now!”  
“Danny, teapot and my large mug are at the back of that cupboard, can you make tea? Does everyone want one?”  
Katerina shook her head at him, “Go now.”  
“Ok, Ok, all my dirty washing?”  
“Yes.”  
Charles smiled at her, “Thank you,” he said and disappeared,  
Nell smiled, “you’ll do it for him?”  
Katerina nodded, “He's a nice boy, and very helpful.”  
Charles came back with his arms full. “Do you want help cooking dinner? And I'll do the washing up tonight.”  
“I'll help,” said Danny. “Cup of tea everyone?”  
Katerina shook her head.  
Charles came back, drying his hands and went to a cupboard for cups.  
“Shall we go in the Saal? When are the rest due back?”  
“Anytime,” said Nell.  
Danny sipped his tea, “Where are they?” he asked looking around.  
“‘Where does a wise man hide a leaf?’” quoted Charles and Danny grinned and went to the bookcases  
“How many?”  
“Loads. Steve's got a couple and mum has the first.”  
“Found them, all together. Isn't that a risk?”  
“No, I had to tell you where to find them.” He looked at Nell, “The diaries,” he explained. She sat up, “Can I see them?”  
“You can,” said Charles slowly, “the question is” and he grinned at her.  
Danny put them on the table and Nell, ignoring Charles, went over to look at them.  
“They're in chronological order, or they were,” he said.  
“This is when I started,” Nell took it and sat down to read. Danny had already started one. Charles smiled and drank his tea. He looked out of the window at the lake and the mountains and suddenly felt happy again. He had almost succeeded in what he had set out to do, and he knew the end was in sight.  
He heard the car approach and got up and strolled to the door and went out. Jem was looking at the Mini. “Whose is that?” he asked.  
"Mine,” admitted Charles.  
“Where did you get it? It's a right-hand drive, and isn't it a special edition?”  
“Yep. Max, an American friend of mine, bought it by mistake, so he sold it to me."  
“Good little car?”  
“Brilliant. Great acceleration and fabulous to drive, particularly on the Autobahns.”  
“How are you getting it home?”  
“Driving it, to Berlin for a party, then across Germany and Holland to the Hook and ferry home. I've booked my ticket, will have to add Danny.”  
“Danny?”  
“Yes, he can come with me.”  
“Just like that!”  
“Yep.” Charles grinned impudently at his uncle who smiled back.  
“The Hook, you get back to Harwich?” said Billy looking at him.  
“Yes, Sir,” Charles held out his hand, “Nice to see you again.”  
Billy shook his hand, eyeing him with scepticism. “May I introduce my wife, Lady Elizabeth”.  
Charles stepped forward, “How nice to meet you,” he said shaking hands, “Auntie Madge,” he hugged and kissed her. “May I take your bags?” He asked Lady Elizabeth politely.  
“Where's Danny?”  
“Reading in the Saal, with Aunt Nell,” explained Charles, leading the way into the house. He looked at his Aunt, "Which room did you think?”  
“Upstairs, at the back,” said Madge and Charles nodded, “if you'd like to come this way,” he said leading the way up the stairs,  
“Which is your room?” asked Betty.  
“That one,” Charles nodded at it, “Danny’s sharing with me,”  
“Really? When was that arranged?” asked Billy in amusement  
“When I arrived, or just after,” replied Charles,  
“I'd better check it, to make sure that the pair of you can't just disappear,” said Billy and Charles laughed, “I actually need some help so I'm glad to see you all. Here’s your room,” he checked it over quickly and stood back, “the bathroom is next door and the SaaI is downstairs, first on your right,” he smiled and left them and went down to the Saal where everyone was sitting reading. Madge looked up, “You found these in the San?”  
Charles nodded. “How did you know?” asked Jem  
“Can we talk about it tomorrow when I'm less tired? It's going to be a long story.”  
“Yes,” said Madge, “after dinner you can just sit and relax,”  
“After washing-up,” said Charles, “I've volunteered.”  
“Maybe have a shave as well, that might make you feel better?”  
“And a haircut as soon as possible,” grunted Jem.  
Charles shook his head, “No way! I'm keeping this beard,” he said, “I like it.”  
Billy and Betty arrived in the doorway and Katerina followed with Kaffee and Kuchen, Madge came forward to serve out coffee while Nell came over.  
“Betty,” she said and the two women hugged, Billy looked on benevolently. Charles handed around coffees and Billy looked at the table. “The diaries?” he asked  
Charles nodded  
“Where did you find them?”  
“At the San up there,” he waved at the mountainside.  
“We used to live up there.” Jem joined them. “I established the San and Madge and I started our married life up there.”  
“Auntie Madge had already started the Chalet School at Briesau,” said CharIes, “that's over there, he nodded towards the lakeside, “and this was another school for a while.”  
“You know a lot of the family history,” said Billy.  
“I've picked up a different perspective on it through reading those,” replied Charles, “It's interesting from an outsider's point of view. And he's not overly impressed with my mother,” he added.  
“No?”  
“No, that's the second person I've had contact with in the past month who disliked her."  
"Who was the other?” Billy shot at him. Charles looked round, the women were all seated talking and Danny was still reading.  
“TVS. I met her in Berlin. She saw me and said, “Josephine Bettany! and spent the next half hour telling me how she hated her. She had been expelled from the Chalet School. I left as soon as I could. Actually, I'm not sure what she doesn't hate, she hates the Government, the Soviet Union, Poland, my mum. You’ll need someone else to talk to her.”  
Jem grinned, “Madge, who has been expelled from your school?”  
Madge stared, “What?”  
"Pre-war, I would think, and German?”  
“Thekla Von Stift,” said Nell. “She disappeared during the war, the whole family did.”  
“She was some distant relation of the Von Eschenau family,” said Madge. “why?”  
“She might be mentioned in the diaries,” said Charles, “I've not found her though.”  
“Did she have run-ins with Joey?” asked Jem with a smile.  
“Joey was head girl when she was a pupil,” said Nell. “Thekla wasn't the easiest pupil though."  
“Thanks,” said Billy thoughtfully. When the women were talking again, he turned to Charles, “You made it to Berlin then. Did you see your brother?”  
“Yes, we went out together and he helped with the research in Berlin. I didn't stay with him though.”  
“He didn't tell us.”  
“I asked him not to, and he knew the parents knew what I was doing. He wasn't happy though, told me off! How did you get on to me?”  
“Geoff!” said Jem with a grin.  
“Geoff?”  
“He told us that you had been photographing papers in my study,” Jem said.  
“Snitch,” said Charles, “so, ‘cross your heart and hope to die’ doesn't work?”  
“He said he couldn't tell us what you had been photographing because of that.”  
“He didn’t know,” said Charles shortly, “and you've read my letters to Danny and Monty?”  
“Monty?”  
“Yes,” Charles stared, “I sent Danny's letters via Monty, and Monty sent them on. Didn't you know?”  
“We never asked how the letters arrived,” said Jem glancing at Billy and looking at Danny who reddened but stayed reading his book, “I assumed you sent them to Verity. We asked to see Elizabeth’s but she refused to hand them over.” Charles also reddened, “thank goodness.” He looked around, “Mum should have called by now. I'd better call her before she panics.”  
“Did you ask her not to tell us where you were?”  
“No!”  
“Did you ask L.B?”  
“Not as such,” Charles grinned, “just indicated that I didn't want to be seen. Why, how do you know L.B.? I left the envelope for David.”  
“He had a day off. L.B. handed it over to Billy and Anthony.”  
“Oh, he didn't tell anyone he had seen me? Good. I'm going to call mother now, excuse me,” and he slipped away. 

“Aunt Madge, I think mum and dad are coming here. I've just spoken to Anna and she says they left this morning and told her they would be away for a week.” Charles looked at his aunt. “They've got Geoff with them, Phil and Clare have a party to go to, so are not coming.”  
“Oh no,” said Danny in mock horror.  
“It's a nuisance,” said Charles thoughtfully.  
"What is, that Jack and Joey are coming?” asked Jem  
“No, Geoff. I was going to ask you to come somewhere with me, but I can't allow him to come.”  
“Why not? You need to tell us,” said Jem  
“OK, Are you all sitting comfortably? Then I'll begin. I think I know where your brother, Simon, died, or rather, was killed.” He spoke to Betty.  
“Where?” Billy looked at him.  
“Simon set up a chain of helpers from Berlin down to here. I've made a map of it. It’s in my room.”  
“Could Danny go and get it?”  
“It's in my bag, actually, could you just bring the bag down?”  
“The backpack?”  
“Please.”  
“Is this in the diaries?” asked Jem  
“Yes, but it is hidden. You have to know what you are looking for.”  
“Why did he need helpers?” asked Madge. Charles looked at his uncle. “I told you his theory when we were at the Merricks,” said Jem.  
“Theory, yes, are you saying it's true?”  
“The Merricks, why were you there?”  
The two questions came simultaneously.  
Danny came back in and handed the bag across.  
“Geoff let the cat out of the bag when we were sorting out Gran's house. It was then they realised you might have slipped your leash,” he laughed. “There were all sorts of panics when you disappeared. They didn't know how to tell your parents.”  
“Mum said. She told me off for doing a runner, but I was free for the first time in ages and just had to get away. Everyone got my letters of apology?”  
They all nodded.  
“So, it is true then?” demanded Madge.  
“That the san was being used as a holding centre, and the Annexe, yes,” said Charles. “Look, these are photos of the patient lists, if you look, there are more German names towards the end of the 1930s and they recovered incredibly quickly.”  
Madge got out her glasses and looked at the prints in silence. She looked at her husband who looked guiltily back at her.  
“What do you mean, the Annexe?”  
“Children were sheltered there, girls obviously, boys were kept in the San,” said Charles, “Apropos of nothing, why was the Annexe never given a Saint's name like the rest of the school?  
NeII and Madge looked at each other, “I don't know, we never thought of it,” said Madge. “I can't believe I knew nothing about this.”  
“You had enough to worry about with the nursery folk and the School,” said Jem.  
Charles looked up, “When they came into the nursery to look for my mother after the Spartz incident, do you think they were suspicious about the San?”  
“No,” said Jem, "We stopped it before the Anschluss, Simon had disappeared by then. It wouldn't have been feasible after that. How do you know about that?”  
“David and Rix told us when I was in hospital,” said Charles and Madge nodded, “Mollie and I talked to them about it all after the AGM. Neither of us were aware of their memories of that time.”  
“Where do you think it all ended then?” asked Jem  
Charles plunged his arm into his bag. He withdrew a large envelope which he passed to Billy who stared at it, “more gossip?” Charles grinned, “Only the best. The car is a brilliant hook, especially in the East! The number of people who want to sit in it or drive it and then they talk. This is the map I've made,” he showed it, “People moved across the country, from house to house, and usually Simon would meet them at the end, but you know this?”  
“I didn't,” said his Aunt, “How long was this going on? I want some more details. Which members of my staff were aware?”  
“Grizel coordinated the Annexe end. Simon knew you, Joey and her from when you first went out to the Tyrol, he wasn't impressed with Joey and felt sorry for Grizel. He told me about her climbing the Tiernjoch, if he had been at that hut, he would have stopped her but he arrived a day later.” said Betty. “They became good friends when he worked at the San.”  
“He suggested that I applied for my job,” said Nell smiling at Madge, “I'm glad I took his advice.”  
“Mum's got the first diary, you need to read that,” said Charles looking at his aunt, “He's very complimentary about you."  
Nell continued, “We had been getting information out of Germany since the 1925. We only expanded to the refugees after 1933.”  
“I used to coordinate it and I received the information and distributed it,” said Betty, and Madge stared, “Was I the only one who didn't know what was going on?” she said and everyone nodded. “Thank you, Chas, this is fascinating.”  
“We were at school together,” said Betty indicating Nell.  
“And Simon and Nell were at University together. I knew Simon in the trenches,” said Billy, “When Simon said he could get information out through Austria, we needed a base. We used Nell and the school originally,” Madge stared, “then Simon thought the San was a better option. I contacted and visited Jem at the San to see if he was interested to help and he gave Simon a secretarial job.”  
Madge just looked at them all. “Did Joey or Jack know?” Everyone shook their heads. Charles looked up, “When I left England, I made my way to Switzerland, I stayed with Helena for a couple of nights as I had to wait for Mum and Dad first. Mum vaguely remembered him and remembered that he was forever writing. She told me which room his office had been and I went up to the San to have a look round. I introduced myself and said that you were my Uncle and that my father had worked there and asked if they had any documents relating to that time. A young nurse helped me,” “Never!” said his uncle. Charles laughed, “and when we arrived at his room, it was full of junk. I pretended not to find anything but unfastened the window and when I left, I climbed back in. I found the diaries in a box full of old papers, medical notes and invoices, all jumbled together, right at the bottom of a cupboard. There were some other books in there, if you want to look at any time, the window is still unlocked,” Charles grinned at his uncle. Then he said, "What happened to Ted Humphries? It wasn't a case of mistaken identity was it? He was the Secretary to the San. I couldn't find any proof that he was involved.”  
“Still got a bee in your bonnet about that?” said Danny. Everyone looked at Charles.  
“I've never thought about that,” said Jem.  
“That's awful if true,” said Madge.  
Billy and Betty looked at each other, “It’s an interesting theory, but we are never going to know now.”  
Charles said, “If I can finish this before we are inundated with the rest of the Maynards, the last journey Simon made was with two little girls, Leah and Golda Kramer. They had been left in Berlin with their Grandmother when the older sisters left. Their parents had been murdered in 1936.”  
“How many in the family?” asked Danny  
“Six girls, Rebecca, Johanna, Miriam, Charna, Golda and Leah. I met Rebecca and Johanna in London when I was there last week and they told me that Simon had arranged for all of them to leave earlier but unfortunately, Leah and Golda went down with Chicken Pox,” he looked amused, “and so were left behind. The four older girls made it to safety. Do you remember any of them?” He looked at Nell, “Johanna says she remembers the dormitory they slept in and the classroom they were allowed in.”  
“Yes, I remember them, blonde children with long plaits. We kept the girls apart from the others, we didn't want to censor correspondence and we didn't want information to be inadvertently leaked out.”  
Charles nodded and searched through his bag to find a photograph. He handed it over, a man and woman with six small girls, all with hair in two plaits and velveteen dresses. They all looked very serious. He handed it to Nell who passed it onto Betty.  
“The four older girls made it to England, Rebecca and Johanna stayed there but Charna and Miriam were offered places on a boat to the United States at the beginning of the war. The boat they were on was torpedoed. They didn't survive.” Charles paused and looked down at his hands. “Rebecca and Johanna stayed in London, always hoping the younger two would turn up. Rebecca would go down to Liverpool Street Station and meet the Kindertransport trains hoping they would be on it, until they stopped. That's why I'm going back to London via Harwich, to do that trip,” he added in parenthesis, “They know that Leah and Golda, who were eight and nine when Simon went back to collect them are dead, but would just like to know what happened to them. I've traced the journey down to Austria and have a good idea of where they all met their deaths."  
"Near here?" asked Madge looking at her nephew. He nodded, “Near the Baumersee,” he said, “where we went last Summer. There is an Alpe, it's quite solitary. I think something happened there.”  
“Why?”  
“Firstly, it's isolated, secondly, there is one man who works there, his name is Rudi Hessler. He is quite reclusive and the villagers tolerate him, he drinks a lot and can be quite volatile. This behaviour first appeared just before the war. He was exempted from military duty, and I just wondered if he saw what happened and this has made him who he is.”  
There was a silence.  
Charles looked at them all, “Look how badly I've coped with Gran's death and everything. I'm better now, but he might not have got over whatever happened.”  
“You want to go and see,” said Jem. Charles nodded, “but not on my own, that's why I'm glad you are here. I think it might be better with, how can I express it, a more mature person.” He grinned at them. “It's also quite a climb from the Baumersee so whoever came, would have to be used to mountain climbing. You see why I'm not too happy about Geoff being here?"  
“We can use that to our advantage,” said Nell. “Everyone can go to the Baumersee for a picnic, and then those who want to, can go up to the Alpe. Where is it?  
Charles produced his map and showed it.  
“Have you been there?” asked Billy.  
“Only to the village,” said Charles, “I've been to other huts he set up, would you like an old radio transmitter I found in the ruins of one?”  
“You've got it?”  
“In my room,”  
“Yes, I would like to see that.”  
“How did you find the names of the family?”  
“It's in the diaries, in code," replied Charles, “it's easy once you've worked it out.”  
“Did you know this?” asked Madge as Charles left the room. Everyone nodded, “Even you, Danny?”  
He grinned, “sounds like ‘Et tu, Brute?’ Chas has told me in his letters,” he explained, “I'll stay with Geoff when we go to the Baumersee, I can't climb mountains.”  
“I will also, and keep Joey as well,” said Madge, “I presume the rest of you want to go?”  
“I'm not sure whether Jack should,” said Jem.  
“Yes, he should, he's probably the most fluent in German and be able to speak to Rudi, man to man, no offence meant, Aunt Nell,” said Charles returning and putting a box in front of Billy who opened it and chuckled as he withdrew the radio transmitter. “This was so modern when we produced them,” he said, smiling.  
“If they helped save lives, they served their purpose,” said Betty. She smiled at Nell who was playing with it.  
“I used a couple of these,” she said. “I remember when a group of us were stuck in a hut overnight because of the weather, and I had hurt my ankle. Simon arrived, luckily when the girls were asleep. He needed to use the transmitter, and he had to take it outside without disturbing anyone.”  
“And he succeeded?”  
“Yes, and he gave me better first aid for my ankle. Probably saved me a worse injury.”  
“I remember that,” said Jem, “I didn't know he had strapped it up.”  
“That was before you were involved, I didn't tell you.”  
"Do you want to go tomorrow?” Jem asked Charles who shook his head, “Rudi goes down to the village to drink every Friday night, it takes him the weekend to recover. If the weather is alright, I thought Monday?”  
“That gives us the weekend to get into shape," said Betty smiling.  
Charles hesitated, “Does anyone mind that I investigated this?” he asked, “Hopefully we can finally get a solution for all you and for Rebecca and Johanna.”  
“You were told on a number of occasions not to do it,” said Jem  
“But continued to do so,” said Nell with a smile.  
“You disobeyed direct orders to go to Berlin and your brother,” said Billy  
“I think we'll ban him from driving his car until after the Baumersee trip, he can sit in the back seat of Jack's car with Geoff,” said Jem. “Your keys please”  
“I wasn't serious,” protested Charles.  
“We are,” said Jem, “Your keys please.”  
Charles looked round. Everyone surrounded him, laughing and he realised he had no option so he surrendered the keys. “You just want to drive it,” he said, “You'll have to fill it up. That'll save me a bit of money.”


	29. Chapter 29

“Chas, Chas, I'm in trouble,” Geoff came running in to the Saal.   
“I know," said Charles, “Why did you tell on me about taking photos?”  
“I didn't tell them what you were taking photos of.”  
“You didn't know,”  
“Oh, no I didn't. Anyway, Dr Hammersley phoned home and told Mama to tell me off.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I did those pictures for Kevin and Kester.”  
“What have they been up to?” asked Jem, smiling at Jack and Joey as they came in.  
“They gave the black spot to people they didn't like. Then they gave them the pictures I drew and then they did that to them,”  
“Did what to them?”  
“Well, if there is a picture of an apple pie, they gave them an apple pie bed. If there is a shower, then they pushed them in a shower. Dr Hammersley wasn’t happy and asked who had drawn the pictures and no-one had and then Mr Whyte remembered that I can draw and asked Felix if I had done them. So, he called home and spoke to Mama and then Mama told me off, I am not allowed to do any more drawings for them.” He finished breathlessly.  
“We all got punished for that morning,” said Charles pensively, “What is your punishment?”  
“I'm not allowed to have my sketchbook until Monday. What's yours?”  
“I'm not allowed to have my car till Tuesday.” He stood up and kissed his mother and shook hands with his father.  
Joey and Jack laughed, “That Mini? I wouldn't mind driving it,” said Jack, “Who has the keys?” Jem smiled, “Tomorrow, we'll take it for a spin,” he said and laughed at Charles.  
“Why are you being punished?” Joey asked  
“For investigating the Tyrol incident.”  
“Having been told not to do so many times,” said Jem. Joey grinned, “I helped him,” she said.  
“Yes, we know. We've decided that, on Monday when we are hopefully bringing the episode to a conclusion, you will stay with Geoff, Danny and Madge at the Baumersee.”  
“Where will the rest of you be?” said Joey,  
“On an Alpe above the lake, where I think whatever happened took place.”  
“Who's going?”  
“Chas, as he knows where to go, Jack, as he speaks German fluently, Billy, Betty, Nell and I” said Jem, “I'll tell you tomorrow about everything,” he told Jack and Joey.  
“That will take ages,” said Charles complacently, “There will be no time for a drive in my car.”  
Jem and Jack burst out laughing, “There will be plenty of time for that,” Jem said, “We’ll make sure. In fact, to maintain secrecy, I could explain it while I'm driving.”  
Joey grinned at her son, “You're not going to win that battle. I brought the first diary back, if anyone would like it.”  
“Yes, please,” said Betty. Joey handed it over.   
“It's still daylight, shall Danny and I take Geoff out for a walk before bedtime?”  
“Good idea,” said Jack, “I'll come with you. Shall we take a football and play on the field at the back?”  
Geoff’s face lit up and Danny looked at Charles, “As long as it's not cricket,” he said with a grin.  
“Yuk, cricket,” said Geoff.  
Charles' face lit up. “Yes, cricket,” he said, “I've yet to finish my over from the match at the Round House. We will have a bat and ball here somewhere. Who was batting then? Well, I got Dad out, Oh I think you were in, Uncle Jem,” he looked innocently at his uncle who smiled and waved his car keys at him. “When do you want your car back?” he asked, “Tuesday or Tuesday week?”   
Charles laughed, “Football it is.”


	30. Chapter 30

Nell Wilson stood on the shore of Baumersee. Betty smiled at her, “It's beautiful and so peaceful. Simon found some beautiful locations. No wonder he loved it so much.” Nell nodded, “Are you prepared for today?” she said, “I'm not sure if I am ready to find out. I've decided to stay down here. I would rather wait and my ankle, conveniently, has decided to play up today.”  
Betty looked surprised, “You've not told Jem?”  
“No. I've decided I'm not going up.”   
“I'll tell you about it when we return. Where are the men?”  
“Here they are. Who is that with them?”   
Jack strolled across, “Are you ready? This is Albert Meyer. He knows an easier way "  
Betty smiled at Nell, “Easier for you,”  
Jack looked at Nell, “Is your ankle hurting you? You can't come up then.”  
“She can, if she wants to,” said Betty, “It's her decision. These male doctors!”  
“I'm sorry,” said Jack, “do you feel up to it? I can strap it up for you.”  
“No. I'm not coming,” said Nell, “I'll stay with Madge and Joey.”  
Jack looked at Betty, “Oh, you don't get rid of me that easily,” she said. “I'm coming.”  
Charles came over, “Are you ready?” he asked.  
“Aunt Nell isn't coming, her ankle is causing problems,” said Jack,  
“Oh, the injury you mentioned on Friday, that Simon strapped up for you? Does it still hurt?”  
“I get Rheumatoid Arthritis in the ankle joint and it can flare up at any time. I'll stay with your mother and aunt.”  
Charles nodded, “We'll see you when we get back. Shall we go then?”   
They walked across to the men and set off up the path. Charles walked alongside Betty, “I'm sorry Aunt Nell didn't come,” he said, “It's a bit of a male dominated group.”  
“I'm used to it, I had two brothers, Terence was killed in the first war and, as you know, we think Simon was lost to us around here. I looked after the house and farm during the war and after although my father objected.”  
“Why?" Charles interrupted.  
“Because I'm female.”  
“Oh, my girlfriend, Liz has that problem. Her father doesn't want her to be a doctor, thinks it is too much for her. She is studying though and has just finished her first year. Nothing changes, does it?”   
Betty looked at him and smiled, “No, it would appear not. You didn't want to study medicine?”  
Charles shook his head, “No, I want to study science, I'm going back to University next year. In the meantime, I'm doing some very interesting work and I've got a brilliant car which I get back tomorrow.” He paused, “That war changed everything didn't it?”  
“How?”  
“You lost one brother during it, and Simon, he served didn't he?”  
“Yes,”  
“And then did he go back home and settle down?”  
Betty shook her head, “No. He was at Oxford in 1914, when he returned, he went to the LSE, where he met Nell. He became interested in the causes of the war and in Germany, so he spent his holidays there. He wasn't really interested in working on the estate and when he met Billy again, in 1923, he was glad to leave it and start with British Intelligence. You remind me of him. You like to escape by yourself as well.”  
“Was there an awareness of Fascism so early?”  
“Mussolini was in power at that time and the political situation in Germany was turbulent. The Board of Deputies of British Jews were asking for intervention as early as 1921 and Hitler's Beer Hall Putsch in November 1923.”  
“The who and the what? Maybe I should read a bit more about it. You were left at home again?”  
“I was, but I took control. My father had no choice but to let me to run the estate. Simon also sent me any information to me and I passed it on to Billy.”  
Charles looked at her with respect, “You got your way then. Gran's war experience was different. She married early in the war, lost her husband on the first day of the Somme in 1916 and then raised their son by herself.”  
Betty nodded, “She had a child to bring up, a purpose to her life. I have a friend slightly older; she lost her husband that day also. The previous year she lost her four-year-old, Frank and seven-year-old, Stanley in a matter of four months. She became a Barnbow lass for the rest of the war. She suffered further tragedy, in December 1916, she saw a number of her work colleagues killed and injured in an accident in the factory, but she never stopped working.”  
Charles stared at her, “How dreadful. What's a Barnbow lass? And she's still alive today?” Billy came back to join them.   
“Yes, she is still alive. Time is a great healer and she has the strength of character not to dwell on the past too much. How old are you, Charles?”  
“Nineteen on Saturday. I hope Mum brought me some lemon biscuits. Anyway, if you'll excuse me, I'll go and talk to my father to see how we are going to approach Rudi.” Charles ran off up the track.  
“He's not too young for this? I didn't realise he’s still only eighteen.”  
“We've discussed it. If it gets or looks to get too much, we’re removing him immediately. He is being told now to follow any instructions given to him by anyone. Otherwise, we are keeping his car. That's the best bargaining tool we've got.”  
Betty laughed, “He is desperate to have it back.”  
“Good.”

The Alpe was green; green grass on the shelf which stretched back to the dark green fir trees in front of the mountain. Cows were grazing and it was very peaceful.  
The hut was at the side of the Alpe and, in front of it, a man was chopping wood. He put his axe down on seeing them. Charles looked around in surprise, “I could live up here, it's beautiful,” he said.  
“Now, but can you imagine it in winter, in the snow and with winds howling around,” said his father practically. Charles nodded.  
“We'll wait over here," said Billy, seating himself on a boulder. “I haven't done much mountain climbing recently.”  
Jem sat beside him, and Betty stood watching. Jack and Charles were talking to Albert Meyer. Jack came over, “Herr Meyer is going to take us over, Charles knows to come to you if anything happens." he walked away and they watched the three of them walk across to the hut.  
“Gruss Gott, Rudi” said Albert Meyer, “You are well?”  
He nodded, watching Jack and Charles warily.  
“This is beautiful,” said Charles, forgetting that he was not supposed to speak, “What a peaceful place to live in.”  
Rudi smiled, “It's not always like this. In winter, I go down to the village. I cannot live here all year. I have seen you, you swim in the Baumersee on Fridays.”   
“Yes, I do, it's such a nice lake. Where do you get your food? Milk and cheese from the cows obviously, but other than that?”  
Rudi relaxed, “I own chickens and have a vegetable patch. You are how old?”   
“Eighteen.”  
“I was your age when I came up here. I thought like you, this was peaceful.”  
Charles looked sharply at him, “It still is,” he said mildly.  
Rudi shrugged, “Not always. Not at the beginning. You’re English? Why are you here?”  
“We have a family home on the Tiernsee. I'm staying there. My father,” he waved at Jack, “worked at the Sanatorium on the Sonnalpe before the war. My mother went to school at the Chalet School at Briesau.”  
Rudi started. He stared at Jack, “I have heard of it, the owner of the Sanatorium was James someone.”  
“Russell, he's sitting over there.”  
Rudi stared and they could see him coming to a decision. “Come and see my vegetable patch,” he said abruptly. Jack and Charles looked at each other and followed him round the back of the hut, Albert Meyer accompanied them. They walked past a mountain spring which flowed down to a pool constructed from boulders and stones from the mountains to make a deep basin. Charles put his hand in, it was cold and he withdrew it as quickly as possible. The vegetable patch was large and stretched back to the mountainside. fruit bushes surrounded it, Strawberry plants were in season and Charles crouched by one picking the fruit. The trees bordered it on the far side. Chickens were wandering around the trees.   
"Wow," said Charles, “You are self-sufficient here.” Rudi nodded and walked on, Jack and Charles followed. He went to the chicken run and Charles exclaimed at the chicks.   
“There may be eggs to collect,” said Rudi, “Both of you go round there and see if there are any.”  
Charles looked at his father and they went around a large rock that blocked the path into the trees, they stopped. “Oh my God,” Jack said, Charles looked at Rudi, “Simon, Leah and Golda?” he asked looking at the three well-tended graves. Rudi nodded, “I thought you were looking for them, I have heard of you in the village. I couldn't help them at the time, this is all I can do.”  
Jack and Charles looked at one another, and Jack stepped closer to his son. Albert Meyer who had followed them, went over and put his arm around Rudi. He looked at Jack and beckoned to him.  
“Stay here,” said Jack, momentarily putting a hand on Charles' shoulder, and he went over. A brief whispered conversation followed. Jack returned, “Please go and get the others and then wait by the door of the hut.”  
Charles looked at him and the graves, “May I just pay my respects first?” he asked. Jack nodded and Charles moved forward and stood praying for a minute. On his return, he said, “Here’s Geoff's camera, if possible, I would like photos for their sisters and Aunt Nell.” Jack nodded again and with one final look Charles left. He ran round the front of the hut and across to where the others were waiting patiently.  
“I’ve been asked to escort you round,” he said formally.  
“Where to?”  
“The graveyard,” said Charles slowly and carefully. “Rudi has kept it beautifully.” He kept an eye on Betty as he spoke and saw her clutch her husband's arm. Jem stood up, “Show us,” he said abruptly. Charles waited for the Whitmours to get up and led the way around the hut. Jack met them and took them to the graves. He returned to his son.  
“Charles, you and I are going back down to the Baumersee,” he said, “Rudi doesn't want you here to hear what happened and I think you know why.”  
Charles nodded.  
Jack smiled, “Here’s the camera, mission accomplished.”  
“Thank you.”  
Rudi appeared, “I have some things you can take down with you, come with me.”  
Charles looked over to his uncle but his father took him by his arm, “Don't intrude on their grief,” he said quietly and drew Charles away into the hut. Rudi opened a cupboard and took out a roll of cloth, a small suitcase and a battered knapsack.  
“These will go in your bag and can you carry the case?” said Rudi to Charles, “You have met the family of the girls? Tell them I am sorry I could not help.”  
“I will do that,” said Jack, “I'm not leaving that to Chas.”  
Rudi smiled, “You are right,” he said, “That is what a good father does.”  
Charles looked startled and glanced at Jack. They grinned at one another in complete accord.  
“Goodbye,” said Charles, putting out his hand, “Thank you for sharing this with us.” Rudi shook his hand and saw them out of the hut before going back to the graves.  
They set off down the path. “It's a pity that Auntie Nell didn't make it up here,” said Charles, “They all should have been together to mourn. That's what we did with Gran, Monty, Danny, Jones and me.”  
“Only someone mourned more than others,” said Jack.  
“Yes, well, that can happen, but at least everyone will know what happened..”  
“We still don't know that.”  
“Hopefully we will get a sanitised version.”  
“Yes.”  
“Can you tell mum and the aunts? I think it would be better coming from you.”  
“Yes, I think that is sensible.”  
“Steve and I were saying that we'd like to hear your version of the escape from Austria, we know mum's, we've heard David and Rix's. Just to complete the picture if could tell us your version, or perhaps tell all us one day, I'm sure Michael and Felix would be interested.”  
“And what about the girls?”  
“Dunno, don’t know the younger ones really. Connie might be interested but Margot probably not. Cecil and Phil are too young, and Felicity, I'd have to ask Felix.”   
“Well, when we are back in England, maybe you'll see more of them.”  
“You are coming back then?”  
“Yes, Mike's idea of working at the new hospital was a good one and I have been accepted to start work there when it opens.”  
“Does that mean that Felix and Mike can stay at school?”  
“Yes, although Felix is working hard for a scholarship. He wants to follow in Steve's and your footsteps. Dr Hammersley was very complimentary about all my sons.”  
“Even Geoff?” and they both laughed.  
“And the girls, other than Phil will go to Glendower House.”  
“Phil and Geoff will go to school together in Armiford?”  
“Yes.”  
“They'll be fine there, happier together. What happens if the girls want to live at home and go to day school as well?”  
Jack paused, “I suppose they can do that, we'll have to ask them.”  
They carried on down the slope.  
“Have you got my car keys?” asked Charles.  
“I have and you are not getting your car back till tomorrow.”  
“I know, but I want a cup of tea and I have tea and a primus and kettle in the boot. Can we get the stuff out of the boot?”  
Jack considered, “I think so. We can all do with one. It’s a fabulous car to drive. How did you afford it?”  
“I earned some, won some, playing cards,” he grinned at his father, “Don't tell mum, she'll have me in the nearest seminary before I blink, and she gave me the rest, a very early birthday present. Didn't she tell you?” Jack laughed and shook his head.  
They walked the rest of the way down to the lakeshore.  
“Dad, Chas,” Geoff looked up from his sketchbook and waved. Danny looked up from his book and the three women looked eagerly at them.   
Jack gave the car keys to Charles who dropped his bag and went off to the car.  
“He's not due to get that back till tomorrow,” said Madge but Charles then returned with a metal biscuit tin and a towel hung round his neck, He gave the keys back then grinned at his aunt, “Tea,” he said. “How we are going to make enough for everyone is another matter.”  
“Why the towel?” asked Nell.  
“I'm going swimming.”  
“Where are your swimming trunks?”  
“Haven't got any, so I'm going further down the shore. Dad can update you on what has happened. Danny, do you want to come? Do you want us to take Geoff?”  
“One towel between three of you?”  
“We'll manage.”  
“And are we expected to make the tea?” asked his mother tartly.  
“Mum, I love you, we'll be back in about half an hour,” and he waved cheekily at her as the boys made their way down the shore.  
"Were you right?" asked Danny.  
Charles nodded, “Rudi saw what happened and he has made a graveyard for then. There were three mounds, one large and two smaller. I don't know what happened, I was asked to leave.”  
“Did you want to? It might have been horrific.”  
“I think it was. Are you coming in? Geoff are you skinny dipping?”  
“I haven't got my swimming costume.”  
“Neither have I. That's what skinny dipping means.”  
Geoff grinned and stripped off. Charles and Danny followed. “This is great,” shouted Geoff swimming in circles. Charles grinned and turned back to his previous conversation.  
“Rudi asked us to apologise to the girls’ sisters. Dad said he would do that; he's not leaving it to me.”  
“I told you he cared for you; do you appreciate him more now?”  
“Don't say I told so, that cricket delivery was the catalyst though,” and Charles splashed Danny who responded. Geoff joined in and suddenly the peace of the lake was shattered, the adults looked at each other and smiled. Jack continuing with the story of what had happened. Nell wiped away a tear, “At least we can mourn him properly and he has a burial place. Maybe I'll go up later this summer and see it for myself.”  
Madge nodded and looked at Jack, “You've reconnected then?” she said with a smile.  
“Since that cricket match, but we've made giant steps today.” Joey smiled with relief. “He told me you'd contributed to his car, I'd like to put something towards it as well.”   
“He paid a goodly sum himself, I daren't ask how he acquired the money,” said Joey. Jack grinned.  
“He’s proud of it,” said Nell. “He checks it every evening to make sure it's still in one piece.”  
“Bless him!” said his mother, “I suppose we'd better start making this tea. They seem to have stopped making a row.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betty's friend comes from a grave in my local cemetary in Leeds, She lost her 4 year old on 1/1/15, 7 year old on 1/4/15, husband on 1/7/16, and she lived until 1968.   
> Barnbow munitions factory was in Crossgates, Leeds. On 5th Dec. 1916, an explosion killed 35 women and girls.There was apress embargo on this story.  
>  The workers were known as Barnbow Lasses.
> 
> I read the Ietter from The British Board of Deputies in the Public Records Office.It complained ofthe rise of antisemitism particularly in Bavaria and Munich. The response of the Government was that there was nothing they could do as they were not British citizens.


	31. Chapter 31

The boys came back, Geoff came up to his father, “I went skinny dipping and we splashed each other. Is that tea? I love tea.”  
“Yes, your mother has made you a cup.”  
“Where did you get the tea?”  
“From Chas,”  
“Chas?”   
“Mmmm?” Charles was opening his bag..  
“Where did you get this tea?”  
“I brought it over from England, I'm going back next week, do you want me to leave some with you?”   
“Yes, please.”  
“It's back at Die Blumen, take that to Switzerland with you. I'll keep what’s left here with me.”  
“Thank you,”  
“We're going to England in July for the summer, going to the boys' Prize-giving day and Con's Graduation. And to start looking for a house,” said Joey and Geoff grinned.   
“Can we go to the railway in the Railway Children?” he asked. Charles and Danny looked up, “Not far from Monty's,” said Danny.   
“Have you ever been?” asked Joey and the boys shook their heads. Charles suddenly sat up. He was holding a diary in his hand. He scrabbled in his bag, searching for something. Everyone watched him. He withdrew something and looked at it under cover of his bag. There was the sound of people approaching and the three missing members of their group came across to them. Nell looked up at them. Billy shook his head at her.   
“I'll make tea,” said Joey looking at them.  
“Tea?” said Jem.  
“Chas has provided it,” said Joey with a smile at Charles who was searching through the diary and didn't look up. Billy looked at him, “Is that a new diary?” he asked sharply and Charles looked up and nodded. “May I see it?”  
“Not just yet, it's the last one. Geoff, could I borrow a pencil?”  
“A coloured one?”  
“No, a normal one. Chuck it over, thanks.”  
Billy watched him as he underlined words on different pages towards the end of the book. He accepted the tea from Joey and absently sipped it.  
“Geoff, coming over,” the pencil landed by Geoff's hand and Charles looked at Billy, who put out his hand for the book. He handed the book open at the pages he marked and Billy glanced at them, then looked again and read it carefully. He turned the pages and read all that Charles had marked. He sat back, thinking.   
“Shall we make a move?” asked Madge, “I would like to get back at a reasonable time."  
Billy looked at Charles who handed over a small box. He nodded. He addressed Madge, “If you don't mind, I'd like to take Jem and Nell out this evening to discuss today. Can we take your car, Jem? I think this child can have his back now.” Charles looked up delighted. “I would like anything that you were given from the hut though.” “Would you like me to put them in your car?” he asked politely.  
Jack handed over the car keys with a smile.  
"I want to come with you in your car,” said Geoff but Charles shook his head, “Not today, I'm driving Danny.” Geoff looked upset and Charles squatted beside him and whispered in his ear. Geoff smiled. Charles picked up his bag and walked down to the cars with Billy. "What did he say to you?” asked Jem.  
“He said we would do something very soon but he couldn't tell me now because I would tell everyone,” said Geoff to general amusement. Danny packed the biscuit tin and picked up his book. “I'll see you later,” he said.  
“We'll put your dinner on one side if you are late,” said Madge  
Danny smiled his thanks and followed Charles down to the cars.  
“Do you want to drive? asked Charles as he unlocked his car.  
“Not here, I don't know the way,” replied Danny  
“No,” said Charles sitting in the driving seat. “Let's see how much petrol is left.”  
“Do you know the way?”   
“Yes, I've come up here quite often, I like it and it is nicer for swimming.”  
“You enjoy living in the mountains then?”   
Charles grinned, “I like it when I'm on my own, not as a member of a large family. I'm going to keep the key to Die Blumen though, it's nice to escape to but I've also been in Paris, Strasbourg, Geneva, Berlin, Leipzig, Nuremburg and Munchen in the past six weeks. Enough anyway, on Friday are we having our annual midnight?”  
“Yes, just the two of us?”  
“I thought we could wake Geoff. He probably wouldn't stay awake long, but if we go down to the lakeshore, we can bring him back if he falls asleep.”  
Danny nodded, “What about cakes?”  
“Innsbruck? Billy wants me tomorrow morning for a debriefing, and he's going to tell us, you, me and my parents, what happened. Uncle Jem is going to tell Aunt Madge. Or we could go to Munchen on Friday.”  
“What was in that diary that he decided that Uncle Jem and Miss Wilson should go out with him and his wife tonight?”  
“There were farewell messages to all four of them,” said Charles, “Simon heard that there were people waiting for him, he had already avoided them twice and thought once in Austria he would be safe. I decoded them and he is going to pass them on. There was also a gift for Aunt Nell, a ring.”  
“A ring?   
"Yes, it was his mother's. He wanted her to have it.”  
“I didn't realise the diaries were in code.”   
“Neither did they, although I did mention it on Friday. Billy wants me to stay here and decode them all. They're keeping me here until my birthday but we can then drive home up through Germany and across Holland.”  
“We?”  
“Yes, I've asked if you can come with me. You can also help with the decoding. It's easy enough, but it's just finding it is a bit difficult. You'll get paid and get a sightseeing trip as well. Everyone is leaving on Sunday. Will you help?”  
“Yes.”  
“Good. Now, if I take this turning we get onto the autobahn to Innsbruck. Ready for some speed? Do up your seatbelt!”


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there are any spineless jellyfish reading this, beware, there is mention of gratuitous violence against some characters.

Jem sat by the window as Billy looked at the Maynards and Danny, and continued, “All I can tell you is what happened on the Alpe. Hopefully, we will get the full picture when Charles and Danny have decoded the diaries.”  
“Decoded them? They don't read like they are in code,” said Joey.  
“There are coded passages,” said Charles.  
Billy nodded. “Simon thought it would be safer to go up to the Alpe. He knew Rudi was reliable, he was a bit unsure of other men. Unfortunately,”  
“Wait a minute, was this before or after the Anschluss?” asked Danny, “Wouldn't Austria be an independent country and therefore, wouldn't they be safe in Austria?”  
“There was quite a groundswell of support for Fascism and reunification with Germany in this area before the Anschluss, although the politicians wanted to keep Austria independent.” explained Billy. “German paratroopers were helped over the border and this was what happened in this case. Rudi was surprised by six men who held him for two days while waiting for Simon to arrive.”  
“And he was eighteen?” interrupted Charles.  
Billy nodded. “Simon arrived with the girls and he was immediately set upon by the men. They beat him up and killed him in front of Rudi. Once Simon was dead, they started on the girls."  
“The girls?” Danny stared, "They were only eight and nine. What could they do?”  
“They were Jewish,” Charles reminded him.  
“Yes, but,” Danny shook his head.  
“The girls were sexually assaulted.”  
Charles and Danny stared and Billy said slowly. “The girls were then kicked to death.” Danny turned away, sickened.  
“Kicked to death? In black boots?” Charles turned white.  
“What’s the matter? Why black boots?” Joey came over to him and put her arm around him.  
Charles pulled himself together, “Rix and David can remember the paratroopers stamping around the table they were hiding under in the nursery. Peggy and Rix were looking after the little ones. They mentioned the black boots going round and also smashing their toys and games underfoot. They could have been the same men.”  
There was a horrified silence. Jem stared shocked at Billy. “Don't mention that to Madge,” he said urgently.  
“She knows, she and Aunt Mollie talked to them after the AGM," said Charles “but I won't say anything.”  
“When did this happen?” asked Jack  
“After the incident in Spartz,” said Charles. He pulled himself free, “At least Simon didn't see that or know what happened to the girls. No wonder Rudi has been so unwell. He has had a life sentence.”  
Danny nodded. Jem said, "They left after that and Rudi was released from the hut. He was left with three bodies. He dug those graves and buried them. That took three days and he had no-one to turn to in that time,” Charles shuddered, “He then went down do the village, and drank himself to oblivion. He had to go back up because of the cows. He didn't think he could trust anyone else and he has kept it to himself until yesterday.”  
“I suppose the peace of the Alpe and the pace of his life up there must have helped him," said Danny.  
Jem nodded, “He was glad to talk it all over with Albert and us. It helped him and Albert took him back down to the village last night. The villagers are going to help him.”  
“Twenty-five years Iater,” said Charles slowly. “What did he keep, apart from their memory alive?”  
“We've not looked at everything, it's still in the car. Do you want to go and get them?”  
Charles nodded, he glanced at Danny and left the room, alone. He returned with his bag, Betty, Nell and Madge. “We want to see what is in the bags," said Nell, while Madge went straight over to Danny. “Where's Geoff?” asked his mother.  
“Playing with Hans and Robert, Katerina's younger brothers,” said Nell.  
Charles opened the suitcase first. It was filled with clothes for the girls, nothing more.  
"Do we give these to the family?” he asked  
“Yes,” said Jack and Charles closed the case. He opened his bag and took out the roll of cloth. He unfastened and carefully unfastened. It comprised of two cloaks still with yellow Stars of David sewn onto them. Danny stared, “I've read about them, but never seen one,” he said. Wrapped in the middle were two dolls and identification papers. Charles carefully put them on the table.  
Madge came forward and picked up a doll, “Peggy had one like this,” she said, “I think that everyone in the nursery played with it.”  
“Florentina,” said Joey reminiscently, and Madge nodded.  
“The opposite,” said Danny, “You’ve got Peggy but not the doll. here we've got the dolls but not the girls. What else is there?”  
“Simon's bag.” He took it out and handed it to Betty, “All I took out yesterday was the diary and ring,” he said.  
“Ring?” Joey sat up and Nell took the ring box out of her pocket. She passed it over to Joey who opened it. “It belonged to Simon's mother, he wanted me to have it,” she explained.  
“How do you know?”  
“There was a message in the diary. Chas decoded it.”  
“There were four farewell messages in that diary, one to each of us”, said Billy, “that's why we went out together last night”  
“To say goodbye,” said Charles aside to Danny who nodded.  
Betty had emptied out the bag. As well as his passport and identity papers, there were spare clothes and a toothbrush, maps of the Alps, a watch, a pen, torch, primus and a cup and plate, knife, fork and spoon.  
“Where's the tea?” asked Charles flippantly  
“Here,” said Betty, picking up a package and they laughed. “Oh, my goodness, I gave him these.”  
“What is it?”  
“ ‘Emma’ and ‘The Riddle of the Sands’, I gave him them on two birthdays. I didn't know he kept them,” she blinked back tears. Billy put his arm around her. Nell came over and sat beside her and took her hand.  
Charles and Danny looked at each other and stood up. “We're going out,” said Danny in answer to Jack's look, “We might be back for tea.”  
“Where are you going?”  
“Innsbruck,” said Charles.  
“Supper is at 19,” said his mother.  
“19? Oh, you mean 5, 6, 7 o'clock. Do you want us back for then?”  
“Yes.”  
“Fair enough. Bye.”  
There was the sound of running feet and the door slammed behind them. They heard the car start up and be driven away.  
“You know that engine is extremely powerful,” said Billy and Jem nodded, “I thought that as well. I wonder where he got it.”  
“You mean, the engine has been exchanged with another?” Joey sounded shocked.  
“I don't think he's done it, probably the person he bought it from did it, but he's aware of it,” said Billy amused.  
“I wonder where he did get it, he's got contacts and been squatting in both East and West Germany.”  
“Squatting? He never told me that,” said Joey  
“He told me he earned some money and won the rest,” said Jack, “I'm not going to inquire too closely. As long as it was legal, I'm leaving it.”  
“Won it? Cards?”  
“Yes,” Jack laughed, “He told me not to tell Joey, said you'd drag him off to the nearest seminary!”  
They laughed at Joey who shook her head, “It's given him his freedom. He's got an escape route. He knows he can get away when he needs to, like now.”  
Billy just said, “He's done amazing work in a very short time. Don't let him know. I'll tell Anthony as well. I don't think you need worry about his future prospects. If he wants to come and work for us after University, there will be a position for him. If not, I'm sure he will be successful in whatever career he chooses.”  
Jack and Joey just looked at each other. Madge and Jem smiled proudly, “Even if he is a pest?”  
“Yes, he'll grow out of that, I hope!”


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit more cheerful!

“Geoff, wake up,” Charles shook him. He opened one eye, “We're going for a midnight feast by the lake, do you want to come?”  
Geoff sat up, excited. Charles shushed him, “Quietly then, come through to our room we've got your clothes there.” Geoff, fully awake, followed his brother to his room. Danny was dressed. “Shall I just get milk and a cup for him from the kitchen?”  
Charles nodded. "What about the lemon biscuits?” Geoff asked.  
“What lemon biscuits?”  
“The ones Anna's giving you for your birthday, I know where they are.”  
“You mean, there have been lemon biscuits here and you've not told me or anyone?”  
“Mama told me not to, it was for your birthday,” Geoff grinned.  
“So you can keep a secret!”  
They made their way down to the lake, "What are we drinking?" asked Geoff.  
“We're having beer. You can have tea or hot chocolate.” said Charles, Geoff thought, “Tea,” he said. “Have we anything else to eat apart from lemon biscuits?”  
“Cakes from Munich,” said Danny. Geoff grinned. “Is that where you went today?”  
“Yes,”  
“We have to say Happy Birthday to Jones, it's his birthday now,” said Charles, and he and Danny solemnly toasted him in beer. “Did you say happy Birthday to him?” asked Geoff watching Charles putting the kettle on to boil on his primus.  
“Yes, we phoned him and Liz from Munich. We also spoke to Lawrie. She said to say hello to you. Then I spoke to Verity,” said Danny opening the box of cakes. Geoff's eyes widened as Danny pushed it over to him. “Thank you” he said. “Have you done this before?”  
“It was a tradition at school for six years,” said Charles, “with Monty, Jones and then Liz.”  
“Did you get caught?”  
“No. Here's your tea. This is your birthday treat as well.” Geoff sat up and smiled, "I'll do it with Phil one day,” he said, “What are you doing tomorrow?”  
“You mean today, it's past midnight.”  
“There are no ghosts, I thought ghosts came out at midnight.”  
“No, only us. Where did you get that idea from? And what do you think of the lake at midnight?”  
“I thought they did, It's the witching hour isn't it? And the lake looks dark and cold.”  
“The witching hour?”  
“A medieval superstition, mentioned in Hamlet,” said Danny, “but I'm not quoting it, too ghostly for this time of night. It's not reaI, Geoff. Another cake or a lemon biscuit?”  
“A cake please.”  
“Here you are.”  
“Happy birthday, Minor.”  
“Thank you. Where would you like to go through West Germany?”  
“Augsburg, Cologne to see the cathedral.”  
“Up via the Rhine?”  
“Yes, to see the castles.”  
“What castles?” asked Geoff,  
“There are lots of castles on the River Rhine,” said Charles, “I've got one tent, packed away, if we can get another we can go camping. Interested?”  
“Yes, we'll be a bit longer going home.”  
“So what? We've got the time at the moment, I’m not going to Berlin this summer, it's too risky, me staying with Steve when I've been with the underground movement there. I'm sorry about that because I've upset him. I’m going to be working in London over the summer, as is Liz.”  
“They're keeping an eye on you.”  
“Yep, I've got to stay to make sure I learn to follow orders! Still awake, Geoff?”  
“Yes, can I paddle?”  
“Well, you can but you may not. You'll fall in and in rescuing you, I'll get soaked and cold and end up in hospital again.”  
“Or we could leave him to drown?”  
“We could, no-one would miss him, there are so many in our family.”  
Geoff looked up at him and then laughed and yawned.  
"Come on, back to bed," said Charles, “I'll be back in a second, Danny.”  
They slipped in through the back door, he stopped to listen and then took Geoff to his room. “Change quickly,” he said, “then into bed. Good night.” Geoff nodded, changed and went back to bed. Charles went back to the lake. “Another beer?” he asked. Danny grinned. “Anyone stirring?”  
“Didn't hear a thing.”  
“Can you hold your beer any better now?”  
“Yes, and I'm staying away from the water, granddad! I'm glad we all solved this Simon business.”  
“Yes, I think we would have liked him if we'd have known him.”  
“Yes, I've seen a photo of him, he looked like Betty. She says I remind her of him.”  
“Did you know they all went back up to the Alpe today? Geoff was left with Katerina. Even Aunt Madge and your mother!”  
“No! I'm pleased, they all said goodbye together.”  
“Your mother has been told that she is not to use anything in any book she writes. That is her punishment for helping you.”  
Charles laughed, “They'll be lucky! She started a while ago and I'm going to have half the royalties! Danny, the Alpe is such a beautiful place, so calm and so well kept. Rudi obviously loves it, you'll see the photos when we get home.”  
They sat contentedly, drinking their beers, listening to the waves lapping the shore and enjoying the breeze that ruffled the surface of the lake. Eventually, Charles yawned, “I suppose we'd better go in.”  
“Yes, it's so peaceful here.”  
“Don't start that, 'In such a night’ business, we had that last year!”  
“You scientists, such philistines!”  
and quietly wrangling, they made their way back to Die Blumen.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys wanted the story to finish there, but I needed to tie up some loose ends.

“Where are we going now?” asked Jack as Charles drove up toward Stamford Hill,  
“Past this road and then turn right into Lynmouth Road. Rebecca's flat is on the left in one of these blocks. So, if I park here, it’s up there.” He parked the car and looked at his father. “This is going to be difficult,” he said. Jack nodded, “Do you want to go through with it?”  
“Yes, it has to be done. Can you take the case and I'll carry the rest in my backpack.” Jack looked at him, “Before you go in, I need to tell you that Betty came to visit them two days ago. She told them what happened and brought a letter from Rudi for them. None of us thought it was wise to leave it to you.”  
Charles listened, “Someone more mature?” he said  
“Exactly, but you have the belongings to hand over.” Charles nodded and they got out and locked the car.  
“Is Rebecca married?” asked Jack  
“Yes, three children, David, Sophie and Rachel. her husband, Gerald, works in the City.”  
“Johanna?”  
“Two daughters, Lois and Margaret.”  
“I've never been to this part of London before,” commented Jack.  
"Tottenham's that way, I've been to a couple of matches at White Hart Lane and Hackney's the other. I've not been there yet.”  
“Where's Highbury?”  
“That way,” Charles waved an arm westward, I've been there as well,”  
“Not now, though.”  
“No, it's summer. I go to Lords instead with Nick and Miranda. Along here, ready?”  
They knocked at the door which was answered by a boy, a few years younger than Charles.  
“I'm David,” he said, “You have some gifts for mother.”  
“Yes,” said Charles  
David shrugged, “My mother and aunt are in there,” he said, indicating the living room, “I don’t see why you had to drag all this up, it's old history.”  
“Your mother thinks differently,” said Jack staring him down.  
David stared back, “Who cares? We are English now, we don't need to disinter old bones.”  
Charles looked at him and turned to his father, “When I think of what Rudi has suffered and done in the past twenty-five years and this is the thanks he gets.”  
“Rudi?” said a voice from the living room and Rebecca came out. “Charles, thank you for coming back.”  
Charles smiled, “Rebecca, this is my father Jack, he was with me when Rudi showed us,” he hesitated, Rebecca put a hand on his arm, “The graves?” she said. He nodded. She escorted them into the living room, Johanna got up, “Nice to see you again, Charles,” she said, " And Mr Maynard,”  
“Doctor,” Charles corrected automatically. Rebecca smiled, “Dr Maynard. Betty Whitmour brought the letter to us. It was nice to meet Simon's sister, we had a long conversation. In his letter, Rudi apologised for not helping the girls at the time. David, coffee for us all please and then you can see what Charles has brought us, unless you think this is too far removed from you.” David scowled and slouched off to the kitchen. Rebecca smiled at Jack, “Teenagers!” she said with a smile.  
Jack nodded, “l’ve got three teenage sons at the moment, and two daughters it's not the easiest time.”  
“What have you brought?” asked Johanna watching Charles open his bag. He turned to his father and indicated the suitcase, “This belongs to your family,” Jack handed it over, “It's just clothes,” said Charles, “I'm sorry, we opened everything and looked to see what there is.” Rebecca opened the case and lifted out the clothes. David came in with the coffee, “Mum, you didn't wear things like that!” he said and Rebecca nodded. She picked out a yellow dress. “This was mine when it was new, then Charna had it and Grossmutter must have found it somewhere for Leah or Golda.”  
Johanna picked out a nightgown, “I remember wearing one of these!”  
“It was nice and warm,” said Rebecca, “it was cold in Berlin in winter, you boys will never experience such bitter winters.”  
Charles and David exchanged looks, “ I went to Berlin in May,” said Charles, “both East and West, it's a great place.”  
“We enjoyed living there when we were small, but then life changed, and now we live here.”  
“London's fab as well,” Charles smiled.  
“What else have you brought?”  
He opened his bag and pulled out the cloth bundle, replaced as Rudi had given it to him. He handed it over. Rebecca looked at it, “David, can you?” she asked him. he came forward and unrolled it. The cloaks were unwrapped and the dolls released. David looked at the yellow stars in silence. Charles looked at his father and put an envelope on the table, “These are their identity papers and also photos of the Alpe today,” he said, “I hope we haven’t intruded too much." They stood up, “thank you for the coffee,” said Jack, “we’ll leave you now.”  
Johanna looked up and smiled through her tears, “Thank you,” she said  
Charles had already left the room and was waiting by the front door, his father joined him and they left. They walked back to the car, silently, where Jack spoke, “Congratulations, you knew that was going to be hard and you managed well, but I am driving you back. Can I have the keys please?”  
Charles handed them over with a ghost of a smile at the memory of the last time, “They have to grieve again, maybe I should have left it alone.”  
Jack opened his door and Charles got in the car. Jack looked at him, “I don't think Nell or Betty would agree and neither will they when they are over the initial sorrow.”  
“Everything has an impact on people doesn't it? David said it was old history but even he was affected when he saw the stars.”  
“It's quite a potent symbol.”  
“Yes, it is. Did Betty tell them what happened to the girls?”  
“Yes,” said Jack, “They heard a first-hand account. Rudi didn't want you to do it all either.”  
Charles raised his eyebrows, “That was kind of him. He is bright, isn't he? He worked out what I was doing. I wonder what his background is. I hope he gets some,” he hesitated “Closure?” said his father. “You always know all the right words. Do you know the route back or shall I tell you? If you want to see Highbury, we can go there first.”


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit schmaltzy but it is Chalet School fanfiction,

Stephen looked out of the window. It was summer in Berlin and it was hot. He sighed and went back to his work. A letter from Chas was on his desk and he picked it up to read again. He was still angry with him, running off like that meant he couldn't come and stay with him in the summer. He had told him that when he saw him in June, now his family were all in England. Stephen scowled and put the letter down and returned to work. He paused again and picked up the letter. Chas seemed to have made it up with his father, Mike had written and told him of the cricket match and how his father had made an effort with the boys since then. Stephen read the letter again. He thought about it. He looked for a Holiday Form to complete. He would ask Mr Merrick if he could stay with Chas in London and then see this car that Chas was so enamoured with. They could then go to the Round House together to see the family. He filled the form quickly before he had second thoughts. Then he could come back and go on holiday with friends, Chas's description of the Rhine sounded interesting, perhaps he could ask him to join them all if they went on holiday there.

Charles sat daydreaming through the Prize-giving ceremony. His thoughts wandered as students went up to receive their prizes. Tonight, Elizabeth and he would go out with Danny and Verity. He would miss Steve, perhaps he could come to London as he was grounded this summer but he would see his other brothers and sisters. He would return to London and continue working. He would start University again in October. And he had his car! Elizabeth would only let him gloat over it once a day, she said she was bored of the bloody thing! He grinned and was brought back to the present by Geoff nudging him and he saw Felix going up to get his form prizes.

Geoff watched everyone and everything, holding his sketchbook in his pocket. Mr Whyte and Dr Hammersley had spoken kindly to him and looked through it. The Russell twins had let him and Phil walk round with them and then they’d met up with some of his ex-classmates who had liked his drawings. When he came back to England, they would go to a school together and he found he was looking forward to it. “Lower Fourth, English, French, History, PE, Felix Maynard.” Geoff joined in the applause, nudging Chas to make sure he was awake and clapping as well.

Phil sat next to Geoff looking around the hall and the boys and all the families there. She was glad she had seen the boys’ school. It looked older than the Chalet School, her father and his family had gone to school here, she had seen their names on the Honours Boards, as well as her two eldest brothers. “Upper Fifth, Mathematics, Chemistry, Geography, Michael Maynard" announced Dr Hammersley and she started to clap as Michael went up to receive his prizes.

Michael wished they gave better prizes than books. Where was he supposed to put these? he was looking forward to going into the Sixth form, he should have passed his O-Levels. he was also going to be a Junior Prefect, following both his brothers. He hoped he would do as well. This summer he was going to spend time at the Quadrant when John was on leave. They would go sailing. Raoul was coming too. He was glad Chas and his father had made it up. It made life a lot easier for everyone. He wasn't pulled between his parents and his brothers anymore. Maybe he and his father could do something together over the summer. He smiled, life looked good.

Felix listened nervously to all the form prizes. He was pleased with his prizes, he had come first in form. Although his father had assured him that he would continue at school, he would like to win the scholarship to prove to himself that he could do it. The Russell twins had supported him and told him to stop worrying. He was spending most of the summer with them, although he was going to spend a week with Davies at the seaside. It was nice to stay in England and be like everyone else. He had enjoyed the cricket coaching in the past term and there was football next term and moving up out of the Prep School. If only he had won it. Dr Hammersley turned to the Scholarship list; the Prep School was first. A second former won a music scholarship. “The Henderson Award has been won by Felix Maynard.” He felt a sense of relief and heard a cheer from the audience, and another from the direction of the Upper Fourth. The applause increased as he went up onto the stage.  
“Well done, Maynard, I think your family are pleased for you,” said Dr Hammersley as he handed him his prize.  
“Thank you, Sir,” said Felix trying to downplay his joy but Dr Hammersley laughed at him, “Keep it up next year,” he said. Felix smiled and left the stage.

Connie and Margot smiled at each other. They were pleased to see their brothers again and to see they were doing so well. Their parents, Charles and Elizabeth had attended Connie's graduation the previous week. Connie and Roger were moving into the flat in the next week and Margot would stay before she went back up to Edinburgh. Chas said he would introduce them to his friends. They were looking forward to summer in London. 

Joey, sitting next to them, was bursting with pride. Michael and Felix had done so well, she looked along the row to where Chas, Phil and Geoff were sitting. She smiled at them. The girls would arrive in England in two days’ time and then all the younger children would be with them at the Round House. Now, all she needed to do was to re-engage Stephen. She knew where she had gone wrong with him, she just needed to tell him that and, when they got back to the Round House, she would ring him and do that. Hopefully, he would get some leave in the summer and come and spend some time with his family. She had lost her eldest daughter, she didn't want to do the same with her eldest son.

Jack looked proudly at his sons. It had been a difficult time. He thought back to his time at the school and how he had fought to study medicine. He remembered that he had sworn then he would never stand in the way of his children’s wishes. He thought of his own twin sister, halfway across the world in New Zealand and suddenly felt sad. He wanted to see her again. He looked along the row to Geoff and Phil sitting beside each other. They had got what they wanted. He felt a twinge of envy. He and Mollie had been split up at an early age, they had grown apart very early. He hadn't seen her for a long time. He missed her badly. He would telephone her when they got back to the Round House. He felt relieved that he would not have the responsibility of the San soon. He wanted to speak to Stephen and reconnect with his eldest son, surely that could not be as hard as it had been with Chas? Once they were back in England, he could spend more time with all his family. He caught Jem's eye and they smiled at each other. Full of good intentions, Jack concentrated on the rest of the Prize-Giving Ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks, thank you for reading this.


End file.
